Medio Camino a la Tumba
by zoraidarose
Summary: Kagome Higurashi es una hanyou y va detrás de los yokai y hanyou en busca vengar a su madre. Es entonces cuando es capturada por Inuyasha, un caza recompensas con el que se ve forzada a una inverosímil alianza.
1. Cazadora de la noche

**Hola chicos, aquí el que es realmente el primer libro de la saga the Night Huntress de Jeannie Frost, el anterior es una precuela hecha posteriormente, pero me pareció mejor publicarlos en orden cronológico según la trama. Espero que les guste y por favor comenten. **

**p.d. ahora si sale Kagome.**

**Cazadora de la noche**

Me quede tiesa al ver las luces rojas y azules parpadeando detrás de mí, porque no había forma posible de que pudiese explicar lo que había en la parte trasera de mi camioneta. Me detuve, conteniendo la respiración mientras el sheriff se acercaba a mi ventana.

\- Hola. ¿Algo va mal? - Mi tono era toda inocencia mientras rezaba para que no notase nada extraño en mis ojos. Contrólate. Ya sabes lo que pasa cuando te enfadas.

\- Sí, tienes un faro trasero roto. La licencia y el registro, por favor.- Mierda. Debió de ocurrir cuando cargaba la camioneta. En ese momento, la velocidad había sido esencial, no la delicadeza. Le entregué mi verdadera licencia, no la falsa. Movió su linterna hacia delante y hacia atrás, entre la identificación y mi cara.

\- Kagome Higurashi. Eres la hija de Sonomi Higurashi, ¿verdad? ¿De los Higurashi de Cherry Orchard? - no se me escapo la suspicacia de su mirada.

\- Sí, señor.- Dije educadamente y con suavidad, como si tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo.

\- Bueno, Kagome, son casi las cuatro de la mañana ¿Qué haces fuera tan tarde? - Podría decirle la verdad acerca de mis actividades, excepto que no quería que me encerrasen indefinidamente. O una prolongada estancia en una celda acolchada.

\- No podía dormir, así que decidí dar una vuelta. - Para mi asombro, se encaminó a la parte de atrás de la camioneta y la iluminó con su linterna.

\- ¿Qué tienes aquí?- "_Oh, nada inusual_." Un cadáver bajo unas bolsas y un hacha.

\- Bolsas de cerezas de la huerta de mis abuelos. - Si los latidos de mi corazón sonasen más fuerte, lo ensordecerían.

\- ¿De verdad? Uno está goteando. - Con su linterna empujó uno bulto de plástico.

\- No te preocupes. Siempre gotean. Es por eso que las llevo en esta vieja camioneta. Manchan el fondo de color rojo. - Mi voz era casi un chillido. Me inundó el alivio cuando dejó sus exploraciones y regresó a mi ventana.

\- ¿Conduces a estas horas porque no podías dormir? - Había una mueca de complicidad en su boca. Su mirada se posó en mi top ajustado y en mi despeinado pelo.

\- ¿Crees que me voy a creer eso? - La insinuación era evidente y casi perdí la calma.

Él pensaba que me acostaba con cualquiera. Una acusación tácita colgó entre nosotros. _Justo como tu madre, ¿no?_ No era fácil ser hija ilegítima en una ciudad tan pequeña, la gente siempre estaba en tu contra. En la sociedad actual, no tendría importancia, pero en Licking Falls, Ohio, tenían su propio conjunto de normas. Eran arcaicos como poco. Con gran esfuerzo contuve mi ira. Mi humanidad tendía a despojarse como una piel desechable cuando me enfadaba.

\- ¿Podríamos simplemente guardar esto entre nosotros, Sheriff? - Le dije con un guiño inocente. De todos modos, estaba intentando persuadir a un tipo medio adormecido.

\- Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer - Se toqueteó el cinturón mientas lo consideraba. Su gran barriga tensaba la tela de su camisa, pero me abstuve de hacer comentarios sobre su gordura o el hecho de que olía a cerveza.

\- Vete a casa, Kagome Higurashi, y pon un faro nuevo. - Finalmente, sonrió, mostrando un diente torcido.

\- ¡Sí, señor! - Aturdida por mi indulto, giré rápidamente y me marché. Había estado muy cerca. Tendría que ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez. La gente se quejaba por tener padres haraganes o secretos familiares.

Para mí, ambas eran ciertas. ¡Oh!, no me malinterpreten, no siempre había hecho lo que hacía ahora. Mi madre, la única otra persona en el secreto, no me lo dijo hasta que tuve dieciséis años. Crecí con habilidades que los otros niños no tenían, pero cuando le preguntaba sobre ellas, se hacia la enfadada y me decía que no quería hablar de ello. Aprendí a guárdame las cosas y ocultar mis diferencias. Para todos los demás, simplemente era rara. Sin amigos. A quién le gustaba pasear a extrañas horas y tenía una peculiar piel pálida. Incluso mis abuelos no sabían lo que estaba mal en mí.

Ahora seguía un patrón los fines de semana. Iba a cualquier club en un radio de tres horas en coche en busca de algo de acción. No de la clase que el bueno del sheriff pensaba que buscaba, pero sí de otra clase. Bebía como un cosaco y esperaba ligar con alguien especial. Teniendo la esperanza de poder terminar la caza en el patio, si no me mataban primero. Llevaba haciendo esto seis años. Quizás deseaba la muerte. Gracioso, en realidad, ya que técnicamente estaba medio muerta. Por tanto, mi falta cercana con la ley no me impidió salir el siguiente viernes. Al menos de esta forma, sabía qué hacía feliz a una persona. Mi madre. Bueno, ella tenía derecho a guardar rencor. Yo sólo esperaba que no me afectase a mí.

La ruidosa música del club me golpeó como un bombo, ajustando mi pulso a su ritmo. Caminé cuidadosamente entre la muchedumbre, buscando la inconfundible vibración. El lugar estaba lleno, un típico viernes noche. Después de vagar alrededor durante una hora, sentí los primeros indicios de decepción. Al parecer aquí solo había personas. Con un suspiro, me senté en la barra y pedí un gin-tonic. El primer hombre que intentó matarme lo había pedido para mí. Ahora era mi bebida favorita. ¿Quién dijo que no era sentimental?

Los hombres se me acercaron periódicamente. Algo acerca de ser joven y estar sola les gritaba 'Aprovéchate'. Cortés y descortésmente los rechacé, dependiendo de lo persistentes que pudiesen llegar a ser. No estaba aquí para ligar. Después de mi primer novio, Danny, no quería salir con nadie de nuevo. Si el tipo estaba vivo, no estaba interesada. No es de extrañar que no tuviese una vida sentimental de la que hablar. Después de tres bebidas decidí dar otra vuelta por el club, ya que no tenía suerte haciendo de cebo. Era casi medianoche, y hasta ahora no había nada aparte de alcohol, drogas, y baile.

Los reservados estaban en la esquina más alejada del club. Cuando pasé por delante de ellos, sentí una punzada de aire cargado. Alguien, o algo, estaban cerca. Me detuve y me di la vuelta, intentando descubrir su ubicación. Fuera de la luz y oculto por las sombras, vi la parte superior de la cabeza inclinada hacia delante de un hombre. Su pelo era casi blanco bajo la centelleante luz, pero su piel no tenía arrugas. Vi sus facciones cuando alzó la vista y me vio observándolo. Sus cejas eran claramente más oscuras que su cabello, que parecía ser rubio claro. Sus ojos eran…, bueno, estaba demasiado oscuro como para adivinar su color. Sus pómulos podrían haber sido esculpidos en mármol, y su impecable piel brillaba bajo el cuello de la camisa. Bingo. Poniendo una falsa sonrisa en mi cara, caminé de forma exagerada como lo haría alguien borracho y me dejé caer en el asiento de enfrente.

\- Hola, guapo - dije con mi voz más seductora.

\- Ahora no - Su tono era entrecortado, con un raro acento inglés.

\- ¿Perdón? - Parpadeé tontamente durante un momento, pensando que tal vez había bebido demasiado y lo había entendido mal.

\- Estoy ocupado. - Parecía impaciente y ligeramente molesto. La confusión se propagó con furia en mi interior. ¿Podría haberme equivocado? Solamente para estar segura, extendí la mano y con un dedo recorrí suavemente su mano. El poder casi saltó de su piel. Bien, no era humano.

\- Me estaba preguntando, eh... - farfullé, mientras buscaba una frase atractiva. Sinceramente, esto nunca me había pasado antes. Por lo general su clase eran presas fáciles. No sabía manejar esto como lo haría un verdadero profesional.

\- ¿Quieres follar? -Las palabras salieron repentinamente, y yo misma me horroricé al decirlas. Apenas logré evitar colocar una mano sobre mi boca, al no haber usado nunca esa palabra. Había apartado la vista cuando me rechazó por segunda vez, pero me miró de nuevo con una mueca de diversión en sus labios. Sus ojos oscuros me valoraron.

\- Es un mal momento, cariño. Tienes que esperar hasta más tarde. Se una buena niña y lárgate, te buscaré - Con un movimiento de su mano, me despidió.

Aturdida, me levanté y me fui, sacudiendo la cabeza debido al giro de los acontecimientos. Ahora, ¿cómo se suponía que iba a matarlo? Rápidamente me fui al servicio de señoras a inspeccionar mi aspecto. Mi cabello se veía bien, con su habitual y llamativo tono media noche, y llevaba puesto mi top de la suerte, el que había conducido a los dos últimos tipos a su destino. Después comprobé mis dientes. No tenía nada pegado en ellos. Por último, levanté mi brazo y lo olí. No, no olía mal. ¿Qué pasó, entonces? Se me ocurrió una idea. ¿Podría ser gay?

Reflexivamente lo consideré. Cualquier cosa era posible, yo era prueba de ello. Quizás podría observarlo. Seguirlo y ver a quien se acercaba, a un hombre o a una mujer. Con la decisión tomada, salí a ello con una renovada determinación. Se había ido. El reservado en el que había estado agazapado estaba vacío y no había rastro de él en el aire. Con gran urgencia lo busqué por las barras que rodeaban la pista de baile, y otra vez por los reservados. Nada. Había perdido mucho tiempo en el baño. Maldiciéndome, me acerqué a una barra y pedí una bebida. Aunque el alcohol no embotaba mis sentidos, decidí tomar algo.

\- Las damas hermosas nunca deberían beber solas - dijo una voz a mi lado.

Girándome para rechazarlo, me detuve cuando vi que mi admirador estaba tan muerto como Elvis. De pelo rubio de cuatro tonos más oscuro que el del tipo anterior, y con ojos color turquesa. ¡Válgame Dios!, era mi noche de suerte.

\- De hecho, no me gusta beber sola. - Sonrió, mostrando unos hermosos y bien formados dientes.

\- ¿Estás sola? - Sus dientes resplandecieron. Solo lo mejor para morderte, querida.

\- ¿Quieres que lo esté? - Tímidamente, lo miré y parpadeé. Por Dios, este no se me iba a escapar.

\- Deseo muchísimo que lo estés - Su voz era más baja ahora, su sonrisa más profunda. Dios, pero tenía una fantástica entonación. La mayoría de ellos podrían trabajar como operadores de sexo telefónico.

\- Bueno, entonces lo estaba. Porque ahora estoy contigo. - Incliné la cabeza a un lado de una manera coqueta, lo que también expuso mi cuello. Sus ojos siguieron el movimiento, y se lamió los labios. ¡Qué bien!, uno hambriento.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas, hermosa dama? – pregunto dulce como un caramelo.

\- Kag Raven - Un diminutivo de Kagome, y el color del pelo del primer hombre que intentó matarme. ¿Ves? Sentimental. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Un nombre poco común. - Su nombre era Kevin.

Tenía veintiocho años y era arquitecto, o así lo afirma. Kevin se había comprometido recientemente, pero su novia se había deshecho de él y ahora sólo quería encontrar una buena chica y asentarse. Al escuchar esto, me las arreglé para no ahogarme de la risa con mi bebida. ¡Qué montón de basura! Después me enseñó unas fotos de una casa con una valla de color blanco. Por supuesto, no podía dejarme ir en un taxi, debido a que mis desconsiderados y ficticios amigos se habían ido sin mí. Me llevaría a casa, y ¡oh!, por cierto, había algo que quería mostrarme. Bueno, los dos teníamos algo que mostrar.

La experiencia me había enseñado que era mucho mejor disponer de un coche que no haya sido la escena de un asesinato. Por lo tanto, me las arreglé para abrir la puerta del acompañante de su Volkswagen y salir gritando con horror fingido cuando hizo su movimiento. Había elegido una zona desierta, la mayoría lo hacían, así que no me preocupé de que un buen samaritano oyese mis gritos. Me siguió con pasos mesurados, encantado con mi nerviosismo. Fingiendo tropezar, gimoteé siguiendo con la farsa, cuando se cernió sobre mí. Su rostro se había transformado para reflejar su verdadera naturaleza. Una sonrisa siniestra reveló sus colmillos superiores donde no habían estado antes, y sus previamente ojos azules ahora brillaban con una luz verde. Escarbé alrededor, ocultando así mi mano y deslizándola en mi bolsillo.

\- ¡No me hagas daño! - Se arrodilló, agarrando la parte de atrás de mi cuello.

\- Solo te dolerá un momento. - En ese momento, ataqué. Saqué mi mano rápidamente con un movimiento experto y el arma que sostenía le atravesó el corazón. La giré varias veces hasta que la boca se le aflojó y la luz desapareció de sus ojos. Con un último tirón, se la quité y me limpie las manos llenas de sangre en los pantalones.

\- Tenías razón. Sólo fue un momento - Estaba sin aliento debido al esfuerzo.

Mucho más tarde, cuando llegué a casa, estaba silbando. La noche no había sido una pérdida total después de todo. Uno se había escapado, pero el otro no volvería a merodear en la oscuridad. Mi madre estaba durmiendo en la habitación que compartíamos. Le contaría lo sucedido en la mañana. Era lo primero que me preguntaba los fines de semana. ¿Atrapaste una de esas cosas, Kagome? ¡Bueno, sí, lo hice! Y todo eso sin acabar magullada o que me parase la policía. ¿Quién podía pedir más?

De hecho, estaba de tan buen humor, que decidí probar el mismo club la noche siguiente. Después de todo, había una sanguijuela peligrosa en el área y tenía que detenerla, ¿verdad? Así que me dediqué a mis habituales quehaceres domésticos con impaciencia. Mi madre y yo vivíamos con mis abuelos. Eran propietarios de una modesta casa de dos pisos que en realidad, una vez había sido un granero. Resultó que la propiedad aislada, con sus acres de tierra, era perfecta. A las nueve de la tarde, ya estaba saliendo por la puerta.

Estaba lleno de nuevo, siendo este un sábado por la noche. La música estaba muy alta y las caras eran todas iguales. Mi barrido inicial del lugar no captó nada, desinflando mi estado de ánimo un poco. Me dirigí hacia la barra y no noté su presencia en el aire hasta justo antes de escuchar su voz.

\- Estoy listo para follar ahora – su aliento choco contra mi oreja.

\- ¿Qué? - Me di la vuelta, dispuesta a escaldar los odios del desconocido, cuando me detuve. Era él. Un rubor me subió a la cara cuando recordé lo que le había dicho la noche anterior. Al parecer, él también se había acordado.

\- Ah, sí, bueno... Um, ¿Una bebida primero? ¿Cerveza o...?- Exactamente, ¿cómo se responde a eso?

\- No te molestes. Vamos.- Interrumpió mi llamado al camarero y deslizó un dedo a lo largo de mi mandíbula.

\- ¿Ahora? - Miré a mí alrededor, me había pillado con la guardia baja.

\- Sí, ahora. ¿Has cambiado de opinión, cariño? - Había una chispa de desafío en sus ojos y un destello que no pude descifrar.

\- Detrás de ti. - No quería arriesgarme a perderlo de nuevo, agarré mi cartera y señalé hacia a la puerta.

\- No, no. Las damas primero. - Sonrió fríamente. Con varias miradas sobre mi hombro, lo seguí hasta el aparcamiento.

\- Bueno, ve por tu coche y vámonos. - Una vez fuera, me miró con expectación.

\- ¿Mi coche? Yo-yo no tengo coche. ¿Dónde está tu coche? - Luché por mantener la calma, pero por dentro estaba nerviosa. Esto se salía de mi rutina normal y no me gustaba.

\- Vine en moto. ¿Te apetece un paseo? – casi podía jurar que se burlaba de mí.

\- ¿Una moto? - No, no lo haría de esa forma. No tenía donde llevar su cuerpo, y no podía colocarlo sobre el manillar. Además, no sabía montar en una moto.

\- Um, mejor cogemos mi vehículo. Está por ahí - Mientras caminábamos hasta la camioneta, recordé que tenía que tambalearme. Esperaba que pensase que había estado empinando el codo.

\- Pensé que no tenías coche - me dijo. Me detuve, girándome hacia él. Mierda, había dicho eso.

\- Olvidé que estaba aquí. Creo que bebí demasiado. ¿Quieres conducir? - mentí despreocupadamente.

\- No, gracias - fue su respuesta inmediata. Por alguna razón, su fuerte acento inglés me ponía los nervios de punta.

\- Realmente, creo que deberías conducir. No me encuentro bien. No me gustaría chocar contra un árbol. -Lo intenté de nuevo con una sonrisa. Él tenía que conducir. Mi arma estaba en mi pierna derecha del pantalón, ya que siempre me sentaba en el asiento del pasajero.

\- Si sólo quieres excusarte hasta otra noche…- No funcionó.

\- ¡No! Quiero decir, eres tan guapo y… - Había desesperación en mi voz, lo que hizo que levantase una ceja. ¿Qué demonios debería decir?

\- Realmente, realmente quiero hacerlo - Sofocó una risa, sus ojos oscuros brillaron. Llevaba una chaqueta vaquera encima de la camisa. Bajo las farolas, sus pómulos se veían aún más pronunciados. Nunca antes había visto unas facciones tan perfectamente esculpidas. Me miró de arriba a abajo, su lengua trazaba el interior de su labio inferior.

\- Bien, entonces vámonos. Tú conduces. - Sin otra palabra, se sentó en el asiento del pasajero de la camioneta.

Al no tener otra opción, me puse en el lado del conductor y arranqué dirigiéndome a la carretera. Pasaron los minutos, pero no sabía qué decir. El silencio era inquietante. Él no hablaba, pero sentía sus ojos clavados en mí.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Finalmente, no pude soportarlo más y solté la primera pregunta que me vino a la mente.

\- ¿Importa? - Miré a mi derecha y encontré sus ojos. Eran tan completamente dorados como soles. Tenían aquella chispa de desafío otra vez, como un reto silencioso. Era desconcertante, por no decir otra cosa. Todos los demás habían estado absolutamente dispuestos a conversar.

\- Solo quería saberlo. El mío es Kagome. - Salí de la autopista y giré en un camino de grava que conducía al lago.

\- ¿Kagome?, Emm… Desde donde estoy sentado te ves más bien como una gatita. - Mi cabeza se giró bruscamente y le lancé una mirada enfurecida. Oh, iba a disfrutar de esto.

\- Es Kagome, Kagome Raven - repetí con firmeza.

\- Lo que tú digas, Gatita de peluche - De repente clavé los frenos.

\- ¿Tienes algún problema, señor? - Sus oscuras cejas se elevaron.

\- Ningún problema, cielo. ¿Nos paramos aquí? ¿Quieres echar el polvo aquí? - Me ruboricé de nuevo ante su falta de tacto.

\- Um, no. Un poco más arriba. Será más bonito allí. - Dije llevándonos a las profundidades del bosque.

\- Apuesto a que sí, cariño. - Le dio una risita baja.

Cuando detuve la camioneta en mi lugar de citas favorito, lo miré. Estaba exactamente como había estado durante el trayecto, inmóvil. Todavía no había forma posible de sacar la sorpresa que llevaba en los pantalones. Carraspeé, haciendo un gesto hacia los árboles.

\- ¿No quieres salir y... echar un polvo? - Era una expresión extraña, pero mucho mejor que follar.

\- Oh, no. Justo aquí. Amo hacerlo en una camioneta. - Una rápida sonrisa iluminó su rostro antes de contestar.

\- Bueno... - Maldición, ¿ahora qué? Esto no funcionaría.

\- No hay mucho espacio - Triunfalmente empecé a abrir mi puerta.

\- Hay sitio de sobra, Gatita. Yo me quedo aquí. - Él no se movió.

\- No me llames gatita. - Mi voz era más aguda de lo que dictaba el encuentro, pero me estaba sacando de quicio. Cuanto antes acabase muerto, mejor.

\- Quítate la ropa. Vamos a ver lo que tienes. - Me ignoró.

\- ¿Perdón? - Esto era demasiado.

\- No pretenderás hacerlo con toda la ropa encima, ¿verdad, gatita? - Se burló.

\- Sabes que necesitas quitarte las bragas. Vamos. No tenemos toda la jodida noche. - Oh, iba a hacerle lamentar todo esto. Esperaba que le doliese como el infierno.

\- Tu primero - Con una sonrisa de superioridad, lo miré. Sonrió de nuevo.

\- Un pajarito tímido, ¿verdad? No importa el pretexto con lo que te acercas y prácticamente ruegas por lo que quieres. ¿Qué tal de esta forma? Lo haremos al mismo tiempo - Hijo de puta.

Era la peor grosería en la que podía pensar, y lo recitaba en mi mente mientras lo miraba cautelosamente y desabrochaba lentamente los botones de mis vaqueros. Él tranquilamente se aflojó el cinturón, se desabrochó los pantalones, y se sacó la camisa. La acción reveló un vientre pálido y firme, sin pelo hasta llegar a la ingle. Esto era lo más lejos que había dejado ir las cosas. Me sentí muy avergonzada, mis dedos temblaban mientras los introducía dentro de mis pantalones.

\- Mira, cariño, mira lo que tengo para ti. - Miré hacia abajo y vi su mano cerrase a su alrededor antes de apartar la mirada rápidamente. Casi tenía la estaca en la mano, todo lo que necesitaba era otro segundo... Mi modestia me ayudó un poco. Cuando me giré para no ver su ingle, evité su puño. Pero este se movió increíblemente rápido para colisionar con mi cabeza. Hubo un destello de luz seguido por uno de dolor, y luego silencio.

_Continuara… _


	2. Capturada

**Capturada**

Algo pareció estar cavando en mi cerebro. Con agonizante lentitud abrí los ojos, guiñando a la cercana lámpara sin sombrilla. Hacía que el sol pareciera pálido en comparación. Mis manos estaban sobre mí, mis muñecas dolían, y el dolor en mi cabeza me hizo inclinarme inmediatamente hacia delante y vomitar.

\- Me pareció ver un lindo gatito - La voz ridiculizante causó que mi dolor se disipara deprisa por pavor. Cuando vi el yokai cerca, yo me estremecí.

\- ¡Es cierto, vi un lindo gatito! - Terminada su imitación de Piolín, me sonrió desagradablemente. Traté de huir pero me di cuenta de que mis manos estaban encadenadas a una pared. Mis dos pies estaban además esposados juntos. Mi blusa y mi pantalón no estaban, dejándome solo en sostén y ropa interior. Incluso mis guantes de marca no estaban. Oh Dios.

\- Ahora, entonces, cariño, permítenos llegar a los negocios -. El humor abandonó su tono y sus ojos endurecerse en piscinas de granito oscuro.

\- ¿Para quién trabajas? - Esto me sorprendió tanto, que me tomó un momento de contestarle.

\- Yo no trabajo para nadie – conteste sonando inocente por primera vez esa noche.

\- Cojones - Él mordió la palabra precisamente, y yo no tuve que saber lo que significaba para adivinar que no me creyó. Yo me encorvé cuando él estuvo más cerca.

\- ¿Para quién trabajas? - Con más amenaza.

\- Para nadie - La cabeza chasqueó atrás cuando él me abofeteó. Las lágrimas vinieron a mis ojos, pero yo las retuve. Iba a morir, pero no tenía que arrastrarme en el proceso.

\- Vete al diablo - Inmediatamente hubo otro zumbido en mis oídos. Esta vez pude probar sangre.

\- Una vez más, ¿Para quién trabajas? - Escupiéndolo, lo miré desafiantemente.

\- ¡Para nadie, imbécil! - El parpadeó en sorpresa, y entonces se meció en sus talones y rio tan fuertemente que mis oídos zumbaron. Recobrando el control, él se inclinó hasta que su boca estuvo a centímetros de mi cara. Sus colmillos brillaron en la luz.

\- Sé que estas mintiendo - Su voz fue un cuchicheo. Él bajó la cabeza hasta que su boca rozó mi cuello. Me mantuve rígida, orando por la fuerza, para no implorar por mi vida. El aliento fresco sopló en mi piel.

\- Sé que estás mintiendo - él continuó.

\- Porque anoche buscaba a un tipo. Cuándo lo divisé, vi a la misma encantadora chica pelirroja que había estado frotándose contra mí, salir con él. Los seguí, pensando que me movería furtivamente hacia él mientras estuviera ocupado. En vez de eso, te vi poner una estaca en su corazón, ¡y qué estaca! - Delante de mis afectados ojos, balanceó mi arma modificada triunfantemente.

\- Madera por fuera, la plata por dentro. ¡Ahora, eso fue hecho en América! ¡Puf, fuera abajo va Devon! Pero aún no acababa ahí. Lo subiste a una camioneta y la condujiste, donde cortaste su cabeza sangrante y lo enterraste en pedazos. Entonces regresaste a casa silbando una melodía alegre. ¿Cómo en el sangriento infierno pudiste hacerlo, Emm? ¿No trabajas para nadie? ¿Entonces por qué, cuando aspiro profundo aquí? - él puso la nariz contra mi clavícula e inhaló.

\- ¿huelo más que humano? Apenas, pero inconfundible. Yokai. Tienes un jefe, lo tienes. ¿Te alimenta con un poco de su sangre, verdad? Te hace más fuerte y rápida, pero aun humana. Nosotros pobres yokais no te vemos venir. Todo lo que vemos es…comida. - Con un dedo, presionó ligeramente en mi pulso saltando.

\- Ahora, por última vez antes que me olvide de mis modales, dime quien es tu jefe. - Yo lo miré, sabiendo que el suyo sería el último rostro que vería. La amargura corrió brevemente por mí antes que yo la apartara. No habría quejas. Quizá, quizá el mundo sería un mejor lugar por lo que había hecho. Era todo lo que podía desear así que moriría diciéndole a mi verdugo la verdad.

\- Yo no tengo un jefe - Cada palabra fue veneno. No había necesidad de ser cortés.

\- ¿Quieres saber porque huelo como un humano y un yokai? Porque eso es lo que soy. Hace años, mi madre fue a una cita con un hombre que creyó que era bueno. Él era un yokai, y la violó. Cinco meses después ahí estaba yo, prematura pero totalmente formada, con un montón de graciosas habilidades. Cuándo ella finalmente me hablo de mi padre, yo le prometí que mataría cada yokai que encontrara para compensarla. Para asegurar que nadie más sufriera lo que ella tuvo que sufrir. ¡Ella tiene miedo de dejar su hogar desde entonces! ¡Cazo para ella, y lo único de lo que me arrepiento acerca de morir ahora es que no me llevé más de vosotros conmigo! - Mi voz subió hasta gritar la última parte, lanzándole las palabras en la cara. Cerré los ojos y esperé el golpe mortal. Nada. Ningún sonido, ningún golpe, ningún dolor. Después de que un momento eché un vistazo para verlo de pie exactamente donde había estado. Él tocó su barbilla con su dedo y me miró con una expresión que solo podía ser descrita como pensativa.

\- ¿Y Bien? - El temor y la resignación llevaron mi voz al punto de quiebra.

\- ¡Mátame ya, tú patético chupa cuellos! - Eso me ganó una mirada divertida.

\- "Imbécil.", "Chupa cuellos." ¿Besas a tu mami con esa boca? – repitió, mi cara enrojeció de furia.

\- ¡No hables de mi madre, asesino! ¡Para tu clase no es conveniente hablar de ella! - El fantasma de una sonrisa se cernió en los labios.

\- ¿El burro hablando de orejas, no es así? Te he visto asesinar. Y si lo que me estás diciendo es verdad, eres de la misma clase que yo - Sacudí la cabeza.

\- ¡No tengo nada que ver con tu clase! todos ustedes son monstruos, cazando a personas inocentes y sin pensar en las vidas que destruyen. Los yokais y hanyou que he matado me atacaron fue su mala suerte el que yo estuviera preparada para ello. Yo quizás tenga algo de esta maldita sangre en las venas, pero por lo menos yo la utilizaba para… -

\- Ah, ya cállate - él me interrumpió con el tono irritado que usas para regañar a un niño.

\- ¿Siempre divagas sobre eso? No me sorprende que tus citas vayan directo a tu garganta. No puedo decir que los culpo - Muda, lo miré boquiabierta. Con absoluta claridad entendí la frase añadiendo insulto sobre injuria. Primero él me había abofeteado sonoramente, ahora él me iba a calumniar antes de asesinarme.

\- Odio interrumpir tu sesión de simpatía sobre otros yokais, ¿Pero me vas a matar pronto o qué? - Palabras valientes, pensé. Al menos detuvo el lloriqueo.

Más rápido de lo que pude parpadear, su boca estaba en el golpeteante pulso de mi cuello. Todo dentro de mí se congeló cuando sentí el inconfundible roce de dientes. Por favor no me permitas rogar. Por favor no me permitas rogar. Bruscamente él se retiró otra vez, dejándome temblando de alivio y temor.

\- Tienes prisa por morir ¿verdad? No antes de que contestes unas cuantas preguntas más. - Una ceja se levantó hacia mí.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? - Una ondulación en su boca precedió su respuesta.

\- Créeme, te gustará más si lo haces. - Aclaré mi garganta y traté de ralentizar mi corazón. No había necesidad de mantener sonando la campana del almuerzo para él.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? Tal vez te lo diga. - Esa pequeña sonrisa se ensanchó. Era bueno saber que al menos uno de nosotros se la estaba pasando bien.

\- Valiente pequeña Gatita. Me gusta eso. Bien, supongamos que creo que eres la descendencia de una humana y un yokai. Casi desconocido, pero regresaremos a eso. Entonces digamos que tú revuelves los clubes cazándonos a los demonios malvados para vengar a tu mamaíta. La pregunta que queda es, ¿Cómo sabes que usar para matarnos? No es un secreto a voces. La mayoría de los humanos piensa que madera afilada lo hará. Pero tú no. Me estás diciendo que nunca trataste antes con yokais, ¿excepto para matarlo? - En el medio de que todo ocurría, mi vida después y una horrible muerte asomándose enfrente de mí, dije las primeras palabras que se asomaron en mi mente.

\- ¿Tienes algo de tomar aquí? Nada con coágulos, quiero decir, o eso puede ser clasificado como O-NEGATIVO o B-POSITIVO. ¿Hmm? - Dejo salir un divertido bufido.

\- ¿Sedienta, cariño? Qué casualidad. Yo también. - Con esas palabras espantosas, él sacó un frasco de su chaqueta y colocó el borde contra mis labios, inclinándolo.

Mis manos atadas fueron inútiles, así que envolví los dientes alrededor de ello y los utilicé como apalancamiento. Era whisky y quemó ligeramente mientras bajaba, pero seguí tragando hasta que la última gota se deslizaba en mi garganta. Suspirando, solté mi mordida y permití al frasco volver a su mano. Él lo sostuvo al revés, aparentemente desconcertado por su falta de contenido.

\- Si hubiera sabido que eras una borracha, te habría dado algo más barato. Quieres perder la conciencia, ¿verdad? - Yo me encogí de hombros tanto como mis brazos levantados permitieron.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Arruiné mi sabor para ti? Estoy segura que iré a mi tumba preocupada porque no te gustó mi sabor. Espero que te ahogues con mi sangre, idiota. - Eso trajo más risas.

\- ¡Esa fue buena, gatita! Pero ya es suficiente. ¿Cómo supiste que usar si ningún yokai te lo dijo? – pregunto frotándose los ojos para secarse una lagrima, pero era imposible, los monstruos no lloran. Otro encogimiento de hombros modificado.

\- Yo no… Ah, leí cien libros o más acerca de nuestra…tu clase después de enterarme de mi padre. Todos variaban. Algunos decían cruces, la luz del sol, madera, o plata. Fue pura suerte, realmente. Una noche un yokai se me acercó en un club y entonces me llevó de paseo. Por supuesto, él no podría haber sido más agradable, hasta que trató de comerme viva. Decidí que iba a matarlo o morir intentándolo, y la gran cruz daga era todo lo que tenía conmigo. Funcionó, aunque tomo un poco que lo hiciera. Así, supe de la plata. Luego encontré que la madera no funcionaba para nada. Me gané una hermosa cicatriz en el muslo para demostrarlo. Ese yokai se rio cuando vio mi estaca. Claramente, él no temía a la madera. Entonces cuando hacía manzanas de caramelo se me ocurrió ocultar la plata en algo que un yokai pensaría inocuo. No pareció mucho. La mayor parte de ustedes están tan ocupados observando mi cuello, que no me ven sacando a mi amigo puntiagudo. Allí lo tienes - El sacudió la cabeza lentamente de aquí para allá como si no comprendiera. Por último, fijó sus agudos ojos dorados en mí y dijo.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que rojizas manzanas acarameladas y libros te enseñaron cómo matar yokais? ¿Es eso lo que dices? - El comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro, con pasos largos y llenos de energía.

\- Es una maldita cosa buena que la mayor parte de las generaciones recientes son casi analfabetas o todos estaríamos en serios problemas. ¡Caray! - echo atrás su cabeza, se rio en unos ricos repiques de profunda incredulidad.

\- ¡Eso es la más graciosa mordida sangrante que he oído en décadas! - Todavía reía entre dientes, se volvió hasta que estuvo a mi lado de nuevo.

\- ¿Cómo supiste que era un yokai cuando lo viste? ¿Sabías, o no lo averiguaste hasta que el intentó tener una fiesta de arterias? - _¿Fiesta de arteria?_ Bien, esa era una forma de verlo.

\- Honestamente, yo no sé cómo lo supe. Solo lo hice. Para comenzar, tu clase parece diferente. Todos ustedes lo hacen. Su piel parece…etérea, prácticamente perfecta. Se mueven diferentes, más decididamente. Y cuando estoy cerca de ustedes, lo siento en el aire, como estática eléctrica. ¿Estás feliz ahora? ¿Oíste lo que querías? - Desesperadamente traté de atenerme a mi valor, pero este parlotear lo devoraba. Estar ligera fue todo me había dejado.

\- Casi. ¿Cuántos yokais has matado? No me mientas, o lo sabré - Juntando mis labios, consideré mentirle a pesar de la advertencia. ¿Sería preferible si pensaba que sólo maté un par? Quizá no haría ninguna diferencia. Si pudiera decir estaba mintiendo, quizás no haría más que solo matarme. Había tantas cosas peores que la muerte…

\- Dieciséis, incluyendo a tu amigo de anoche - La honradez triunfó.

\- ¿Dieciséis? - él repitió con incredulidad, mirándome completamente otra vez.

\- ¿Eliminaste dieciséis yokais sin nada más que con una estaca y tu escote? Me hace avergonzarme de mi raza. – eso me infundio un toque de valor y orgullo.

\- Y habría matado más si yo no hubiera sido demasiado joven para entrar en bares, ya que son congregaciones de yokais, sin mencionar por todo el tiempo que tuve que retirarme cuando mi abuelo se enfermó - estallé. Demasiado por tratar de no enojarlo más.

En un instante se había ido, dejándome mirando fijamente el lugar donde él había estado. Él ciertamente se movía rápidamente. Más rápido que cualquier yokai que había visto. Maldije mi impaciencia anterior. Si solamente hubiera esperado hasta el próximo fin de semana para cazar otra vez. Si solamente… Siendo dejada sola, estiré el cuello para ver donde estaba. Con un arranque, me di cuenta de que debía estar en una cueva. Había un sonido de agua goteando al fondo, y estaba oscuro aún para mis ojos. La sola lámpara calva que brillaba en los alrededores.

El resto era oscuridad completa como en mis pesadillas. Oí leves ecos de él a lo lejos, cuán lejos yo no tuve la menor idea. Aprovechando mi oportunidad, envolví mi dedos alrededor del aparato sosteniéndome y tiré hacia abajo con toda mi fuerza. El sudor se asomó en mi frente, mis piernas se apretaron con el esfuerzo, y marqué cada músculo hacia ese objetivo singular. Hubo un crujido de metal en la piedra, una escofina de las cadenas sonando juntas, y entonces la única luz se apagó de repente.

\- Ah, perdón por eso. Esos grilletes no se moverán. No van a ninguna parte y tú tampoco. Bueno por ti al tratar, aunque. Odio pensar que tu espíritu se ha roto tan pronto. No hay mucha diversión en eso. - La risa de la oscuridad me hizo doblegarme en derrota.

\- Te odio - Para evitar sollozar, giré la cara lejos de su dirección y cerré los ojos. _Padre nuestro, que estas en el Cielo, santificado sea Tu nombre… _

\- El tiempo se acaba, cariño - _Venga tu reino, hágase Tu voluntad_… Mis ojos estaban cerrados, pero yo lo sentía moviéndose más cerca hasta que él presionó longitudinalmente a mi lado. Incapaz de evitarlo, mi aliento vino en cortas y duras aspiraciones. Sus manos se movieron a mi cabello, y lo alisó desde mi cuello. _…En la tierra como está en el Cielo…_ Su boca se selló en mi garganta, su lengua rodeando mi pulso tronante en una manera deliberada. Mi espalda chocó en la pared mientras trataba de desaparecer en la roca, pero la fría piedra caliza dura no ofreció escape. Sentía la presión de dientes en punta y agudos en mi arteria expuesta y vulnerable…

\- Última oportunidad, gatita… ¿Para quién trabajas? Dime la verdad y te permitiré vivir. - Él acariciaba con la nariz mi cuello en la forma que un león hambriento acaricia con la nariz una gacela

\- Te dije la verdad - Ese murmullo agudo no podría ser mío. El rugir de la sangre en mis oídos era ensordecedor. ¿Todavía estaban cerrados mis ojos? No, podía ver un débil resplandor rojo en la oscuridad. Ojos de yokai.

\- No te creo…. -Hablado suavemente, aun cayendo con el peso de un hacha. _Amén…._

\- ¡Demonios! ¡Mira tus ojos! - Tan profundamente había caído en ferviente oración, que no lo sentí echarse para atrás. Me miraba fijamente con su boca con colmillos abierta en incredulidad, su rostro iluminado por el nuevo resplandor rojizo de mis ojos. Los suyos marrones fueron ahora una sombra penetrante también, y rayos parejos de rubí conectaron una mirada sacudida con la otra.

\- ¡Mira tus ojos! - El agarró ambos lados de mi cabeza como si fuera a girar. Todavía desconcertada por oscilar en el borde de la mortalidad, yo dije entre dientes mi respuesta.

\- No necesito mirarlos, ya los he visto. Ellos cambian de café a azul y la escarlata se tiñe de rojo cuando estoy trastornada. ¿Feliz ahora? ¿Vas a disfrutar más de tu comida? - Como si mi cabeza estuviera hirviendo, me soltó. Yo me doblegué en mis cadenas, la adrenalina abandonándome y dejando una estela de letargo. El sonido de sus pasos rebotó en los muros.

\- Desgraciada… dices la verdad. Tienes que ser una... – sacudió la cabeza como si así reacomodara las ideas de su cerebro.

\- Tienes pulso, pero sólo yokais tienen ojos que resplandecen en alguna variedad de rojo. ¡Esto es increíble! – exclamo como aquel filosofo desnudo que corrió por un palacio gritando _"__¡__Eureka__!__"_

\- Me alegra que estés emocionado - Me asomé por entre las negras hebras de mi cabello, que había caído de nuevo en mis hombros. En la oscuridad casi total me di cuenta de que ese monstruo realmente estaba en forma, sus pasos eran vigorosos y llenos de energía, sus ojos que yendo de rojo a dorado y viceversa por la excitación.

\- ¡Ah, esto es perfecto! De hecho, podría ser útil. – me deje caer contra la pared fría y rasposa, genial, A ese yokai, hanyou o lo que fuera se le había botado una canica.

\- ¿Qué podría ser útil? ¿Mátame o déjame ir? Estoy cansada. - Se giró, radiante, y encendió la lámpara.

\- ¿No querrías poner tu dinero donde tu boca esta? – La bombilla lanzó la misma luz dura que anteriormente, fluyendo sobre sus facciones como agua. Él parecía fantasmalmente hermoso bajo su manto, como un ángel caído.

\- ¿Qué? - decir que estaba desconcertada no comenzaba a describirlo. Hace segundos estaba a un paso lejos de la eternidad, ahora él quería jugar a acertijos.

\- Mira gatita, yo podría matarte ahora o permitirte vivir, pero vivir viene con condiciones. Es tu elección, pero no te puedes ir sin condiciones, tratarás de estacarme. – la imagen mental me hizo sonreír genuinamente.

\- ¿No se supone que eres más listo que yo? - Francamente, yo no creía que me permitiría ir. Esto tenía que ser una artimaña.

\- Verás - él continuó como si yo no hubiera hablado.

\- Estamos en el mismo barco, cariño. Tú cazas yokais. Yo cazo yokais. Ambos tenemos nuestras razones, y ambos tenemos nuestros problemas. Otro yokai puede sentirme cuando me acerco, así que hace difícil estacarlos sin que ellos esperen el tratar y correr. Tú, por otra parte, los pones completamente fáciles con esa arteria jugosa tuya, pero no eres suficientemente fuerte para hacer caer un pez gordo. Uh, tal vez hayas golpeado a algunos verdes, probablemente no más viejos de veinte años, a lo mucho. Apenas fuera de sus pañales, como fueron. Pero un Maestro yokai… como yo… - Su voz cayó a un susurro mordaz.

\- No me podrías atrapar ni con dos espadas en llamas. Te tendría entre mis dientes en minutos. Por lo tanto, te propongo un trato. Puedes continuar haciendo lo que más amas… matar yokais. Pero cazaras a los que busco. Sin excepciones. Tú eres el cebo, Yo soy el anzuelo. Esa es la idea principal. - Esto era un sueño.

Uno muy malo, mal sueño, causado por envenenamiento de hígado por demasiados gin-tonic. Aquí estaba, un trato con el diablo. ¿Al precio de mi alma? Él me miró expectantemente y amenazantemente todo al mismo tiempo. Si decía que no, sabía lo que sucedería. ¡Guarde el vaso, camarera, yo bebo de la botella! La hora feliz, con el cuello en juego. Si decía que sí, estaría accediendo a ser compañera del mismo diablo.

\- Mira mocosa. No tienes toda la noche. Mientras más esperes, más hambriento me pondré. Quizás cambie de opinión en unos pocos minutos. - Su pie golpeteó.

\- Lo haré. Pero tengo una condición. - Las palabras volaron sin pensarlo. Si las pensaba, nunca las hubiera dicho.

\- ¿Oh enserio? - Eso lo hizo reír otra vez. Dios, que tipo tan alegre.

\- Difícilmente estas en posición de demandar condiciones. - Mi mentón sobresalió. Orgullosa o suicida, escoge.

\- Solo desafiándote a poner tu dinero donde tu boca esta. Dijiste que yo no duraría minutos contra ti, aún con ambas armas. No estoy de acuerdo. Desencadéname, dame mis cosas, y pelemos. El ganador lo obtiene todo. - Hubo una chispa definida de interés en sus ojos ahora, y sonrisa astuta regresó a sus labios.

\- ¿Y qué deseas si ganas? – pregunto lamiéndose los labios, "_arrogante_"

\- Tu muerte. Si yo te puedo golpear, no te necesito. Como lo pones, si te dejo ir, vendrás por mí. Si tú ganas, jugaré con tus reglas. - dije embotadamente.

\- Sabes, gatita. Contigo encadenada ahí, puedo tener una larga cena a tus expensas e irme a mis negocios como siempre. Estas jugando con tu suerte diciéndome eso - él arrastró las palabras.

\- No pareces del tipo que le gustan las bebidas aburridas de una damisela encadenada - contradije bravamente.

\- Pareces del tipo al que le gusta el peligro. ¿Por qué más un yokai cazaría yokais? ¿Y bien? ¿Aceptas o estoy fuera? - Tomé airé. Este era el momento de la verdad.

Lentamente se acercó, permitiendo que sus ojos se deslizaran por todas partes de mí. Con una ceja levantada, él sacó una llave metálica y la balanceó delante de mí. Entonces él lo insertó firmemente en el centro de mis manillas y torció. Se abrieron con un tintineo.

\- Permíteme ver lo que tienes - dijo finalmente. Por segunda vez esa noche.

_Continuara… _


	3. Trato con el Demonio

**Trato con el Demonio **

Nos enfrentamos mirándonos el uno al otro, en el centro de la gran caverna. El suelo era desigual cubierto de rocas dispares, polvo y suciedad. Vestida nuevamente y sin guantes, con la estaca y mi daga especial entre mis manos. Se había reído de nuevo cuando le exigí que me devolviera mi ropa, diciéndome que no me devolvería mis pantalones jeans porque no tendría fluidez en mis movimientos. Tajantemente le respondí que fluida o no, no lucharía contra de él en ropa interior.

Había luces empotradas sobre nosotros en toda el área a nuestro alrededor. Cómo podía tener electricidad si la caverna estaba más allá de mi entendimiento, pero esa era la menor de mis preocupaciones. Como estábamos bajo tierra, no tenía idea de la hora. Podría ser el alba, o aún continuar en lo profundo de la noche. En poco tiempo me preguntaría si alguna vez vería el sol de nuevo.

Él llevaba las mismas ropas que antes, la fluidez aparentemente no era una preocupación. Sus ojos me miraron con impaciencia mientras apretaba sus puños y giraba su cabeza alrededor de sus hombros. Mis palmas estaban sudorosas por la agitación. Tal vez los guantes habrían sido una buena idea después de todo.

\- Está bien, Gatita. Porque soy todo un caballero, te dejaré hacer el primer movimiento. Vamos. Hagámoslo. - Sin muchas ganas envestí contra él, moviéndome tan rápido como podía con las dos armas apuntadas peligrosamente. Giró en un semicírculo que me dejó a su espalda, riéndose exasperantemente mientras me decía.

\- ¿Vas a salir a correr, mocosa? - Refrenándome, lo miré sobre mi hombro. Dios mío, era muy rápido. Sus movimientos eran casi un borrón para mí.

Juntando mi coraje, hice unos movimientos amplios a la vez que lanzaba mi derecha. Cuando él alzó un brazo para bloquearme, lancé mi izquierda en un golpe bajo y lo acuchillé antes de recibir una terrible patada en mi estómago a cambio. Doblada en dos, lo vi examinar su camisa con un ceño leve.

\- Condenada niña... esta camisa me gustaba, ¡y la has rasgado! - Di otra vez la vuelta, respirando lentamente para combatir el dolor en mi estómago.

Antes de que pudiese parpadear, se abalanzó sobre mí y me golpeó a un lado de mi cabeza, lo suficientemente duro para dejarme ver estrellas. En mi defensa estúpidamente le lancé patadas, golpes y apuñale cualquier cosa que estuviera a mi alcance. Los golpes en respuesta no se hicieron esperar, fuertes y muy rápidos. Mi respiración era desigual y mi visión nadaba mientras arremetía con todas mis fuerzas. El cuarto repentinamente giró mientras caía hacia atrás, las rocas cortando mi piel. Él estaba de pie a diez metros de donde yo estaba tumbada. Claramente, en el combate mano a mano, fui superada. Tuve la impresión de que había sido lanzada desde un acantilado, y no hubiera marcas de ello. Con un destello repentino de inspiración, le arrojé mi cruz. Voló a velocidad increíble y se hundió en su pecho muy pero muy alto.

\- ¡Sangriento infierno, mujer! ¡Eso duele! - gruñó con sorpresa, arrebatándolo de su pecho.

La sangre fluyó de la herida antes de detenerse bruscamente como si un tubo se hubiese cerrado. En contra de la creencia popular, los yokais realmente sangran. Me consterné, estaba en el suelo solo con un arma a mi disposición y sin haberle hecho ningún daño aparente. Preparándome psicológicamente, me levanté de un salto, moviéndome con dificultad.

\- ¿Es suficiente? - me preguntó y olió el aire una vez. Parpadeé confundida, nunca había visto a un yokai respirar antes. Jadeaba furiosamente. El sudor goteaba por mi frente.

\- No…aún no. - Hubo otro borrón de movimiento, y luego estaba sobre mí. Bloqueé un golpe después de otro y traté de responder, pero él estaba imparable. Sus puños aterrizaron en mí con una fuerza brutal.

Desesperadamente puncé la estaca en cualquier cosa que estuviera cerca de mí, pero siempre fallé a su corazón. Luego de diez minutos o al final de lo que pareció una eternidad, caí al suelo por última vez. Incapaz para moverme, lo contemplé a través de mis párpados hinchados. No tengo que preocuparme por su condición, pensé débilmente. Moriría con mis lesiones. Se cernió sobre mí. Todo se veía en tonos rojizos y me desvanecía.

\- ¿Es suficiente por ahora? - No podía hablar, no podía asentir con la cabeza, no podía pensar. Como respuesta, me desmayé. Fue lo único que pude hacer.

Hubo algo suave debajo de mí. Flotante, estaba flotando en una nube y abrigándome con su lana. Me enrollé más en ella cuando la escuché decir irritada.

\- ¡Si vas a acaparar todas las mantas, bien puedes sangrar y dormir en el suelo! - ¿eh? ¿Desde cuándo una nube se enojaba y hablaba en inglés?

Cuando abrí mis ojos, vi con espanto que estaba en una cama con el yokai. Y sí, aparentemente con la manta entera envuelta en mí. Me erguí rápidamente como si me quemara, e inmediatamente me golpeé la cabeza con el bajo techo.

\- Wow… - Frotando el punto sensible, miré a mi alrededor atemorizada. ¿Cómo llegue hasta aquí? ¿Por qué no estoy comatosa por los golpes? De hecho, me sentía… bien. Aparte de la leve conmoción cerebral que seguramente me acababa de propinar a mí misma.

\- ¿Por qué no estoy en un hospital? - Retrocedí tan lejos como podía a una esquina. No parecía haber una salida visible de esta pequeña cámara caliza.

\- Yo te sané, ¿No es obvio? - me contestó suavemente, como si habláramos del té. Entumecida de miedo, comprobé mi pulso. Dios mío, él no me había matado, ¿verdad? No, mi corazón golpeaba fuertemente.

\- ¿Cómo? - Inquirí tanteando en busca de mis armas, no fue sorpresa que no hubiese ninguna.

\- Con sangre, por supuesto. ¿De qué otra forma? - Él se reclinó en sus codos, observándome con impaciencia y cansancio. Por lo que pude notar, se había cambiado de camisa. Pero no quise saber que había debajo de las sabanas.

\- ¡Dime que me has hecho! - Puso los ojos en blanco ante mi histeria, sacudió su almohada y luego la abrazó contra él. Fue un gesto tan humano, que fue extraño. ¿Quién sabía que a los yokais les importaba si sus almohadas eran mullidas?

\- Te di unas gotas de mi sangre. Creí que no necesitarías mucho, debido que eres un híbrido. Probablemente te curarías rápido y naturalmente, pero entonces quedaste un poquito maltrecha. Lo cual era toda tu culpa, por supuesto, ya que habías sugerido esa estúpida pelea. Ahora, si no te importa es de día y estoy molido. Y ni siquiera he comido con todo esto. – ignore la última queja, y me adelante un centímetro hacia él.

\- ¿La sangre de los yokais cura? - Él cerró sus ojos mientras me contestaba.

\- ¿Quieres decir que no lo sabías? Caramba, pero que ignorante eres sobre tu especie.- se rasco la cabeza y alcance a ver, apenas, un atisbo de algo puntiagudo, ¿serían sus orejas?

\- Tu clase no es mi clase.- escupí desdeñosa.

\- Lo que digas, Gatita. - Ni se sobresaltó.

\- ¿Demasiada sangre me convertirá? ¿Qué tanto es demasiado? - Un ojo se abrió viéndome siniestramente.

\- Mira, el colegio está allá afuera, mocosa. Yo me voy a dormir. Tú vas a callarte. Más tarde, cuando despierte, repasaremos sobre todas estas delicadezas mientras te preparo para nuestro arreglo. Hasta entonces, déjame descansar un poco.- y se dio media vuelta para enfatizar su punto, hijo de su…

\- Muéstrame la salida y podrás dormir todo lo que quieras. - Otra vez miré a mí alrededor por una salida, no encontrando ninguna. Él bufó irritado.

\- Oh…. Seguro… Te traigo tus armas también, ¿entonces sólo cierro mis ojos mientras me haces agujeros en mi corazón? No me parece muy probable. Te quedarás aquí hasta que te deje salir. No te molestes tratando de escapar, nunca lo conseguirás. Ahora te sugiero que descanses un poco, porque si me mantienes despierto mucho más tiempo, voy a querer desayunar. ¿Comprendes?- Él cerró sus ojos otra vez con firmeza.

\- Ni loca me duermo contigo. - La indignación llenó mi tono.

\- ¡Entonces duérmete en el suelo! Además eres una ladrona de mantas - Hubo un breve forcejeo sobre la cama y luego una sábana me cayó en la cara.

Sin otra alternativa, me acosté sobre el frío suelo de piedra. La sabana no hizo mucho para protegerme del frío, y mucho menos proveer cualquier confort. Cambie de posición constantemente tratando de encontrar un lugar más suave antes de darme por vencida y acunar mi cabeza entre mis brazos. Al menos esto era mejor que estar en la cama con eso. "_Prefiero dormir sobre clavos_." El silencio del cuarto era en cierta forma calmante. Una cosa era cierta, los yokais no roncaban. Al cabo de un rato, me quedé dormida. Pudieron haber sido horas, se sintió como minutos.

\- Arriba, espabílate. Tenemos trabajo que hacer - Una mano no muy suavemente me sacudió de los hombros y su voz sonaba terrible a mis oídos. Mis huesos dieron un chirrido audible de sufrimiento cuando estuve en pie y me estiré.

\- Te lo mereces por tratar de matarme. El último que lo intentó terminó con algo más que un cuello tieso. Eres afortunada de serme útil, o no serías a estas horas nada más que un rubor en mis mejillas. - Sonrió al oír el sonido.

\- Sí como no. Soy toan, pero que tan… afortunada.- Sentí amargura en cambio, atrapada en una caverna con un yokai homicida.

\- No estés triste. Estas a punto de tener una educación de primera clase en nuestra clase. Créeme, no muchos humanos llegan a aprender esto. Pero de todas formas, tú en realidad no eres humana. - Me señaló con el dedo.

\- Deja de decir eso. Soy más humana de lo que soy… bestia – no quería ni siguiera pensar en pertenecer a la misma especie que ese tipo y el violador de mi madre.

\- Sí, bueno, averiguaremos cuánto en poco tiempo. Aléjate de la pared. - Accedí, no teniendo mucha opción en este pequeño espacio y no queriendo estar cerca de él.

Se situó frente al muro de piedra donde había estado durmiendo y sujetó ambos lados de la losa. Con facilidad, alzó el bloque de piedra completamente y la colocó hacia un lado, exponiendo una hendedura lo suficientemente grande como para atravesarla andando. De modo que así fue como entramos en esta tumba.

\- Vamos - me dijo sobre su hombro, dando un paso en la abertura.

\- No te demores. - Mientras caminaba a través de la estrecha abertura, un tirón repentino de mi vejiga me recordó que todavía era muy dependiente de mi organismo.

\- Um, eh… no creo que… - Al Diablo con las delicadezas.

\- ¿Hay un cuarto de baño aquí dentro? Uno de nosotros todavía tiene riñones que funcionan - Se detuvo repentinamente, arqueándome una ceja. Había líneas de luz que venían del cielo raso de piedra caliza, esto se entrecruzaba en una red que iluminaba a la caverna durante el día. Era de mañana, entonces.

\- ¿Qué te has creído? ¿Que esto es un maldito hotel? ¿Después me pedirás que tenga un bidel? - Avergonzada y enfurecida le gruñí.

\- A menos que te guste que deje este lugar hecho un asco, te sugiero que me muestres una alternativa, y de prisa. - Un ruido parecido a un suspiro surgió de él.

\- Sígueme. Y no vayas a tropezar, ni a torcerte nada, maldita sea si tengo que cargarte. Veamos lo que podemos sacar de entre manos. Jodida mujer. - Mientras caminaba tras él, me consolé con imágenes mentales de él contorsionándose impotentemente bajo mi estaca. La visión fue tan clara que casi me reí mientras me llevaba hacia los sonidos de agua.

\- Allí. - Me señaló un grupo de rocas que parecieron colgar sobre una pequeña corriente interior.

\- Ese riachuelo corre camino abajo. Puedes encaramarte a las rocas y hacer lo que tengas que hacer. - Me apresuré a subir, y me gritó sarcásticamente.

\- A propósito, si piensas bajarte de un salto y nadar fuera de aquí, te aviso que es una mala idea. Esa agua está cerca de los cuatro grados y serpentea durante tres kilómetros antes de salir de la caverna. Tendrías hipotermia mucho antes de conseguir salir. No es una forma agradable de estar, temblando y pérdida en la oscuridad, con las ilusiones perdidas. Además, habrías quebrantado nuestro acuerdo. Te encontraría. Y estaría en verdad, en verdad muy disgustado. - La nota sombría en su voz hizo sonar a sus palabras más letales que si me apuntara con un arma. La desesperación me pinchó. **Yo había** **estado pensando en hacer eso.**

\- Te veo luego. - dio la vuelta y se fue por un camino estrecho, a mis espaldas... Suspirando, trepé por las rocas y me balanceé mientras contestaba la llamada inoportuna de la naturaleza

\- ¿Supongo que el papel higiénico está fuera de consideración? - grité impertinentemente.

\- Lo pondré en mi lista de compras, Gatita. - Hubo una carcajada en respuesta.

\- Deje de decirme Gatita. Mi nombre es Kagome. - Terminé, me descolgué abajo hasta que otra vez estuve de pie en el suelo estable.

\- ¿Cuál es el tuyo, a propósito? nunca me lo dijiste. Si vamos a trabajar hombro a hombro, por lo menos debería saber cómo llamarte. A menos que simplemente prefieras que te responda con groserías, por supuesto. - Volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa astuta entre sus labios. Con sus pies firmemente plantados y las caderas ligeramente inclinadas hacia adelante.

\- Mi nombre es Inuyasha. – Su pálido cabello pegado a su cabeza en apretadas ondas. Bajo los rayos de luz que se filtraban por la caverna, su piel resplandeció.

\- Vamos por partes. Si vas a ser verdaderamente buena en matar a los yokais, necesitas saber más acerca de ellos. - Estábamos sentados frente a frente. La tenue luz en la caverna producía un efecto ambiguo de luz estrambótica. Fue de lejos el momento más extraño de mi vida, estar sentada serenamente frente a un yokai discutiendo con él las mejores formas de matar a uno.

\- La luz del sol no nos lastima, excepto si no nos da una mala quemadura de sol. Nuestra piel no estallará en llamas como muestran en el cine, y no nos convertiremos en pedacitos de pollo crujiente. Sin embargo, a nosotros nos gusta dormir en el día porque somos más poderosas por la noche. Ese es un punto importante para recordar. Durante el día somos más lentos, más débiles, y estamos menos alerta. Especialmente al amanecer. En el amanecer, veras que la mayoría de los yokais se encontraran dentro de los pliegues de cualquier cosa que llamen cama, lo cual podrás distinguir de esta última noche que no necesariamente quiere decir un ataúd. Oh, solo algunos de los pasados de moda pasarán la noche en ataúdes, pero la mayor parte de nosotros dormimos en cualquier cosa más confortable. De hecho, algunos yokais contarán con ataúdes como utilitarios en su guarida así si algún ambicioso Van Helsing va hacia allá primero, el yokai se acercará a hurtadillas tras ellos. He realizado ese truco una o dos veces. Así que si crees que entrando a ciegas y que el abrir las persianas para que ingrese los rayos del sol resolverá tu problema, olvídalo. – curiosamente me sentí en la necesidad de buscar una libreta en mí, mochila, como cuando iba a la primaria.

\- Las cruces. A menos que sean de plata como la tuya, no nos hacen nada, solo el reírnos antes de que los comamos. Ahora que pareces conocer esto, continuemos. La madera, como sabes, puede astillarse lo que nos disgusta mucho, pero no nos impedirá arrancarte la garganta… el agua bendita, bueno déjame simplemente que te diga que me causó más daño alguien que me lanzó tierra a la cara. Toda la cuestión religiosa es una tontería cuando se trata de dañar a nuestra especie, ¿entendido? Tu única ventaja es cuando un yokai vea esa estaca especial, ellos no se intimidaran – una duda asalto mi mente, peor no conseguí frenarla antes de que brotara estúpidamente de mis labios.

\- ¿No temes que use esta información en contra tuya? - Interrumpí.

\- Digo, ¿por qué deberías confiar en mí? - Completamente serio se inclinó hacia adelante. Retrocedí, no queriendo estar tan cerca de él.

\- Mira, mocosa. Tú y yo vamos a tener que confiar en el uno el otro para lograr nuestros objetivos. Y haré esto muy pero muy simple: Si me sigues mirando feo y te sigues preguntando en como traicionarme, te mataré. Ahora, eso no te podría asustar, siendo la gran chica valiente que eres, pero recuerda esto: Te seguí a casa la otra noche. ¿Tienes a alguien que te importe en el granero? Porque si la tienes, entonces te sugiero que seas agradable y dulce conmigo, y que hagas exactamente lo que te digo. Si me enfadas vivirás lo suficiente como para ver esa casa quemándose hasta los cimientos con todos dentro. Y si alguna vez vas tras mí cabeza será mejor que te asegures que estoy acabado, ¿comprendes? - Tragando saliva, asentí con la cabeza. Entendí. Oh Dios, lo hice.

\- Además… yo puedo darte lo que quieres. - su voz resplandeció como un día de primavera.

\- ¿Qué puedes saber algo sobre lo que quiero? - Dudé.

\- Tú quieres lo que todo niño abandonado quiere. Encontrar a tu papaíto. Pero no quieres una reunión feliz. Oh no, no, no, no... Tú quieres matarlo. - Clavé mis ojos en él.

Él había hablado en voz alta lo que aún no había dejado a mi subconsciente susurrar, y él tenía razón. Fue la otra razón por la que empezó a cazar yokais, matar al que me engendró. Más que cualquier otra cosa, quise hacer eso por mi madre. Si pudiera, sentía que de algún modo tenía que enmendar las circunstancias de mi nacimiento.

\- Tú… ¿Puedes ayudarme a encontrarlo? ¿Cómo? - Apenas podría hablar con todos los pensamientos volando a través de mi mente.

\- Para empezar podría conocerlo. Conozco a una gran cantidad de tipos sobrenaturales, lo hago. Afróntalo sin mí, estás buscando una aguja en una pila de colmillos. Aun si personalmente no lo conociera, sé más sobre él que tú. - Se encogió de hombros.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Qué? - Él sostuvo en alto una mano para detener mi balbuceo.

\- Por tu edad, por ejemplo. Tienes veintiuno, ¿correcto? – pregunto, yo me ruborice un poco.

\- Veintidós… El mes pasado. - le susurré, todavía tambaleándome.

\- ¿De verdad? En ese caso tienes la edad y dirección incorrecta en esa licencia falsa. - Él debía de haber revisado mi bolso. Bien, es lo más sensato; también me había desnudado cuando estuve inconsciente.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que es falsa? –mastique entre dientes, gracias a dios tenía suficiente de humana en mi sistema para no tener colmillos.

\- ¿No acabamos de discutir esto? Sé tú dirección real, y no es la misma de esa licencia. - Oh maldición.

Fallé en el propósito de usar una identificación falsa, en caso que alguna vez la perdiese con algún yokai y él rebuscara entre mis cosas. No quería que alguno pudiera detectar a mi familia. Ese había sido mi pensamiento, de cualquier forma. Estúpida de mí, nunca creí que un yokai me siguiese a casa.

\- Pensando en eso un momento, mocosa, eres una mentirosa, posees un carnet falso, y eres una asesina. – uhhhhh… como quería añadirlo a mi lista de finados.

\- ¿Tu punto? - le respondí abruptamente.

\- Sin mencionar una bromista. También grosera. Feh, tú y yo nos llevaremos de maravilla. - él continuó como si yo no hubiera hablado.

\- Cojones - dije brevemente.

\- La imitación es la forma más sincera de adulación. Pero regresando al tema. ¿Me dijiste que tu mamá te llevó por cuánto? ¿Cuatro meses? - Sonrió nuevamente.

\- Cinco. ¿Por qué? - Yo era más que un poco curiosa en cuanto a su razonamiento. ¿Qué tuvo que ver con qué tan viejo o no muerto era mi padre? se inclinó hacia adelante.

\- Mira, esto es así. Cuando cambias, pasan algunos días hasta que cesen algunas de las funciones humanas completamente. Oh, el latido se detiene inmediatamente así como la respiración, pero algunas otras cosas toman más tiempo. Los conductos lacrimales trabajan normalmente durante un día o algo más o hasta que se convierten en lágrimas rosadas por la proporción sangre/agua en nuestros cuerpos. Podrás aun orinar un par de veces hasta vaciar tu sistema. Pero el punto central es que todavía tenía solados en sus bolsas – trague en seco.

\- ¿Disculpa? – pregunte carraspeando.

\- Ya sabes, cariño. Espermatozoides, si quieres ser más técnica sobre eso. Él todavía tenía esperma vivo. Ahora, eso es algo que sólo sería posible si él hubiese cambiado recientemente. En el plazo de una semana a lo sumo. Por lo tanto, podemos definir casi exactamente qué tan viejo es, en años de yokai. Suma a eso cualquier muerte reciente durante esos días y el lugar que corresponda con su descripción, y ¡bingo! Ahí tendremos a tu papi. - Quedé aturdida.

Tal como lo prometió, en pocos segundos me había dado más información de lo que mi madre había sabido durante toda mi vida. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, había encontrado por casualidad una mina de oro. Si por mediación de él podía aprender más sobre de mi padre y matar yokais, y todo lo que quería a cambio era elegir a los blancos… bien, entonces, podría soportarlo. Si vivía el tiempo suficientemente.

\- ¿Por qué quieres ayudarme a encontrar a mi padre? De hecho, ¿por qué matas a otros yokais? Son de tu clase, después de todo. - Inuyasha me miró fijamente por un momento antes de contestar.

\- Te ayudaré a encontrarlo porque considero que le odias más de lo que me odias a mí, así te mantendré motivada para que hagas lo que diga. En cuanto al porque cazo a los yokais… no es necesario que lo sepas en este momento. Tienes suficiente de que preocuparte. Es suficiente que te diga que algunas personas simplemente necesitan la matanza, y eso va tanto por yokais como por los humanos. - Todavía no sabía por qué quiso que trabajara con él en primer lugar.

No obstante, tal vez toda era una mentira y aguardaba el momento oportuno, de arrancar mi garganta cuando menos lo esperara... No confío en esta criatura, ni por un momento, pero en este momento no tenía más opción que jugar y seguirle la corriente. Vería a donde me conduciría esto. Si seguía con vida dentro de una semana, estaría asombrada.

\- Volviendo al tema en cuestión. Las armas no fusionan con nosotros, tampoco. Hay sólo dos excepciones a esta regla. Una, si la persona es lo suficientemente afortunado como para disparar a nuestro cuello quebrándolo en dos y derribar nuestra cabeza. La decapitación es sangrientamente efectiva. No muchos seres pueden vivir sin cabeza, y la cabeza es la única parte por la que un yokai no revivirá si se la corta completamente. Dos, si el arma estuviera cargada con balas de plata y nos disparara las suficientes directamente al corazón para destruirlo. Ahora, eso no es tan fácil como suena. Ningún yokai estará quieto posando para ti. Probablemente él estará sobre ti y te meterá la pistola por el culo antes de que le provoques algún daño. Pero esas balas de plata realmente duelen, así que puedes usarlas para retrasarlo e intentar estacarlo. Y mejor lo haces deprisa con esa plata, porque tendrás a un yokai furioso entre manos. La estrangulación, el ahogamiento, nada de eso funciona. Sólo respiramos una vez cada hora preferentemente, y podemos pasar indefinidamente sin oxígeno. Solo un respiro de vez en cuando para meter algo de oxígeno en la sangre y estaremos recuperados. Nuestra versión de hiperventilar es respirar una vez cada pocos minutos. Esa es la manera de saber que un yokai está fatigado. Él comenzará a respirar un poco para reanimarse. La electrocución, el gas venenoso, venenos engestados, drogas… nada de eso funciona. ¿Lo tienes? Ahora conoces nuestras debilidades. – mis manos hormiguearon y sentí mariposas a causa de la emoción.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que no podemos probar algunas de esas teorías? - Él meneó un dedo con reprobación.

\- Nada de eso. Tú y yo somos socios, ¿recuerdas? Si comienzas a olvidarlo, te sería mejor que tuvieras en cuenta las cosas que te acabo de mencionar funcionarían muy bien para ti. – me enseño sus colmillos para enfatizar.

\- Era una broma – mentí, intentando sonreír.

\- El meollo del asunto es que somos muy difíciles de acabar. Cómo has manejado el matar a dieciséis de nosotros está más allá de mí, pero sé que el mundo nunca carece de tontos. - Me dio una mirada que me indicó que me conocía mejor.

\- ¡Oye! - Molesta repliqué, me defendí con mis habilidades.

\- Yo te habría tenido hecho pedacitos sino me hubieras hecho conducir y además me noqueaste a traición.- Se rio otra vez. Lo que transformó su cara en algo que acababa de darme cuenta era muy hermoso. Aparté la mirada, no queriendo verlo como cualquier otra cosa excepto un monstruo. Un monstruo peligroso.

\- Gatita, ¿por qué crees que te hice conducir? a los cinco segundos después de hablar contigo ya te tenia bien identificada. Eras una novata, una ingenua total, y una vez alejada de tu rutina, tan indefensa como un bebé. Y por supuesto te golpee por sorpresa. Existe sólo una forma de combatir, y es sucio. Una lucha limpia solo consigue que a uno lo maten, y rápido. Golpea las partes nobles, da cada golpe bajo, patéalos siempre cuando estén caídos en el suelo, y entonces tal vez tú seas la que se aleje. Recuerda eso, estás en una lucha a muerte. No es una pelea de boxeo. No puedes ganar por hacer la mayor cantidad de puntos. – y dale, ese monstruo era un sabiondo, pero por mucho coraje que tuviera… tenía que admitir una cosa.

\- Entiendo - Tan lúgubre como era, lo hice. En esto él estaba en lo correcto. Era una lucha a muerte cada vez que confronté a un yokai. Incluyéndolo.

\- Pero ahora nos alejamos del tema. Hemos cubierto nuestras debilidades. Ahora nuestros puntos fuertes, y tenemos muchos. Velocidad, vista, oído, olfato, fuerza física todo es superior a un humano. Les podemos olfatear mucho antes de que les veamos, y podemos oír sus latidos a un kilómetro y medio de distancia. Además de esto, tenemos alguna forma de control mental sobre los humanos. Está en nuestros colmillos, una pequeña gota de un alucinógeno que, cuando es combinado con nuestro poder, los hace susceptibles a la sugestión. Como, por ejemplo, que alguien no acaba de morder su cuello. O sea conoces a un sujeto, conversas y ahora tienes sueño. Así eso es cómo la mayor parte de nosotros nos alimentamos. Un poco aquí y un poco allá, y sin que se enteren de que existimos. Si cada yokai matase para comer, habríamos sido expulsados de nuestros armarios hace siglos. – por todos los demonios del inframundo.

\- ¿Puedes controlar mi mente? - El pensarlo me horrorizó. Sus ojos dorados cambiaron repentinamente a rojos y su mirada fija taladró la mía.

\- Ven a mí - susurró, pero las palabras parecieron resonar en mi cabeza.

\- De ninguna maldita manera - le conteste, y enfriándose el deseo repentino de hacerlo. Abruptamente, sus ojos se volvieron dorados nuevamente y me dio una alegre sonrisa.

\- Nop, parece que no. Bien por ti, eso te vendrá bien. ¿No podemos dejar que rompan tu mente y hacerte olvidar tus objetivos? ¿Cierto? Probablemente es tu linaje. No surte efecto en otros yokais. O en los humanos que beben de la sangre de un yokai. Especulo que tienes mucho de nosotros en ti. Algunos humanos también son inmunes a ella, pero sólo un porcentaje muy pequeño. Tener un extraordinario control mental o la resistencia natural para no dejarnos entrar y entrometernos. Badabum y los videojuegos nos han solucionado el problema con la mayor parte de la humanidad. Eso, y la tele, por así decirlo. – termino encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Tele? ¿Qué es eso? – pregunto rascándome la cabeza.

\- La televisión, por supuesto. ¿No hablas inglés? - Él gruñó divertido.

\- Tú seguro no lo haces - mascullé.

\- El sol está en lo alto, cariño. Tenemos muchísimo que recorrer. Hemos pasado a través de los sentidos y el control mental, pero no nos olvidemos de nuestra fuerza. O nuestros dientes. Los yokais son lo suficientemente fuertes como para partir en dos y levantar los pedazos con un dedo. Podemos lanzar sus coches hacia ustedes si queremos. Y los desgarraremos con nuestros dientes. La pregunta es, ¿Cuántos de nuestros puntos fuertes tienes? - Negando con la cabeza, me miró severamente.

\- Veo muy bien, la oscuridad no me afecta. Veo igual de noche como de día. Soy más rápida que cualquiera que conozca, humanamente hablando. Puedo oír cosas desde lejos, tal vez no hasta donde ustedes pueden. Algunas veces en mi cuarto por la noche puedo oír mis abuelos en la planta baja murmurándose al oído sobre mí… - Con indecisión, comencé a señalar mis anomalías.

\- No creo que pueda controlar mentalmente a alguien. Nunca lo he probado, pero pienso que si hubiese podido, la gente me habría tratado diferente. - Me detuve, juzgando por su mirada que había revelado demasiado de mis asuntos personales. Demonios, me volvía sentimental de nuevo.

\- De cualquier manera – continúe.

\- Sé que soy más fuerte que la persona común. Cuando tuve catorce, les di una paliza a tres muchachos, y todos eran mayores que yo. Eso fue cuando no pude ocultar más que había algo incorrecto en mí. Has visto mis ojos. Son diferentes. Tengo que controlarlos cuando estoy contrariada para que las otras personas no los vean enrojecer. Mis dientes son normales, creo. Nunca se han asomado graciosamente de todos modos. - Lo recorrí con la mirada a través de mis ojos entrecerrados. Nunca le había contado a alguien de mis diferencias antes, ni siquiera a mi madre. La trastornó el saber de ellos, y mucho menos hablar de ellos.

\- Aclaremos esto. Afirmas que a los catorce realmente te diste cuenta de tu singularidad. ¿No supiste antes lo que eras? ¿Qué te contó tu mamá sobre tu padre mientras crecías? - Ese fue un tema muy doloroso, y sentí un estremecimiento traspasarme en la memoria. Un yokai no era la persona con quien pensé hablaría sobre esto.

\- Ella nunca mencionó a mi padre. Si preguntaba, como lo hice cuando era pequeña, cambiaba de tema o se enojaba. Pero los otros niños me lo hacían saber. Me llamaban bastarda desde cuando aprendieron a hablar. - Cerré mis ojos brevemente, la vergüenza aun hincándome.

\- Como decía, cuando llegue a la pubertad comencé a sentirme… mucho más diferente. Aún peor que cuando era una niña. Se me hizo mucho más difícil esconder mi rareza, como mamá me dijo. Me gustaba más la noche. Vagaba durante horas en el huerto. Algunas veces no dormía hasta el amanecer. Pero no fue hasta que esos niños me arrinconaron que comprendí que tan malo era. – casi se me cerro la garganta… el tiempo no podía cerrar todas las cicatrices.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? - Su voz fue más suave, casi dulce. En mi mente podía ver sus rostros tan claramente como si estuviesen parados delante de mí.

\- Me apartaban de un empujón, estaban alrededor de mí una y otra vez. Empujándome, insultándome, diciéndome las cosas usuales. Eso no me provocó. Era casi el pan de cada día. Pero entonces uno de ellos, no puedo recordar cuál, llamó a mi madre "mujerzuela", y perdí los estribos. Le lancé una roca y le destrocé los dientes. Los demás saltaron sobre mí, y les gané. No le contaron a nadie lo que sucedió, jamás. Finalmente, cerca de mi decimosexto cumpleaños, mi madre decidió que era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber la verdad sobre de mi padre. No quise creerle, pero en mi interior supe que era verdad. Esa fue la primera noche que vi que mis ojos resplandecían. Ella sostuvo en alto un espejo hacia mi cara después de que me clavó un puñal en mi pierna. Ella no es mezquina. Me quiso alterada para que pudiese verme a los ojos. Seis meses más tarde, maté a mi primer yokai. - Mis ojos picaban con lágrimas, lagrimas no derramada, pero no lloraría.

No podría llorar delante de esta cosa que me había hecho volver a decir lo que había intentado olvidar. Me miró de manera muy peculiar. Si no lo conociera mejor, diría que hubo empatía en su mirada. Pero eso era imposible. Él era un yokai, no tenía compasión. Abruptamente estuve de pie.

\- Hablando de mi madre, ¡tengo que llamarla! Estará tremendamente preocupada. He llegado tarde a casa antes, pero nunca he estado fuera tanto tiempo. Pensará que uno de los chupa sangre me mató. - Esto hizo que izara sus cejas hasta el nacimiento de su cabello.

\- ¿Tu mamá sabe que has estado atrayendo con engaños a yokais, con promesas de sexo y luego matándolos? ¿Y te lo permite? Caramba, pensé que estabas bromeando cuando me dijiste que ella sabía que tú estabas dañando a nuestra población. Si fueses mi niña, te habría asegurado con clavos dentro de tu cuarto durante la noche. No comprendo a la gente de hoy en día, dejar a sus niños hacer cualquier cosa. – enrojecí de furia.

\- ¡No hables de ella de ese modo! - dije precipitadamente.

\- ¡Ella sabe que lo que hago es correcto! ¿Por qué no me iba a apoyar con eso? - Me miró fijamente, penetrantes piscinas de marrón oscuro. Luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Lo que digas. - Repentinamente estaba frente a mí. Aún no había tenido tiempo de parpadear, se movía tan rápido.

\- Tienes buena puntería cuando lanzas cosas. Averigüe eso anoche cuando me lanzaste tu cruz. Solo imagínate, algunos centímetros más abajo y podrías estar plantando margaritas en mi cabeza a esta hora. - Me sonrió divertido con la imagen mental.

\- Trabajaremos en mejorar tu velocidad y exactitud. Estarás más segura si puedes matar desde lejos. También eres malditamente vulnerable de cerca. - Me sujetó de mis antebrazos. Intenté apartarme, pero me sujetó aún más fuerte. Unas barras de hierro serian igual de efectivas.

\- Tu fuerza deja mucho que desear, eres más fuerte que un hombre humano, pero probablemente más débil que el yokai más débil. Tendremos que trabajar en eso también. Tu flexibilidad es una mierda y no usas tus piernas del todo cuando peleas. Son armas valiosas y deberían ser tratadas como tal. Por lo que respecta a tu velocidad, bien… podría no tener remedio. Pero le daremos curso de todas maneras. Veremos cómo lo resolvemos, contamos con aproximadamente seis semanas antes de que podamos salir al campo. Feh, cinco semanas de duro entrenamiento, y una semana para que te dediques a tu apariencia. – me sacudí sus manos ne encima un segundo antes de comprender sus últimas palabras.

\- ¿Mi aspecto? - La indignación llenó mi voz. ¿Cómo osas criticarme tú, un hombre demoniaco?

\- ¿Qué pasa con mi aspecto? - Inuyasha sonrió condescendientemente.

\- Oh, nada horrendamente mal, sólo que todavía hay algo que necesita arreglarse antes de que te envíe afuera – abrí la boca.

\- Tú… - apreté mis puños deseando tener mi daga mucho más de lo que había deseado respirar en mi vida.

\- Después de todo, vamos tras algún pez gordo, cariño, con buen gusto en materia femenina. Pantalones jeans sueltos y una apariencia mediocre no funcionara. Tú no sabrías ser sexi aún si te mordieran el culo. – me levante de golpe.

\- Por Dios, ¡te voy a…! – estaba lista para saltarle encima y por lo menos dejarle sin ojos cuando levantó su mano para acallarme.

\- Deja de decir tonterías, mocosa. ¿No quieres llamar a tu mamá? Ven conmigo. Mi móvil está en la parte trasera. - Mentalmente realicé toda clase de actos tortuosos con su cuerpo atado e indefenso, pero en realidad me mordí la lengua y le seguí a lo más profundo de la caverna.

_Continuara… _


	4. Preparaciones

**Preparaciones **

Duro entrenamiento esas fueron las palabras que él uso para describir las brutales, agonizantes y mortales pruebas a las cuales ni siquiera los militares someterían a sus más duras tropas. Inuyasha me arrastró a través del bosque a una velocidad que ni siquiera los automóviles podrían sostener. Me tropecé con árboles caídos, rocas, raíces y baches naturales hasta que estuve demasiado exhausta incluso para vomitar.

Desmayarme no me exonero de mis tareas tampoco. Él simplemente continúo empapando mi cara de agua helada hasta que volví de nuevo en sí. Practiqué lanzando cuchillos hasta que mis nudillos estaban agrietados y sangraban. ¿Su respuesta? Inhumanitariamente sacudirme algo de Neosporin y decirme que no lo pusiera en mis palmas o arruinaría mi agarre. ¿Su versión de levantamiento de pesas? Transportar bloques de piedra repetidas veces, incrementando gradualmente su peso y densidad. ¿La caminadora? Eso sería escalar por las cuevas inclinadas con grandes piedras atadas a mi espalda.

Después de una semana, deseché todos sus impedimentos artificiales y me negué a ir más allá, indicando que de haber sabido de antemano sus intenciones habrían preferido morir. Inuyasha simplemente me sonrió con sus colmillos extendidos y me dijo que lo intentara. Al ver que hablaba en serio, me coloque de nuevo mi equipo y caminé con cansancio hacia adelante. Hasta ahora, el entrenamiento más duro había sido cerca de él. Él extendía mis piernas hasta que las lágrimas corrían por mi cara, regañándome todo el tiempo por mi falta de flexibilidad. Luego, durante nuestro mano a mano, me noqueo dejándome en un estado de inconsciencia del que ni toda el agua helada en el mundo me podría revivir. Me despertaba con el sabor de su sangre en mi boca, solo para repetir el proceso una y otra vez. Con decir que fantasear con matarlo cada segundo de cada día era poco. Sin embargo, mejoré, no tenía otra opción. Con Inuyasha era mejorar o morir.

El primer indicio de mi incremento de resistencia vino en mi segunda semana de entrenamiento. Inuyasha y yo luchamos pero realmente no me desmaye. Seguía golpeándome con fuerza, pero permanecí del todo consiente. Fue una bendición a medias. Seguí con mi dignidad en alto hasta una noche en medio de nuestra batalla, pero luego me desperté cuando él me alimentaba con su sangre.

\- Asqueroso - escupí después de ser engatusada y luego amenazada hasta que consiguió poner uno de sus ensangrentados dedos en mi boca.

\- ¿Cómo pueden ustedes vivir de eso? - Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin pensarlo, al igual que muchas antes de ellas.

\- La necesidad es la madre de todos los apetitos. Lo que necesitas para sobrevivir, es lo que aprenderás a amar - respondió.

\- Sera mejor que toda esta sangre no me convierta en un yokai. Ese no era nuestro acuerdo. - Me sentía incomoda al discutir con su dedo atascado en mi boca, moví mi cabeza hacia atrás hasta que se deslizo húmedamente fuera. Fue un gesto casi sexual. Me sonroje tan pronto como ese pensamiento cruzo mi mente. Él, por supuesto, notó mi sonrojo. Sin duda también la razón del rubor, pero simplemente limpio su mano en su camisa.

\- Créeme, mocosa, no estás bebiendo la sangre suficiente para convertirte en yokai. Sin embargo, dado que te preocupas por ello todo el tiempo, te diré como funciona. Primero, te tendría que drenar casi al punto de la muerte. Hay un truco para esto, tomando suficiente sangre sin tomar demasiada. Luego, repleto de tu sangre, abro mi arteria y dejo que bebas directo de ella. Todo de ella, y luego un poco. Para eso también hay un truco. Tienes que ser fuerte para crear a otros yokais, o tu discípulo puede drenarte y matarte mientras él o ella están cambiando. Los yokais nuevos son más difíciles de bajar de una arteria que un bebe hambriento de una jugosa teta. Esas miserables gotas que te estoy dando no harán más que curar tus heridas. Probablemente no son ni suficientes para aumentar tu fuerza. Ahora, ¿puedes dejar de quejarte cada vez que lames unas cuantas gotas de mí? - Esa imagen hizo que realmente me sonrojara cuando paso a través de mi subconsciente.

\- Esa es otra cosa que debes parar de hacer. Te vuelves roja como el atardecer a cualquier indicio de una insinuación. ¡Tienes que estar haciendo el papel de una agresiva, mujer caliente! Ningún tipo va a creer que cuando él diga "boo" tú te vas a desmayar avergonzada. Tu virginidad va a hacer que te maten. - él pasó una de sus grandes manos por su pelo

\- No soy una virgen - contesté, y luego casi me desmayo como lo predijo. Sus cejas marrones se elevaron.

\- ¿P-podemos cambiar de tema, por favor? No somos un par de amigas en una fiesta en pijamas. No quiero discutir esto contigo. -Me di la vuelta, farfullando.

\- Vaya, vaya, vaya - dijo articulando con lentitud, ignorando mi petición.

\- Así que a la gatita la han entrenado. Casi me engañaste con la forma en que actuaste, estoy sorprendido. ¿Quién es el afortunado que está esperando pacientemente a qué termines tu entrenamiento? Debe ser un gran prospecto, para que te tenga toda caliente y mojada. De nuevo, no arreglamos lo del tipo de experiencia, pero por otro lado, si me ofreciste un gusto cuando nos conocimos. Me hace preguntarme si planeabas clavarme una estaca antes o después de lograr rascar tu comezón. ¿Qué hay de los otros yokais? acaso murieron con una sonrisa en su… - Le di una bofetada. O intente hacerlo. Él capturo mi mano y la sostuvo, y capturo mi mano izquierda cuando intente llevarla contra su mejilla.

\- ¡No te atrevas a hablar sobre mí de esa manera! ya he oído bastante de esa basura. Solo porque mi madre me tuvo fuera del matrimonio, nuestros estúpidos y anticuados vecinos pensaban que eso la hacía una puta, y por defecto a mí también. Y no es como si eso fuera asunto tuyo, dado que tú probablemente has violado pueblos repletos de mujeres, pero yo solo he estado con una persona. Y justo después él me dejo como si se tratara de un mal hábito, así que eso fue suficiente como para que me curara del deseo de duplicar las aventuras sexuales con mis compañeros. Ahora, y hablo en serio, ¡no quiero hablar sobre esto de nuevo! - Yo estaba jadeando en la furia que, sin saberlo, había desgarrado. Inuyasha liberó mis muñecas y yo me frote donde sus uñas se habían clavado en mi piel.

\- Gatita… - él comenzó en un tono conciliador, pero eso solo empeoro mis ganas de arrancarle la cabeza a base de bofetadas.

\- Me disculpo. Pero solo porque tus ignorantes vecinos tomaron sus prejuicios contra ti, o porque algún adolescente con acné te deshecho luego de una sola noche… - no estaba dispuesta a escuchar esa mierda.

\- Detente - lo interrumpí, asustada de que me echara a llorar.

\- Solo para. Puedo hacer el trabajo, puedo fingir ser sexy, lo que sea. Pero no discutiré esto y menos con un monstruo como tú. – lo dije con todo el veneno que pude sacar.

\- Mira, cariño… - intentó de nuevo.

\- Muérdeme - solté, y caminé alejándome.

Por una vez, él no se ofreció a tomar mi invitación, y tampoco me siguió. Al inicio de la cuarta semana, Inuyasha anunció que íbamos a tomar un viaje de campo. Por supuesto, no iba a hacer un paseo por la tarde al museo local. No, me hizo conducir por un estrecho camino a la media noche sin tener idea de a dónde nos dirigíamos. Él me había dado las indicaciones elementales gira aquí, gira allí, etc. y yo estaba nerviosa. Estábamos en un área bastante campestre, no había ningún poste de alumbrado a lo largo de la carretera. Si quisieras chupar el cuello de alguien hasta dejarlo seco y luego tirar el cuerpo, este podría ser el lugar ideal.

Entonces de nuevo, si él quisiera chupar mi cuello y arrojar mi cuerpo, la cueva sería un lugar bastante ideal. Considerando todas las veces en las que había estado inconsciente luego de nuestras sesiones de entrenamiento, él pudo haberme cenado entonces de haberlo querido. No habría sido capaz de detenerlo. Demonios, no habría sido capaz de detenerlo cuando estaba despierta. Yo aún tenía que ganar una sola ronda entre nosotros, para mi asombro. Inuyasha era tan malditamente rápido y fuerte, luchar contra él era como intentar ponerle una correa a un rayo.

\- Gira a la izquierda aquí - dijo Inuyasha, sacudiéndome de mis pensamientos. Leí el nombre del letrero. Carretera Peach Tree. No parecía conducir a ningún lado.

\- Ya sabes, compañero. Estas siendo bastante reservadas. Cuando vas a decirme ¿sobre qué trata esta excursión? Supongo que no se trata solo de un repentino deseo de ir intimidando. - dije mientras daba el giro.

\- No, no puedo decir que lo hice. Necesito alguna información de un tipo que vive por aquí. - Él resopló. La forma en que lo dijo me hizo pensar que esa persona no estaría feliz de verlo.

\- Mira, me niego a ser parte de algún asesinato de humanos, entonces si crees que vas a interrogar a este tipo y luego a enterrarlo, estas equivocado. - Esperaba que Inuyasha me desafiara o se pusiera furioso, pero él comenzó a reír.

\- ¡Hablo enserio! - dije, pisando el freno para hacer énfasis.

\- Entenderás el chiste pronto, mocoso - respondió.

\- Pero déjame ponértelo fácil. Por un lado, prometo que pondré una sola mano en ese hombre, y por otro, tú serás quien hable con él. - Eso me sorprendió. Yo ni siquiera sabía quién era ese sujeto, y mucho menos que le tenía que preguntar.

\- ¿Estaremos andando de nuevo en algún momento cercano? - Él arqueó una ceja.

\- ¿Y tendré algunos detalles más aparte de eso? ¿Cómo, algunos antecedentes de él y que es lo que quieres saber? - Oh. Deje el freno y presioné el gas, sacudiendo el carro hacia adelante.

\- Claro. Winston Gallagher fue un trabajador del ferrocarril en los sesenta. Y también él tenía un negocio secundario haciendo whisky casero. Un día, un hombre compro uno de los productos de Winston y fue encontrado muerto con ello al día siguiente. Winston podría haber cometido un error en el contenido del alcohol para esa botella, o el borracho bebió demasiado. De cualquier manera, termino igual. Winston fue encontrado culpable de asesinato y condenado a muerte. – casi piso el freno nuevamente.

\- ¡Eso es indignante! ¿Sin ningún motivo o prueba de que había sido premeditado? - exclamé.

\- Me temo que el juez, John Simms, no era un gran seguidor de la idea de inocente hasta que se demuestre su culpabilidad. Él también fue el verdugo. Justo antes de que Simms lo ahorcara, Winston juro que nunca lo dejaría tener ni una sola noche en paz. Y desde ese día, él nunca la tuvo. – me rasque la cabeza, tenía la impresión de que algo se me escapaba en esa historia.

\- ¿Él lo colgó? ¿Al hombre con quien quieres que hable? - repetí.

\- Détente ante ese cartel de no pasar, gatita - me ordenó Inuyasha. Lo hice, mi boca se abrió con incredulidad.

\- Winston no hablará conmigo, dado que nuestras clases no se llevan bien. Sin embargo, él hablará contigo. Pero te advierto, él esta tan entusiasmado como tú lo estas. – otra vez esa sensación.

\- ¿Qué parte de esto no estoy entendiendo? ¿Dijiste o no que ese juez lo había colgado? - Mi tono fue enojado. Rencorosa, ¿yo?

\- Justo del árbol que crece del acantilado. Si miras, todavía se pueden ver las marcas de la cuerda en él. Muchas personas perdieron sus vidas en ese bosque, pero no te molestes en hablar con ninguno de ellos. Son residuales. Winston no. - afirmó Inuyasha.

\- Estas diciéndome que Winston es… ¿un fantasma? - Escogí mis palabras cuidadosamente.

\- Espíritu, espectro, fantasma, escoge lo que quieras. Lo que es importante es que es sensible, y eso es extraño. La mayoría de los fantasmas son solo copias de ellos mismos. No son capaces de interactuar, solo hacen lo mismo una y otra vez, como un disco rayado en una plataforma giratoria. ¡Caray! estoy recordándome a mí mismo; ya nadie usa esos discos de vinilo. El punto es que, Winston estaba tan enfadado cuando murió, que una parte de su conciencia sigue funcionando. Eso es también debido a la ubicación. Ohio tiene una delgada línea que separa lo natural de lo sobrenatural, por lo que es más fácil para un alma quedarse que cruzar. Esta área en particular es como un faro de búsqueda. Cinco cementerios forman un pentagrama realmente, ¿en que estaban pensando? Es un mapa de ruta para los espíritus, eso es lo que es. Gracias a tu línea de sangre, tú debes ser capaz de verlos, mientras que la mayoría de los seres humanos no pueden. También deberías ser capaz de sentirlos ahora. Su energía es como voltaje en el aire. - Tenía razón. Había sentido un zumbido invisible tan pronto como había girado en esta carretera, pero pensé que tal vez se me había dormido una pierna o algo así.

\- ¿Qué clase de información querría un yokai de un fantasma? – pregunte genuinamente curiosa.

\- Nombres - dijo Inuyasha brevemente.

\- Quiero que Winston te de los nombres de algunas de las jóvenes chicas que han muerto recientemente por estas partes. No dejes que te diga que no sabe y solo me interesan las muertes por causas no naturales. Nada de accidentes de auto o enfermedades - Él no parecía estar bromeando, pero tenía que preguntar.

\- ¿Es esta alguna clase de broma? - Inuyasha hizo un sonido que fue casi un suspiro.

\- Desearía que lo fuera, pero no lo es. – me erguí en el asiento.

\- ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Quieres que vaya a un cementerio y le pregunte a un fantasma sobre chicas muertas? – mi voz volvió a sonar afilada, me dio una mirada exasperada.

\- Vamos, ahora, ¿Gatita, es realmente tan difícil creer en fantasmas? Después de todo, eres mitad yokai. No creo que los fantasmas sean algo tan estrecho en tu imaginación. - Dicho de esa forma, tenía un muy buen punto.

\- Y a los fantasmas no les gustan los yokais, así que supongo que no debería mencionar mi linaje mestizo. Por cierto, ¿debería saber porque a los fantasmas no les gustan los yokais? – comencé a quitarme el cinturón de seguridad.

\- Ellos son celosos, dado que somos tan sobrenaturales como ellos, pero nosotros podemos hacer lo que nos plazca mientras ellos se quedan estancados en una vaga aparición. Los hace irritarse la mayoría del tiempo, lo que me recuerda… - Inuyasha me extendió una botella de algo claro.

\- Toma esto. Lo necesitarás. - La levanté y agité el líquido al rededor.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Agua bendita? - Él se rio.

\- Es para Winston. Eso es whisky puro casero, cariño. El cementerio de Simms está justo pasando esa línea de árboles, y quizá debas hacer un poco de escándalo para obtener la atención de Winston. Los fantasmas tienden a tomar siestas, pero una vez que lo tengas, asegúrate de que vea la botella. Él te dirá lo que quieras saber. –

\- Déjame ver si entendí. ¿Quieres que vaya caminando a través de un cementerio blandiendo una botella de alcohol para despertar a un fantasma y así poder interrogarlo? – pregunte suspicaz.

\- Eso es. Y no lo olvides. Lápiz y papel. Asegúrate de escribir los nombres y edades de cada chica de la que Winston te hable. Si puede incluir como murieron, mucho mejor. – sonrió pasándome una libreta y un bolígrafo.

\- Debería negarme. Porque interrogar a un fantasma no es parte de nuestro acuerdo. - murmuré.

\- Si tengo razón, esta información nos llevara a un grupo de yokais, y cazar yokais es parte de nuestro acuerdo, ¿no es así? - Sacudí mi cabeza mientras Inuyasha empujaba un lápiz, un cuaderno de espiral, y la botella del licor ilegal en mis manos.

Un yokai quiere que vaya a despertar a un muerto. Supongo que está demostrado que no soy psíquica, porque si alguien me hubiera dicho cuatro semanas atrás que estaría hacienda esto, nunca lo habría creído. El cementerio Simms no era un lugar tranquilo. Estaba Escondido de la carretera por espesos arbustos, árboles y ese acantilado rocoso. Fiel a la descripción de Inuyasha, un árbol todavía sobresalía del precipicio, y allí también había una larga hilera de hojas pero en el medio de las lapidas en ruinas. Viendo algunas fechas se aclaró el comentario de Inuyasha sobre Winston siendo un trabajador de ferrocarriles en los sesenta. Él se refería a 1860. No al siglo pasado. Una figura detrás de mí me hizo girar soltando un pequeño grito, mi mano colocándose sobre un cuchillo.

\- ¿Estás bien? - dijo inmediatamente Inuyasha. Él estaba esperando fuera de la vista más allá del cementerio, con la explicación de que de esa manera, ninguno de los muertos lo vería. La idea de que los fantasmas y los yokais no se estuvieran llevando bien era demasiado rara. ¿Aún en la otra vida, las diferentes especies no podían llevarse bien?

\- Sí. No fue nada. - dije después de un latido.

No lo era, de hecho, pero no necesitaba ayuda. Una vaga sombra encapuchada paso rápidamente a mi lado, literalmente flotando sobre la fría tierra. Fue a la cima de la colina y luego desapareció como un débil sonido, como un grito silenciado. Yo miraba con fascinación cómo minutos después regresó de la nada y siguió el mismo camino, culminando con otro gemido fantasmal. A mi izquierda, la indefinida silueta de una mujer estaba inclinada sobre otra lápida sollozando. Su ropa no era de esta era, desde los destellos luminosos podía darme cuenta de ello, y luego ella también, se desapareció a la nada. Por unos cuantos minutos esperé, y luego su silueta borrosa apareció de nuevo.

Suaves, casi inaudibles sollozos salían de ella, hasta que ellos, y ella también, se desaparecieron una vez más. Una canción atorada en un tocadiscos, pensé con oscura apreciación. Si, Inuyasha lo había descrito de una manera bastante exacta. En la esquina del cementerio, había una lápida con una inscripción a penas visible, pero vi una W y una T en el primer nombre, mientras el apellido empezaba con G.

\- ¡Winston Gallagher! - llamé ruidosamente, golpeando la dura piedra para enfatizar.

\- Sal - Nada. Una brisa hizo que me ajustara la chaqueta mientras movía mis pies y esperaba.

\- Tun, tun, ¿quién está ahí? - dije luego, llevada por la locura de lo que estaba haciendo. Algo se movió en la copa de los árboles detrás de mí. No el fantasma encubierto, que aún andaba por el mismo inalterado camino, sino casi una sombra borrosa. Tal vez sólo eran los arbustos luchando con el viento. Volví la atención a la tumba a mis pies.

\- oh, Wiinnssstooon… Tengo algo para tiiiiiii. - gorjee, tocando la botella bajo mi chaqueta.

\- Maldito e insolente gusano - se deslizó una voz en el aire.

\- Veamos qué tan rápido puede correr. - Me puse rígida.

¡Eso no sonaba como ninguna persona que hubiese oído antes! El aire a mí alrededor se puso frío de un golpe, al segundo que giré mí vista hacia dónde provenía esa voz. La sombra que había visto antes, se estiró y tomó forma, para revelar a un hombre en sus cincuentas, con un abdomen parecido a un barril, ojos bizcos, cabello castaño veteado en canas y patillas desiguales

\- Escuchas eso ¿cierto? - otro extraño lamento salió de él, apenas audible. Él brilló por un segundo, y luego las hojas que estaban cerca de donde él estaba se dispersaron en una explosión de aire concentrado.

\- ¿Winston Gallagher? - pregunté. El fantasma miró sobre su hombro, esperando ver alguien detrás de él.

\- ¿Y bueno? - Puse más estrés a la situación.

\- Ella no puede verme… - dijo él, aparentemente para él mismo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que no puedo! - sentí un enorme alivio, ansiosa de salir - Esos ojos bizcos se entrecerraron para ver más lejos.

\- ¿Puedes verme? - ¿Él era así de grueso cuando estaba vivo? Me pregunté irreverentemente.

\- Sí, veo gente muerta. ¿Quién lo iba a saber? Ahora vamos a hablar. Estoy buscando unos nuevos difuntos, y escuché que podrías ayudar. - Era casi divertido ver esas criaturas transparentes pasar de incredulidad a belicosidad. Él ya no tenía músculos faciales, no es necesario decir. ¿Era sólo la memoria de ellos que hacía su forma de calavera?

\- ¡Vete de aquí, de otra manera la tumba te tragará y jamás te irás! - lo hacía sonar muy intimidante. Si hubiese tenido algo con qué amenazarme me hubiese preocupado.

\- No le tengo miedo a la tumba; yo nací en ella. Pero si quieres que me vaya de aquí… - giré como si fuera a irme.

\- bien, pero eso significa que tendré que tirar esto en el bote de basura más cercano. - Saqué de mi chaqueta la clara botella con el cerrojo brillante. Casi me reí cuando sus ojos se precipitaron sobre ella como si estuvieran mágicamente soldados. Correcto, éste tenía que ser Winston.

\- ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí querida? - Pronunció la primera palabra con un silbido lascivo. Saqué el corcho, y lo pasé por donde su nariz parecía estar.

\- Whisky casero, amigo mío. - Aún no sabía cómo Inuyasha esperaba que lo sobornara con esto. ¿Derramar un poco en su tumba? ¿Introducir la botella en su incorpórea forma? ¿O vertérselo encima? Winston dejó salir otro escalofriante lamento que hubiera espantado a cualquiera lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlo.

\- ¡Por favor querida! Por favor, bébalo. ¡Bébalo! - el tono hostil en su voz había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por uno de desesperación.

\- ¡¿**YO**?! ¡Yo no quiero esto! - dije boquiabierta.

\- Oh déjame probarlo a través de ti, ¡por favor! - rogó.

¡¿Probarlo a través de mí?! Ahora sabía por qué Inuyasha nunca había mencionado cómo atraer a Winston. ¡Eso es lo que me pasa por confiar en un yokai aunque sea en la más mínima cosa! Le di al fantasma una mirada irritada mientras me prometía a mí misma vengarme de cierta pálida y temperatura ambiente criatura de la noche.

\- Bien, beberé un poco, pero luego tú vas a darme nombres de jóvenes chicas que hayan muerto por aquí. No por accidentes de tránsito o enfermedades. Sólo víctimas de asesinatos. – le di una mirada retadora.

\- Lee el periódico querido, ¿por qué me necesitas para eso? - Ladró.

\- ¡Ahora bebe el whisky! - No estaba para nada de humor para soportar que otra persona muerta me pasara por encima.

\- Supongo que estás teniendo una mala noche. Así que te dejaré solo y me iré por donde vine… - dije educadamente.

\- ¡Samantha King, diecisiete años, falleció anoche luego de desangrarla hasta morir! -Anunció.

\- ¡Por favor! - Ni siquiera tuve que pedirle que especificara la causa de muerte. Él debía querer mucho ese licor. Escribí las especificaciones en mi libreta y luego incliné la botella en mi boca.

\- ¡Madre de Dios! ¡Argh! ¡Eso sabe a queroseno! - me ahogué momentos después, apenas notando la forma de Winston zambulléndose en mi garganta como bala disparada de un arma.

\- ¡Oh, la dulzura! - fue su respuesta embelesada al salir por el otro lado de mi cuello.

\- ¡Siiii! ¡Dame más! - Aún estaba tosiendo y me ardía la garganta. Si era por el licor, o el fantasma era la pregunta de todos.

\- Otro nombre. Luego tomaré más. - logré decir.

\- Violet Perkins, veintidós años, murió estrangulada el jueves pasado. Lloró por todo el camino hacia aquí. - Winston no necesitó que se lo dijera dos veces. Él no sonaba particularmente triste por ella. Una mano se movió impacientemente hacia mí, sus bordes borrosos.

\- ¡Adelante! - Un respiro profundo después y más whisky casero bajó por mi garganta. Tosí tanto como antes, mis ojos llorosos.

\- ¿Por qué alguien pagaría por esta bazofia? - Jadeé cuando traté de respirar. Mi garganta casi estaba palpitando cuando Winston salió de ella y flotó hasta ponerse en frente de mí.

\- Pensabas que tomarías mi whisky a través de mí para siempre, ¿no es así, Simms? - Gritó Winston al fantasma encapuchado que pasaba. No reaccionó.

\- ¡Bueno, mira quien está bebiendo mientras tú estás condenado a vagar por esa colina por toda la eternidad! ¡Este pellizco es para ti viejo John! Carmen Johnson, veintisiete, sangró hasta morir hace diez días. ¡Bebe querida! ¡Y esta vez, traga como una mujer, no como un bebe que gorjea! - Lo consideré con asombro. De todas las cosas, lo que parecía extrañar más era licor.

\- Estás muerto y aún eres un alcohólico. ¡Eso es tan disfuncional! – grite carraspeando, esa cosa de porquería era peor que el ácido muriático.

\- ¡Un trato es un trato! ¡Bebe! - gritó alterado.

\- Bravucón - murmuré silenciosamente mientras veía la botella infelizmente.

Esta cosa hacía que la ginebra supiera a agua endulzada en comparación. Vas a vengarte de Inuyasha por esto, me juré a mí misma. Y no sólo con una estaca de plata. Eso era demasiado bueno para él. Veinte minutos más tarde, mi libreta tenía trece nombres más, la botella estaba vacía, y yo me balanceaba sobre mis pies. Si no hubiese estado demasiado mareada, me hubiese sorprendido por todas las chicas que habían sido asesinadas en los últimos meses. ¿Acaso el nuevo gobernador no había salido en televisión alardeando cómo la taza de crímenes había bajado? Los nombres en mi libreta indicaban lo contrario. Diles a esas pobres chicas que la taza de crímenes ha bajado, apuesto a que ellas estarían en desacuerdo.

\- Ah, querida, eres un ángel, ¿segura que no queda una gota más? Podría recordar una persona más… - Winston se acostó en el piso, sus manos sobre su estómago, y cuando dejé salir un largo eructo, él sonrió como si también hubiese aliviando su diafragma.

\- Comete tus… - dije groseramente con otro eructo.

\- Está vacía. De todas maneras deberías decirme el nombre, después de hacerme beber toda esta agua residual. - Winston me dio una mirada desviada.

\- Vuelve con una botella llena y lo haré. – sonrió desvaneciéndose.

\- Espectro egoísta - mascullé mientras me tambaleaba lejos de ahí. Logré caminar unos cuantos pasos cuando sentí esos característicos pinchazos y agujas de nuevo, sólo que esta vez no era en mi garganta.

\- ¡Hey! - Miré hacia abajo y vi a Winston sonreír ampliamente, su forma transparente saliendo de mis pantalones. Él se reía en silencio aunque me golpeaba a mí misma y saltaba de arriba abajo furiosamente

\- ¡Cerdo borracho asqueroso! ¡Bastardo! - Escupí.

\- ¡Y una buena mirada dentro de ti también querida! ¡Vuelve pronto! - dijo. Su silueta se puso borrosa y desapareció.

\- ¡Espero que los gusanos defequen en tu cadáver! - fue mi respuesta. Un fantasma acababa de llegar a tercera base conmigo. ¿Podía hundirme más?

\- ¿Qué pasó gatita? - Inuyasha salió de atrás de los arbustos a unas cincuenta yardas de distancia.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Tú me engañaste! ¡No quiero volverte a verte, o a esa botella de líquido arsénico de nuevo! - Y le tiré la botella vacía de whisky casero. O lo intenté, fallé por una docena de pies.

\- ¿Bebiste toda la sangrienta cosa? Se supone que sólo tomarías unos cuantos sorbos. -Él la levantó atónito.

\- ¿Acaso dijiste eso? ¿Me lo dijiste? - Él me agarró al tiempo que sentí la punta del suelo.

\- No dijiste nada. Tengo esos nombres, es todo lo que importa, pero ustedes los hombres… son todos iguales. Vivos, muertos, no muertos ¡todos pervertidos! ¡Tuve un borracho pervertido en mis pantalones! ¿Sabes lo antihigiénico que es eso? - Inuyasha me sostuvo de pie. Hubiese protestado, pero no recordaba cómo hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? – pregunto casi tan indignado como yo me sentía, pero quizá inclinado 40° más recto respecto al piso.

\- Winston maldijo mis pantis, eso fue - Dije con un ruidoso hipo.

\- ¡Asqueroso escorbuto espectro lascivo! ¡Si mis tuberías aún funcionaran, iría directo hasta allá y orinaría en tu tumba! - Gritó Inuyasha en dirección al cementerio. Creí escuchar risas. Tal vez era sólo el viento.

\- Olvídalo. - Tiré de su chaqueta, recostándome pesadamente. Era eso o me iba a caer.

\- ¿Quién eran esas chicas? Tenías razón, la mayoría de ellas habían sido asesinadas por yokais. – pregunte, mi conciencia empujando entre las telarañas del etanol.

\- Sospeché eso. – afirmo él acariciando un poco mi espalda.

\- ¿Sabes quién lo hizo? Winston no lo hizo, él sólo sabía quiénes eran y cómo habían muerto. - dije con dificultad.

\- No me preguntes más de eso, porque no te diré, y antes de que si quiera lo pienses, no, yo no tuve nada que ver con eso. - El whisky casero, hacía que su piel se viera aún más cremosa. Él aún estaba mirando hacia el horizonte, y con su mandíbula apretada, se veía agresivo y muy hermoso.

\- ¿Sabes qué? Eres lindo, eres muy lindo. - de pronto, de manera inapropiada empecé a reír tontamente.

\- Maldita sea, te odiarás en la mañana por haber dicho eso. Debes estar absolutamente borracha. - Inuyasha se giró hacia mí.

\- Ya no más. - Otra risita. Él era gracioso.

\- Claro… - Él me levantó. Las hojas hacían sonidos crujientes debajo de sus pies mientras me cargaba.

\- Si no estuvieras medio muerta, lo que acabas de beber té habría matado. Vamos mocosas. Llevémoste a casa. - Había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que estuve en brazos de un hombre. Claro, que Inuyasha seguramente me había cargado mientras estaba inconsciente pero eso no contaba. Ahora estaba muy consciente de su fuerte pecho pegado a mí, lo fácil que me cargaba, y cuán bien olía. No era colonia él nunca usaba nada. Era una limpia esencia que era únicamente suya y era… intoxicaste.

\- ¿Crees que soy bonita? - me escuché preguntar.

\- No. No creo que seas bonita. Creo que eres la chica más bonita que he visto jamás. - Algo que no podía describir cruzó su rostro.

\- Mentiroso. Él no hubiera hecho eso si lo fuera. Él no hubiera estado con ella. - dije.

\- ¿Quién? - Lo ignoré, atrapada entre mis recuerdos.

\- Tal vez él sabía. Tal vez en algún profundo, profundo, profundo nivel podía sentir que yo era malvada. Desearía no haber nacido así. Desearía no haber nacido en absoluto. – solloce dejando que las lágrimas corrieran como risos por mi cara.

\- Escúchame gatita - me interrumpió Inuyasha. En mi discurso enfático, casi había olvidado que él estaba ahí.

\- No sé de quién estás hablando, pero no eres malvada. Ni una sola célula de tu cuerpo lo es. No hay nada malo contigo, y qué triste aquellos que no pueden verlo. - Mi cabeza se recostó sobre su brazo.

\- Le gustaba a Winston. Mientras tenga whisky casero, siempre tendré una cita con un fantasma. - Después de un minuto, mi depresión aumentó, y empecé a reír de nuevo.

\- Lamento informarte, amor, pero tú y Winston no tienen un futuro juntos. – negó bromeando, pero no pude evitar sentir que aquello le molesto.

\- ¿Quién lo dice? - Me reí, notando que los árboles se inclinaban a nuestro alrededor. Eso era raro. Y parecían estar girando también. Inuyasha levantó mi cabeza. Yo pestañee. ¡Los árboles estaban derechos de nuevo! Luego todo lo que podía ver era su rostro, y se inclinó muy cerca de mí.

\- Yo lo digo. - Él parecía estar girando también. Tal vez todo estaba girando. Así me sentía.

\- ¿Estoy borracha verdad? - Como nunca había estado borracha antes, necesitaba que me lo aclararan. Su respiración cosquilleaba mi rostro.

\- Impresionantemente. – asintió acercándome más a él.

\- No te atrevas a tratar de morderme - notando que su boca estaba sólo a unos centímetros de mi cuello.

\- No entres en pánico. Eso es lo único que no pasó por mi mente. - El camión se puso a la vista. Inuyasha me cargó hasta el asiento del pasajero y me depositó en el asiento. Caí sobre él, agotada de repente. Su puerta se cerró, y luego el motor cobró vida. Seguía cambiando de posición para estar cómoda, pero mi camión no tenía una cabina extensa y el interior era apretujado

\- Aquí - dijo Inuyasha luego de varios minutos, y bajó mi cabeza hasta su regazo.

\- ¡Cerdo! - grité, levantándome tan rápido que mi mejilla golpeó contra el volante. Él solo se río.

\- ¿No está tu mente en la alcantarilla? No deberías ser tan rápida al etiquetar a Winston de borracho pervertido. Puedes llamarlo la tetera negra, si me preguntas. Yo solo tenía las más honorable intenciones, te lo aseguro. - Mire su regazo y la extremadamente incomoda puerta del coche, sopesando mis opciones. Entonces deje mi cabeza caer y la sostuve en su muslo, cerrando mis ojos.

\- Despiértame cuando lleguemos a casa. -

_Continuara…_


	5. Kagome la seductora

**Kagome la seductora. **

Era la semana cinco. Yo caminaba por la cueva, deseando que Inuyasha me pegara para dejarme inconsciente otra vez a causa de lo que yo sabía que vendría. Mi cambio de imagen, cortesía de un yokai. No estaba sentado en su usual roca. Tal vez seguía durmiendo. Estaba alrededor de diez minutos antes. No me tomo demasiado tiempo esta vez darle a mi madre la última de una larga serie de mentiras sobre a donde iría. Las primeras semanas, le dije que había tomado un trabajo de camarera, pero como siempre andaba peleando, sabía que tenía que ser más inventiva. Por fin me decidí por contarle que me había anotado para un programa intensivo de ejercicio de personas que se prepara para un campamento de entrenamiento.

Se había quedado estupefacta ante la idea de que fuera expuesta a los militares, pero le aseguré que todo lo que quería era el entrenamiento para ayudar con mis actividades extracurriculares. Muy extracurriculares actividades, ya que matar yokais no estaba en ningún curso universitario sobre el cual hubiese leído.

\- ¿Inuyasha? - llame, adentrándome en la cueva.

Un chorro de aire provino por encima de mí. Me gire sobre una pierna y lance con fuerza la otra, golpeando a mi atacante a un lado. Entonces me agaché a tiempo para evitar el puño que se dirigía hacia mi cráneo, apartándome fuera del alcance del relámpago golpe que venía.

\- ¡Muy bien! - La voz complaciente pertenecía a mi entrenador no-muerto.

\- ¿Probándome otra vez, Inuyasha? ¿De dónde saliste, de todos modos? - Me relajé.

\- Ahí - contestó, apuntando hacia arriba. Seguí su gesto y vi una pequeña grieta en la roca a unos cien metros de altura. ¿Cómo en el mundo hizo para llegar hasta allí?

\- Así - Respondió a mi pregunta no formulada, y se propulso directamente hacia arriba como si lo hubieran tirado con una cuerda.

\- Wow. Gran truco. ¿Algo nuevo? - Yo estaba con la boca abierta. Cinco semanas y nunca había hecho algo así antes.

\- No, mocosa. Algo viejo, como yo. Recuerda, sólo porque un yokai no esté delante de ti, no significa que no esté justo encima de ti. - Dijo mientras se desplomó hacia abajo con gracia.

\- Lo tengo. - murmuré. Hace cinco semanas me habría sonrojado como loca. Ahora ni siquiera parpadeaba por la posible insinuación.

\- Ahora, movámonos a nuestra fase final. Convertirte en una seductora. Probablemente esto será aún más difícil – la bilis subió por mi garganta.

\- Cielos, gracias. - Llegamos a lo que era la improvisada sala familiar, que era de aspecto más bien normal, si no contabas la piedra caliza y las paredes de estalagmitas.

Inuyasha pirateaba la electricidad desde una toma de poder cercana y la desviaba con habilidad hacia la cueva. Así tenía luces, una computadora y un televisor conectado junto al sofá y las sillas. Incluso tenía un calentador para cuando se cansaba de los naturales diez grados de la cueva. Cuelga unos pocos cuadros y añade algunos cojines y podría ser una hermosa cámara subterránea.

\- Vamos. Nos vamos a un salón, y presiento que esto tomara un tiempo - Inuyasha cogió su chaqueta de mezclilla y me llevó de vuelta hacia la entrada de la cueva.

\- No puedes hablar en serio. - Mire con una mezcla de repugnancia e incredulidad mi reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero, Inuyasha se había apoyado contra la pared.

Cinco horas en Hot Hair Salon me había dado una comprensión exacta de lo que era pasar por una lavadora y secadora. Había sido lavada, encerada, depilada, cortada con tijera, secada, manicura, pedicura, trasformada, exfoliada, rizada, teñida y luego maquillada con sombras. Ni siquiera quería mirarme cuando Inuyasha había regresado a recogerme y me negué hablarle en el camino de regreso a la cueva. Por último, viendo el resultado final me obligo a romper el silencio.

\- ¡De ninguna manera voy a salir en público así! - Al parecer, mientras estaba siendo torturada en el salón, Inuyasha había salido de compras.

Yo no le pregunté de dónde sacó el dinero, las imágenes de ancianos con sus cuellos sangrando y sus billeteras perdidas bailaron en mi cabeza. Había botas, pendientes, sujetadores, faldas, y algo que me juró que eran vestidos, pero sólo parecían piezas de vestidos. Yo llevaba uno de esos ahora, uno de color verde brillante y plateado cortado cerca de cuatro pulgadas por encima de mis rodillas y demasiado bajo en el frente. Eso, combinado con mis nuevas botas de cuero, el pelo rizado y el maquillaje, me hizo sentir como una puta de veinte dólares.

\- Te ves estupenda. Casi no puedo controlarme para no arrancarte la ropa. - Él sonrió.

\- ¿Crees que esto es divertido, no? ¡Esto es toda una gran sonrisa de una sangrienta fiesta para ti! - Dio un salto hacia adelante.

\- Esto no es una broma, pero es un juego. El ganador se lleva todo. Necesitas toda la ventaja que puedas obtener. Si algún pobre compañero demoniaco está ocupado mirando estas - Tiro del material de mi vestido hacia fuera para conseguir un vistazo antes de que le golpeara alejando su mano.

\- Entonces no van a estar buscando esto - Algo duro se presionaba contra mi vientre.

\- ¿Es una estaca Inuyasha, o sólo estás feliz con mi nuevo vestido? - Envolví mis manos alrededor de ella y cuadre mis hombros.

\- En este caso, se trata de una estaca. Pero siempre puedes explorar más abajo a ver que encuentras. - Él me dio una sonrisa que fue llenada con más insinuaciones que en una hora de conversación.

\- Será mejor que sea parte de ese entrenamiento de conversación sucia, o vamos a tener que dar a esta nueva estaca un adiós. –dejo escapar un bufido combinado con una risa burlona.

\- Ahora, mocosa, eso difícilmente es una réplica romántica. ¡Concéntrate! Te ves genial, de esta manera. Aquel sujetador hace maravillas con tu escote. – volvió a dar un vistazo, pero yo cruce mis brazos encima.

\- Asqueroso - Escupí, resistiendo la tentación de mirar hacia abajo y comprobarlo por mí misma. Más tarde, cuando él no estuviese mirando, lo comprobaría.

\- Muévete, Gatita. Pon la estaca en tu bota. Encontraras un espacio para ello. - Me agaché y encontré un lazo de cuero dentro de cada bota. La estaca quedo cómodamente dentro, oculta pero de fácil acceso. Me había preguntado, donde se suponía que iba a ocultar un arma en este vestido tan ajustado.

\- Pon la otra en su sitio también. - me indico. Complaciendo, ahora estaba equipada como Kagome, la golfa que mataba yokais.

\- Ese lazo fue una gran idea, Inuyasha. - El elogio fluyo por mi lengua, y me arrepentí en seguida. El no necesitaba elogios. Esto no era amistad, era un acuerdo comercial.

\- Lo he hecho para mí mismo una o dos veces. Hmm, todavía hay algo que no está bien, algo falta... - Camino en un círculo alrededor de mí. Me quedé quieta, cuando se puso a mirarme por todos los ángulos. Me puso de los nervios, por decir lo menos.

\- ¡Ya lo tengo! - Declaró de pronto, chasqueando los dedos en señal de triunfo.

\- Quítate las bragas. – Si hubiese estado en una silla me habría caído de espaldas.

\- ¡¿**QUÉ**?! - ¿Quería decir esto lo que pienso que quería decir?

\- Tu ropa interior. Ya sabes, bragas, ropa interior, pololos, redes desagradables... – comenzó a enumerar, mis mejillas ardieron tanto que creí que se derretirían.

\- ¡¿Estás loco?! - Le interrumpí.

\- ¡Aquí es donde marco la línea! ¿Qué tiene que ver mi ropa interior con esto? ¡Yo no pienso enseñar mí...! ¡Mi entrepierna a nadie! ¡NO IMPORTA LO QUE DIGAS! - Extendió sus manos hacia mí de manera conciliadora.

\- Mira, no tienes que enseñar nada a nadie. Créeme, un yokai lo sabrá inmediatamente sin que tengas que mostrarle la caja desempaquetada - Empuje las ordinarias imágenes de mi mente antes de que explotara, salte sobre mis pies.

\- ¿Y cómo se supone que va a saberlo? ¿Por las marcas de las medias? – pregunte furiosa, e indignada.

\- Por el aroma, mocosa - Respondió al instante señalando su propia nariz para enfatizar. Cuando lo hizo. Mi cara debió tener todos los matices del carmesí.

\- No hay yokai en el mundo que podría equivocarse. Es como un manojo de hierba gatera delante de un gato. En cuanto reciba una buena bocanada de… - oficialmente iba a desmayarme.

\- ¿Quieres parar? - Luché para aliviar mi intensa vergüenza.

\- ¡Tengo la imagen! Dejar de describirla ¿de acuerdo? Dios, pero tú eres... ¡profano! - Con la ira como un amortiguador, pude mirarle a los ojos de nuevo.

\- Difícilmente veo como puede ser eso necesario. Me haces vestir esto que me queda embutido, estoy arreglada con el pelo y el maquillaje y me voy a quemar estas orejas con este lenguaje sucio. Si eso no es suficiente para que me lleves a dar un paseo, entonces creo que no hay esperanza. - Se quedó muy quieto en la manera que los yokais lo hacen, completamente inmóvil.

Me molesto cuando lo hizo, porque exteriorizo lo diferente que eran nuestras dos especies. Tenía la mitad de esa contaminación. Era la mitad de la sangre que corría por mis venas. Su rostro se quedó pensativo podíamos haber estado discutiendo del tiempo. Los huecos y los planos de sus pómulos fueron reflectados por la luz del techo. Seguía siendo el hombre más cincelado que jamás había visto.

\- Es así, cariño. Te ves atractiva con tus nuevos trapos, pero supongamos que un hombre las prefiere rubias ¿O morenas? ¿O ejem… les gustan con un poco más de carne en el culo? Estos no son novatos en busca de la primera arteria disponible. Estos son yokais maestros con gustos exigentes. Es posible que necesitemos algo para inclinar la balanza, por así decirlo. Piensa en ello como... publicidad. ¿Realmente es tan difícil para ti? Ya sabes, el sentido natural de un yokai es el olfato, no es como si él no pudiera olerte en primer lugar. Diablos, puedo decirte correctamente cuando tienes tu regla, con bragas o sin ellas. Algunas cosas son solo… - me respondió al fin.

\- ¡Muy bien! - Inhale lentamente, exhale lentamente.

\- Entiendo tu punto. Bien, lo haré, cuando salgamos el viernes. No antes. No estoy negociando en este caso. - No le dejes ver cómo me está traumatizando la idea de él oliendo mi período.

\- Lo que tú digas. - Parecía susceptible, pero era una mentira. Todo se hacía a su manera. Yo sólo pretendía ganar algunas batallas.

\- Ahora, vamos a la 'conversación sucia'. - Nos sentamos en la mesa uno frente al otro.

Inuyasha me cogió las manos a pesar de mis protestas, argumentando que si me estremecía o contradecía en repetidas ocasiones, sería un regalo muerto. Un adorable juego de palabras. Entre mis expresiones y mis movimientos de la mano, él tenía su detector de mentiras. Por cada rubor y retroceso que diera, eso sería como diez millas corriendo por el bosque con él persiguiéndome. Yo estaba determinada a no tomar parte en esa carrera infernal.

\- Te ves deliciosa, pequeña. Lo única cosa que podría hacer tu boca más hermosa seria si estuviera alrededor de mi polla. Apuesto a que podrías hacer latir mi corazón de nuevo. Me gustaría doblarte, sólo para escuchar que tan fuerte puedes gritar. Apuesto a que te gusta duro, te gustaría que me metiera tan dentro de ti hasta que no puedas pedir más... – su voz se había vuelto ronca y profunda.

\- Vaya, vaya… alguien no ha ligado en un tiempo. - me burle, orgullosa de mí misma por no salir corriendo de la habitación.

No era sólo sus palabras, o los pequeños círculos que trazaba con el pulgar en mi mano. Sus ojos eran oscuros y se calentaban como si estuvieran iluminados por dentro, mirando directamente a los míos, haciendo cada palabra más íntima. Llenas de promesas y amenazas. Se lamió con la lengua su labio inferior, haciendo preguntarme si se imaginaba todas las cosas que el describía. Requirió de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para sostener su mirada.

\- Voy a tener tus senos en mi boca, lamiendo tus pezones hasta que se vuelvan rojo oscuro. Van a hacer eso, cariño. Cuanto más los lama y mordisque, más oscuros se volverán. Déjame decirte un secreto acerca de los yokais nosotros direccionamos hacia donde pasa la sangre por nuestros cuerpos, por tanto tiempo como queramos que este allí. No puedo esperar para averiguar a qué sabes y no vas a querer que me detenga incluso después de estar completamente exhausta. Creerás que estas en llamas, tu piel se quemara y voy a chupar cada uno de tus jugos. Y luego voy a beber tu sangre. – sus ojos se oscurecieron brillando como oro fundido.

\- ¿Cómo? - El entendimiento se abrió paso entre las 2 últimas líneas, y con ello una imagen mental repentina de él haciéndolo. El rubor quemo en mis mejillas al instante siguiente. Avergonzada, tire de mis manos, poniéndome en pie tan bruscamente que la silla cayó. Su risa burlona me siguió.

\- ¡Oh, Gatita, lo estabas haciendo tan bien! creo que simplemente no podías dejar pasar un agradable paseo por el bosque. Una bella noche para eso, huelo que una tormenta se acerca. Y tú te preguntas por qué te tenía catalogada como una inocente. He conocido a monjas que eran más promiscuas. Sabía que el material oral te haría caer, hubiera apostado mi vida en eso. – se rio en mi cara.

\- Tú no tienes una vida, tú ya estás muerto. - Yo estaba tratando de recordarme eso a mí misma. Escuchando sus explícitos detalles de todo lo que podía hacerme ¡que por supuesto nunca le dejaría hacerme! Hizo que ese punto fuera un poco difícil de recordar. Sacudí mi cabeza, tratando de eliminar las imágenes que bailaban sobre ello.

\- Eso es cuestión de opiniones. De hecho, si se juzga por los sentidos y los reflejos, estoy tan vivo como cualquier ser humano, sólo con una actualización más. – una imagen de él pintado de cromo y con los ojos de focos rojos salto en mi mente.

\- ¿Actualizaciones? Tú no eres una tableta. Eres un asesino. - Se balanceó sobre dos patas de la silla, equilibrándola fácilmente.

Llevaba un jersey gris carbón que abrazaba sus hombros y exhibía su clavícula. Los pantalones negros eran casi un elemento básico con él, me preguntaba si tenía de cualquier otro color. Los colores oscuros sólo acentuaban su pelo rubio y su pálida piel, haciéndolos hasta más incandescentes todavía. Esto no era un accidente, lo sabía. Todo era deliberado con Inuyasha. Con esos pómulos increíbles y su físico rasgado, era impresionante. Y peligroso, pero en algún momento había perdido la mayor parte de mi miedo hacia él

\- También eres una asesina, cariño, ¿o se te olvida eso? Sabes, que los que viven en casas de vidrio no deben lanzar piedras, y toda aquella putrefacción. En realidad, Gatita ¿por qué eres tan tímida con nuestro anterior tema? ¿A caso el maldito amigo con quien follaste no te beso por todas partes primero? No me digas que el miserable olvido las preliminares. – maldito demonio metomentodo, me cruce de brazos para intentar conservar un poco de mi dignidad, valga la redundancia.

\- No, a menos que cuentes el que te arranquen la ropa como preliminar. - Maldito Inuyasha, y maldito Houjo Milton también. Tal vez un día podría mirar hacia atrás y no sentir un pinchazo.

\- ¿Podemos no hablar de eso? Eso difícilmente me pone en el estado de ánimo adecuado. - Algo frío cruzó por su rostro, pero su voz era ligera.

\- No te preocupes por él, mocosa. Si me lo encuentro voy a partirlo por la mitad por ti. No, no vamos a hablar de él por más tiempo. ¿Lista para volver a la mesa ahora? ¿O necesitas unos minutos más para refrescarte? - En su voz estaba el tono insinuante de nuevo, convirtiendo simples palabras en gráficas.

\- Estoy lista. Simplemente no estaba preparada antes. - Me senté en la mesa y metí las manos en su apretón.

\- Continua. Da lo mejor de ti. - Él sonrió lentamente con un toque sexy de sus labios y el fuego le saltó de nuevo a los ojos.

\- Amo dar lo mejor de mí. Déjame decirte cómo lo haría... - Dos horas más tarde, mis oídos fueron quemados con las patatas fritas dobles, y le debía a cuarenta millas.

Inuyasha estaba de buen humor. ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo? Acababa de joderme hipotéticamente con la incomprensión. Ásperamente le pregunté si quería un cigarrillo cuando había acabado y él me informó con una sonrisa de que había dejado de fumar. Oyó que no era bueno para la salud. Dios, el hombre se divertía con sus propios chistes.

Usé una de las pequeñas áreas ubicadas en la cueva como vestuario para despojarme de la ropa de prostituta y me puse la ropa de correr. Inuyasha siempre cobrara sus apuestas, no importaba que ahora hubiera una tormenta. Iríamos a nuestra tortuosa carrera por en el bosque. Con el pelo enrollado en un moño para evitar que se viniera a mi cara, Salí con dificultad de las rocas para encontrarlo esperándome. Él me dio un vistazo y el toque engreído volvió a sus labios.

\- Aquí está la Gatita que conozco y amo. Sentí como si hubieras estado ausente durante un tiempo. ¿Lista para un revolcón en la lluvia? – sabiondo, por suerte parte de las dos horas habían tenido su efecto y no me sonroje, casi…

\- Vamos a terminar con esto. Son casi las nueve y me gustaría llegar a casa. Después de esta noche, siento que tengo que lavarme. – masculle estirando los músculos, solo me faltaba que me cargara.

\- Bueno, cariño. Mi Objetivo por favor. Una ducha, enseguida - habíamos llegado a la boca de la cueva, y la lluvia caía torrencialmente.

La carrera fue brutal, como me esperaba. Incluso tuvo el descaro de reírse detrás de mí todo el camino. Cuando subí a mi camioneta, estaba empapada y agotada. Era un viaje de hora y media de ida y vuelta cada día que iba a la cueva, y el camión tenía un gran consumo de gasolina. Inuyasha tendrá que comenzar a contribuir con los gastos de mis viajes, porque no iba a utilizar más de mi dinero para la universidad en gasolina. Las luces estaban apagadas en la casa cuando entre, y la lluvia se había reducido a una llovizna.

Me quité los zapatos y me dirigí hacia el baño. Una vez dentro, me quité toda la ropa y corrí hacia un baño caliente. Como me hundí en el agua, cerré los ojos. Todo me dolía por la carrera. Por unos momentos solo me senté, permitiéndome relajarme. El vapor del agua causo la humedad sobre mi labio superior y lo limpie, sorprendido cuando el roce de mis dedos causo una contracción inesperada en mi vientre. Lo intenté una vez más, pero nunca había hecho esto antes, imaginando que mis dedos no eran míos. La piel de gallina estalló en mi cuerpo y con una reacción totalmente sorprendente, mis pezones se endurecieron.

Ahueque mis pechos después, jadeando por el aumento de la sensación. El agua se sentía como si me acariciara y ahora, en los más íntimos lugares. Me acaricie la parte exterior de los muslos, asombrada por las ondas de placer que siguieron. Luego me pase la mano por la cara interna del muslo, me detuve sintiéndome culpable por un momento, y luego llegue a más abajo. Se me escapo un gemido suave. Con los ojos cerrados, respirando con la boca abierta en el aire cálido y húmedo, deje que mis dedos se movieran un poco más rápidos, un poco más rápidos... "_Sentiré tu caja húmeda apretada envolviéndome, tirando más profundo dentro de ti..._" Las palabras de Inuyasha rodaron por mi mente y me agarre la mano, como si quemara.

\- ¡Oh, mierda! - Salté de la bañera, me puse de pies en el suelo y me caí redonda con un golpe.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! - Grité. Grande, iba a dejar una marca. Sería un hematoma del tamaño de mi estupidez.

\- Kagome, ¿qué pasó? - Mi madre estaba fuera de la puerta del baño. El golpe o mi grito debían haberla despertado.

\- No pasa nada, mamá, solo resbale. Estoy bien. - Me seque con una toalla al tiempo que me reprochaba a mí misma en voz baja.

\- Tonta, tonta, estúpida, pensando en un yokai. ¿Qué está mal contigo? ¿Qué te pasa? – me recrimine una y otra vez frente al espejo.

\- ¿Con quién estás hablando? - Al parecer mi madre todavía estaba en la puerta.

\- Con nadie. - Nadie inteligente, eso es seguro.

\- Vuelve a la cama. - Después de cambiarme y ponerme un pijama, me lleve mi ropa sucia abajo y la puse en la lavadora, recordándome a mí misma iniciar una carga mañana. Cuando entré en el cuarto que compartía con mi madre, la encontré sentada en su cama. Eso era diferente. Solía estar dormida a las nueve todas las noches.

\- Kagome, tenemos que hablar. - No podía haber elegido un peor momento, pero ahogue un bostezo y le pregunte de qué quería hablar.

\- Tú futuro, por supuesto. Sé que esperaste dos años para empezar la universidad para poder ayudar después de que el abuelo tuvo su ataque al corazón, y has estado ahorrando durante dos años más para poder ser transferida a la Universidad de Ohio desde la universidad de aquí. Pero pronto te irás. Vivirás sola y estoy preocupado por ti. – casi me caí de espaldas a causa del alivio, solo era eso.

\- Mamá, no te preocupes, voy a tener cuidado. – comencé a decir para tranquilizarla.

\- No puedes olvidar que tienes un monstruo dentro de ti. - me interrumpió.

Mi boca se tensó. ¡Dios, había elegido un buen momento para entrar en esto! Tienes un monstruo dentro de ti, Kagome. Esas fueron las primeras palabras que había utilizado cuando tenía dieciséis años para decirme lo que era.

\- He tenido miedo por ti desde que me enteré que estaba embarazada - Continuó. Las luces estaban apagadas, pero no las necesitaba para ver la tensión en su rostro.

\- Desde el día en que naciste, te parecías a tu padre. Luego, vi cada una de tus anomalías aumentar. Pronto me iré, y no voy a estar allí para velar por ti. Te tendrás solamente a ti misma para asegurarte que no te convertirás en un monstruo como el que te engendró. No puedes dejar que eso suceda. Termina la escuela, obtén tu graduado. Sal de la ciudad, haz algunos amigos, será bueno para ti. Sólo ten cuidado. No olvides nunca que no eres como todos los demás. Ellos no tienen el mal tratando de salir como tú. - Por primera vez en mi vida, quería discutir con ella. Para decirle que tal vez no había ninguna maldad en mí.

Que mi padre pudo haber sido malo antes de convertirse en un yokai, y que mi singularidad me hacía diferente, pero ni la mitad mala. A pesar de que la negación saltó de mis labios, lo ahogue de nuevo. No se había escapado de mi atención que nuestra relación había mejorado dramáticamente desde que comencé a asesinar yokais. Ella me quería, lo sabía, pero antes de eso, siempre sentí como si una pequeña parte de ella resentía las circunstancias de mi nacimiento, como las repercusiones del mismo.

\- No lo olvidare, mamá. - Fue todo lo que dije.

\- No lo olvidare, te lo juro. - Sus rasgos se suavizaron.

Al verlo me alegre de no haber discutido. No había necesidad de molestarla. Se trataba de una mujer que había criado el hijo de su violador, y en esta pequeña ciudad, había sido enajenada sólo por tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio. Ni siquiera sabían la horrible verdad detrás de su embarazo. Tan brutos como eran, encima para colmo yo no había sido una niña normal. Ella no necesitaba darme conferencias sobre el bien y el mal.

\- De hecho. Saldré el viernes de caza otra vez. Probablemente llegue tarde a casa. Tengo la buena sensación de que voy a encontrar uno - Sí. Seguro que esta vez. Ella sonrió.

\- Estás haciendo lo correcto, bebé. - Asentí, tragándome la culpa. Si ella se enterara de Inuyasha, nunca me lo perdonaría. No podría entender cómo me había asociado con un yokai, no importa la razón.

\- Lo sé. - Se acostó en la cama. Me metí en la mía también y trate de conciliar el sueño. Pero los temores de mi cambio de perspectiva y quien era el responsable fue lo que me mantuvo despierta.

_Continuara…_


	6. Primera cacería

**Primera cacería **

El viernes finalmente ha llegado. Durante los últimos cinco días, probé con diferentes maquillajes y peinados para convertirme en un cebo más apetitoso. El maletín de cosméticos del Salón Hot Hair estaba lleno de ellos, gel, laca para el pelo, ganchitos, esmalte de uñas, lo que tú digas. Inuyasha también me compró tenacillas y laceadores calientes. Tras engalanarme, me preparé a luchar con un vestido corto.

Inuyasha esperaba por mí a la entrada de la caverna, una rareza. Al verlo noté que él ya estaba ataviado para la tarde. Camisa negra de mangas largas, pantalón negro, y botas negras. Con su cabello y piel clara, se parecía a un arcángel hundido en el carbón.

\- Ahora, estás segura en todos los detalles, ¿verdad? no me verás, pero te observaré. Cuando salgas con él, voy a seguirte. Cualquier lugar afuera estará bien pero no dejes, repito, no dejes que trate de hacerte ingresar a cualquier edificio o casa. Si él intenta forzarte a entrar, ¿Qué harás? – me repitió por enésima vez.

\- Inuyasha, por el amor de Dios, hemos practicado eso miles de veces. – me queje trenzándome otro mechón de pelo en el tubo.

\- ¿Qué harás? - no se daba por vencido.

\- Activar el buscador en mi reloj, Bond, James Bond. Vendrás corriendo. Cena para dos. - Me dio una gran sonrisa, apretando mi hombro.

\- Gatita, me has entendido mal. Si fuera a morderte bajo ninguna circunstancia tendía la intención de compartir. - Aunque nunca lo admitiría, contar con una pequeña red de seguridad me hacía sentir mejor. El reloj de pulsera estaba equipado con un buscador diminuto que sólo enviaría una serie de bips a Inuyasha, pero si detonase, quería decir que mi trasero estaría en peligro

\- ¿Alguna vez me contaras quién es? ¿O me enterare más tarde si he estacado al tipo incorrecto? has sido muy reservado en todo eso de la identidad. ¿No estarías asustado de la rata de allí afuera? - La sonrisa desapareció de su rostro, siendo reemplazada por una expresión de completa seriedad.

\- Lo mejor para ti es no saberlo de antemano, mocosa. Así no habrá ningún resbalón accidental. La palabra no puede salir si la palabra no es dicha, ¿correcto? - Él me siguió al espacio adjunto donde guardaba mi ropa reveladora y mis accesorios.

Era asombroso cuantos ambientes tenía la caverna. Uno no podía creer que ésta fuese de ochocientos metros de largo. Fui al cambiador y corrí la cortina que me daba privacidad con una mirada mordaz. No me iba a cambiar de ropa delante de él, eso no iba a ocurrir. La pantalla no perjudicó nuestra conversación, sin embargo, le contesté mientras mis ropas se desprendían de mí.

\- Me divierte pensar en ti preocupándote por mi freudiano deslizamiento (acto fallido). Tal vez no me oíste las otras veces que te hablé, pero no tengo a ningún amigo. La única persona con quien hablo es con mi madre, y ella se mantiene lejos de este bucle. - Tan pronto como las palabras abandonaron mi boca, un sentimiento de vacío aumentó en mi pecho. Era verdad, demasiado verdad. Tan retorcido como era, Inuyasha era la cosa más cercana a un amigo que alguna vez tuve. Él podría estar utilizándome, pero al menos me lo hacía saber. No era disimulado y engañoso como Houjo había sido.

\- Está bien, cariño. Su nombre es Sergio, aunque él bien podría dar otro. Mide cerca de un metro ochenta y seis, cabello negro, ojos grises, la típica piel del yokai. El italiano es su lengua materna, pero él habla fluidamente otros tres idiomas, su inglés tiene acento. No es muy musculoso. De hecho, aun puede verse suave para ustedes, pero no puedes dejar que te engañe. Él tiene casi trescientos años y es más poderoso de lo que puedes imaginar. También, es un sádico, le gustan jóvenes, realmente muy muy jóvenes. Dile que eres menor de edad y que estás ahí con un ID falso, sólo le interesará más. Además no lo puedes matar enseguida, porque necesito obtener información de él primero. Eso es todo. Oh, y él vale cincuenta mil dólares. - ¡**CINCUENTA MIL DÓLARES**! Las palabras hicieron eco a través de mi mente. ¡Y pensar que había estado preparada a discutir con Inuyasha por monedas! Las palabras se mantuvieron resonando, y con ellos un detalle importante que nunca se había revelado antes.

\- Dinero. Así que por eso que cazas a los yokais. ¡Eres un asesino a sueldo! - Estaba tan asombrada por esta nueva información, que abrí la pantalla sólo llevando puesto mi sostén y mi braga.

\- Sí, así es. Es lo que hago. Pero no te preocupe. También podrías decir que soy un caza recompensas. Algunas veces mis clientes los quieren vivos. - Él me recorrió con la mirada lentamente por mi cuerpo antes de mirarme a los ojos.

\- Wow. Creía que íbamos tras gente que te habían disgustado mucho. – admití. Pero ahora que lo pensaba, sonaba tonto.

\- Y eso era suficiente para matarlos, ¿alguien que me pudo haber mirado mal a los ojos? Caramba, pero tú eres singular. ¿Qué ocurriría si persiguiera a alguien a dulce y agradable que nunca hubiera lastimado una mosca? ¿Todavía estarías de acuerdo con eso? - Cerré de golpe la pantalla y las palabras de mi madre salieron de mi boca.

\- Ninguno de ustedes son dulces personas. Todos son unos asesinos. Por eso es que no tiene importancia. Señálame con el dedo a un yokai y yo intentaré acabarlo, porque en algún momento han hecho algo para merecerlo.- Estaba tan silencioso al otro lado de la cortina, que me pregunté si él había salido. Cuando miré a hurtadillas, estaba todavía de pie dónde había estado anteriormente.

\- No todos los yokais se parecen a los que mataron las chicas, Winston te dije sobre eso. Fue simplemente la mala suerte de vivir en Ohio precisamente en estos momentos. Hay cosas de las que no sabes. - Un parpadeo de emoción pasó por su cara antes de que se endureciera otra vez. Repentinamente incómoda, retrocedí precipitadamente al interior para terminar de cambiarme.

\- Winston se equivocó, a propósito. Busqué los nombres de esas chicas al día siguiente, y ninguna de ellas fue muerta. Ni siquiera estaban extraviadas. Una de ellas, Suzy Klinger, vivía en un pueblo junto al mío, pero sus padres me dijeron que ella se mudó para estudiar actuación. Lo que no sé es por qué Winston haría eso, pero es demasiado para mi tratar de entender la forma de pensar de un fantasma. - dije con aire de suficiencia.

\- ¡Sangrientos infiernos! - casi gritó Inuyasha.

\- ¿Con quién hablaste además de los padres de Suzy Klinger? ¿La policía? ¿Otras familias? - No supe por qué él estaba tan enfadado. No es como si fuesen homicidios múltiples, después de todo.

\- Nadie. Introduje sus nombres en el ordenador de la biblioteca y cuando nada surgió, miré en algunos diarios locales, entonces llamé a los padres de Suzy diciéndoles que era una tele operadora. Eso fue. - Un poco de tensión se redujo drásticamente. Al menos ya no apretaba sus puños.

\- No vayas en contra de lo que te digo que hagas nunca más - me dijo en un tono muy calmado.

\- ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué olvidara que cerca de una docena de chicas que fueron asesinadas por yokais solo porque tú me lo dijiste? ¡Ves, eso es justo de lo que hablo! Un humano no actuaría así. Sólo un yokai podría ser tan frío. - Inuyasha cruzó sus brazos.

\- Los yokais han existido durante milenios, y aunque tenemos a nuestros villanos entre nosotros, la mayoría sólo bebemos un sorbo aquí y allá, pero todo el mundo se aleja. Además, no es tu clase la que se ha distinguido por hacer el mal en el mundo. Hitler no fue un yokai, ¿verdad? Demasiado sangriento. Los humanos pueden ser igual de sucios que nosotros, que no se te olvide. – me ladro como un perro rabioso.

\- ¡Oh, vamos, Inuyasha! - Vestida ahora, moví hacia atrás la cortina y comencé a colocar los rodillos calientes en mi pelo.

\- No me des esa mierda. ¿Me dices que nunca has asesinado a alguien inocente? ¿Qué nunca bebiste la vida de alguien cuando tuviste hambre? ¿Qué nunca has forzado a una mujer que te dijo que no? ¡Demonios, la única razón por la que no me mataste la noche que nos encontramos fue porque viste mis ojos resplandecer, así es que véndele ese cuento a alguien que te lo compre! - Su mano salió fuera rápidamente. Me preparé psicológicamente, pero todo lo que él hizo fue atrapar un rulo que caía. Sin parpadear, él lo repuso en mi pelo.

\- ¿Pensaste que te golpearía? – me miro realmente ofendido.

\- en realidad no sabes tanto como crees. Además de enseñarte a cómo pelear, nunca te pondría una mano encima. Por lo que respecta a la noche en que nos encontramos, tú realizaste tu máximo esfuerzo para matarme. Pensé que fuiste enviada por alguien, así es que te di una bofetada y te amenacé, pero no iba a matarte. No, habría bebido de tu cuello ojos verdes hasta que me dijeras quién te enviaba. Luego te habría devuelto a la mierda con los brazos quebrados como advertencia, pero te prometo esto por ningún motivo te habría forzado. Lo siento, Gatita. Cada mujer con la que he estado ha querido que esté allí. ¿He matado a algunos inocentes en mis días? Sí, lo he hecho. Cuando uno ha vivido tanto como yo, se cometen errores. Uno intenta aprender de ellos. Y tú no deberías ser tan rápida en culparme por eso. Sin duda tú has matado a inocentes también. – ahora yo era la ofendida.

\- Las únicas personas que he matado eran yokais que intentaron matarme primero - exclamé, agitada por su cercanía.

\- ¿Oh? – Murmuro suavemente.

\- No estés tan segura. Esos tipos que mataste, ¿esperaste pare ver si intentaban morderte primero? ¿O asumiste que debías acabarlos porque eran yokais y te habían alejado a solas con intención de asesinarte? Ignorar la probabilidad muy real de que estaban allí porque habían pensado que una chica bella estaba caliente y quería follar con ellos. ¿Dime a cuantos mataste antes de que te mostraran sus colmillos? - Mi boca quedó paralizada mientras la negación hacia un eco en mi cerebro.

\- Si me mostraron sus colmillos o no, no cambia el hecho que los yokais son malos, y eso es suficiente para mí. - No. No. Todos habían intentado matarme. Lo hicieron. ¿Lo intentaban o no?

\- Que mujer tan testaruda - masculló.

\- Entonces si todos los yokais son la porquería que tú dices que son, ¿por qué no sólo te quiebro las piernas y saco una parte de mi maldad en ti? - Él era demasiado fuerte como para que yo lo detuviera, si él se decidía por ese curso de la acción. Recorrí con la mirada mis estacas, pero estaban muy lejos en el piso. Inuyasha me vio mirarlas y un bufido sardónico escapó de él.

\- No tienes que preocuparte por eso. Ya te he dicho que no entro a menos que sea invitado. Ahora apresúrate. Tienes a otro demonio asesino que matar. - Se fue en una corriente de aire que me dejó temblorosa. Estupendo, había ofendido mi respaldo. Que lista. Realmente astuta.

Condujimos separadamente para evitar que nos vieran juntos. De hecho, no lo vi del todo después de nuestra pequeña riña en el tocador. Me dejó una nota diciéndome que él observaría y que siguiese con el plan. Camino al club, me inquieté inexplicablemente con lo que sucedió. Después de todo, lo qué había dicho estaba correcto, ¿verdad? Bueno, tal vez cada yokai al que había matado no había estado yendo a por mí garganta, cierto. Algunos de ellos habían estado bastante enfocados en mi escote, de hecho. Pero habrían intentado matarme, ¿verdad? Inuyasha podía actuar diferente, pero todos los yokais eran malos. ¿No lo eran?

La música me saludó con su pulsante y fuerte bombeo. Las mismas vibraciones, con diferentes canciones. Según Inuyasha, Sergio probablemente haría acto de presencia en cuestión de una hora. Me senté en la barra, asegurarme de que tuviese una vista clara de la entrada, y ordené un gin-tonic. Además de ese medio galón de estupidez, el alcohol parecía hacerme más calmada que ebria. Inuyasha me explicó que era debido a mi linaje. Él debería saberlo él podía beber botellas de whisky sin un tirón. Por el lado positivo, mejoró mi imagen de mujer indefensa viéndome ebria. Pasé un rato bebiendo mi último gin-tonic, el cual fue rellenado rápidamente por el atento cantinero cuando lo terminé. Sus ojos me habían estado desnudando la poca ropa que llevaba desde que había entrado.

Es bueno saber que Inuyasha sabía cuál, cuando fue a escoger mi ropa de cebo. Veríamos si surtía efecto y trabajaba con los monstruos. Como la hora se extendió, se volvió aparente que el cantinero no estaba solo en la admiración por mi cambio de imagen. Después de rechazar ofertas de bebidas o baile, pasé de la etapa halagada a la irritada. Dios mío, debo verme fácil. Nada menos que una docena de tíos lo habían intentado.

El yokai llegó a través de la puerta deslizándose sigilosamente como sólo los demoniacos podían manifestar. A juzgar por su altura y cabello negro, tenía que ser Sergio. Si bien él no era musculoso o demasiado hermoso, su gracia y aura de confianza hicieron que algunos ojos femeninos lo siguieran mientras se abría camino a través de la multitud de gente. De manera despreocupada, sorbí mi bebida y estiré mis piernas, cruzándolas mientras las frotaba la una contra la otra. La barra en la que estaba era elevada y con vista directa de la entrada, así que él tuvo una vista amplia de mí sobre las cabezas de los otros clientes.

Por el rabillo de mi ojo le vi hacer una pausa, quedarse con la mirada fija, y cambiar de dirección. Dirigiéndose directamente hacia mí. El asiento junto al mío estaba ocupado por un hombre mayor el cual miraba fijamente abajo a mi vestido, pero el yokai nunca vaciló. Con un golpecito de su mano, Sergio lo desalojó de su silla.

\- Vete - le ordenó. El otro hombre se marchó con la mirada ausente. Control mental. Inuyasha me había advertido sobre eso.

\- Gracias - comenté.

\- Si él babeaba más, el cantinero hubiera tenido que limpiar el suelo con un estropajo. – le sonreí coquetamente.

\- ¿Quién puede culparlo? - La voz lisa con acento fluyó sobre mis orejas.

\- No puedo apartar la vista de ti, tampoco. - Sonreí y tomé un sorbo profundo de mi bebida, dejando que el líquido dudara dentro de mi boca antes de tragarlo. Él no omitió movimiento alguno.

\- Parece que he terminado mi bebida. - Lo miré expectante. Él gesticuló hacia el cantinero y uno nuevo fue servido.

\- Cuál es tu nombre, ¿mi joven belleza? – pregunto mirándome el cuello, bien, tenía hambre.

\- Kagome - contesté, esta vez dejando que mi lengua permaneciera mucho tiempo en el borde de mi vaso antes de tragar otro largo trago.

\- Kagome. Qué coincidencia. Amo a los mininos. - El doble sentido era tan trillado, que estaba contenta que Inuyasha me hubiera hecho pasar por esa prueba de conversación sucia (en doble sentido) o estaría ruborizada en ese mismísimo momento. En lugar de eso, alcé mi frente en imitación perfecta de su marca registrada.

\- Y quién es usted, ¿mi nuevo amigo amante de los gatos? - felicitándome por no ruborizarme.

\- Roberto. Kagome, debo decirle que usted se ve demasiado joven para embellecer este lugar - Me incliné hacia delante con complicidad, abriendo mi vestido a dimensiones espectaculares.

\- ¿Puedes guardar un secreto? No tengo en realidad veintiuno. En verdad, tengo diecinueve años. Mi amiga me prestó su Id, somos muy parecidas. Usted no nos distinguiría, ¿verdad? - Por su expresión, él estaba categóricamente encantado.

\- Pero por supuesto que guardaré tu dulce secreto. ¿Está tu amiga acompañándote esta noche? - La pregunta sonó inocente, pero supe lo que quiso decir. ¿Le extrañará alguien si te vas?

\- No. Se supone que me encontraría aquí, pero no ha aparecido aún. Tal vez se encontró con alguien, usted sabe cómo es. Una sólo se olvida de todo lo demás a su alrededor. - Él cubrió mi mano con la suya y casi quedé sin aliento. Diez puntos más para Inuyasha. El poder de Sergio casi avanzó lentamente por mi brazo. Con ninguno de los otros yokais había sentido algo como esto, y miré donde me tocaba.

\- Sé lo que quiere decir - me dijo, apretando mi mano.

\- Pienso que conocí a alguien, también. - Sonreí tentadoramente y la apreté de regreso.

Menos de treinta minutos más tarde estábamos afuera del local. Me aseguré de beber múltiples gin-tonic de antemano, así habría una razón válida por la que debo tambalearme ante sus ojos. Sergio se mantuvo insinuándose constantemente acerca de mininos, crema, y sobre lamer, eso que me dejo conmocionada pensando en escaparme si no fuera por Inuyasha.

Que le parta un rayo, pero resultaba que él había sido hábil. Sergio conducía una Mercedes. Nunca antes había dicho tantos cumplidos sugestivos sobre cómo me gustaba el interior de un coche. Especialmente los asientos traseros. Tan espaciosos.

\- Este cuero se siente maravilloso. Por eso es que me pongo guantes y botas. Me gusta la manera en que se siente contra mi piel. - ronroneé, restregando mi mejilla contra el cojín del asiento del pasajero. La parte superior de mis senos luchaba contra mi sostén de broches. Sergio sonrió abiertamente, mostrando un diente delantero torcido que había logrado ocultar en la barra.

\- Deje de hacer eso, gatita, o no podré conducir. ¿Qué tal si nos vamos a mi lugar en vez de ese club sobre el que te conté? - Peligro.

\- No - respiré, recibiendo una mirada furiosa a cambio. Claramente no esperó que estuviera en desacuerdo, pero no había manera de que hiciera eso. Pensando rápido, acaricié su brazo.

\- No quiero esperar es mucho tiempo. Detente en algún lado. Gatita necesita un baño de lengua. - _¡PUAJ!_, mi mente protestó, pero como incentivo froté mis manos contra mi estómago hasta mis muslos.

Cayó con eso, anzuelo, línea, y plomada. Muy bien. Sergio dejó una mano en el timón y colocó la otra tocándome a lo largo de mi pierna. Subió por mi muslo hacia su meta con determinación implacable. Siguiendo instrucciones, no llevaba ropa interior. El pensar en sus dedos tocándome allí envió una oleada de repulsión por mí. Rápidamente, agarré su mano y la inserté en mi escote. Mejor allí que la alternativa.

\- Aún no. - La ansiedad me hizo jadear. Esperé que pensara que era deseo.

\- Decídete. Sal de la vía ahora. - Mientras más rápido le insertara una estaca, sería lo mejor. Su mano parecía feliz donde estaba, pero por si acaso, desabroché mi cinturón de seguridad y salté del asiento. Él me dio una mirada sorprendida. Lo abracé desde atrás, lamiéndole un lado de su oreja. Doble _¡PUAJ!_

\- Estoy esperando, Roberto. Ven y atrápame. - El coche dio un viraje hacia la orilla de la carretera. Carajo, ni siquiera estábamos en el bosque. Esperé que alguien no pasase en algún coche mientras lo decapitábamos. Eso era difícil de explicar.

\- Ya voy, gatita - Sergio prometió, y luego apretó con sus largos dientes mi muñeca.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! - Las palabras salieron volando de mi boca en un aullido agudo mientras me mordía salvajemente.

\- ¿Te gusta esto, gatita? - gruñó, chupando la sangre que brotaba de mi antebrazo.

\- Mujerzuela. Puta. - Furiosamente desenfundé mi estaca con mi mano libre y se la clavé en su cuello.

\- ¿Tú madre no te dijo que no hables con la boca llena? - Un aullido escapó de él y me soltó para sujetar la estaca. Jalé bruscamente mi brazo de su boca, desgarrándolo más, y fui por mi otra estaca. En un destello, él se encontraba en el asiento trasero. Sergio se lanzó sobre mí, pero lo pateé duro y le atiné en un tiro exacto a su ingle. Otro bramido lleno de dolor agitó el coche.

\- ¡Perra! ¡Voy a arrancarte la garganta y a follar tu sangrante cuello! - No quería que estuviera en ningún lugar cerca de mi cuello, subí mis rodillas como una barrera cuando él se lanzó en mí.

Con mis botas tan cerca conseguí extraer otra estaca y clavársela en la espalda. Sergio salió volando del coche, abriéndose paso a la fuerza por el marco de puerta como si fuera de papel. Fui a la carga tras él, necesitando recuperar una de mis armas. Un golpe me arrojó a un lado tan pronto traspasé la puerta. Rodé para evitar la patada apuntada hacia mi cabeza y salté poniéndome de pie.

Sergio se lanzó sobre mí otra vez y fue jalado bruscamente hacia atrás por un yokai que pareció materializarse detrás de él. Inuyasha le sujetó apenas, una mano en la estaca en su cuello, la otra sujetando la que se encontraba en su espalda.

\- Justo a tiempo - mascullé.

\- ¡Hola, Sergio! - Inuyasha lo saludó alegremente, dándole un tirón refinado a la estaca que tenía Sergio en el cuello. Hubo algunos gorgoteos repugnantes antes de que Sergio hablase.

\- Bastardo asqueroso, ¿cómo me encontraste? - Me asombró que pudiese hablar con eso incrustado en su garganta. Inuyasha puso tirante su agarre en la estaca que Sergio tenía en la espalda, clavándola más profundamente hasta que debió raspar el corazón de otro yokai.

\- Veo que conociste a mi amiga. ¿No es simplemente maravillosa? - La sangre corría en riachuelos por mi brazo. Arranqué tiras de una de mis mangas y las envolví alrededor de la herida, latía acorde con mi pulso. Aún con eso, logré conseguir una mirada de satisfacción sombría en la cara de Sergio cuando su mirada volvió hacia mí.

\- Tú. Me engañaste. - susurró atónito.

\- Así es, gatito. Supongo que no me darás esa lamida después de todo. - Hubo una parte de mí que se sobresaltó por mi frialdad, y otra que la disfrutó.

\- Ella es buena, ¿verdad? - Inuyasha continúo.

\- Sabía que no podrías dejar pasar a una chica bonita, yokai despreciable… ¿No es justo que ahora seas el que haya caído en una trampa? Qué, ¿estuviste corto de fondos que tuviste que salir a cenar fuera en lugar de tu habitual servicio a domicilio? - Sergio se quedó inmóvil.

\- No sé de lo que hablas. - Por su expresión, él lo sabía. Bien, yo no tenía idea de lo que hablaban.

\- Por supuesto que lo sabes. Eres su mejor cliente, por lo que he escuchado. Ahora, sólo tengo una pregunta que hacerte, y sé que vas a contestarme honestamente, porque si no voy a estar realmente infeliz - él le dio otra torsión a la estaca en la espalda de Sergio.

\- ¿Sabes qué ocurre cuando estoy infeliz? - Su mano tembló.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Basta! ¡Te lo diré! ¡Te lo diré! - Su acento estaba más grueso ahora, casi incoherentemente. Inuyasha sonrió una mueca verdaderamente atemorizante.

\- ¿Dónde está Hakudoshi? – Sergio le lanzó una mirada petrificada.

\- Hakudoshi me matará. ¡No te le enfrentas y vives para jactarte de ello! No sabes lo que me hará si hablo. Y ustedes me matarán de cualquier forma aún si se los digo - Si era posible, él palideció aún más que el blanco de los yokais.

\- Mira, compañero. – Inuyasha dio una torsión, vuelta, y tirón antes de continuar.

\- Prometo que no te mataré si me lo dices. Eso te da la posibilidad de huir de Hakudoshi. Pero te juro, que si no me dices donde está… - otro empuje de la estaca, y Sergio soltó un gemido agudo.

\- Morirás aquí mismo. Tu turno. Tómalo ahora. - No tuvo alternativa, estaba claro que era un yokai condenado.

\- Chicago Heights, al sur del pueblo. - Derrotado, bajó su cabeza y una sola frase salió de su boca ensangrentada.

\- Te lo agradezco, compañero. - Con un levantamiento de cejas, Inuyasha volvió su atención en mí.

\- Esta es tu estaca, ¿cariño? - La desgarró de la espalda de Sergio y la lanzó hacia mí. Cogiéndola en el aire, intercambie una mirada con él, con perfecta comprensión.

\- ¡Ustedes me lo prometieron! ¡Ustedes me lo prometieron! - Sergio lloriqueó mientras yo avanzaba, con mi quebrado brazo acunado contra mi pecho. Era asombroso el ver qué tan asustado él estaba pensando en su muerte; cuando minutos antes a él pensaba con mucho gusto en la mía.

\- Yo lo prometí. Ella no lo hizo. Hay algo que quieras decirle, ¿Gatita? – Inuyasha sonrió con indiferencia mientras me miraba a los ojos.

\- No - le contesté, y metí de un empujón la estaca en el corazón de Sergio.

\- Terminé de hablar con él. - Mi mano entró en su pecho por un momento y yo retrocedí de un brinco, quitándome su gruesa sangre oscura de mí con repugnancia.

_Continuara…_


	7. Vidas pasadas

**Vidas pasadas **

Inuyasha era mucho más rápido en ocultar el cuerpo de lo que yo había creído. Había envuelto a Sergio en un plástico y lo había escondido en el interior del maletero en pocos minutos, silbando para sí mismo todo el tiempo. Mientras tanto, me senté con la espalda apoyada en el coche aplicando presión sobre mi muñeca. Después de haber cerrado el maletero con fuerza, se puso de cuclillas junto a mí.

\- Déjame verlo - dijo, al llegar a mí.

\- Está bien - La tensión y el dolor hicieron que mi voz sonara aguda. Inuyasha me ignoro y observo la herida hurgando con los dedos y deshaciendo mi vendaje improvisado.

\- Asquerosa mordida, desgarro la piel alrededor de la vena. Necesitaras sangre para esto. - Saco una navaja de su bolsillo y empezó a presionar la punta contra la palma de su mano.

\- No. He dicho que estoy bien. - Él solo me miro irritado y paso la hoja a lo largo de la palma. La sangre broto al instante y la apretó contra mi antebrazo.

\- No seas irracional. ¿Cuánto tomo? - Mi muñeca realmente sintió un hormigueo cuando su sangre se mezcló con la mía. La magia de la curación, en tiempo real. De alguna manera, parecía casi tan íntimo como cuando tuve que lamer la sangre de sus dedos.

\- Alrededor de un cuarto, supongo. Lo apuñale en el cuello tan rápido como pude sacar su mente afuera. ¿Dónde estabas, de todas maneras? No vi ningún coche detrás de nosotros. – pregunte mientras me resignaba, era inútil discutir con Inuyasha.

\- Esa era la idea. Llevaba mi moto, pero deje el suficiente espacio para que Sergio no supiera que estaba siendo perseguido. Conducía a una milla de aquí por la carretera - señalo hacia los arboles cercanos.

\- Corrí la última parte por el bosque de modo que hiciera menos ruido. - Nuestras cabezas estaban a pocos centímetros y sus rodillas presionaban las mías. Incomoda, trate de deslizarme hacia atrás, pero la puerta del coche no me dejaba.

\- Creo que he arruinado el coche. La puerta trasera está hecha pedazos. - De hecho lo estaba. Sergio había destrozado más allá de lo que podía creer. Una bola de demolición haría un daño similar.

\- ¿Porque fue a por tu muñeca, si ambos estaban en el asiento de atrás? ¿No pudo llegar a tu cuello? – preguntó, degenerado.

\- No, se puso juguetón en el asiento delantero y trato de acariciarme con sus dedos, gracias a tu idea de no llevar bragas. Yo no iba a dejar que eso sucediera, así que me fui para atrás y puse mis brazos alrededor de él desde atrás para que no sospechara. Estúpido de mí, ahora lo sé, pero ni siquiera pensé en mis muñecas. Todos los otros yokais siempre habían ido por mí cuello. - Maldije por dentro mi memoria.

\- Incluyéndome, ¿verdad? El coche salió tan rápido de la carretera que pensé que ustedes ya estaban tumbados desgarbadamente adentro. ¿Qué lo hizo arrancar de manera tan errática entonces? –

\- Yo le dije "ven y agárrame". - Mi voz era frívola, pero las palabras dolían. Él había venido y me había agarrado...

\- Está bien, ¿allí dentro del maletero? - La pregunta de pronto salto en mi mente

\- ¿Quieres hacerle compañía? - Inuyasha se rio.

\- No, pero ¿realmente se ha ido? Siempre les cortaba la cabeza para estar segura - Un mal reflejo acompaño mi replica.

\- ¿Criticando mi trabajo? Si, realmente se ha ido. Ahora tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que algún conductor curioso aparezca y pregunte si necesitamos ayuda. - Libero mi muñeca y examino mi herida. La carne ya estaba cerrada así como si tuviera puntos de sutura invisibles. Su mano ya ni siquiera tenía una marca.

\- Esto te mantendrá. Necesitamos mover este coche. - Me puse de pie y mire de nuevo el coche destrozado. No solo era la puerta que pendía de un poco de metal, había una buena cantidad de sangre en la zona frontal de mi muñeca y el cuello de Sergio.

\- ¿Cómo puedo conducir de esta manera? ¡Cualquier policía que vea este coche va a pararme sin más! - Él sonrió de forma engreída.

\- No te preocupes. Tengo todo planeado". De su chaqueta saco un móvil.

\- Soy yo, hemos terminado. Parece que voy a necesitar tu ayuda después de todo, amigo. Te gustara, es un Benz. Necesita un poco de trabajo en la puerta, sin embargo. Estamos en la carretera de Planter, justo al sur del club. Te esperamos, ¿vale? - Sin despedirse, colgó y volvió su atención hacia mí.

\- Hecho, gatita. Nuestro transporte estará aquí en un minuto. No te preocupes, está cerca. Le dije que podría necesitarle esta noche. Por supuesto él debía pensar que era un poco más tarde esta noche. Te fuiste rápido con él, ¿eh? Debió estar muy satisfecho contigo. - Hizo una pausa, dándome una mirada de complicidad.

\- Si, muy feliz. En serio Inuyasha, incluso si remolcamos el coche, hay demasiada sangre en él. Y no me hiciste caso con los productos de limpieza. Esta cosa pudo haber sido limpiado. - Se acercó para coger mi brazo para otra inspección. Solo había una delgada línea roja de piel ahora, pero tras haber superado su inspección, aún no me dejaba ir. Evitar su mirada no me impedía sentir su peso.

\- Confía en mi cariño. Sé que no lo harás, pero deberías. Hiciste un trabajo aplastante esta noche. De esta manera. La estaca en su espalda fue solo un pensamiento de su corazón. Lo volvió lento, lo mismo en su cuello. Lo habrías hecho incluso si yo no estuviera aquí. Eres fuerte, gatita. Alégrate por ello. –

\- ¿Alegrarme? Esa no es ni cerca la palabra que yo usaría. ¿Aliviada? Se podría decir que sí. De estar viva y que haya un asesino menos rondando niñas ingenuas. Pero ¿contenta? Contenta estaría si nunca hubiera tenido este linaje. Contenta si tuviera dos padres normales y un montón de amigos y lo único que matara fuera el rato. O si, incluso una vez pudiera ir a un club solo para bailar y divertirme en vez de terminar estacando algo que trata de matarme. Eso es alegría. Esto es solo… sobrevivir... Hasta la próxima vez. - Tire de mi mano y me aleje unos metros para poner distancia entre nosotros. Una ola de tristeza me recorrió por las cosas que acababa de mencionar que nunca serian mías. A veces daba miedo sentirse vieja a los veintidós.

\- Sandeces - La palabra rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Perdón? - como los yokais, no tienes simpatía.

\- Sandeces, he dicho. Tú juegas la mano que te han dado, como a todos los demás en este mundo sangriento. Tú tienes un don para matar a la gente, no importa que los desprecies. Tienes una madre que te ama y una bonita casa para volver. Bastardos por vecinos que te miran con ignorante desdén por no tener padre. Este mundo es un lugar muy grande y tienes un papel importante que desempeñar en él. ¿Piensas que todo el mundo va silbando por la vida que lleva? ¿Piensas que a todo el mundo se le da el poder de elegir la forma en que vaya su destino? Lo siento, cariño, no funciona así. Tienes a tus seres queridos cerca y peleas batallas que puedes ganar, y eso gatita, así es como es. – me regaño, eso solo ayudo a empeorar mi humor.

\- ¿Que sabes tú de eso? - la amargura me hizo valiente y arroje las palabras de mi boca. Sorprendentemente, echo hacia atrás la cabeza y se rio antes de agarrarme por los hombros, moviéndose más cerca hasta que su boca tocaba la mía.

\- Tu... no tienes... la...menor… idea... de... lo que he... pasado, así que... no... Me digas... lo que se. - Hubo una amenaza apenas disimulada en la forma en que deliberadamente había dicho cada sílaba.

Mi corazón empezó a latir con fuerza y yo sabía que él podía oírlo. Aflojo su agarre hasta que sus dedos no estaban apretados en mi piel, pero sus manos se mantuvieron. Dios, que cerca estaba...tan cerca. Inconscientemente, me lamí los labios y una sacudida paso a través de mí cuando vi que sus ojos seguían el movimiento. El aire medianamente agrietado entre nosotros, ya fuera por su energía natural de yokai... o algo más. Poco a poco su lengua se deslizo fuera y acaricio su labio inferior. Era fascinante de observar.

Una bocina con gran estruendo me hizo saltar. Mi corazón quedo atrapado en mi garganta cuando un camión de dieciocho ruedas bajo la velocidad, aparco justo delante de nosotros. El ruido de los ejes de liberación y bloqueo de frenos sonaba atronador en la noche de repente en silencio.

\- ¡Inuyasha…! - asustada por el descubrimiento, estaba a punto de decir algo más cuando se acercó al vehículo y grito un saludo.

\- Ted, ¡que sodomía cabrón, muy bien por ti por llegar tan rápido! - Podría haber sido yo, pero me pareció detectar una nota de falta de sinceridad en su voz. Yo, quería abrazar a este Ted y darle las gracias por haber interrumpido lo que podría haber sido un momento muy peligroso

\- He perdido mi espectáculo por ti, amigo. Espero no haber interrumpido nada entre tú y esa chica. Los dos parecían muy cercanos. - . Un hombre alto y flaco se bajó de la caravana y le dio una sonrisa.

\- ¡No! ¡No pasa nada aquí! - se me escapo la negación desde el fondo del alma.

\- Claro... puedo ver eso. - Ted se rio y se dio la vuelta hacia la parte dañada del vehículo, asomando la cabeza por dentro y arrugando la nariz a la vista de la sangre.

\- Ted, viejo amigo, el coche es tuyo. Solo tienes que conseguir una pieza y entonces ya está. Nos llevas al lugar, estaremos listo con eso - Inuyasha arqueo una ceja hacia mí en reto silencioso. Causando que apartara la mirada. Entonces el palmeo los hombros de su amigo.

\- Claro, amigo. Te gustara la parte de atrás. Tiene aire acondicionado. Algunas cajas para sentarse o te puedes montar en el coche. Vamos, ahora. Metamos en la cama a este bebé. - Ted abrió la parte trasera del remolque. Estaba equipado con estabilización de pinzas para sujetar el coche.

Sacudí la cabeza con admiración. Inuyasha realmente había pensado en todo. Cuando Ted bajo la rampa de acero, Inuyasha se subió al Mercedes y lo condujo directamente sobre las pinzas. Después se hicieron algunos ajustes, el coche estaba seguro. Entonces Inuyasha bajo para coger su moto, volviendo a los pocos minutos para ponerlo en el remolque a un lado.

\- Vamos gatita. Tu taxi está esperando - Cuando termino, me sonrió.

\- ¿Viajaremos en la parte de atrás? - Francamente, la idea de estar a solas en un espacio cerrado con él, me asustaba y no era preocupación por mis arterias.

\- Si, aquí. El viejo Ted no quiere arriesgarse a ser visto conmigo. El aprecia su salud, lo hace. Mantiene nuestra amistad en secreto. Tipo listo. – Inuyasha resoplo, pero yo no pude evitar hacer una mueca.

\- Listo. Envidio eso. - dije mientras me subía al interior del remolque. Ted cerró la puerta con un clic decisivo y el sonido de una cerradura dando vuelta.

Me negué a sentarme en el coche donde mi sangre había manchado los asientos y un cuerpo yacía en el maletero. En lugar de eso, yo estaba tan lejos de Inuyasha en el remolque como me era posible. Había cajas en frente mío, llenas de dios sabe qué, y me acurruque hecha una bola en una de ellas.

\- Sé que esto no te preocupa, pero… ¿hay suficiente oxigeno aquí dentro? - Inuyasha estaba felizmente posado en una caja similar como si no tuviera nada de qué preocuparse en el mundo.

\- Un montón de aire. Justo mientras no haya una respiración agitada. - Sus cejas arqueadas mientras hablaba, sus ojos me decían alto y claro que no había pasado por alto el instante vivido en el anterior momento.

\- Bueno, entonces estoy segura. Absolutamente a salvo. - Maldito sea por el giro de labios que me dio en respuesta. ¿Qué hubiera hecho si antes se hubiera acercado más? ¿Si hubiera separado el último centímetro entre nuestras bocas? ¿Tendría que haberle dado una bofetada? O...

\- Mierda - ups, lo dije en voz alta.

\- ¿Pasa algo? - Esa media sonrisa aún dibujada en sus labios, pero su expresión era seria. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido de nuevo. El aire parecía que se cerraba a nuestro alrededor y busque desesperadamente algo para romper la tensión.

\- Entonces ¿Quién es este Hakudoshi por el que estas preguntando? - Su expresión se convirtió en cuidadosa.

\- Alguien peligroso. - mascullo.

\- Si, lo supuse. Sergio parecía bastante asustado por él, así que no creo que él sea un boy Scout. ¿Puedo entender que es nuestro próximo objetivo? - Inuyasha hizo una pausa antes de responder, al parecer eligiendo sus palabras.

\- Es alguien al que he estado siguiendo, sí, pero iré tras él solo. - Mis pelos se pusieron de punta.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿No crees que pueda manejarlo? ¿O todavía no confías en mí para mantener este secreto? ¡Pensé que estaba superado ya! – estalle ofendida, después de esas semanas infernales entrenando con este yokai espartano y aun no era suficiente para él.

\- Creo que hay ciertas cosas de las que harías bien en mantenerte alejada. - respondió a la evasiva.

\- Tú dijiste algo acerca de que Sergio era cliente de Hakudoshi. ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué hace Hakudoshi? Lo sabes, ¿o lo coges simplemente sin preguntar? - Cambie de táctica. Por lo menos este tema corto el extraño estado de ánimo de los anteriores.

\- Preguntas como esas son por qué no te diré más sobre ello. Basta con decir que hay una razón por la que Ohio ha sido un lugar tan peligroso para las niñas últimamente. Es por eso que no quiero que salgas de cacería de yokais sin mí. Hakudoshi es más que solo un bastardo que desangra cuando alguien puede salirse con la suya. Más allá de eso, no preguntes. - Inuyasha dejo escapar un ruido suave.

\- ¿Puedes decirme al menos cuanto tiempo has ido por él? Eso no puede ser secreto. - Capto lo insolente de mi tono y frunció el ceño. No me importaba. Era mejor discutir el uno con el otro, que, bueno, nada más.

\- Alrededor de once años. - Casi me caí de la caja.

\- ¡Dios mío! ¡Debe tener un precio de lujo real sobre su cabeza! ¿Qué hizo? Cabreo a alguien muy rico obviamente. - Inuyasha me lanzo una mirada que no pude descifrar.

\- No todo es por dinero. - Por su tono, no conseguiría nada más de él. Estupendo. Si él quería jugar de esa manera, bien. Lo intentaría más tarde.

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a ser un yokai? - le pregunte después, sorprendiéndome incluso a mí misma por la pregunta. Una ceja se arqueo.

\- ¿Quieres una entrevista con el yokai, cariño? No le salió demasiado bien al reportero de la película. - Mientras murmuraba.

\- Nunca la he visto. Mi madre cree que es demasiado violenta - el humor de esto me hizo reírme. Inuyasha sonrió también y echo una mirada significativa hacia el coche.

\- Puedo verlo. Lo bueno es que tú no puedes verlo, entonces. Dios sabe lo que podría haber ocurrido. - Su risa se desvaneció, se me ocurrió que yo realmente quería saberlo, así que lo mire deliberadamente.

\- Está bien, te diré, pero entonces tendrás que responder algunas de mis preguntas. Queda una hora que quemar de todos modos. - dejo escapar un ruido de consentimiento.

\- ¿Es esto un quid pro quo, doctor Lecter? - me burle.

\- Bien, pero no veo el punto. Tú sabes todo de mí. - Una mirada de puro calor se disparó hacia mí y su voz baja en un susurro.

\- No todo. - Wow. La torpeza volvió a mí un instante. Mi garganta se volvió repentinamente seca.

\- ¿Cuando sucedió? ¿Cómo cambiaste? - _por favor solo habla. Por favor deja de mirarme de ese modo._

\- Vamos a ver, era 1790 y yo estaba en Australia. Le hice un favor a ese tipo y pensó que me lo devolvía haciéndome yokai. –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Eres Australiano? ¡Pensé que eras ingles! - me impacto. Él sonrió, pero con pocas ganas.

\- Soy un poco de ambos, por así decirlo. Nací en Inglaterra. Es el lugar donde pase mi juventud, pero fue en Australia, donde me convertí. Eso me hace parte de ella también. - Ahora estaba fascinada y mi anterior consternación estaba olvidada.

\- Tienes que contarme más detalles de eso. - Él se recostó en el lado del remolque, casualmente con las piernas abiertas delante de él.

\- Yo tenía veinticuatro años. Sucedió justo un mes después de mi cumpleaños. – casi me caí de la caja.

\- ¡Dios mío, tenemos casi la misma edad! - tan pronto lo dije me di cuenta de lo absurdo de mis palabras.

\- ¡Feh! Claro, más o menos doscientos diecisiete años. - El resoplo.

\- Eh, sabes que quiero decir. Tú pareces más mayor que alguien de veinticuatro. – me exprese, esperando no ofenderlo.

\- Gracias para siempre. Los tiempos eran diferentes. La gente envejecía mucho más rápido. Ustedes los sangrientos no sabéis lo que tenéis. - se rio de mi disgusto evidente, pero me dejo fuera de mi miseria.

\- Dime más - vacilo y le espete.

\- Por favor. - Inuyasha se inclinó hacia adelante, todo serio.

\- No es agradable, gatita. No es romántico como en las películas o libros. Recuerdas que me dijiste que los chicos te golpeaban cuando eras joven ya que llamaban a tu madre ¿puta? Bueno. Mi madre era una puta. Su nombre era Izayoi y tenía quince años cuanto me tuvo. Fue una suerte que ella y la madame del lugar fueran amigas, o yo nunca habría podido vivir allí. Solo las niñas eran retenidas en la casa de putas, por razones obvias. Cuando era pequeño, yo no sabía que había algo raro en el lugar donde vivía. Todas las mujeres me adoraban y me gustaba hacer las tareas de la casa y algo semejante hasta que crecí. La madame, su nombre era Lucille, me pregunto si quería o no seguir en el negocio familiar. Varios de los clientes con tendencia homosexual tenían ciertas inclinaciones hacia mí, pues era un muchacho bastante apuesto. Pero en el momento que la madame se acercó con la oferta yo sabía lo suficiente para saber que no deseaba llevar a cabo tales actividades. El limosneo era una profesión común en Londres, para aquel entonces. Ladrón también, así que, para ganarme la vida, empecé a robar. Luego cuando tenía diecisiete años, mi madre murió de sífilis. Tenía treinta y tres. - Mi rostro palideció considerablemente escuchándolo hablar, pero quería oír el resto.

\- Sigue. – pedí con mucho tacto.

\- Lucille me informo dos semanas después que tenía que irme. No traía contrapartidas suficientes para ocupar un lugar. No es que ella fuera cruel, simplemente era práctica. Otra niña podría ocupar mi habitación y traer tres veces más dinero. Otra vez me ofreció la opción de trabajar o quedarme en la calle. Sin embargo añadió una bondad. Había unas pocas mujeres de alta alcurnia que conocía y que les había descrito como era y estaban interesadas. Podría optar entre venderme a las mujeres más que a los hombres. Y eso es lo que hice. Las chicas en la casa me entrenaron primero, por supuesto, y resulto que tenía un don para el trabajo. Lucille me mantuvo en alta demanda y pronto tuve bastantes regulares entre los de sangre azul. Una de ellas termino salvando mi vida. Yo todavía estaba robando. Un día de mala suerte, tire de la bolsa frente a un policía. Lo siguiente que supe, es que estaba encadenado y uno de los jueces me mando colgar. Uno de mis clientes se enteró de mi situación y se compadeció de mí. Ella persuadió al juez a través de medios carnales para que me enviara a las nuevas colonias penales y eso bastaría. Tres semanas más tarde me enviaron con otros sesenta y dos bribones más hacia Gales del sur. - Sus ojos se nublaron, y se pasó una mano por el pelo, pensativo.

\- No voy a contarte sobre el viaje, excepto para decir que fue más allá de cualquier miseria que un hombre haya podido soportar. Una vez estuvimos en la colonia, nos hacían trabajar, literalmente hasta la muerte. Había tres hombres con los que empecé a juntarme Timothy, Miroku e Koga. Después de unos meses, Koga logró escapar. Luego casi un año después, regreso. – me explico.

\- ¿Por qué regresaría? - me pregunte.

\- ¿No hubiera sido castigado por huir? - Inuyasha gruño.

\- De hecho, pero Koga no tenía miedo de eso. Estábamos en los campos de sacrificio de ganado para hacer carne de cecinas y cuero cuando fuimos atacados por nativos. Mataron a los guardias y al resto de los presos, excepto a Timothy, Miroku y yo. Fue entonces cuando Koga apareció entre ellos, pero era diferente. Puedes adivinar cómo. Él era un yokai, y él me cambio por la noche. Miroku y Timothy fueron cambiados, por otros dos yokais. Aunque tres de nosotros hubiéramos sido cambiados, solo uno de nosotros lo buscaba. Timothy quería lo que Koga le ofrecía. Miroku y yo no. Koga nos cambió de todos modos porque pensó que se lo agradeceríamos más tarde. Nos quedamos con los nativos durante unos años y nos comprometimos a volver a Inglaterra. Nos llevó casi veinte años, llegar finalmente allí - Se detuvo y cerró los ojos. En algún momento de su historia me desenrosque de mi bola y me quede mirándole con asombro. Él tenía toda la razón, no era una historia bonita y no tenía ni idea de lo que había pasado.

\- Tu turno. Dime que paso con el bastardo que te hizo daño - Abrió los ojos para mirarme.

\- Dios, Inuyasha, no quiero hablar de eso. Es humillante. - Me puse a la defensiva.

\- Acabo de decirte que era un ladrón, un mendigo y una puta. Es realmente justo ¿qué te quejes por mi pregunta? Su mirada oscura no vacilo. Dicho así, tenía su punto. Encogiéndome de hombros para ocultar mi dolor continué, resumiéndolo rápidamente.

\- Es una historia común. Chico conoce chica, chica es ingenua y estúpida, el chico usa a la chica y la abandona. - Él solo arqueo las cejas y espero. Levante las manos.

\- ¡bien! ¿Quieres detalles? Pensé que realmente se preocupaba por mí. Me dijo que lo hacía y me enamore de sus mentiras por completo. Salimos dos veces y a la tercera vez dijo que tenía que pasar por su apartamento para coger algo antes de ir a ese club. Cuando llegamos allí, el empezó a besarme, me dijo todo acerca de lo especial que era para él y todo... - Mis dedos estaban apretados.

\- Yo le dije que era demasiado pronto. Que había que esperar a conocernos mejor, que era mi primera vez. No estuvo de acuerdo. Yo…Yo debería haberle golpeado, arrojarle lejos de mí. Pude haberlo hecho, era más fuerte que él. Pero... - cerré los ojos.

\- Yo quería hacerle feliz. Realmente me gustaba. Así que cuando no se detuvo, me quede inmóvil y trate de no moverme. No dolía tanto si no me movía... - Dios iba a llorar. Parpadee rápidamente y tome aliento de forma desigual, empujando hacia atrás el recuerdo.

\- Eso es todo. Una vez, miserable y entonces no me llamo más. Yo estaba preocupada al principio, pensé que algo malo podría haberle ocurrido. - Me reí amargamente.

\- El siguiente fin de semana me lo encontré con otra chica en el mismo club donde se suponía que debíamos ir. Me dijo entonces que realmente nunca le había gustado y que me regresara ya que había pasado mi hora de irme a dormir. Esa misma noche, mate a mi primer yokai. En cierto modo se lo debo a haber sido usada. Yo estaba tan molesta que quería morir o asesinar a alguien. Por lo menos tener una criatura que intentara arrancar mi garganta me garantizara la una o la otra. - Inuyasha no hizo ninguna de sus bromas habituales.

Cuando me atreví a mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo, simplemente me miraba, no con desprecio o sentencia en su rostro. El silencio se prolongó, segundos y minutos. Se llenó de algo inexplicable mirando el uno a los ojos del otro. Las sacudidas repentinas del remolque nos sacaron del trance mientras el vehículo se paraba. Con un ligero movimiento, Inuyasha salto de su asiento y se dirigió a la puerta trasera del coche.

\- Estamos casi en el lugar y todavía hay trabajo por hacer. Mantén abierta la bolsa para mí, gatita. - Su tono normal y alegre estaba de vuelta.

Perpleja por el momento anterior, me reuní con él en la parte trasera del remolque. Inuyasha desenvolvió a Sergio de su mortaja de plástico alegremente como un niño haciendo estragos con el papel de regalo de navidad. Yo estaba sujetando una bolsa de basura grande y me preguntaba qué estaba haciendo. No tarde mucho en averiguarlo. Con sus manos, torció la cabeza de Sergio tan limpiamente como si se tratara de la parte superior de una botella de refresco. Hubo un crujido repugnante y luego el cráneo fue fulminante sin contemplaciones directo a la bolsa.

\- ¡Qué asco! Cógelo - le di la bolsa de nuevo.

\- ¿Escrúpulos? Ese trozo de cráneo vale cincuenta mil dólares. ¿Seguro que no quieres abrazarlo un poco? - Él sonrió con su sonrisa burlona familiar, el viejo Inuyasha de nuevo.

\- No gracias. - había algunas cosas que el dinero no podía comprar, y yo pasando tanto tiempo con la cabeza era uno de ellos. La parte trasera del remolque se abrió con un crujido y Ted apareció en la luz artificial.

\- Ya estamos aquí, amigo. Espero que hayáis tenido una marcha suave. - sus ojos brillaron al mirar hacia atrás y adelante a cada uno de nosotros. Al instante yo estuve a la defensiva.

\- Estábamos hablando. - Ted sonrió y vi que Inuyasha ocultaba una sonrisa cuando se volvió para mirar a su amigo.

\- Vamos amigo. Hemos estado manejando durante que… ¿cincuenta minutos? No es suficiente tiempo. - Ambos rieron. Yo no, no era divertido en absoluto.

\- ¿Has terminado? - Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza.

\- Quédate en el tráiler un minuto. Tengo algo que ver. – menciono saltando fuera del remolque.

\- ¿Qué? - la curiosidad mato al gato, yo esperaba mejores resultados.

\- Negocios. Tengo una cabeza que ofrecer y quiero que estés fuera de esto. Cuando menos gente sepa de ti mejor. - Tenía sentido. Me senté en el borde del remolque, con los pies colgando y luego quite la venda para inspeccionar mi muñeca.

La herida había sanado por completo, la piel había vuelto en torno a los bordes y sin cicatrices. Había una gran diferencia entre los yokais y seres humanos, incluso los mestizos como yo. Nosotros ni siquiera éramos de la misma especie. ¿Y porque le dije cosas a Inuyasha que no le había dicho a nadie? Mi madre no sabe lo que ocurrió con Houjo, por ejemplo. Ella no lo hubiera entendido. Ella no entendido mucho de mí, de hecho. Me escondí más allá y no fui honesta y sin embargo, le había contado a Inuyasha lo que había ocultado. Después de unos treinta minutos de contemplar el estilado esmalte de uñas, Inuyasha reapareció.

\- Venga mocosa. Hemos terminado. - Salto al remolque, desato su moto y la puso con una mano en el suelo.

\- ¿Qué pasa con el coche? ¿O el torso? - Subí detrás de él, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Es desconcertante estar presionada tan cerca después de todo, pero yo no quería pelar el asfalto si me caía. Al menos me había regalado un casco aunque no usara uno el mismo. Una de las ventajas de estar muerto.

\- Ted cogerá el coche. Tiene una casa de ventas, así es como se gana la vida, ¿no te lo dije? - No, no lo dijo, no tenía importaba.

\- ¿Y el cuerpo? - Él se puso en marcha, dejándome agarrándole firmemente en el momento repentino que la motocicleta voló por la carretera.

\- Parte del trato. Él lo hace por mí. Menos trabajo para nosotros. Ted es un tipo inteligente, mantiene la boca cerrada y maneja su negocio. No te preocupes por él. - sonrió, no podía ver su cara, pero lo supe.

\- No lo estoy - le grite por el viento. En realidad estaba cansada. Había sido una noche larga.

Fue un viaje de dos horas hasta la cueva, llegamos poco después de las tres de la madrugada. Mi camioneta estaba estacionada alrededor de un cuarto de milla de distancia de la entrada como de costumbre, puesto que el vehículo no podía pasar por el resto del camino. Inuyasha hizo una parada en la camioneta y salte de la motocicleta en cuanto dejo de moverse. Las motos me ponían nerviosa. Parecía una forma de viaje tan poco segura. Los yokais por supuesto, no compartían mi temor de fracturarme el cuello, las extremidades o dejar la piel contra el suelo. La otra razón de mi prisa era sencillamente estar lejos de Inuyasha lo antes posible. Antes de cualquier nuevo ataque de estupidez me abrumara.

\- ¿Te vas tan pronto, mocosa? La noche es joven. - Me miro con un brillo en sus ojos y un diabólico rizo en los labios. Acababa de recoger las llaves de su escondite debajo de una piedra y me dirigí con cansancio hacia el camión.

\- Tal vez para ti, pero me voy a casa. Vete y busca una chica para comer. - Sin inmutarse, se enderezo en la moto.

\- ¿Volviendo a casa con ese vestido lleno de sangre? Tu madre podría preocuparse si lo ve de esa manera. Tú puedes entrar y cambiarte. Prometo no mirar. - La última parte estuvo acompañada por un guiño exagerado que me hizo sonreír a pesar de mi vigilancia.

\- No, me cambiare en una gasolinera o algo así. Por cierto, ya que he terminado este trabajo, ¿cuándo tengo que volver aquí? ¿Me das un descanso? - Tenía la esperanza en un descanso no solo del entrenamiento, sino también en el tiempo de su compañía. Tal vez mi cabeza debía ser examinada o el tiempo ayudaría con eso.

\- Lo siento gatita. Mañana por la noche tienes turno otra vez. Luego, cuando vuele a Chicago para ver a mi viejo amigo Hakudoshi. Con suerte, volveré el jueves, porque el viernes tengo otro trabajo para nosotros... – explico tranquiló, bueno no podía quejarme, había jefes más explotadores.

\- Si, lo entiendo - dije con disgusto.

\- Bien, solo recuerda que empiezo la universidad la semana que viene, así que tendrás que darme un descanso. Puede ser que tengamos un acuerdo, pero he esperado demasiado tiempo para conseguir mi título. – eso lo hizo reírse.

\- Absolutamente, mocosa. Llena tu cabeza con volúmenes de información que nunca se aplican en la vida real. Solo recuerda las niñas muertas no pasan los exámenes, así que no creo que vayas a descuidar tu entrenamiento. No te preocupes. Vamos a trabajar bien. Hablando de eso, aquí tienes. - Inuyasha saco una amplia bolsa de plástico opaca del interior de su chaqueta, que había visto era considerablemente mayor de lo normal. Rebusco en ella, saco un fajo de algo verde y me lo ofreció a mí.

\- Tú parte. - ¿Eh? Mire los cientos que tenía en la mano con incredulidad que se convirtió en sospecha.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - Sacudió la cabeza.

\- Caray. ¡Eres bien difícil! Carajo, ni siquiera puedo darte el dinero sin que te pongas a discutir. Esto cariño, es un veinte por ciento de la prima que tenía Sergio por su cabeza. Es por tu parte en el tema de que el perdiera la cabeza. Ves, creo que como yo no pago nada a hacienda, podría darte un trozo a ti. La muerte y los impuestos, ellos van de la mano. - Estupefacta, mire el dinero. Era más de lo que podría ganar seis meses trabajando de camarera o en los huertos. Y pensar que había estado preocupada por el drenaje de mis ahorros en gasolina. Antes de que el cambiara de opinión, me metí el dinero en la caja de mis guantes.

\- Um, gracias. - ¿Que debe decir una? Las palabras se habían ido en ese momento.

\- Te lo has ganado, mocosa. - Él sonrió.

\- Tú acabas de recibir un buen trozo para ti mismo. ¿Saldrás por fin de la cueva? - Inuyasha se carcajeo.

\- ¿Es por eso que crees que me quedo allí? ¿Falta de fondos? - Su entretenimiento me hizo ponerme a la defensiva.

\- ¿Porque si no? No es un Hilton. Tienes que piratear la electricidad y te lavas en un río frío como hielo. ¡No pensé que lo hicieras solo porque te gusta ver tus partes encogerse! - Eso realmente le hizo reír.

\- Preocupada por mis partes, ¿verdad? Permíteme asegurarte, que están bien. Por supuesto, si no me crees, tú puedes siempre... – otra vez esa asquerosa sonrisa.

\- ¡Nunca jamás pienses acerca de eso! - Dejo de reír, pero todavía tenía un brillo en sus ojos.

\- Demasiado tarde para eso, pero de vuelta a tu pregunta. Yo no me quedo ahí porque es más seguro, principalmente. Te oigo a ti o cualquier otra persona desde un kilómetro de distancia. Y lo conozco como la palma de mi mano. Es difícil para alguien emboscarme sin darse a conocer. Además, es tranquilo. Estoy segura de que el ruido de fondo en tu casa te ha mantenido despierta muchas veces. Y además, me lo dio un amigo, para que vele por él mientras esta en Ohio y asegurarme de que todo está bien como prometí. – la última parte lo dijo con cierta nostalgia.

\- ¿Un amigo te dio la cueva? ¿Cómo se puede dar a alguien una cueva? – pregunte consternada.

\- Su pueblo la encontró hace cientos de años, por lo que la hace suya tanto como cualquier persona puede reclamar algo que no camine y solía ser su residencia de invierno de los Mingoes. Era una pequeña tribu de la nación Iroquois, y ellos eran uno de los últimos Iroquois en el estado cuando el acto de remoción india de 1831 se colocó en efecto. Tanacharisson fue un compañero mío, y el opto por no ir a la reserva. Se escondió en la cueva después de que la última de sus tribus fue sacada a la fuerza. Pasó el tiempo, y vio su gente y su cultura irremediablemente destruidas y decidió que ya era suficiente. Pinto su cuerpo para la batalla y se fue en una misión suicida contra Fort Meigs. Antes de eso sin embargo me pidió que cuidara su casa. Asegurarme de que nadie la perturbaba. Hay huesos de sus ancestros un poco más allá. No quería que los blancos lo profanaran. – me narro, lo que sea de cada quien era un buen cuenta historias.

\- ¡Que terrible! - dije en voz baja, pensando en el indio haciendo su última petición después de ver a todos los que quería desaparecer.

\- Fue su elección. No tenía control sobre nada salvo como morir, y los Mingoes eran muy orgullosos. Para él, era una buena muerte. Una acorde con el legado de su pueblo. – Estudio mi rostro.

\- Tal vez. Pero cuando la muerte es todo lo que te queda, es triste, no importa como lo cortas. Es tarde, Inuyasha. Me voy. - Me toco el brazo y sus facciones estaban serias.

\- Acerca de lo que me dijiste antes, quiero que sepas que no fue tu culpa. Un tipo como ese hubiera hecho lo mismo con cualquier chica, y sin duda hubieron antes y después de ti. – otra vez el rencor me golpeo las entrañas.

\- ¿Estás hablando por experiencia? - Salió antes de que pudiera detenerme. Inuyasha dejó caer el brazo y dio un paso atrás, dándome otra mirada insondable.

\- No, no lo hago. Nunca he tratado a una mujer de tal manera, y la mayoría no eran especialmente vírgenes. Como he dicho antes tú no tienes que ser humana para tener comportamientos que estén por debajo de ti. - Yo no sabía que quería decir eso, así que solo apreté el acelerador y me aleje.

_Continuara…_


	8. Noche libre

**Hola mis queridos lectores, me alegra ver de qué les va gustando esta adaptación, una rápida aclaración, en este capítulo el nombre o verdadero nombre del protagonista masculino lo deje intacto por una simple razón, primero pensaba llamarlo Inu no pero decidí que es mejor reservar ese nombre para un personaje del siguiente libro de esta saga (si quieren que la adapte después de esta me avisan de una vez). Así que no se sorprenden. Por cierto estoy a la mitad del capítulo de dualidad y sentimientos, pero me ha costado trabajo materializar una idea que tengo para la historia, descuiden que no lo dejare olvidado.**

**Sin más que agregar, lean disfruten y comenten.**

**Noche libre **

Se me ocurrió la mañana siguiente, ya que tenía un par de horas sin nada que hacer y dinero para gastar. La combinación de ambos nunca antes había sucedido. Energizada por el pensamiento, subí las escaleras corriendo para ducharme otra vez y vestirme. Las duchas era todo lo que había tomado últimamente, desde que los baños habían resultado ser ligeramente peligrosos. Después de un feliz viaje al centro comercial, me sorprendí cuando miré el reloj y vi que eran más de las seis. Vaya, cómo pasaba el tiempo volando cuando no estaba matando algo.

Era demasiado tarde para conducir a casa y dar a mi madre una excusa de esta noche, así que me decidí por llamarla. Mentí de nuevo le dije que me había encontrado con un amigo, que veríamos una película y cenaríamos tarde. Esperaba que cualquier cosa que ocurriera esta noche no tomara demasiado tiempo. Sería agradable pasar una tarde de fin de semana en casa por una vez.

Acelerando para llegar tarde de todas formas, salte de la camioneta tan pronto como entré en la familiar cueva. Paranoica, había llevado mis paquetes conmigo. Sería mi suerte que alguien se metiera a robar mis compras, incluso en el borde del bosque. Para el momento en que corrí la milla restante a la entrada, estaba casi sin aliento. Inuyasha estaba esperando cerca de la entrada con el ceño fruncido.

\- Te tomaste tu tiempo, ya veo. Oh, pero supongo que todo en esas bolsas es para mí, así que todo está perdonado. Supongo que no tengo que preguntarme dónde has estado. - Ups. De repente se me ocurrió que llegar con un montón de regalos comprados con su dinero sin conseguirle nada se podría interpretarse como mala educación. Cubriendo mis pasos en falso, enderecé mis hombros en una fingida ofensa.

\- En realidad, si te traigo algo. Aquí. Es para… emm, tus músculos adoloridos y los dolores. - Le di el masajeador que había comprado para mi abuelo, dándome cuenta demasiado tarde de la estupidez del gesto. Los yokais no tienen dolores musculares o dolores. Miró la caja con interés.

\- Bien, bien. Cinco velocidades. Calor y masaje. Profunda, penetrante acción. ¿Segura que esto no es tuyo? - Esa oscura ceja arqueada con volúmenes de significado, y ninguno de ellos terapéutico. La tome de nuevo.

\- Sólo di si no lo quieres. Tú no tienes que ser tan grosero. - Inuyasha me lanzó una mirada puntiaguda.

\- Quédatelo y dáselo a tu abuelo, como pretendías. Diablos, pero sí que eres una mala mentirosa. Lo bueno es que consigues salirte con la tuya con las marcas. - Exasperada ya, lo miré con una mirada mordaz.

\- ¿Podemos meternos en el negocio? ¿Cómo los detalles de esta noche? – solicite, ese hombre... no yokai era imposible.

\- Oh, eso. Vamos a ver, tu tipo tiene más de doscientos años de edad, cabello castaño natural, pero cambia el color periódicamente, habla con un acento, y es muy rápido en el combate. La buena noticia es, tú puede mantener tus bragas. Él quedara locamente enamorado contigo a primera vista. ¿Alguna pregunta? - Descendimos más profundo en la cueva.

\- ¿Cuál es su nombre? – pregunte rascándome la cabeza, malditos mosquitos.

\- Probablemente inventara uno, la mayoría de los yokais lo hacen, pero su nombre es Crispín. Búscame cuando estés lista. Voy a estar viendo la tele. - Inuyasha me dejó en mi camerino improvisado, y yo pasaba a través de la docena o más de pequeña y ajustada ropa que él me había comprado hasta que saque un vestido que casi rozaba las rodillas.

Todavía demasiado apretado, pero al menos mis pechos y el culo no salían de él. Después de una hora de rodillos calientes, maquillaje y botas, estaba lista. Inuyasha descansaba de costado a lo largo de la silla aclimatada, mirando ávidamente Court TV (corte-tribunal tv). Él amaba el canal. De alguna manera, ver a un criminal disfrutar de ese programa me molestaba. Su comentario favorito era el de que las víctimas tenían menos de la mitad de los derechos de los delincuentes.

\- Odio apartarte, pero estoy lista. Tú sabe, lugares a donde ir, etc. - Miró hacia arriba en una leve ojeada.

\- Esta es la mejor parte. Están a punto de emitir un veredicto. – se quejó haciendo un puchero.

\- ¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Tú estás preocupado acerca de un veredicto en un caso de asesinato cuando estamos a punto de cometer uno! ¿No te parece un poco irónico? - De repente él estaba delante de mí, desenroscándose a sí mismo con la velocidad de que una serpiente de cascabel envidiaría.

\- Si me parece, mocosa. Vámonos. – explico estirando sus músculos.

\- ¿No vas a conducir por separado? - Nunca nos íbamos juntos, para evitar que la gente hiciera la conexión. Se encogió de hombros.

\- Créeme, tu nunca encontrarías el lugar. Es un diferente tipo de club, muy particular. Vamos, no dejemos al caballero esperando. - Diferente tipo de club. Ese fue el mayor eufemismo que jamás había escuchado.

Era muy lejos de las carreteras principales, bajando por un sinuoso camino que parecía rara vez usado, y dentro de un depósito industrial que se estaba insonorizado (a prueba de ruidos). Para el observador externo, era simplemente otro edificio industrial de obreros. El estacionamiento estaba alrededor de la parte posterior con un solo camino estrecho hacia adentro o hacia afuera entre árboles altos que actuaban como una puerta natural.

\- ¿Qué es este lugar? - Mis ojos se desorbitaron incluso antes de que nos acercáramos a la puerta. Había una fila de personas esperando para entrar. Inuyasha simplemente pasaba entre ellos mientras que tiraba de mí hacia la mujer en la puerta quien yo supuse que era el portero. Ella era tan alta y ancha de hombros como un defensor de fútbol americano, con un rostro que habría sido bonito excepto por su predominio de masculinidad.

\- Trixie, te eche de menos. - Inuyasha la saludó. Ella en realidad tenía que agacharse para regresarle el beso en la mejilla.

\- Ha pasado un tiempo, Inuyasha. Escuché que habías dejado estas partes. - Él sonrió y ella se la regresó, mostrando incisivos de oro en su sonrisa. Lindo.

\- No creas todo lo que oyes. Así es como comienzan los rumores. - Nos deslizamos por la puerta, para la consternación de los clientes que esperaban. Estaba oscuro en el interior, con bajos rayos de luz reducido haciendo breves destellos a través de los techos, e inmediatamente supe qué clase de un club "diferente" era. Había yokais por todas partes.

\- ¿Qué diablos es esto? - Mi susurro era bajo y salvaje, porque un montón de cosas aquí tenían un gran oído. Inuyasha agitó una mano sin preocuparse para abarcar el entorno en general.

\- Esto, querida, es un club de yokais. En realidad ni siquiera tiene un nombre, aunque los lugareños lo llaman Mordida. Todo tipo de cosas vienen aquí para mezclarse con comodidad, no teniendo que ocultar su verdadera naturaleza. De hecho, justo allí tienes algunos fantasmas en el bar. - Mi visión voló a donde él hizo el gesto.

Maldita sea si no había tres hombres transparente sentados (más o menos) sobre los taburetes, luciendo para todo el mundo como una pareja de clientes regulares en Cheers. Bueno, Cheers Macabro, tal vez. La energía que vibraba fuera de los inhumanos habitantes hizo que todo mi cuerpo se sintiera como si tocara un cable de alta tensión.

\- Dios… hay tantos de ellos… - Y lo eran. Un par de cientos, por lo menos.

\- Yo no sabía que habían tantos yokais en el mundo… - Seguí con mi incredulidad.

\- Gatita… Alrededor del cinco por ciento de la población es demoniaca. Estamos en cada estado, cada nación, y hemos estado durante un muy largo tiempo. Ahora, hay ciertas áreas donde encontraras más de nosotros. Ohio ocurre ser uno de ellos. Ya te dije que tiene una delgada línea que separa lo natural y lo paranormal, por toda la región se despide a una leve carga. Los más jóvenes aman eso. Lo encuentran estimulante - Dijo pacientemente Inuyasha.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que mi estado es… un punto caliente de yokais? - Asintió.

\- No te sientas demasiado desafortunada. Hay docenas en todo el mundo. - Algo paso rozando, y mi radar se descontroló como estiré mi cuello para ver quién, o lo que, acababa de deslizarse.

\- ¿Qué fue eso? - Susurré, teniendo que presionar mi boca cerca de su oído para ser oída. Eran un grupo ruidoso de inmortales.

\- ¿El qué? - Miró en la dirección de mi mirada.

\- Eso. - Impacientemente.

\- Esa… cosa. No es un yokai, puedo decir, pero definitivamente no es humano. ¿Qué es? - debe ser de sexo masculino, aunque yo no hubiera estado segura de nada, y lucia humano pero no del todo.

\- Oh, él. Él es un Oni. Un devorador de carne. Ya sabes, como La Noche de los muertos vivientes, sólo que no caminan tan gracioso o lucen tan horrible. - Devorador de carne. Mi estómago se revolvió con el pensamiento.

\- Aquí. Espera ahí, toma una copa. Tu tipo aparecerá pronto. - Señaló a la barra. Había un asiento vacío cerca de los fantasmas o el término políticamente correcto sería ¿vivos con deficiencia?

\- ¿Estás loco? - Mi mente no podía calcular lo suficientemente rápido todas las razones para no hacer lo que decía.

\- ¡Este lugar está lleno de monstruos! ¡Yo no quiero ser un aperitivo! - Se rio bajo.

\- Confía en mí, Gatita. ¿Ves a toda la gente normal que espera por entrar? Este es un lugar especial, como dije. La mayoría yokais y Onis, pero también seres humanos. Eso es parte de la atracción. Los seres humanos que vienen aquí son seleccionados con cuidado o no sabrían de este lugar. Ellos vienen a mezclarse con los demoniacos, e incluso para conseguir un poco de extracción de sangre. Créeme, hay quienes enloquecen con ello. Toda una cosa Drácula, ya sabes. Pero existe una estricta etiqueta aquí. Absolutamente nada de violencia en los locales y sólo la alimentación dispuesta. ¿Pueden los clubs humanos decir lo mismo? - Con eso, se fundía en la multitud, dejándome sin otra opción que sentarme en donde dijo y esperar por mi víctima. ¿Cómo iba a verlo aquí? Parecía Creepshow (película de horror de 1982) reunido con Studio 54. El cantinero, un Kitsune, me preguntó que sería mi placer.

\- Irme. - Le solté, luego me di cuenta de lo grosero que fue.

\- Uh, lo siento… Um… ¿tiene gin-tonic? Ya sabes… ¿para la gente normal? - Todo lo que necesitaba era un sifón de carne, o un Bloody Mary como los que nunca olvidare, para hacer mi noche completa. El cantinero se río, mostrando los dientes sin un atisbo de colmillo.

\- ¿Primera vez aquí cariño? No te pongas nerviosa, es perfectamente seguro. A menos que salgas con alguien, por supuesto. Entonces estás por tu cuenta. - Qué reconfortante.

Después de asegurarme de que la bebida no contenía nada más que regular gin-tonic, él me mostró las botellas para disipar mis sospechas, lo tragué como si se tratase de un elixir mágico que podría hacer desaparecer todo el lugar. Era delicioso, de hecho mejor que cualquier otra que había tenido antes. El cantinero, que se llamaba Logan, sonrió cuando le felicite por ello y me informó de que después de cien años, uno se hacía bastante bueno en el oficio.

\- ¿Tú has sido un cantinero por cien años? - Mirándolo con ojos desorbitados, bebiendo otro saludable trago.

\- Dios mío, ¿por qué? - Un casual encogimiento de hombros.

\- Me gusta el trabajo. Conoces gente nueva, puedes hablar mucho, y no tienes que pensar. ¿De cuántos empleos se puede decir lo mismo? - Cuántos, de hecho. Ciertamente no el mío.

\- ¿A qué se dedica, señorita? - Preguntó cortésmente. Matar yokais.

\- Yo, ah, voy a la escuela. Universidad, eso es. - El nerviosismo me hizo hablar atropelladamente. Aquí estaba yo, teniendo una conversación casual con un yokai en un club lleno de cosas perversas. ¿Cuándo mi vida se había ido mal?

\- Ah, la universidad. Estudia mucho, es la clave del éxito. - Con ese consejo y otra rápida sonrisa, se volvió para tomar una orden de un Oni del otro lado del mostrador. Esto era demasiado raro.

\- ¡Hola, ahí, linda chica! - La voz me hizo dar la vuelta, y dos jóvenes me sonreían de una manera amistosa. Por su apariencia y latidos del corazón, sabía que eran humanos. Vaya, qué alivio.

\- Hola, ¿cómo les va? - Me sentí como alguien en otro país que se encontró con un extraño de su ciudad natal y estaba extraordinariamente contenta de ver gente con pulso. Se reunieron alrededor de mí, uno a cada lado de mi silla.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Este es Martín Y yo soy Ralphie. - dijo señalando al moreno con la sonrisa de niño.

\- Soy Kagome. - Sonriendo, estreche la mano a ambos.

\- ¿Qué estas bebiendo? - Ellos miraron de mi vaso con interés.

\- Gin-tonic. - Ralphie era de mi altura, no alto para un hombre, y tenía una dulce sonrisa.

\- ¡Otro Gin-tonic para la señorita! - Gritó importantemente a Logan, quien asintió y trajo un vaso fresco.

\- Gracias por la oferta, chicos, pero estoy como… esperando a alguien. - Por mucho que me gustara tener a los de mi propia clase alrededor, todavía había un trabajo por hacer y ellos podrían obstaculizar mis planes. Cada uno de ellos se quejó teatralmente.

\- ¡Vamos, un trago! Es difícil ser los carnosos por aquí, tenemos que mantenernos unidos. - La súplica tan claramente reflejaba mis propios pensamientos que yo cedí otra sonrisa.

\- Una bebida. Eso es todo, ¿de acuerdo? ¿Además, que están haciendo ustedes dos aquí? - Los dos lucían de mi edad y demasiado inocente.

\- Oh, nos gusta aquí, es emocionante. - Martin asintió con la cabeza arriba y abajo como un pájaro, viendo como Ralphie de nuevo le hacia una indicación a Logan para otro relleno.

\- Sí, lo suficientemente emocionante para que te maten. - Les advertí. Martin dejo caer su billetera cuando buscaba el dinero para mi gin-tonic, y yo me agache para ayudarle a recogerla.

\- Estás aquí. No puedes decir que no entiendes. – Lucían demasiado ingenuo a la mitad. Riendo, Ralphie me entregó mi bebida con un ademán.

\- Tú no quieres saber por qué estoy aquí - Murmure, más para mí que para ellos.

\- Gracias por el trago. Ahora será mejor que se vayan. - Con un saludo ligero, levanté mi vaso.

\- ¿No lo vas a terminar? - Preguntó Ralphie con una decepción casi infantil. Abrí mi boca para responder, pero una voz familiar se me adelanto.

\- Lárguense, perdedores. - Inuyasha se cernía amenazadoramente detrás de ellos, y le dieron una mirada asustada antes de salir corriendo. Se deslizó en el asiento junto a mí después de empujar a su ocupante a un lado. La persona se fue, no ofendida. Supongo que no era tan infrecuente.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Y si él viene? - Mi voz era un silbido bajo, ya que pretendía no mirarlo para el beneficio de que alguien nos mirara. Él simplemente se rio con esa exasperante risa y tendió una mano.

\- No nos hemos conocido. Mi nombre es Crispín. - No hice caso a la mano extendida hacia mí.

\- No creo que esto sea divertido. – susurre con furia sacándolo por la esquina de mi boca.

\- No quieres darme la mano, ¿no? Esos no son buenos modales. ¿Tu mamá no te enseño mejor? –

\- ¿Quieres parar? - había pasado el punto de furia y me dirigí directamente hacia él enfurecida.

\- ¡Deja de jugar! Tengo un trabajo que hacer. ¡El Crispín real va a estar aquí y se va alejar por tus tonterías! ¿Dios, no tiene sentido? - A veces era demasiado atrevido para su propio bien.

\- Pero no estoy mintiendo, mocosa. Mi nombre es Crispín. Crispín Phillips Arthur Taisho III. La última parte fue un poco de extravagancia por parte de mi madre, ya que claramente no tenía idea de quién era mi padre. Sin embargo, ella pensó que añadir números a mi nombre me daría un poco de dignidad. Pobre dulce mujer, siempre renuente a enfrentarse a la realidad. - Se me ocurrió con creciente ansiedad que no estaba bromeando.

\- ¿Eres Crispín? ¿Tú? Pero tú nombre… - repetí.

\- Te lo dije. La mayoría de los yokais cambian su nombre cuando cambian de humanos. Crispín era mi nombre humano, tal como he dicho. No voy mucho por él, porque eso tío está muerto. Cuando Koga me convirtió, él me enterró en terrenos de los nativos hasta que me levanté. Durante cientos de años han enterrado a sus canes muertos en el mismo lugar, y no demasiado profundo, tampoco. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron por primera vez como un yokai, todo lo que veía a mí alrededor eran huesos de perros. Yo sabía lo que era entonces, porque a partir de perros me levanté y me convertí en Inuyasha, todo en esa noche. - Me interrumpió. La imagen era inquietante, pero todavía persistí.

\- Entonces, ¿en qué tipo de juego estás? Quieres que intente matarte, ¿es eso? - Se rio con indulgencia.

\- ¡Caray, no! De hecho, todo esto es tú culpa. – me señalo con el dedo.

\- ¿**MI** culpa? ¿Cómo iba a tener yo algo que ver con...? ¿Esto? - Mirando a todos lados, las palabras adecuadas me fallaron.

\- Tú dijiste la noche anterior cuanto te quejabas acerca de tu vida que nunca habías estado en un club sólo para divertirte y bailar. Bueno, mocosa, eso es todo. Esta noche tú y yo vamos a beber, a bailar y absolutamente no asesinar a nadie. Considéralo como tu noche libre. Tú serás Kagome y yo seré Crispín, y me mandaras a casa con la boca seca y las bolas adoloridas al igual que lo harías si nosotros nunca nos hubiéramos visto antes. –

\- ¿Todo esto fue una especie de truco para conseguir que vaya a una cita contigo? - Con el ceño fruncido bebí mi gin-tonic, cortesía de los dos chicos humanos que habían corrido a las colinas después de una mirada sucia. Sus ojos brillaban con luces oscuras y ese sutil rizo volvió a sus labios.

\- Te deje mantener tus bragas puestas, ¿no? No puedes incluso apreciar las pequeñas cosas, no puedes. Vamos, cariño, termina tu bebida y vamos a bailar. Prometo que seré el perfecto caballero. A menos que solicites lo contrario. - Dejé mi vaso en el mostrador.

\- Lo siento Crispín, pero no bailo. Nunca aprendí. Ya sabes, la falta total de una vida social y todo eso. - Sus cejas casi arrasó la línea del pelo.

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Tú nunca has bailado? ¿Ese deflorador tuyo nunca, ni siquiera te llevo a bailar? Maldito cabrón. - El recuerdo de Houjo continuaba muy fuerte.

\- No. Yo no bailo. - Él me lanzó una mirada acompasada.

\- Ahora sí. - Él prácticamente me cargó a mis pies, ignorando mis protestas y vanos intentos de soltarme.

Cuando estábamos bien dentro de la acumulación de giradores humanos e inhumanos, él me hizo girar hasta que mi espalda estaba hacia él. Tenía un brazo alrededor de mi cintura mientras que el otro todavía sujetaba mi mano. Su cuerpo estaba presionado a lo largo del mío, las caderas íntimamente tocándose frente a atrás.

\- Te juro que si intentas algo... - Mi amenaza se ahogó en la bombeante música y el ruido a nuestro alrededor.

\- Relájate, no voy a morderte. - Riéndose de su propia broma, comenzó a balancearse a tiempo con el ritmo, caderas y hombros rozándose contra los míos.

\- Vamos, es fácil. Muévete a la manera que lo hago, vamos a empezar lentamente. - Debido a la falta de otras opciones excepto quedarme ahí estúpidamente, seguí la línea de su cuerpo, imitando sus movimientos.

El vibrante ritmo parecía tirar mis terminaciones nerviosas como cuerdas invisibles de una marioneta, y pronto me ondulaba contra él por mi propia voluntad. Él tenía razón, era fácil. Y sexy como el infierno. Ahora sabía cómo una serpiente que sentía cuando el encantador tocaba la flauta, servilmente retorciéndome a lo largo de la música. Inuyasha me hizo que girara para hacerle frente, todavía aferraba mis manos como si temiera que escapara.

No necesita preocuparse. Yo estaba curiosamente disfrutando. Las luces y los sonidos parecían mezclarse. Todos los cuerpos rozándonos me hicieron sentir borracha por su energía colectiva. Era una sensación embriagadora, dejar que mi cuerpo se moviera de la forma que quería, dirigido por el ritmo y nada más. Levanté los brazos y dejé que mi cabeza callera hacia atrás, cediendo a la sensación. Inuyasha deslizó sus manos a mi cintura, ligeramente sosteniéndome, y un impulso travieso se apoderó de mí. Él me había chantajeado, golpeado, y me obligó a soportar increíbles entrenamientos rigurosos. Tiempo para un poco de merecida revancha.

Abrí mis manos sobre su pecho, viendo ampliar sus ojos, y acercándolo hasta que nuestros cuerpos se tocaron y mis pechos se rozaran contra él. Luego di un giro lento de mis caderas contra las suyas como había visto hacer otros bailarines. Sus brazos se cerraron a mí alrededor, tirándome hacia él hasta que fuimos moldeados juntos. Una mano se movió lentamente hasta tirar mi cabeza hacia atrás, y yo sonreí con suficiencia hacia él.

\- Tenías razón, es fácil. Y yo aprendo rápido. - Mi cuerpo todavía estaba acurrucado en torno a él, tentándolo.

Esto era tan diferente a mí, pero se sentía como si algo se hubiera apoderado de mí. Mis preocupaciones anteriores eran un vago recuerdo que ni siquiera valían la pena pensar en ellas. Las luces causaban que se formaran profundos huecos en sus pómulos, haciéndolos que lucieran aún más pronunciados. El calor en sus ojos me habría hecho liberarme y correr, pero todo lo que hizo fue atraerme.

\- ¿Jugando con fuego, gatita? - Su boca rozó mi mejilla mientras hablaba directamente en mi oído para ser escuchado por encima del ruido.

Sus labios estaban frescos sobre mi piel, pero no fríos. Mi cabeza dio vueltas, mis sentidos se tambalearon, y en respuesta mi lengua se deslizó hacia fuera y lamió su cuello con un largo golpe húmedo. El estremecimiento pasó por todo a través de él. Inuyasha me apretó tan cerca que su cuerpo se molió contra el mío, moviendo bruscamente mi cabeza hacia atrás con un espeso puñado de cabello hasta que nuestros ojos se miraron.

Lo que había comenzó como un juego ahora era un desafío abierto, así como una amenaza directa. Cualquier próxima acción tendría resultados, era claro por la forma en que su mirada ardía dentro de la mía. Todo esto debería de haberme asustado, pero era como si mi mente no fuera capaz de pensamientos racionales. Él era un yokai, un asesino a sueldo, y casi me había matado... y nada importaba más de la sensación de él. Lamí mis labios y no retrocedí, y era toda la invitación que él necesito.

Su boca bajó hacia la mía, inclinada a través sin dificultad, ya que gemí al primer toque. Había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto tiempo desde que había besado a alguien y no fingiendo. La última vez había sido con Houjo, y el escaso deseo que había sentido entonces no era nada en comparación con el destello de calor abrasador en mí ahora. Su lengua acarició mis labios brevemente antes de enroscarse en torno a la mía y buscando mis profundidades con una implacable sensualidad.

Mi corazón golpeaba con tanta fuerza que yo sabía que él podía sentir su pulso en mi boca mientras yo respondía, tirando de él más cerca y clavando mis uñas en su espalda. Inuyasha profundizó más el beso hasta que chupo mi lengua. Todo dentro de mí comenzó a latir con la necesidad. Devolví el gesto con más fuerza, tomando su lengua con hambre erótica. Había una dureza distintiva en él cuando frotó sus caderas contra las mías en una ola de fricción que provocó un apretón casi insoportable en mis entrañas.

Sólo se apartó para gritarle a alguien cuando nos empujaron bruscamente por no bailar, dejándome que tragara una respiración de aire. Mis piernas se sentían casi de goma y luces bailaban en mi cabeza. Inuyasha me impulsó hacia la pared del fondo hasta que nos salimos de la pista de baile, cayendo mi pelo en mi cara por la velocidad de su acción. Él se apresuró a besarme de nuevo, y este beso fue mejor que el anterior. Su cuerpo entero parecía ser vertido en la búsqueda de su boca. Él finalmente se apartó, pero no muy lejos.

\- Gatita, necesitas tomar una decisión. Nos quedamos aquí y nos comportamos o nos vamos ahora y te prometo. - Su voz bajó y las palabras cayeron en mis labios.

\- que no me comportaré. - Su boca se cerró sobre la mía una vez más, labios y lengua experimentada evocaron una respuesta.

Mi auto-control todavía estaba en algún lugar de vacaciones y mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello porque yo simplemente quería más. Su espalda estaba hacia la pared y una mano estaba en mi pelo mientras que la otra estaba baja, peligrosamente abajo en mi espalda. Dedos amasaban mi carne a través de la fina tela del vestido, sosteniéndome tan cerca, cada movimiento que hacía me golpeaba. Después de unos pocos minutos de mareo, él rompió el beso para susurrarme casi entrecortadamente en mi oído.

\- Decide ahora, cariño, porque no puedo soportar mucho más de esto antes de que se decida por ti y te lleve. - La habitación parecía difusa, la luz disminuía, y había un lejano ruido en mi cabeza.

Ninguna de esas cosas parecía importante, sin embargo, excepto por Inuyasha. Su cuerpo se sentía tan fuerte y vigoroso como un caballo de carreras, y su boca sobre la mía me hacía querer dar gritos con lujuria. No había una sola parte de mí que no quisiera estar en cualquier lugar con él.

\- Inuyasha... - Yo no podía comenzar a articular la necesidad. Inesperadamente todo su cuerpo se puso rígido, y miró por encima de mi hombro con la tensión saliendo de él.

\- Maldito infierno. ¿Qué está haciendo él aquí? - Él parecía congelarse en mis brazos, la cara se endurecía convirtiéndose en piedra.

\- ¿Quién? ¿Quién está aquí? – Confundida, me retorcí para mirar detrás de mí.

\- Hakudoshi. -

_Continuara…_


	9. Mordida

**Mordida**

Mi mente no parecía seguir los actuales acontecimientos.

\- Pensé que Sergio dijo que él estaba en Chicago. ¡Se supone que debe estar en Chicago! - Inuyasha murmuró una maldición y se enderezó, girando alrededor de nosotros hasta que estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

\- ¿Crees que Sergio nos mintió? - Insistí. Sacudió la cabeza, como para aclararla.

\- Mantén tus ojos en él, cariño. Cabello rojo cenizo, piel morena, bajo, con cara de niño. Lleva una camisa blanca, ¿lo ves? - Apoyé mi cabeza en el hombro de Inuyasha y escaneé caras hasta que encontré una que coincidía.

\- Lo tengo. – asentí mirándolo fijamente.

\- Sergio no mintió. Eso significa que de alguna manera Hakudoshi, se enteró que él está desaparecido. Sabía que Sergio estaba por esta área, así que está buscando aquí las respuestas. Sin duda, está preocupado por lo que Sergio le haya dicho a quién sea que le hizo desaparecer - Inuyasha respondió sombrío a mi pregunta.

\- Bueno, cualquiera que sea la razón, él está aquí. Vamos a por él. – Inuyasha me apretó duramente contra él.

\- No. - La sola palabra me sorprendió.

\- ¿No? ¿Por qué no? ¡Acaba de caer en nuestro regazo! - Su expresión era de hielo, y mantuvo su voz baja.

\- Porque es un sangriento cabrón traicionero y no te quiero en ninguna parte cerca de él. Te vas directo a casa tan pronto como él esté lejos de la puerta. Me encargaré de esto yo mismo. - Mi cabeza estaba lo suficientemente despejada como para estar enojada.

\- Sabes, para alguien que me dice que confíe en él, no tienes la misma cortesía conmigo. Pensé que esta noche era un trabajo regular, así que estoy lista para salir y clavar estacas. Me hacía cargo de yokais antes de ti, ¿recuerdas? Todo yo solita y sin que nadie me tomara de la mano. Ahora tengo la formación y los refuerzos, y ¿todavía quieres que huya y corra? No me beses como a una mujer si vas a tratarme como a una niña. - Inuyasha me miró hacia abajo con frustración.

\- Esto no es sobre tratarte como una niña. Me importa un rábano, ¡yo solo no te quiero por ese camino! Mira, te lo he dicho Hakudoshi no es sólo un tío que sale y agarra una niña cuando su pancita retumba. Él está en otra liga, gatita. Es un tipo muy malo. – sentí ganas de sacarle la lengua, yo no creía en el hombre del saco, ya no.

\- Entonces, deja de discutir y vamos a por él - le dije, suavemente pero con firmeza.

\- Suena como el tipo de persona que me gustaría quitar de las calles. - Inuyasha no dijo nada por un momento, luego dejó salir un sonido de renuncia.

\- No me gusta esto, para nada, pero... bien. Vamos a ir a por él. Es mucho para una noche libre. Si algo va mal, lo que sea, presionas el botón de pánico. Ahora presta atención, esto es lo que vamos a hacer... - Explicó el plan con rapidez y tomé un lugar cerca de la barra, donde Hakudoshi se sentó, manteniéndome dentro del punto de mira. De hecho, todavía me sentía un poco mareada, que yo no le había dicho a Inuyasha.

Seguro me sacaba de esto si lo supiera. Dios, había pasado tanto tiempo desde que me había besado, ¿unos cuantos besos fueron suficientes para deshacerse de mi equilibrio? Sólo para estar segura, sin embargo, pedí una Coca-Cola en lugar de mi habitual gin-tonic. Tal vez mi resistencia al alcohol no era tan fuerte como yo creía.

Después de unos cinco minutos, Hakudoshi se acercó. Me sorprendió cómo lo yokais parecían estar atraídos hacia mí. Ciertamente había un montón de otras lindas humanas moviéndose por ahí con las venas tan grandes y jugosas como las mías. Inuyasha me dijo una vez que había algo en mi piel que era llamativo, algún resplandor que la mantenía pareciendo humano, pero también un toque vampírico. Dijo que era como un faro buscador.

\- No te he visto por aquí antes, lindura. ¿Puedo sentarme? - Modales Wow. Por lo general los yokais sólo se ponen a mi lado, listos o no. Después de una débil inclinación de mi cabeza en afirmación, se sentó junto a mí, mirándome con encapuchados ojos azules.

\- ¿Puedo invitarte a un trago? - Hmm, dos de dos en cortesía. Con fingido pesar, le sonreí.

\- Lo siento, pero estoy con alguien. No quisiera ser grosera. – me hice la inocente.

\- ¡Ah, ya veo! - Él se recostó en la silla, pero no hizo ningún esfuerzo para desalojar ella.

\- Un esposo, ¿tal vez? - La idea de estar casada con Inuyasha hizo casi me ahogara con mi próximo trago de soda.

\- No. Una primera cita, en realidad. - Hakudoshi, sonrió y extendió sus manos de manera inofensiva.

\- Las primeras citas, pueden ser como limbo, ¿no? Un perfume o un veneno, por lo general nada en medio. Dime, si me permites el atrevimiento, ¿cuál es para ti? - Con una mirada un poco avergonzada en mi cara, me acerqué una pulgada.

\- Si yo tuviera que responder ahora, diría que veneno. Es un poco... arrogante. Todo va de sí mismo. Odio eso, ¿tú no? - Mi sonrisa era toda inocencia mientras en el interior me reía de mi oportunidad de desprestigiar al hombre que iba a matar al yokai frente a mí en la primera oportunidad.

\- Eso puede ser molesto. Siempre es mejor hablar menos y no mucho de uno mismo, ¿no estás de acuerdo? – Hakudoshi, asintió.

\- No podría estar más de acuerdo. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas? - Esto tendría que ser manejado con delicadeza, nada de ser boca sucia con él. Chico, para alguien al que Inuyasha había descrito como que prácticamente tenía cuernos, Hakudoshi parecía casi... encantador.

\- Llámame Hakudoshi. - Él sonrió.

\- No te importa si lo hago yo, compañero. Ha pasado un tiempo, ¿no? - Inuyasha apareció detrás de mí, inclinándose para besarme en la mejilla. Me estremeció de verdad y eso era perfecto. Era la imagen del síndrome de la mala primera cita. Por el rabillo del ojo vi la boca de Hakudoshi apretarse.

\- Inuyasha. Que inesperada... sorpresa. Esta hermosa joven no puede estar contigo. Ella es demasiado educada. - Bueno, un punto para el chico malo.

\- Estás en mi asiento. - Inuyasha le dio a Hakudoshi una mirada cargada de amenaza.

\- Inuyasha estás siendo grosero. Este buen hombre estaba haciéndome compañía durante tu ausencia - le increpé fingiendo horror.

\- Sí - Hakudoshi ronroneó, mirando a Inuyasha con un brillo.

\- No puedes esperar que una cosa tan linda esté sola tanto tiempo, viejo. Un monstruo... podría arrebatártela sin más. – Había una fea intención oculta en su voz que no había oído antes.

\- Gracioso que digas eso. - Lo que sea que hubiese ocurrido entre ellos, a Inuyasha en realidad no le gustaba.

\- He oído que es tu especialidad. - Hakudoshi entornó los ojos. La tensión entre ellos aumentó.

\- Ahora, ¿dónde es que has oído algo así? - Inuyasha sonrió con frialdad.

\- Te sorprenderías de las cosas que la gente puede encontrar si se cava lo suficientemente hondo. - Miré a ambos. Parecía como que en cualquier momento, dejarían el intercambio verbal e irían a por la garganta del otro. Logan se inclinó sobre la barra y tocó el borde de mi vaso olvidado. Aparentemente había reconocido el ambiente malévolo también.

\- Aquí no, caballeros. Conocen las reglas. - Hakudoshi miró a Logan y agitó una mano en el aire.

\- Sí, lo sé. Una mierda de norma, pero uno debería respetar las reglas de la casa cuando estás de visita – se encogió de hombros.

\- Corta tu fanfarronería. No te queda. Esa es mi silla y ella es mi cita, así que lárgate. - Inuyasha dijo bruscamente.

\- Discúlpenme. - En una perfecta imitación de indignación, me levanté y enfrenté a Inuyasha.

\- No sé cómo acostumbras a hablar con otras chicas, pero no seré mencionada en tercera persona, ¡como si ni siquiera estuviera aquí! No eres mi dueño, esta es nuestra primera cita. Y no saldría contigo incluso aunque me lo rogaras. Nuestra cita ha terminado. Voy a llamar un taxi. Mientras tanto, te puedes perder. - Hakudoshi se rio.

\- Has oído a la dama. Conoces las reglas. Sólo compañeros dispuestos aquí, y es claro que ella no está dispuesta. Como te dijo, piérdete. - Inuyasha se lo tomó con ira apenas disimulada.

\- Vamos a ser hombres acerca de esto. ¿Por qué no salimos y resolvemos esto, tú y yo? Tenemos mucho tiempo. - Los ojos de Hakudoshi brillaron.

\- ¡Oh! vamos a resolver esto, capta mis palabras. No ahora, pero pronto. Te has ido entrometiendo en lo que no deberías, por mucho tiempo. - ¿Qué significaba eso? , Me preguntaba. Tendría que preguntar más tarde.

\- Ooch, estoy temblando - Inuyasha se burlaba.

\- Otro tiempo, otro lugar, entonces. Lo estoy deseando. - Con esas últimas palabras amenazantes, se marchó. Fingiendo estar sacudida, agarré mi cartera y comencé a dejar dinero sobre la mesa. Hakudoshi me detuvo con una mano suplicante en mi brazo.

\- Por favor, quédate a tomar una copa conmigo. Me siento responsable de lo ocurrido, pero debo decirte que era lo mejor. Ese es un hombre despiadado. - Como si me resistiera, me senté de nuevo.

\- Bueno, una copa. Tal vez de todas formas yo te lo debo por deshacerte de ese asqueroso por mí. Mi nombre es Kagome, por cierto. Inuyasha olvidó presentarnos. - Mi sonrisa se tembló para el efecto.

\- Un verdadero placer, Kagome - Me besó la mano.

Hakudoshi me convenció de nuevo en pedir alcohol, así que tuve otro gin-tonic. Después de tres más, le rogué que me excusara a la habitación de las damas y lo dejé en el bar. El sentimiento de mareo todavía se aferraba a mí. Todo a mí alrededor parecía ligeramente alterado, casi borroso en los bordes. Era hora de volver a Coca-Cola. El baño estaba al otro lado del club, y una vez que vi salir a Inuyasha al balcón le imité. Tenía la espalda contra la pared de vidrio que nos separaba. Yo quería ponerle al corriente mientras tenía oportunidad, por lo que aceleré el paso y atravesé la multitud hasta llegar a una puerta en el lado opuesto que estaba la terraza.

Había una mujer delante de él. Sus brazos colgaban libremente a los costados e Inuyasha le agarraba por los hombros. Tenía la boca en su cuello, y el brillo yokai de color rojo brillaba en sus ojos. Me quedé inmóvil, paralizada, y vi como su garganta trabajaba, tragaba de vez en cuando. La muchacha no luchaba. De hecho, ella era la que estaba medio inclinada hacia él. Sus ojos de pronto me miraron. Incapaz de apartar la mirada, le miré mientras se alimentaba.

Después de unos instantes, sacó su boca de su cuello. Sorprendentemente sólo había un poco de rojo. Debe de ser un comedor delicado. Con su mirada aún fija en la mía, se cortó el dedo pulgar en un colmillo y luego lo llevó al cuello de la mujer. Los dos orificios se cerraron a la vez, y luego desaparecieron.

\- Vete - le ordenó a la mujer. Con una sonrisa aletargada ella obedeció, caminando justo por delante de mí sin pestañear.

\- ¿Tu mamá no te dijo que es de mala educación mirar a alguien cuando come? - El tono casual de su voz me hizo salir de mi estupor.

\- Esa chica... ¿ella está bien? - Ciertamente no había lucido mortalmente agotada, pero entonces de nuevo, yo no era una experta.

\- Por supuesto. Ella está acostumbrada. Eso es lo que la mayoría de ellos hacen aquí, ya te lo dije. Ellos son el menú, con piernas. - Inuyasha se acercó, pero yo di un paso atrás. Lo vio y frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué pasa? Mira, la chica está bien. No es como que no supiera que yo soy un yokai. ¿Acaso pensabas que yo nunca comía? - La idea era tan repugnante para mí que nunca había pensado en ella de una manera u otra. Testigo de la escena justo ahora lo que necesitaba era un cubo de agua helada.

\- Vine a decirte que nos caímos bien desde que te fuiste. Probablemente nos iremos en unos veinte minutos. - Distraídamente, me empecé a frotar la cabeza. Había empezado a girar de nuevo.

\- ¿Te sientes bien? - Lo absurdo de la pregunta hizo que una risa se me escapara.

\- No, no estoy bien. Estoy muy lejos de estarlo, en realidad. Hace poco te besé, y ahora acabo de verte rasgar el cuello de una chica. Añádele a eso un dolor de cabeza y me tienes para nada bien. - Se acercó más, y de nuevo yo me alejé.

\- No me toques. - Mascullando una maldición, apretó las manos, pero se detuvo.

\- Bien. Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Regresa, antes de que empiece a ponerse ansioso. –

\- No hablaremos de esto más tarde - dije fríamente mientras camina hacia la puerta.

\- De hecho, no quiero hablar de esto de nuevo. - Yo todavía estaba sacudida cuando me senté al lado de Hakudoshi, pero puse una sonrisa en mi cara y rápidamente pedí otro gin-tonic. Maldita sea, Coca-Cola, a toda velocidad Hakudoshi, extendió el brazo y me agarró la mano.

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kagome? Te ves en dificultades. - Pensé si mentirle era lo mejor. Podría haberme visto hablar con Inuyasha, aunque no hubiera sido capaz de oírnos a esta distancia, por lo que no quería que sospechara.

\- Oh, nada, de verdad. Me encontré con Inuyasha en mi camino de regreso del baño, y él dijo algo menos cosas de caballero. Supongo que sólo me molestó, eso es todo. - Hakudoshi, retiró su mano y se puso de pie, una sonrisa de cortesía perfecta en su rostro.

\- ¿Me disculpas? De pronto siento la necesidad de reanudar mi charla con un conocido. –

\- No, por favor - dije, sin querer comenzar una lucha. Bueno, todavía no.

\- Sólo tomará unos minutos, querida. Sólo para hacerle saber que su rudeza no fue apreciada. - Me dejó ahí, con la boca todavía llena de protestas. Molesta, me tragué el resto de mi gin-tonic, y estaba a punto de pedir otra cuando Ralphie y Martin le acercaron.

\- ¡Eh, ahí! ¿Nos recuerdas? - Sus sonrisas eran tan ingenuas que realmente sentí un tirón renuente al responder en los labios.

\- Hola, muchachos. - Estaban de pie a mí alrededor, uno a cada lado de nuevo.

\- ¿Es tu cita? - Ralphie preguntó, con ojos saltones.

\- No. Sí. Bueno, más o menos. Mi otra cita no funcionó, por lo que este tipo me hace compañía. - Yo era tan vaga como sea posible sobre cualquier detalle de alguna manera pudiera poner en peligro a alguien más tarde.

\- El simplemente se fue por un poco de fanfarronería machista, seguro le toma diez minutos. Cuando vuelva, desaparecen, ¿de acuerdo? – les dije coquetamente.

\- Claro - dijeron a coro. Martin ofreció una copa en la mano con una sonrisa tímida.

\- Es un gin-tonic, como lo ordenó antes. Después de que tuve uno, lo probé. ¡Son buenos! - La alegría infantil en su cara era contagiosa, y mi sonrisa se ensanchó.

\- Aquí. Es uno nuevo. Voy a esperar al barman por otro. - dijo.

\- Bueno, gracias. - Después de levantarla en señal de saludo, me tomé un largo trago. Era un poco más amargo que el otro que yo había tenido. Tal vez fue hecho por un camarero no tan hábil como Logan.

\- Delicioso. - Ocultando una mueca, me tomé otro trago para no herir sus sentimientos. Ellos me miraban con ansiedad, de ida y vuelta entre ellos.

\- ¿Quieres ver mi coche? - Ralphie preguntó, los ojos muy abiertos y con intención.

\- Es un nuevo Porsche, totalmente cargado. Está súper cool. – me presumió.

\- Sí. Tienes que verlo, ¡es realmente una pasada! - intervino Martin. Desde sus pantalones Ralphie tiró de las llaves, una con la insignia de Porsche.

\- Dejaré que lo conduzcas. - Su alegría combinada con el vehículo me hizo sentir nostalgia.

¿Cuándo había estado tan emocionada por un coche? Entonces otra vez, yo nunca había tenido un Porsche. El dinero debe ser una cosa clara a tener. Con un movimiento firme de mi cabeza, puse mi vaso en la barra. Mi mente había comenzado a girar de nuevo. Sin duda era momento de volver a la soda.

\- Lo siento, chicos. No puedo dejar a mi cita. No sería correcto. - Oraciones completas eran algo que yo no era capaz de formular en mi mente. Yo estaba ansiosa de seguir adelante con el plan para que pudiera ir a casa y dormir. El sueño parecía maravilloso para mí ahora. Ralphie tiró de mis manos y Martin me dio un empujón a mis hombros.

\- Hey. No me presionen. Lo siento, pero dije que no. - Les miré parpadeando en la confusión y me enderecé. O lo intenté.

\- Vamos, ¡Sólo por un segundo! Apúrate, antes de que él vuelva - instó Ralphie, aun tirando de mis manos.

\- ¡No! - Ahora estaba enojada. Todo el mundo estaba tratando que haga cosas que no quería hacer. Que nunca se debía hacer, no importa lo bien que se sintieran... Empujé a Ralphie con la fuerza suficiente para hacerle trastabillar.

\- Tienen que irte ahora. - Se miraron de nuevo, sorprendidos. Aparentemente, a las niñas realmente debe gustarles el Porsche. Ellos estaban sorprendidos de que habían sido rechazados.

\- Váyanse. - Puse más amenaza en mi voz, giré en mi asiento para darles la espalda.

\- Barman ¿Tienes algún Tylenol? - dije con voz cansada, y Logan apareció después de un minuto.

Hakudoshi y yo nos fuimos quince minutos más tarde. Cuando él por fin había regresado, me sentí como una mierda completa. Todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, y yo no podía, hasta que acabara con él. De repente sugerí salir e ir a un club diferente, diciendo que quería evitar otro encuentro con Inuyasha. Él aceptó sin dudarlo y de pronto nos dirigíamos a su Mercedes. ¿Es una cosa de yokais, tener un Mercedes? Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, y apenas podía mantenerme al corriente de su agradable conversación mientras conducía. En el fondo de mi mente me preguntaba cuál era mi problema, pero parecía demasiado difícil concentrarse. Mis ojos se cerraban por un momento antes de que los abriera. ¿Qué era lo que me pasa?

\- ¿Demasiada bebida, Kagome? - Por una vez, yo no estaba fingiendo cuando le contesté arrastrando las palabras.

\- T- tu no entiendes... - Hablar era difícil, y los primeros dolores del disparo de advertencia llegaban. Algo andaba muy mal.

\- Puedo mantear... manejar mi forma de beber. - Hakudoshi sonrió.

\- No estoy de acuerdo. Tal vez deberíamos ir a mi casa, donde puedas recostarte y descansar. Te ves muy enferma para ir a otro club. – sonrió intentando sonar paternal, peligro.

\- No... Noooo... - Vagamente sabía que esto iba mal, pero tenía problemas en recordar por qué. ¿Quién era este hombre en el coche, de todos modos? ¿Cómo había llegado yo hasta aquí? Mi mente se relajó.

\- Creo que sí. Te sentirás mejor por ello. - Me ignoró, ¡él me estaba ignorando! Él iba a llevarme a su casa, y algo malo iba a ocurrir. ¿Qué fue mal? ¿Dónde estaba yo? Tenía que conseguir que se detuviera, para abalanzármele. Luego... yo había huido. Sí. Huido. Y me dormiría.

\- Tienes que parar - susurré, horrorizada por los colores oscuros que invadían el borde de mi visión. Un zumbido sordo comenzó a sonar en mis oídos.

\- No, Kagome. Nos detendremos en mi casa. - Continuó en la misma ruta. Estábamos casi fuera de las carreteras del país y pronto estaría en la autopista. Algo dentro de mí sabía debía impedirlo.

\- Voy a vomitar - Le advertí, y no era una amenaza vacía. Mi estómago se revolvía peligrosamente. Con náuseas, me incliné hacia él. El coche paró en seco tan rápido como las bolsas de aire se hubieran desplegado.

\- ¡No! ¡En mi coche no! - dijo sin aliento, inclinándose sobre mí para abrirme la puerta. A la vez que agachaba en el suelo, vomité como había prometido. Salpiqué mi vestido y seguí hasta que mi estómago se sentía vacío. Por encima de mí, yo podía oír sonidos de disgusto de Hakudoshi.

\- ¡Has conseguido mancharte! Ahora no puedo dejar que vuelvas al coche. ¡Arruinarías los asientos! - Esto me complació, pero sólo un poco, ya que no podía recordar dónde estaba o por qué no quería volver a entrar en el coche.

De repente, me estaba moviendo, y dolorosamente. Me agarró de los cabellos y me arrastró fuera de la carretera entre los árboles mientras yo trataba de luchar. Esto era malo, era muy malo. Mis piernas se sentían como piedras. Demasiado pesadas para moverlas. Mis brazos no estaban mucho mejor, pero le dio una palmada en vano, sin fuerza. Por último, se detuvo y puso las manos detrás de mi cuello para aflojar el nudo. El vestido cayó a mi cintura, dejando sólo mi sujetador sin breteles cubriendo mi pecho.

\- Hermoso - suspiró, y se desató mi sujetador dejando al descubierto mis pechos.

\- No… - Traté de deslizarse, pero mis piernas no funcionaban.

Hakudoshi se arrodilló sobre mí, con cuidado de no ensuciarse, y empujó mi pelo a un lado. A la vez su rostro transformado en ojos brillantes y colmillos. Una mano ahuecaba mi pecho, apretando de manera violenta, mientras que la otra sujetaba mi cabeza. Lágrimas lentas brotaban de mis ojos mientras me sentía atrapada, incapaz de moverme o pensar. Había algo que me podía ayudar, algo... si yo sólo pudiera recordar lo que era. Un dolor agudo en mi cuello me hizo jadear. Oh, Dios, ¡él me mordió! ¡Estaba bebiendo de mí! Mis piernas patearon débilmente, y mi reloj enredado en su pelo mientras yo trataba de alejarlo. Un destello de memoria surgió débil, desapareciendo rápidamente con cada tirón doloroso de su boca. Había algo sobre mi reloj... Mi visión ennegreció, pero antes de que la oscuridad me reclamara, apreté un botón…

_Continuara…_


	10. Drogas fuera

**Hola, como estos capítulos son cortitos decidí publicarlos a la vez, espero les gusten.**

**Drogas fuera**

Algo fue presionado contra mi boca. Líquido se derramo en ella y se precipitó en mi garganta tan rápido que me atragante, tosí. Desde lejos escuché que alguien me hablaba y me sacudía, el líquido siguió llegando sin piedad. La tragué para prevenir el ahogamiento, la voz se hizo más clara y pude ver de nuevo. Inuyasha estaba detrás de mí, apretándome contra su pecho. Estábamos tirados en el suelo. Un brazo me sostenía a él y su otra muñeca era empujada contra mi boca, era su sangre lo que se desbordaba en mí.

\- Detén eso, sabes que lo odio. - Escupí el resto de bocado, traté de alejarme, pero él apretó su agarre, girándome para que pudiera verme.

\- Sangriento infierno… ¡estás bien! Tu corazón se desaceleró durante un minuto. Me asustaste - Como mi visión se aclaró lentamente, pude ver a un yokai muerto delante de mí. Su cabeza estaba torcida, y un ojo colgaba fuera de su órbita. La carne se arrugaba de vuelta contra los huesos de la manera tradicional después de la muerte de verdad, pero la cara no era la de Hakudoshi. Era alguien que nunca había visto antes.

\- ¿Dónde está Hakudoshi? - Mi voz era sólo un murmullo. Aunque mis ojos y oídos funcionaban, mi mente todavía giraba. Inuyasha hizo una mueca de disgusto detrás de mí.

\- ¡El maldito bastardo se escapó! Yo ya estaba en camino hacia ti cuando obtuve tu llamada. Saqué a Hakudoshi de encima de ti, y comenzamos pelear cuando el maletero se abrió y este hombre salió. Había estado escondido allí como guardaespaldas del maldito Hakudoshi. El tipo me asaltó y Hakudoshi se fugó. Él cabrón dio un infierno de lucha, también. Cuando terminé con él, te revisé. Fue entonces cuando vi que apenas respirabas y me abrí una vena. Deberías tomar más, todavía estás pálida como la muerte. – eso ultimo lo dijo mirándome con preocupación.

\- No. - Mi respuesta fue suave, pero firme. Ya me temía que había tenido demasiado, recordando lo tragado. Uf.

\- ¿Qué paso? Pensé que estabas solo fingiendo y llevándolo más lejos para incitarme. Funcionó bien, es por eso que yo estaba casi sobre él cuando tu mensaje se activó. ¿Te agarró con la guardia baja? - Aunque ya no me daba sangre, todavía tenía sus brazos alrededor de mí. Una parte de mí protestó, sobre todo porque estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, pero estaba demasiado cansada como para mencionarlo. Obligue a mi mente a trabajar, pensé de nuevo en los eventos. Era como si algodón hubiera sustituido mi cerebro.

\- Um… no sé. Nos metimos en su coche y me empecé a sentirme enferma... No, estoy mal. Me sentí enferma antes, en el club. Todo empezó cuando estábamos bailando. De alguna manera me sentía borracha. Todo estaba borroso y las luces parecían lejanas... Después de un rato y dos coca-colas me sentí mejor, pero cuando me fui, volvió tres veces peor. No me podía mover. Mis piernas no funcionaban y mi mente... no podía pensar. Incluso me olvidé del reloj hasta que quedó atrapado en su pelo. ¿Crees que me drogó? ¿Podría haber sabido lo que estábamos haciendo? - Inuyasha me atrajo lo suficiente para mirar mis ojos. Lo que vio le hizo maldecir.

\- Tus pupilas se dilatan como para pertenecer a un cadáver. Te drogaron muy bien. Dice que te sentías así antes de que él se presentara, ¿cuando estábamos bailando? Eso no tiene sentido... - Su voz se apagó, y como un ladrillo, la verdad me golpeó. Una vez más vi la sonrisa inocente de Ralphie y Martin mientras sostenían un vaso.

\- No fue él. - _Ven a ver mi Porsche, vamos afuera..._

\- Fueron esos chicos. Ralphie y Martin, esos a los que les dijiste que se marcharan cuando recién llegamos. Me dieron una bebida más tarde, cuando Hakudoshi te fue a buscar. Los pequeños bastardos, trataron de meterme en su coche, se mostraron sorprendidos cuando no fui... - De repente me sentía mareada, y mi visión divagó un momento.

\- Necesitas más sangre. - Fue una declaración, y en medio de la niebla lo alejé.

\- No. No. Voy a estar bien. Sólo necesito dormir. - El paisaje se inclinó, y cuando abrí los ojos estaba tirada en el suelo con una familiar chaqueta de mezclilla bajo mi cabeza.

Inuyasha estaba como a una docena de metros de distancia, cavando un agujero. La luna iluminaba su piel, y había mucho que iluminar. Se había sacado la camisa, y se reflejaba en la piel de crema y diamantes que parecía acariciarla. Sin su camisa parecía aún más esculpido. Largas líneas conectaban su clavícula, sus hombros parecían más amplios sin ropa, y la línea dura de su estómago era interrumpida sólo por los pantalones. Huecos y músculos ondulándose con su esfuerzo, y era la vista más hermosa que jamás había visto.

\- ¿Dónde está tu camisa? - Al parecer había hablado en voz alta en lugar de simplemente preguntarlo en mi mente, porque se volvió y me contestó.

\- La llevas puesta, cariño. - Inclinándose, cogió el yokai muerto con una mano y lo arrojó en el agujero, amontonando la tierra sobre él.

\- Esta absolutamente impresionante sin ella, ¿sabes...? - Mi monólogo interior estaba apagado, ya que, evidentemente, había sido audible una vez más. Se detuvo para sonreírme, sus dientes destellaban en la noche.

\- No se me ha escapado que solo me dices cumplidos cuando estás intoxicada. Te hace más agradable - Terminó con un golpe final de la pala contra la tierra y se acercó a mí. Mi visión siguió revoloteando dentro y fuera.

\- Siempre estás guapo - dije en voz baja, levantando un dedo y arrastrándolo hacia abajo en su mejilla, cuando se arrodillo por encima de mí.

\- Bésame otra vez... - Nada parecía real. No la tierra debajo de mí, o su boca una vez más en movimiento sobre la mía. Un ruido de la decepción se me escapó cuando levantó la cabeza, separándose de mis brazos.

\- ¿Por qué paras? ¿Es porque mi sabor es malo? - Una parte de mí, recordó que había vomitado recientemente. Él sonrió, rozando sus labios con los míos una vez más.

\- No. Sabes a mi sangre, y te deseo insoportablemente. Pero no así. Vamos a ponerte segura. Levántate. - Él me levantó en sus brazos.

\- Inuyasha - suspiré.

\- ¿Sabes? No te tengo miedo, pero me asustas... - Su silueta fue borrosa de nuevo.

\- Me asustas, también, gatita - él podría haber contestado, pero yo no podía estar segura. Todo era negro otra vez.

Mi madre yacía detrás de mí con sus brazos envueltos a mí alrededor, y yo me acurruqué en su abrazo. Nunca me abrazó, y se sentía bien. Ella murmuró algo y su voz era grave y profunda. Sus brazos eran firmemente musculosos, y su pecho presionando a lo largo de mi espalda… era duro como una roca. Mis ojos se abrieron, y por segunda vez en mi vida, me desperté en la cama con un yokai. Esta vez era infinitamente peor, porque lo único que llevaba era una camisa y las bragas y él... Un grito salió de mi garganta. Inuyasha se levantó de un salto, girando la cabeza para detectar el peligro. Inmediatamente desvíe la vista, porque ya había visto el peligro, así es. El rosa me cubrió el rostro y apreté mis ojos cerrados.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Hay alguien? - Su voz era insistente y mortal. En silencio sacudí la cabeza, rompiéndome el cerebro en cuanto a cómo terminé aquí. La última cosa que recordaba era estar tirada en el suelo y besarlo...

\- Inuyasha. - Mis dientes presionados, pero yo tenía que saber.

\- ¿Tú y yo...? ¿Sucedió algo entre nosotros? No me acuerdo. Tienes que decirme la verdad. - Hizo un ruido exasperado y sentí la cama ceder bajo su peso cuando trepo de regreso. Me alejé inmediatamente y me asomé a través de mis pestañas hasta que estuve segura que la sábana le cubría de la cintura para abajo.

\- ¿Crees que te follaría mientras estabas desmayada y fría? ¿Crees que no soy mejor que esos dos bribones que manipularon tu bebida? Tu vestido estaba medio arrancado y cubierto de vómito, no menos, por lo que te puse una camisa y te traje aquí. Entonces volví al club - Él me dio una mirada de molestia apenas disimulada.

\- Oh… Pero entonces ¿por qué estás desnudo? - Ahora me sentía tonta y quería defender a mi mala suposición.

\- Porque después de acabar con tus pequeños amigos, mire a los alrededores inútilmente por Hakudoshi, hasta el amanecer. Estaba hecho polvo y había sangre en mi ropa, así que me las quité y me metí a la cama. Tú ciertamente no estabas haciendo nada, además de roncar y quitarme las sabanas de nuevo. Realmente no me detuve a pensar en ello, lo siento. - El sarcasmo goteaba en cada palabra, pero su frase anterior me hizo estremecer.

\- ¿Cómo que terminaste con los chicos? ¿Qué pasó con Ralphie y Martin? – pregunte sin comprender.

\- Preocupándose por ellos, ¿verdad? Tan típicamente americano, más preocupado por los criminales que de las víctimas. ¿No preguntas si encontraron a una nueva amiga para jugar, no? ¿No preguntas que paso con ella? No, estás demasiado preocupada por el bienestar de esos dos mamones – lo dijo tan despectivo que comprendí que algo iba realmente mal.

\- ¿Drogaron a otra persona? ¿Está bien? - Si trataba de avergonzarme, lo había logrado. Sus ojos perforaron los míos.

\- No, mocosa. Ella no está bien. Puesto que no caíste con dos dosis de su jugo, triplicaron la cantidad. Mientras te comían el cuello, fueron alegremente a escoger otra chica. Fue su estupidez llevarla a sólo una milla de distancia del club. Cuando volví, me encontré con ellos en una camioneta en los árboles y olí a los bastardos en su interior. Uno de ellos estaba follando a la pobre chica mientras que el otro esperaba su turno. Por supuesto, no se dieron cuenta que ya estaba muerta por el exceso de drogas. Arranque las puertas y rompí la columna vertebral del muchacho que esperaba. Esto aterrorizó al otro espléndidamente, como puedes adivinar. Hablé con él un poco primero para asegurarme de que no tenía nada que ver con Hakudoshi. Cantó como un canario, dijo que él y su amigo hacían un deporte de deslizarse con chicas drogadas y luego follarlas antes de botarlas donde sea. Le gustaba escoger los clubes de yokais y esas cosas, porque las chicas que frecuentaban esos lugares no tendían a informar de cualquier delito. – lo vi torcer la boca en un gesto de odio que me asusto mucho.

\- Él realmente se asustó cuando le dije que la chica estaba muerta. Gritó y dijo que se suponía que no debían morir, sólo estar acostadas allí. Entonces desgarré su garganta y bebí lo que quedaba. Después de eso, fui al club y los reporté al propietario. Ellos no aceptan actividades como esa cerca de su lugar, llama la atención no deseada. Les hice un favor al matarlos rápidamente. El propietario lo habría hecho por semanas como una advertencia a cualquier otro ser humano lo suficientemente estúpido como para intentar ese truco. - Sintiendo malestar, me senté en el borde de la cama y bajé la cabeza. Oyendo como Inuyasha había matado a Ralphie y Martin todavía me daba escalofríos. ¿Se lo merecían? Sí. ¿Debía Inuyasha haberlo hecho? Yo no tenía la respuesta.

\- ¿Qué hiciste con ella? – Esa pobre chica, qué tragedia.

\- Conduje la camioneta después de arrojar los cuerpos de los muchachos en el club y la estacione frente a la carretera. Alguien la va a encontrar, verá a nombre de quien está registrada, y hará la suposición de que después de haberla violado, ella tuvo una sobredosis de droga y ellos se fueron. Bueno, uno de ellos, por así decirlo. Allí había sangre en el interior. Los oficiales estimarán que quienes los mató huyó. No será la primera vez que algo como esto ha sucede. Por lo menos sus padres se enteraran de ella y no tendrán que preguntárselo por el resto de sus vidas. - Me dolía por la familia de desconocidos, quienes recibirían la terrible llamada telefónica. Mi cabeza cayó en mis manos, golpeando con un dolor de cabeza. Después de todo lo que sucedió, era un pequeño precio a pagar.

\- Hakudoshi... ¿Qué piensas que él va a hacer? ¿Crees que va a intentar algo, o se mantendrá corriendo? - Inuyasha se echó a reír sin sentido del humor.

\- Hakudoshi sabe que estoy detrás de él ahora. Él lo sospechaba, pero que finalmente tiene la prueba. Va a intentar algo, está bien. Sin embargo, cuando y donde, no tengo ni idea. Podría mantener todo por lo bajo un tiempo, o podría venir tras de mí de inmediato. No lo sé, pero no ha terminado – gruño frustrado.

\- Es mi culpa que Hakudoshi escapara. Dios, fui tan tonta como para no darme cuenta de que algo no iba bien, hasta que fue demasiado tarde... – caray iba a llorar, esto fue peor que cuando le tire el borrador a la maestra en 5° grado.

\- No es tu culpa, gatita. - Posó las manos en mi hombro mientras se deslizaba más cerca, y con lentitud, se me ocurrió que una de las maneras en las que había actuado extrañamente era hacerlo con él.

Y allí estábamos en la cama, con el desnudo y yo cerca de estarlo. Nada inteligente. Me levanté de la cama y le di la espalda a él, deseosa de poner más distancia entre nosotros. Fue la droga lo que me había hecho besarlo, las drogas. Repetirlo una y otra vez me hizo sentir mejor.

\- Inuyasha, yo…yo tengo que agradecértelo. Me salvaste la vida. Me desmayé justo después de haber pulsado el botón, me hubiera dejado seca. Pero sabes que la única razón por la que yo... yo estaba ansiosa contigo fue a causa de los químicos que me dieron. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? Por supuesto, no te culpo por seguirme la corriente. Estoy segura de que no significaba nada para ti. Sólo quería que supieras que no significaba nada para mí también. - Todavía estaba de espaldas a él, y yo deseaba desesperadamente más ropa. Era demasiado peligroso para estar atrapada con él sin treinta capas de armadura.

\- Mírame. - Su voz estaba llena de algo que yo tenía miedo de descifrar. Fuera lo que fuese, no era felicidad.

\- Um, ¿Puedes mover la piedra para que yo pueda salir de aquí y solo…?. – comencé a pedirle amablemente.

\- Date la vuelta. - Ahora yo sabía lo que estaba en su voz. Amenaza.

Poco a poco me enfrenté a él. Sin previo aviso, se encontraba en frente de mí, a sólo unos centímetros de distancia, todavía totalmente desnudo. Mi cara ardía, pero mantuve mis ojos decididamente hacia arriba. Eso era casi tan malo. La expresión en él me hizo temblar.

\- No estoy realmente cómoda contigo desnudo - le dije, luchando por un tono normal y por no perderlo. Su ceja se arqueó.

\- ¿Por qué debería inquietarte, mocosa? Después de todo, acabas de decir que no significaba nada para ti más allá de la mera gratitud. Y has visto el cuerpo de un hombre antes, así que no hagas ese acto de rubor conmigo. ¿Qué puede estarte molestando entonces? Yo sé lo que me molesta. - El buen tono burlón cambió a un gruñido furioso.

\- Lo que me molesta es que te atreves a estar allí, me dices que hacer y lo que no sentí anoche. ¡Qué besarte y sostenerte no significaba nada para mí! Entonces, ¡por si fuera poco, que solo reaccionabas a mí porque estabas en drogada! Eso es hilarante. ¿Sabes lo que esas drogas te hicieron en la primera dosis, antes de que la segunda te pusiera comatosa? ¡Mataron a las malas pulgas en tu cabeza dura! - Con eso, él tiró la piedra fuera de su lugar y abrió el paso. Mi boca estaba abierta de la indignación, y señaló con el dedo enfáticamente a la salida.

\- ¡Fuera! ¡Antes de que pierda los estribos y veamos lo mucho que no te gusto darme un beso! - Decidiendo que la discreción era la mejor parte del valor, me fui. Rápidamente.

_Continuara…_


	11. Amienemiga

**Capítulo 11 **

\- ¿Tomaste notas en la clase de hoy? ¡Me Dormí y no me desperté hasta media hora atrás! ¿Fue tan aburrido como la última vez? - Stephanie estaba en mi clase de física. Al menos, fue cuando apareció.

Se había perdido dos de los pasados cinco días, pero cada vez que salía de clase, ella estaba allí esperándome. Le gustaba andar rondando por el campus, era mi suposición. Encontraba las reuniones sociales mucho más interesantes que los cursos reales. Stephanie era una chiquita morena con una personalidad sociable y había gastado los últimos cinco días ayudándome a salir de mi concha antisocial. La universidad había comenzado el lunes. Hoy era viernes y hasta ahora, era la única persona a quien le había hablado en este gran y enorme campus.

Con mis antecedentes sin amigos, había estado indecisa a involucrarme en una amistosa y normal conversación trivial. Si no tenía que ver con cadáveres, escuela o huertos de cerezas, generalmente no sabía qué decir. Stephanie no dejó que eso la desconcertara. Ella era alegre y lo suficientemente animada por las dos, y por alguna razón, pareció cogerme cariño inmediatamente.

\- Sí, los tengo. ¿Necesitas hacer copias? - Sonrió abiertamente.

\- Nah. probablemente no los leeré de cualquier manera. Estudiar es tan aburrido. Además, nunca voy a usar estas tonterías otra vez, ¿así que quién las necesita? - Stephanie era una estudiante de primer año, pero de muchas formas, era mucho más sofisticada que yo.

Durante nuestra segunda conversación después de clases, me había informado que ella había estado tenido citas desde que tenía doce, perdió su virginidad a los Catorce, y consideraba a los hombres tan entretenidos y convenientes como la comida rápida.

\- ¿Dime, por qué te matriculaste en la universidad? - Pregunté por diversión. Ella asintió con la cabeza con mordacidad a un atractivo hombre que pasó por nuestro lado.

\- Los chicos. Este lugar está plagado de ellos. ¡Es como un bufet libre! - Ella e Inuyasha tenían algo en común. Él también encontraba el campus un bufet libre, simplemente que no de la misma forma.

Lo había evitado desde que desperté en la cama con él la mañana de domingo. El miércoles, me correspondía reunirme con él en la caverna, pero no fui. Estaba demasiado confundida. Mis sentimientos por él habían experimentado una metamorfosis drástica. En alguna parte a lo largo de las pasadas siete semanas, había pasado de odiarlo a sentirme inexplicablemente atraída por él.

\- ¿Quieres salir esta noche y hacer algo? - Simplemente clavé los ojos en ella por un segundo. Veintidós años de edad y nunca había salido con una chica solo para divertirme y hacer cosas normales. Diablos, para ser más patética, nunca había tenido una amiga con quien salir.

\- Um, seguro - Ella sonrió abiertamente.

\- Estupendo, tendremos un estallido. ¿Qué tal si nos reunimos en mi casa? Desde allí iremos a este genial club en donde conozco al vigilante. Él te dejará entrar. – sonreí de vuelta.

\- Oh, tengo más de veintiuno - dije, acostumbrada a que las personas pensaran que era más joven.

\- De hecho, tengo veintidós años de edad. - Ella me dio una mirada tan bien definida que cambie de posición con nerviosismo. Bueno, era un poco mayor que el típico novato de universidad, pero había tenido que echar una mano en la granja después del ataque al corazón de mi abuelo…

\- Bien. Estás llena de sorpresas - Finalmente ella sonrió.

Stephanie vivía en un departamento fuera del campus no muy lejos del lugar que pronto tomaría en alquiler. Con el dinero que Inuyasha me había dado, pronto podría mudarme. No más tener que esconder mis ropas ensangrentadas de mis abuelos o lidiar con el desprecio de nuestros vecinos. Sí, lo estaba deseando. Llamé a su puerta cortésmente.

\- Soy Kagome. - Ese era mi nombre en la escuela. Tenía más de cuatro ahora. Al menos eran todos lo suficientemente iguales. Ella abrió un momento después, vestida sólo con sostén y una falda.

\- ¡Hola! Ya me visto. Entra. - La seguí adentro, esperando cerca de la puerta mientras desaparecía en lo que presumí era su dormitorio.

Su departamento era sorprendentemente bonito, no como el alojamiento usual de la universidad. Ella tenía un televisor de plasma en frente de un sofá de cuero, un gran centro de entretenimiento, una computadora portátil de última tecnología y varios otros artículos que se veían caros, arreglados por el efecto decorativo.

\- Me gusta tu sitio ¿Vives aquí sola, o tienes a una compañera de cuarto? - dije sinceramente.

\- Ven aquí dentro, apenas puedo oírte - ella llamo.

\- ¿Qué? Oh, no tengo compañera de cuarto. Entonces, dime más acerca de ti, Kagome. Sé que vives en casa con tu mamá y tus abuelos, ¿pero dónde está la casa? - Repetí la pregunta mientras bajaba al pequeño vestíbulo en su cuarto. Stephanie estaba enfrente de su armario, frunciendo la boca mientras consideraba su contenido.

\- En un pueblo diminuto a una hora al norte de aquí, del que probablemente nunca has escuchado - contesté, pensando que su dormitorio era incluso más bonito que su sala de estar. Padres ricos, obviamente.

\- Nunca hablas de tu padre. ¿Tu mamá está divorciada o tu papá murió? – me pregunto inocentemente.

\- Se fue corriendo antes de que naciera, ni siquiera sé quién es él - fue todo lo que dije. Bien, era un poco la verdad.

\- ¿Tienes novio? – me pregunto con picardía.

\- ¡No! - Mi respuesta fue inmediata.

\- Wow, eso fue enfático. ¿Bateas para el otro equipo? - Ella se rio.

\- ¿Qué otro equipo? - Pregunté, confundida.

\- ¿Eres lesbiana? No me importa si lo eres, pero la cosa de 'no' novio fue tan fuerte, que la pregunta caía - Su boca se curvó abruptamente.

\- ¿Eh? ¡Oh! No, no soy. Yo… emm… sólo no sabía lo que querías decir antes... – me excuse.

\- Tú sabes - ella cortó con una sonrisa agradable, todavía rebuscando entre su armario.

\- Eres muy bonita. Pero te vistes como un troll. Veamos si podemos encontrar algo mío que lleves puesto esta noche. - ¡OTRA! Ella sonó algo así como Inuyasha. Intercambia su acento a un inglés y juraría que era él hablando.

\- Oh, no tienes que hacer eso – Recorrí la mirada hacia abajo a mis jeans. Eran muy cómodos.

\- Aquí - Ella hurtó algo más y entonces me lanzó un vestido azul marino.

\- Pruébate esto. - No queriendo mostrarme demasiado tímida, considerando que ella aún estaba vestida a medias, pateé mis botas a un lado y comencé a desvestirme donde estaba parada.

Stephanie me miró con fría evaluación mientras me quitaba mis jeans. La manera en que su fija mirada barrió por encima de mí me hizo sentir extraña. Como que estaba siendo evaluada. _Ella probablemente solo está fascinada por la piel tan pálida que tienes_, me dije a mí misma, intentando quitarme de encima el desasosiego que me había cogido. _Eres como un muñeco de nieve con tetas_.

\- Tienes un cuerpo genial, Kagome. No estaba segura, con esos atuendos abolsados que llevas puesto, pero he aquí, lo tienes. - Su voz fue lacónica.

Casi indiferente. Ese sentimiento de inquietud aumentó. No había tenido ninguna amiga antes, verdad, pero había algo acerca de esto que no parecía estar bien. Ella no actuaba como la chica genial, llena de vitalidad de clases. Tenía la apariencia de una persona completamente diferente.

\- Sabes… Pienso que sólo llevaré puestos mis jeans. Odiaría que algo le ocurriera, y sabes cómo son los clubes. Alguien podría derramar una bebida en mí o podría rasgarse - dije, poniendo en el suelo el vestido que había estado a punto de vestir.

\- De verdad eres simplemente otra chica de campo despistada, ¿no? - Esa pequeña sonrisa nunca dejó su cara.

\- Me fijé en ti la primera vez que te vi camino a clases, con tu cabeza abajo y tus hombros encorvados. Sin amigos, ninguna conexión, de una familia pobre... vuelas completamente bajo el radar. Alguien como tú podría simplemente… - chasqueo los dedos antes de continuar.

\- desaparecer. - Mi boca se había caído después del primer insulto. Continuó colgando abierta hasta que la cerré con incredulidad.

\- ¿Es éste una especie de chiste? Porque no tiene gracia. - Stephanie se rio. Fue tan alegre, que por un segundo me relajé. Ella había estado bromeando. Bueno, no fue chistoso, pero tal vez acababa de tener un extraño sentido del humor. Ella alcanzó atrás en el armario. Esta vez, en lugar de otro vestido, ella extrajo un arma de fuego.

\- No grites o dispararé. - ¿Qué diablos?

\- Stephanie, ¿qué está mal contigo? - Me quedé sin aliento.

\- Nada - ella contestó afablemente.

\- Simplemente haciendo mi alquiler y tú, galleta, eres justo como le gustan al dueño. Aquí. Ponte estos. - Ella me lanzó un par de esposas. Aterrizaron cerca de mis pies. Estaba todavía tan aturdida, que no me moví.

\- Vamos. No hagas esto difícil - Ella cargó el gatillo del arma.

\- No dispararás, tus vecinos escucharían - dije, calmando mi voz mientras me preguntaba qué estaba ocurriendo.

\- Silenciador. No oirán nada. – Su dedo golpeó ligeramente el lado del tonel.

\- ¿Te incitó Inuyasha a esto? - Mi mirada fija contraída cuando un pensamiento se me ocurrió.

\- ¿Quién? - preguntó con desagrado.

Por su expresión, ella nunca había escuchado acerca de él, y eso me desalentó. Si esta no era otra de sus pequeñas pruebas, o si ella estaba haciendo una especie de broma sinuosa de la hermandad de mujeres, entonces éste era el verdadero trato. Elegí mis palabras muy cuidadosamente.

\- No tengo dinero ni drogas, así es que pierdes tu tiempo. Simplemente pon el arma en el suelo y yo saldré andando de aquí y no llamaré a la policía - Ella se acercó. Sólo cerca de seis pies nos separaban.

\- Chicas de universidad, son todas iguales. Piensas que eres tan lista, pero llegado el momento, tengo que deletrear todo como si te arrancara del preescolar. ¡Sólo me debería grabar y luego reproducirlo para ti perra, así no tengo que continuar diciéndolo todo repetidas veces! ¡Está bien, pon atención, estúpida! Voy a contar hasta tres para que te pongas esas esposas y si no lo haces, voy a dispararte. La primera entrará en tu pierna. Uno... dos... Tres. - El arma detonó, pero me abalancé lejos, antes de que hubiera terminado de hablar.

¡Mierda sagrada, cualquier cosa que esto fuera, ella estaba hablando en serio! ¡Si no me hubiera movido, habría un agujero en mí! Stephanie disparó otra vez con una maldición, claramente no esperando mi velocidad. Salté sobre ella, agarrando el arma. Para mi asombro, estaba más lejos de lo que había anticipado. Caímos al suelo rodando, con el arma en medio de nosotras, con cada una tirando hacia sí. Cuando detonó otra vez, me congelé. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos como podían, mirando directa y perdidamente hacia los míos. Algo caliente se derramó encima de mí.

Empujé de regreso, dejando al arma deslizarse de mis dedos entumecidos, observado como la sangre se esparcía en una piscina que se ampliaba alrededor de su pecho. Mi mano vino a mi boca por el horror y me fui a toda prisa de vuelta hasta que sentí la pared detrás de mí. Stephanie hizo un ruido que fue mitad gruñido, mitad suspiro. Luego ella se dejó de mover por completo. No necesité comprobar su pulso, escuché su corazón detenerse. Por algunos momentos que parecían que iban a durar para siempre, clavé los ojos en ella.

En los departamentos a nuestro alrededor, nadie notó nada. Ella estaba en lo correcto. El arma tenía un silenciador. Sus habilidades silenciadoras habían surtido efecto como describió. En un pasmo, fui hacia su preciosa mesita de noche de mimbre y recogí el teléfono, marcando el único número en el que podía pensar. Cuando oí su voz, mi compostura se rompió y comencé a temblar.

\- Inuyasha yo... ¡yo acabo de matar alguien! - No preguntó ninguna de las preguntas que habrían sido las primeras en mi lista. Como, _¿Qué pasa contigo? ¿O llamaste a la policía?_ Inuyasha sólo preguntó dónde estaba y luego me dijo que no me moviera.

Todavía sujetaba el teléfono cuando llegó diez minutos más tarde. No me había movido, bien… Yo apenas estaba respirando. La visión de él entrando en el dormitorio me llenó de un profundo alivio. Si Stephanie hubiera sido un yokai, yo habría estado muy bien. Empacaría su cuerpo, llevándola al bosque y la enterraría en un lugar desierto sin perder un toque. Esto, sin embargo, era diferente. Había tomado una vida, y no tenía ni idea qué hacer con ella.

\- ¿Qué has tocado? - Fue su primera pregunta cuando se arrodilló frente a mí.

\- Um... el teléfono... tal vez el borde del tocador o su mesita de noche... eso es todo. Acababa de venir cuando ella comenzó a actuar como una loca y a decir cosas muy feas... - Intenté pensar. Preguntaba mucho por el momento.

\- No es seguro aquí. Uno de ellos podría regresar de un momento a otro - Inuyasha me quitó el teléfono.

\- ¿Uno de quién? Ella no tiene a ningún compañero de cuarto - protesté, mientras observaba como él desenganchaba el teléfono de la pared y lo metía en una gran bolsa de basura.

\- Este lugar apesta a yokais - dijo rápidamente.

\- Tenemos que ordenar y salir. - Fui hacia él con mis pies temblando.

\- ¡Yokais! Pero ella no hizo... ella no era... – comencé a tartamudear ¿Qué demonios pasaba aquí?

\- ¿Qué dijo de Hakudoshi? - Él me cortó.

\- ¿Hakudoshi? ¡Hakudoshi! ¡Él no tiene nada que ver con esto! - Ahora me sentí completamente perdida.

\- Como el demonio no lo hace - Inuyasha gruñó, despojando la colcha de Stephanie de la cama y envolviéndola en ella, al estilo capullo de larva.

\- Él es una de las personas que huelo. Él o alguien que tuvo contacto con él. Su perfume está aquí. - Mi cabeza comenzó a latir.

Esto era como una pesadilla. Inuyasha terminó de hacer rodar a Stephanie y luego comenzó a llenar esa bolsa de basura con sus cosas. Libros de texto. Carpetas, escritos. Él rebuscó rápidamente entre sus cajones y agregó otros diversos artículos. No fui de mucha ayuda. Nada más estaba allí, asegurándome de que mis manos no se desviaran del rumbo para dejar algunas huellas digitales incriminadoras. Me dejó para revisar la sala de estar y regresó con la bolsa aún más voluminosa.

\- Toma esto - Me pasó la bolsa de basura. Tuve que abrazarla para sujetarla, temiendo que el plástico se rompiera con su peso.

Entonces Inuyasha tomó una de sus camisas y comenzó a fregar enérgicamente el tocador, los marcos de la puerta, y las orillas de las mesas, y las perillas de la puerta. En cuanto quedó satisfecho, levantó el conglomerado de mantas que ahora era Stephanie y la tiró sobre su hombro.

\- Lindo y rápido a tu transporte, Gatita. No mires alrededor, sólo camina bien y entra en el asiento del pasajero. Entraré directamente detrás de ti – indico señalando la puerta.

_Continuara…_


	12. Di que si…

**Di que si… **

Nos detuvimos una vez en nuestro camino a la cueva. Inuyasha hizo una llamada desde su móvil, y luego se estacionó en un lado de la carretera, cercano a la oscuridad, rodeado de árboles. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando un coche se detuvo detrás de nosotros.

\- Hola, amigo - llamó Ted.

\- Puntual como siempre, compañero - lo felicitó Inuyasha, bajando de mi camioneta. Rodeó el remolque y oí su moto siendo movida. Él la había dejado sobre el cuerpo de Stephanie. Ella no iba a salir volando con esa cosa sujetándola. Me quedé en la camioneta, no de humor para chismorreos.

\- ¿Que tienes ahí? - preguntó Ted, saludándome amistosamente con la mano por encima del hombro de Inuyasha.

\- Cena para cualquier oni que quieras gratificar, pero asegúrate que limpien el plato. No quiero ninguna parte de ella renovándose - respondió Inuyasha. Mi estómago se revolvió. Dios, hablábamos de eliminar un cuerpo. Asumí que la enterraríamos. Servírsela a un oni nunca se me había ocurrido.

\- Puedes apostarlo compañero. ¿Algo que debería advertirles a ellos? – Ted no compartió ninguna de mis dudas.

\- Si - Inuyasha le entregó el paquete y Ted la metió en su camioneta.

\- Diles que no encajen ni un diente en la bala. - Eso fue todo. Abrí la puerta del camión justo a tiempo, los eventos de la noche me golpearon revolviendo completamente mi estómago.

\- ¿Está ella bien? - Oí preguntar a Ted mientras yo tosía y tomaba respiraciones profundas.

\- Lo estará. Tengo que irme compañero. Gracias. - Inuyasha hizo un sonido similar a un suspiro.

\- Claro amigo. Cuando quieras. - Cerré mi puerta apenas Inuyasha se subió de nuevo. Los faros de Ted brillaron mientras retrocedía, y luego ya se había ido. Inuyasha rebuscó en su chaqueta y me entregó un frasco.

\- Whisky. No es tu favorito, pero es todo lo que tengo. - Tomé la botella agradecida y bebí hasta que se acabó.

\- ¿Mejor? - El calor artificial del licor comenzó a descongelar el hielo en mi cuerpo.

\- Si - Mi voz era rasposa debido al ardor persistente del alcohol, pero había ayudado en varias maneras. Ese shock anestésico estaba pasando, siendo sustituido con un montón de preguntas.

\- No más mierda críptica Inuyasha, ¿Quién es Hakudoshi?, y lo más importante ¿Qué hacía él con una psicópata armada de mi clase de física? - Inuyasha me lanzó una mirada de reojo mientras empezaba a conducir.

\- ¿Física? ¿La conociste en la universidad? – pregunto demasiado serio para mi gusto.

\- Creo que deberías contestar a mi pregunta primero, ya que es a mí la que estuvieron a punto de dispararle - espeté.

\- Gatita, te responderé, pero por favor. Dime como se conocieron y que pasó esta noche. - Mi mandíbula se tensó.

\- Ella tomó física conmigo, como dije. Desde el primer día, ella esperó por mí después de clases. Empezó haciéndome preguntas de la clase cuando ella faltaba, etc. y después me habló cosas de ella. Intrascendentes, divertidas, como chicos con los que había salido o cosas así… ella parecía muy linda y agradable. Luego me preguntó sobre mí, y le dije la verdad. Que acababa de ser transferida de una Universidad comunitaria y no conocía a nadie aquí. Que venía de un pequeño pueblo ¡la muy perra me estaba examinando! - de repente exploté.

\- Ella me dijo esta noche que estaba buscando a alguien disponible, ¡y yo prácticamente se le puse en bandeja de plata! – chille furiosa de ser tan ingenua y estúpida.

\- ¿Qué paso esta noche? - presionó él.

\- Oh, hizo algo mejor que indagar en mi pasado. - Le expliqué la invitación y toda la falsa de la ropa, terminado con _Y luego ella me apuntó con un arma..._

\- ¿Mencionó ella algún nombre? - Revisé nuestra conversación en mi mente.

\- Que no. Ella dijo algo acerca de pagar su renta y que yo era el tipo de su casero, luego dijo que las chicas universitarias eran todas estúpidas y que ella debería grabarse a sí misma… pero nada de nombres. - Inuyasha no dijo nada.

\- ¿Cómo está esto relacionado con Hakudoshi? Tú dijiste que lo oliste a él y a otros yokais ahí. ¿Crees que de alguna manera el descifró quien era yo la de la otra noche? ¿Que él quería terminar lo que empezó? – Esperé, tamborileando los dedos.

\- No. - Su respuesta fue instantánea.

\- Ella te había estado observando toda la semana, como dijiste. Si Hakudoshi hubiera descubierto quien eres, créeme, él no habría sido tan paciente. Habría ido directo sobre ti en el momento en que supiera tu nombre. Te hubiera tomado y a cualquiera lo suficientemente desafortunado como para estar cerca de ti. Por eso te pregunté qué tocaste y luego limpié el lugar. Aunque dudo que tus huellas digitales estén registradas, no quería que quedara ningún rastro de ti que él pudiera seguir. – tenia lógica, y de hecho me dio escalofríos la idea. Peor había algo que no encajaba.

\- Si no es por el fin de semana pasado, entonces ¿por qué Stephanie se involucraría con él y trataría de secuestrarme? ¡No tiene ningún sentido! - Me dio una mirada profunda.

\- Resolvamos esto adentro. Me da la oportunidad de ir por sus cosas mientras conversamos. - Lo seguí determinadamente hacia el interior de la cueva.

De ninguna manera iba a dejarlo irse sin que me dijera todo. Hakudoshi quizás me había golpeado como una típica basura, pero obviamente había más que eso. Y no me iba a ir hasta que supiera cuanto más. Inuyasha y yo comenzamos nuestro camino a través de la estrecha entrada de vuelta a donde él había hecho su vivienda en la cúpula de la cueva. Él vació el contenido de la bolsa de basura y yo me senté en el sofá frente a él, mirando como abría primero la laptop de Stephanie.

\- ¿Has oído del triángulo de las Bennington? - preguntó él, encendiendo la computadora. Fruncí el ceño.

\- No. He oído de las bermudas. - Sus dedos volaban sobre el teclado. ¡Por dios! pero eran ágiles. Luego de un segundo, lo dejó con un resoplido de disgusto.

\- La chica ni siquiera se molestó en bloquear sus archivos. Solo pura arrogancia superficial, pero eso está a nuestro favor. Mira, aquí estás, gatita. Bajo 'potenciales'. Deberías sentirte halagada. Eres la primera en la lista. - Miré por encima de su hombro y vi 'Kagome–pelinegra–veintidós' con otros nombres y similares descripciones bajo él.

\- ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Quiénes son esas otras chicas? ¿Potenciales qué? - Más movimiento difuminado sobre las teclas y después se echó para atrás con una sonrisa.

\- Mira, ¿que tenemos aquí? Charlie, y el club Fama en la calle cuarenta y dos. Suena como un contacto. Esperando que la idiota sea lo suficientemente creída como para escribir su nombre real y no un código. – seguía abriendo archivos e ignorándome olímpicamente.

\- ¡Inuyasha! - La agudeza en mi voz lo hizo poner a un lado la laptop y mirarme a los ojos.

\- El triángulo de Bennington se refiere a un área en Maines donde varias personas desaparecieron en los cincuenta. Hasta hoy, no se ha encontrado ningún rastro de ellos. Algo similar pasó en México algunos años atrás. La hija de un amigo mío desapareció. Sus restos fueron encontrados unos meses después en un desierto, y cuando digo restos, me refiero a que solo encontraron algunas partes de ella. Tuvo que ser identificada por los registros dentales. En la autopsia, descubrieron que estuvo viva por meses antes de que la asesinaran, y cuando yo investigué más allá, resultó no ser todo fuera de lo común. – explico muy serio, tanto que sentí escalofríos.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Inuyasha se echó para atrás.

\- Cientos de mujeres fueron asesinadas o desaparecieron en las ciudades fronterizas mexicanas para esos tiempos. Hoy, todavía no hay ni una idea remota de quien lo hizo. Luego, varios años después, algunas jóvenes empezaron a desaparecer en los alrededores de Great Lake. Más recientemente, el lugar fue Ohio. La mayoría de ellas presumían que era prostitutas, adictas o solo parte del promedio, chicas normales que había desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Raro era la mayoría de ellas, eran de familias acaudaladas, no hubo mucha cobertura de los medios. Creo que Hakudoshi estaba involucrado. Por eso fue que vine aquí. Él estaba cerca de los tres lugares cuando comenzaron las desapariciones. – trague duro, no hablaba de la decena que había mencionado el borracho fantasma, estas eran cientos, ¡si no es que miles!

\- ¿Crees que Hakudoshi hizo todo eso? No podría comer tanto, ¡incluso si quisiera! ¿Qué es él alguna clase de… Ted Bund? - Los números me espantaron.

\- Oh, yo creo que él podría ser uno de alto rango, ninguna duda acerca de eso, pero él no es un tradicional asesino en serie - dijo Inuyasha tajante.

\- Los asesinos en serie son más posesivos en sus motivos. Por las mordidas y fragmentos que he observado en estos años, no creo que él esté secuestrando estas personas para sí mismo. Creo que él está haciendo una industria de ellos. - Casi pregunto qué clase de industria, pero luego recordé lo que Inuyasha le había dicho a Sergio el fin de semana pasado. _Sabía que no podías pasar a una linda chica… Tú eres su mejor cliente por lo que oí… ¿Estás corto de dinero así que saliste a buscar la cena en vez de ordenarla?..._ Y luego esta noche, con Stephanie. _Solo pagando mi renta, y tú, galleta, eres del tipo que le gustan a mi casero… Chicas universitarias, todas son lo mismo…_

\- Crees que está llevando un negocio de comida a domicilio ¡convirtiendo a esas personas en comida para llevar! Por dios Inuyasha, ¿Cómo puede salirse con la suya con esto? – respiré.

\- Hakudoshi era descuidado en Maine y México pero se está volviendo más astuto. Ahora escoge mujeres que la sociedad no mantiene en alta estima, y si no caen en esa categoría, entonces envía yokais para asegurarse de que no reporten las desapariciones. ¿Recuerdas esas chicas de las que te habló Winston? Él no estaba equivocado cariño, ellas están todas muertas. Yo quería confirmar que había más chicas desaparecidas, y por eso fue que te envié con Winston. Un fantasma sabe quién está muerto, incluso si sus familias no lo saben. Fui a verlos, y todos había sido impulsados a creer que sus hijas estaban fuera persiguiendo una carrera de actriz, como habías dicho, o de mochileras por Europa, o yéndose a vivir con un antiguo novio, como sea. Ellos habían sido programados a no cuestionar su ausencia, y solo un yokai puede tener esa clase de control. Hakudoshi tiene más gente rodeando chicas para él últimamente. En universidades, en calles, en bares, clubes y callejones. ¿Cómo podía salirse con la suya? ¿Alguna vez has observado los rostros en tu cartón de leche? La gente desaparece todo el tiempo. ¿La policía? Hay suficientes crímenes que involucran personas ricas, famosas y poderosas como para hacerles fácil poner el caso de la desaparición de algún vagabundo en un cajón, y ellos no saben de los otros. En el momento en que se van los demonios, Hakudoshi cubre su rastro muy bien. Solo hay sospechas, pero ninguna prueba. - Ahora que yo sabía lo que estaba sucediendo en mi propia cuidad, lo que Stephanie había estado haciendo tenía perfecto sentido, si tienes la ética de un cocodrilo.

Un enorme y atestado campus universitario había sido su buffet todo-lo-que-quieras-comer; solo que ella no era la que comía. No, era alguien contratado para llenar el refrigerador de Hakudoshi. Y yo, con mis antecedentes, había sido el plato perfecto. Stephanie había acertado en eso. Yo podía desaparecer fácilmente, sin que nadie hiciera muchas preguntas, hubiera funcionado como estaba previsto. Excepto por una cosa acerca de mí con la que ella no había contado.

\- ¿Desde hace cuánto que sospechas esto? Me dijiste que has estado persiguiendo a Hakudoshi once años. ¿Has sabido todo este tiempo lo que él está haciendo? – pregunte ahora enfadada y ofendida por casi ser convertida en una especie de hamburguesa con patas.

\- No. Solo desde los dos últimos años, que conseguí información específica. Al principio yo no sabía a quién estaba persiguiendo. Me llevo algunas docenas de tipos para obtener una leve idea de lo que estaba pasando. Y unas docenas más para obtener un nombre de quien podría estar detrás de esto. Como dije, él ha estado cubriendo su rastro. Entonces seguí a aquellos a los cuales él le había puesto precio a sus cabezas. Sergio era uno de ellos, por ejemplo. He estado tomando a su gente por años, pero solo aquellos que tenían recompensas por sus cabezas. De esa manera Hakudoshi no sabría que yo estaba detrás de él. Él solo pensó que eran negocios. Ahora, sin embargo, él sabe que estoy tras él, y porque. Y lo mismo ocurre con quien sea que él esté involucrado, porque no puede estar haciendo esto solo. - Lo digerí por un momento.

\- Incluso si sacas a Hakudoshi del juego, puede que aun así no termine. Sus socios podrían continuar lo que él deje. ¿No tienes idea de quienes pueden ser ellos? –

\- He estado un par de veces muy cerca de averiguarlo, pero bueno. Cosas sucedieron. – se encogió de hombros claramente frustrado.

\- ¿Cómo qué? – pregunte curiosa.

\- Tú, de hecho. Si no te conociera, hubiera jurado que eras uno de los de Hakudoshi. Tienes la mala costumbre de matar gente antes de que yo pueda obtener alguna información de ellos. Recuerdas a Devon, ¿ese tipo que estacaste la noche que nos conocimos? Había estado siguiéndolo por seis meses. Él era el contador de Hakudoshi, sabía todo acerca de él, pero le clavaste una estaca en su corazón antes de que yo pudiera decir _aquí esta Jonhy_. Luego fuiste tras de mí la siguiente noche. Por qué crees que yo seguía preguntándote ¿para quién trabajabas? Y esta noche… - estalle sin poder soportarlo.

\- ¡Yo no quise matarla! - Llore, azotándome a mí misma por una razón diferente esta vez. ¿Qué información había muerto con Stephanie? Nunca lo sabremos. Inuyasha se levantó, hablándome mientras desaparecía detrás de una de las paredes naturales de la cueva.

\- Créeme, cariño, lo sé. Tú no matarías a un humano a menos que fuera por accidente o que llevara una insignia de Yokai Henchman. Tu no parecías conocer de las conexiones que tenía Stephanie y por lo que vi, me di cuenta que estabas forcejeando con la pistola cuando se disparó. Probablemente ella tenía un buen agarre en ella también. Por su olor, ella había estado tomando sangre de yokai. Lo que la había hecho un poco más fuerte y lo necesitaba, por el trabajo que hacía. - Así que eso explicaba porque ella tenía la fuerza de un jugador de fútbol americano en su pequeño cuerpo femenino.

\- ¿Por qué no me dijiste todo esto antes? Me entrenaste para pelear y luego me dejaste fuera de la batalla. - Yo la había subestimado completamente.

\- No quería que te vieras involucrada. Caray, tampoco quería que arriesgaras tu vida persiguiendo yokais, pero eso era lo que querías hacer, así que te entrené para que fueras buena en ello. No es que me hubieras escuchado si te decía que de quedaras en casa, ¿no? Aun así, Hakudoshi y sus compañeros son diferentes. Tu parte en ello se suponía que tenía que terminar luego de Sergio, pero tu pequeña compañera de física arruinó eso esta noche. Deberías darte unas palmaditas en la espalda por matarla. Esas otras ´potenciales´ lo harían, si supieran lo que ella les tenía preparado. - Él respondió aún fuera de mi vista.

\- Fue por seguridad la única razón por la que me mantuviste fuera de esto, ¿o hay algo más que desconozco? - Hubo un sonido de agua siendo vertida.

\- No… hay otra razón por la que te mantuve fuera de eso. No quería darte otra razón para odiar a los yokais. No es como si no estuvieras ya predispuesta a ello. Tiendes a juzgar a la gente por lo que son, en vez de por lo que hacen... - Me quedé en silencio por un momento, porque no tenía defensa para eso. No una de verdad.

\- Deberías saber algo, Inuyasha. Te mentí cuando hicimos nuestro trato. Iba a matarte en la primera oportunidad que tuviera... - Escuché una risa seca.

\- Ya sabía eso, mocosa – me respondió sonando nostálgico, el nudo de mi garganta se apretó.

\- Acerca de Hakudoshi… quiero ayudar. Tengo que ayudar. Por dios, estuve a punto de ser una de esas chicas de las que nunca se supo nada después. Sé que es peligroso, pero si averiguas donde está este Club Flama, si consigues una ventaja, yo quiero estar ahí. Hay que detener a Hakudoshi. - Inuyasha no contestó.

\- Lo digo en serio, ¡Soy la perfecta loba disfrazada de oveja! De verdad, conoces alguna otra chica mestiza viviendo en el área que actualmente ¿este siendo explotada? ¡No me vas a dejar fuera de esto! - insistí.

\- Puedo ver eso. Aquí. - Regresó con un tazón de agua y un paño, colocándolo cerca de mí y entregándome una de sus camisas.

\- Tienes una mancha de sangre delante. Si te vas a casa así, asustarás a tu mamá ya que pensará que estás herida. - Me miré a mí misma, la mancha roja de sangre de Stephanie formaba un ancho círculo en mi estómago.

Otro ejemplo de mis prejuicios, aunque ya no me importaba mucho haberla matado, me saqué mi blusa e inmediatamente empecé a limpiar mi piel. No fue solo hasta que limpié el último rastro de sangre de mí que sentí el peso de su mirada. Cuando miré hacia arriba, sus ojos estaban fijos en mí, tiñéndose de verde.

\- ¡Hey! La cena no está servida. No te pongas brillante por toda la sangre. - Me deslicé unas pulgadas hacia atrás en el sofá.

\- ¿No crees que la sangre no tiene nada que ver con la manera en que te estoy mirando ahora? - Su voz tenía un tono extraño. Apagado, por cosas no dichas.

\- Ojos rojos, colmillos asomándose… Algo incriminatorio, debo decir - Me esforcé por no mostrar ninguna reacción, pero mi corazón ya había comenzado a acelerarse y no por miedo.

\- ¿De verdad? - Él se sentó, moviendo el tazón a un lado.

\- Creo que no me he tomado la molestia de informarte que otra cosa produce tal reacción, pero te daré una pista no es sangre. - Oh. Resoplé en un respiro.

\- Considerando el último fin de semana, yo no tengo nada que tú no hayas visto antes, dudo que te produzca deseo verme en sostén. – murmure luchando por no sonrojarme.

\- Gatita, mírame - dijo él, categóricamente.

\- Lo estoy haciendo. - Pestañeé.

\- No, no lo estás haciendo - Se deslizó más cerca, sus ojos eran todo verde ahora.

\- Mira fijamente a través de mí como si ni siquiera estuviera aquí. Me miras…. y no ves a un hombre. Ves a un yokai, y por lo tanto me calificas como insustancial. Una de las pocas excepciones fue el último fin de semana. Te sostuve y te besé, vi que tus ojos se iluminaban con deseo, y supe que por primera vez de verdad me estabas viendo como yo era. No solo como un corazón que no late con un caparazón alrededor. Te retó a que me mires de esa forma otra vez, ahora, sin la excusa de ningún producto químico para persuadirte. Te deseo. - Una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras hacía esa declaración.

\- Te he deseado desde el momento en que nos conocimos, y si crees que tu sentada a mi lado en sostén no me llena de deseo, estás muy equivocada. Yo simplemente no me impulso a mí mismo cuando no soy bien recibido. - Por unos segundos, me quedé sin habla. Había sucedido tanto esta noche, mi cerebro estaba teniendo un duro trabajo asimilándolo.

Miré a Inuyasha y fue como si las escamas cayeran frente a mis ojos, porque de repente lo vi. Esos pómulos salientes, cejas oscuras enmarcando sus ojos cambiados a esmeralda, una boca curveada, una nariz recta, y una cuadrada mandíbula. Sus manos elegantes, y sus largos y afilados dedos. Por Dios. Él era hermoso. Absoluta e increíblemente hermoso, y ahora que finalmente me había permitido a mí misma notarlo, no podía dejar de mirarlo.

\- Bésame. - Las palabras me dejaron sin ningún otro pensamiento, y me di cuenta que yo secretamente había querido decirlas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Inuyasha se inclinó hacia delante y sus labios se cerraron sobre los míos suavemente. Gentilmente. Dándome toda la oportunidad de cambiar de opinión y alejarlo, pero no lo hice. Deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y lo atraje más cerca. Deslizó su lengua por mis labios hasta que abrí mi boca. Tocó la mía por un momento antes de retirarse, en broma, de nuevo hacia su boca. Otro pequeño toque y de vuelta otra vez, y otra vez. Engatusándome, persuadiéndome. Finalmente llevé mi lengua hasta su boca, sintiendo el roce en respuesta y luego la increíble sensualidad de él succionándola.

Gemí, incapaz de evitarlo. El roce de sus incisivos debió haberme molestado, pero no lo hizo. Ellos no parecieron obstaculizarlo a él tampoco, porque me besaba con la misma pasión que lo había hecho el pasado fin de semana. Mis sentidos se encendieron, y alejé una mano de su cuello para atraerla hacia su camisa. Uno por uno, desabroché sus botones. Cuando estuvo abierta, deslicé mis manos sobre su piel desnuda, y Dios, se sentía tan bien como se veía. Como seda extendida sobre acero. Inuyasha buscó detrás de él y soltó el cuello de su camisa.

Toda la prenda cayó al suelo. Todo el tiempo él siguió besándome mientras mi respiración era entrecortada. Con dominio propio mis manos fueron de su pecho hacia su espalda, mis dedos tanteaban sus protuberancias y músculos. Su piel vibraba de poder, lo que me hacía sentir como si acariciara un rayo atrapado en su piel. Inuyasha gimió bajo en su garganta cuando lo toqué, deslizándome más cerca hasta que nuestros cuerpos estuvieron presionados el uno al otro. Sus labios se perdieron hacia mi cuello, encontrado mi urgido pulso. Lo colocó dentro de su boca, manipulando mi vulnerable arteria con su lengua y labios. Era la posición más peligrosa para estar con un yokai, pero yo no tenía miedo. En vez de eso, la sensación de él succionando en mi cuello me avivó increíblemente. Las olas de calor que corrían a través de mi me tenían temblando. Sus labios vinieron a mi oído, y lamió mi oreja antes de susurrar

\- Te deseo tanto. Dime que me deseas. Di que sí. - Negar que yo lo deseaba era obviamente una mentira...

\- Inuyasha…esto me gustaba antes. Creo…que algo está mal conmigo. - Solo una cosa me detuvo, y fue el recuerdo de Danny

\- Nada está mal contigo, y si cambias de opinión o me dices que pare, no importa cuando, yo me detendré. Puedes confiar en mí, gatita. Di que sí. Di que sí... - Inuyasha abalanzó su boca sobre la mía y devastó el interior con tal ansia que yo me hundí contra él. Sus brazos me sostuvieron, y me alejaron lo suficiente para decir una palabra.

\- Si… - Apenas había dejado mi boca antes de que me besara de nuevo, levantándome y llevándome cargada hasta el dormitorio.

El colchón cedió bajo nuestro peso mientras él me extendía sobre él. En un movimiento, el desabrochó mi sostén y me lo quitó mientras sus manos se ahuecaban alrededor de mi pecho. Después bajo su boca a mi pezón y succionó fuertemente. Una presión de deseo puro se apoderó entre mis piernas. Él gentilmente se dirigió a mi otro seno sosteniendo el pezón entre sus dedos. Mi espalda se arqueó y me presioné contra su cabeza. Las sensaciones eran demasiado, el tirón de su boca, los leves rasguños de sus dientes, hasta pensé que me iba a desmayar.

Inuyasha desabrochó mis jeans, tirando hacia abajo hasta que estuvieron fuera y solo quedé vestida con mis bragas. Él deslizó sus manos sobre ella, presionando hacia adentro. La fricción del algodón y sus dedos hicieron saltar mis terminaciones nerviosas. Un gemido se le escapó cuando tiró mis bragas y me dejó al descubierto de su mirada.

\- Oh, Gatita, eres tan bella. Exquisita - Tomó un respiro antes de besarme con tal minuciosidad que mi cabeza quedó dando vueltas.

Arrastró su boca hacia mi pecho de nuevo dibujando la forma de cada pezón mientras su mano buscaba mi centro. Esos dedos me acariciaron sabiamente, como si yo le hubiera contado secretos, y me mordí el labio para ahogar los gritos. Cuando su pulgar recorrió el círculo de mi piel y un largo dedo se movía dentro de mí, temblé de la necesidad incontenible. Un ruido áspero de protesta se me escapó cuando se detuvo. Movió su mano lejos, su boca dejó mi pecho, y arrastró sus labios hacia abajo por mi estómago. No fue hasta que iba más allá de mi ombligo que me di cuenta de su intención.

\- ¡Inuyasha, espera! - grité escandalizada. Se detuvo en seguida, su boca aún en mi estómago.

\- ¿Paro? – Preguntó. Hubo color en mis mejillas y no pude articular mi objeción.

\- Er, no te detengas del todo, solo… Um, creo que eso no es apropiado - Algo parecido a un bufido se le escapó.

\- Yo creo que sí lo es - murmuró mientras bajaba más su boca.

Al primer toque de su lengua mi mente literalmente quedó en blanco. Un largo y lento lamido me sondeó, dejando ardor en mi carne a su paso. Otro golpe húmedo y otro, más profundo esta vez, y mi modestia fue arrasada por olas de calor puro. Él abrió más mis piernas, moviéndolas hasta que le dio cabida a sus hombros, todo el tiempo navegando y profundizando en carne rosa suave. No le dije que esperara de nuevo, porque yo no podía hablar.

Gemidos que no reconocí como míos salieron de mí aumentando su volumen y haciéndose más desgarradores, retorciéndome en espasmos de placer acurrucados dentro de mí. Me retorcí bajo él, sintiéndolo explorar, cada matiz de mí con una intimidad chocante. Mis caderas se arquearon sin que yo pudiera hacer nada y un doloroso vacío en mi interior crecía con cada golpe de su lengua. Estaba siendo empujada a un límite que nunca había experimentado antes, y se aproximaba cada vez más rápido. Inuyasha aumentó la presión, igualándola con la intensidad, y cuando su boca finalmente se posó en mi clítoris y succionó, yo grité.

Fragmentos de éxtasis estallaron en mí, viajando de mi centro a mis extremidades en un instante. Mi corazón, que pensé que simplemente haría erupción, pareció hacer más lentos sus latidos y mi respiración perdió su irregularidad. Ese fuego previo de repente fue reemplazado con algo tibio y eufórico derramándose a través de mí, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran de asombro. Inuyasha se deslizó por mi estómago, enmarcado mi rostro con sus manos.

\- Nunca habías lucido tan hermosa - dijo él, su voz vibraba con pasión. Mi cuerpo aún se sacudía con réplicas, pero esta era la parte que temía. Me tensé mientras él se movía entre mis piernas.

\- No tengas miedo - susurró él, y me besó.

Por un segundo me sentí avergonzada, considerando lo que el acababa de hacer. Luego encontré el nuevo sabor salado de su boca provocativamente estimulante. Su lengua se entrelazó con la mía y su dureza se deslizó a lo largo de mi pliegue húmedo. Me estremecí con el solo barrió exterior antes de alejarse y hacerlo de nuevo. Y de nuevo. Él acompasó su lengua a su cuerpo mientras me acariciaba, trayendo ese dolor anterior otra vez con refuerzos.

\- Dime cuando - murmuró él, un largo rato después.

\- O no lo hagas. No tenemos que ir más lejos todavía. Pasaría el resto de la noche degustándote, Gatita, me encantó. Déjame mostrarte cuanto - Inuyasha arrastró su boca con dirección hacia abajo, pero lo sostuve para mantenerlo donde estaba.

\- Dime - y un giró de sus caderas forzó un grito en mí. Mi corazón latía con nerviosismo, pero había solo una respuesta.

\- Ahora. - Me dio un beso vertiginoso y luego me incorporó en sus brazos. La sensación de carne dura penetrando en mí me hizo jadear. Escalofríos salieron de mí mientras él empujaba suavemente hacia delante, y enterré mi rostro en su cuello. Él se trasladó más profundo, y una increíble sensación de plenitud se esparció a través de mí. Cuando estuvo completamente enfundado se detuvo, cerrando los ojos por un instante antes de mirarme.

\- ¿Todo bien, cariño? - Era íntimo en una forma que nunca había experimentado, mirándonos a los ojos mientras él estaba dentro de mí.

Solo pude asentir, ya que hablar iba más allá de mí. Se movió un poco más dentro de mí, tirando un poco hacia atrás y luego empujando hacia delante. El inesperado placer me quitó el aliento. Él repitió el movimiento, pero más profundo esta vez. Antes de que recuperara el control de mi respiración, él se empujó a si mismo más cerca recorriendo casi todo el camino de ida y vuelta con un simple arqueo de sus caderas que arrancó un gemido de mi garganta. Sudor salió fervoroso de mi cuerpo, perforando, tirando un deseo primario a través de mí.

Inuyasha buscó hacia abajo aplanando su palma contra mi espalda, moviéndola más abajo hasta que se ahuecó en mis caderas. Él me empujó más cerca, frotándome contra él para que coincidiera con sus movimientos. Rápidamente cogí el ritmo, y el aumento de contacto provocó que mi cabeza diera vueltas por la excitación. Esa presión anterior dentro de mí regresó, más fuerte con cada movimiento hasta que mi cuerpo quemaba con un solo pensamiento.

\- Más… - Fue un gemido de pura demanda, la parte racional de mi mente no podía creer que hubiera hablado.

Se rio desde lo más profundo de su garganta, fue casi como un gruñido, y aumento su ritmo. Mis manos que antes no se habían movido de su espalda, se trasladaron hacia abajo para agarrar sus caderas. Mis dedos se clavaron de los duros montículos sin preocuparse de lo apropiado. Parecía no poder tocarlo lo suficiente o acercarme lo suficiente. Cada nuevo empuje lo hacía más intenso, y yo anhelaba cada pedazo de su cuerpo dentro del mío como nunca había anhelado nada antes. Compulsivamente lo besé, perforando mi labio inferior con sus colmillos y escuchándolo gemir mientras succionaba la sangre que salía.

\- Tan intensa y dulce - murmuró con voz ronca.

\- No más… de eso Mi palabras salieron sin aliento. Se lamió sus labios, saboreando las gotas.

\- Es suficiente. Ahora tú también estas dentro de mí. - Y me sostuvo aún más cerca, si eso era posible.

Jadeé incontrolablemente mientras sus movimientos se hacían más intensos. La vacilación de antes olvidada, me moví salvajemente debajo de él, mis uñas arrancaron ronchas temporales en su espalda. Mis dientes se clavaron en su hombro, arrancando un grito ante la fricción incesante, y lo mordí solo hasta que saboreé la sangre.

\- ¿Más fuerte? – Él echó mi cabeza hacia atrás, su lengua encantadora en mi boca.

\- Dios, si - gemí, sin importarme como sonara. Inuyasha dio rienda suelta a su control con obvio deleite.

Sus caderas se enterraron en las mías con un salvajismo helado que era el más increíble placer jamás había sido infligido a mi cuerpo. Los gritos que yo había retenido, se derramaron en rítmicas notas que lo alentaron. Cuando ya no pude soportarlo más, él se movió más rápido, empujando de una forma que hubiera sido despiadada si no me hubiera deleitado de ello. De alguna manera me recordó el efecto de las drogas. Toda parecía girar y perder forma excepto Inuyasha. Aquel lejano rugido estaba en la parte de atrás de mi oído, pero era el sonido de mi corazón palpitante. Las terminaciones nerviosas en mis entrañas chispearon en anticipación.

Golpeaban y lastimaban, apretando y soltando con gran fiereza, esperando el momento en que estallarían. A la vez yo estaba desconectada e hipersensible de mi cuerpo. Esta jadeante, criatura retorciéndose no podía ser yo. Sin embargo nunca antes había sido tan consciente de mi piel, de cada respiración, y de la sangre corriendo a través de mis venas. Antes de que el último nervio de mí se rompiera en tensión, Inuyasha agarró mi cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Un gritó estallo de mi boca cuando la retención estalló y la inundación del orgasmo barrió sobre mí. Fue más fuerte que el primero, más profundo de alguna manera, y dejando un hormigueo residual bajo mi piel.

Sobre mí él gimió, torciendo el rostro de éxtasis mientras iba incluso más rápidamente con sus ojos clavados en los míos. No puede mirar a otro lado, viendo su control evaporarse dentro de las profundidades verdes. Se aferró a mí mientras cedía a la pasión, besándome casi dolorosamente y estremeciéndose por varios momentos. Cuando me separé para respirar, él se movió hasta que quedamos yaciendo uno al lado del otro. Sus brazos se cerraron a mí alrededor, manteniendo nuestros cuerpos tocándose. No parecía haber suficiente oxígeno en mis pulmones e incluso Inuyasha respiró profundo una o dos veces un record, para lo que yo había visto antes. Poco a poco controlé mi jadeo y mi corazón se instaló en un ritmo no peligroso.

\- Y tú de verdad creías que algo estaba mal contigo. - Él extendió la mano y apartó el cabello sudado de mi rostro, sonriendo antes de besarme en la frente.

\- Algo está mal conmigo… no puedo moverme - Era verdad. Tendida a su lado, mis brazos y piernas simplemente no respondían ninguna de mis órdenes.

Mi cabeza tenía una espada con tiempo de respuesta de cinco minutos colgando de ella, aparentemente. Él sonrió y se inclinó para lamer el pezón más cercano a él, haciendo trazos sobre él ligeramente. La aureola estaba sensible por su atención previa, y cientos de aguijones de placer corrieron a la punta. Cuando alcanzó el umbral de la sensibilidad él se detuvo, repitiendo el proceso con el siguiente. Algo me llamó la atención cuando miré hacia abajo.

\- ¿Estoy sangrado? - pregunté sorprendida. No parecía exactamente sangre y mi período había sido hace una semana. Sin embargo había una distintiva humedad rosa al comienzo de mi pliegue inferior.

\- No, cariño. Eso es mío - Él apenas se detuvo para mirar.

\- ¿Qué es? Oh - pregunta estúpida. Él me había dicho antes que los yokais lloraban rosados. Supongo que también aplica para otros fluidos.

\- Déjame levantarme, lo lavaré. – intente pararme pero él me jalo de nuevo a la cama.

\- No me importa. Es mío después de todo. Yo te limpiaré. - El exhaló las palabras sobre mi piel.

\- ¿No vas a enrollarte y quedarte dormido? - ¿No era eso lo que usualmente sucedía?

A menos que él en verdad, le gustara acurrucarse después, las cosas estaban tomando un marcado giro mientras su mano se movió más abajo, buscando mis profundidades. Paró lo que estaba haciendo para reírse, levantando su cabeza de mi pecho.

\- Gatita – sonrió.

\- Estoy lejos de dormirme. - Su mirada envió un escalofrío a través de mí.

\- No tienes idea de cuantas veces he fantaseado sobre ti de esta manera. Durante nuestros entrenamientos, nuestras peleas, las noches que te he visto vestirte y arreglarte para otro hombre… - Inuyasha dejó de hablar para besarme tan profundamente, que casi olvido lo que estábamos hablando.

\- Y todo el tiempo que te veía mirarme con miedo cada vez que te tocaba. No, no voy a dormir. No hasta que haya probado cada centímetro de tu cuerpo y te haya hecho gritar una, y otra, y otra vez. - Inclinó la cabeza hacia mis pezones una vez más, succionándolos y raspándolos con sus dientes. La forma en que sus colmillos frotaban la aureola era increíblemente erótica.

\- Un día voy a encontrar ese viejo amigo tuyo y voy a matarlo - susurró tan bajo que apenas pude oírlo.

\- ¿Qué? - El acaba de decir eso… Un tirón fuerte de su boca me distrajo, y después otro y otro, hasta que mis preocupaciones se desvanecieron bajo el asalto sensual a mis pezones. Después de un tiempo él los miró y sonrió con satisfacción.

\- Rojo oscuro, ambos. Tal como te lo prometí. ¿Ves? Soy un hombre de palabra. - La confusión nubló mi mente por un segundo. Luego recordé esa tarde con él tratando de sacarme la vergüenza con horas de conversación sucia, y el color rápidamente lleno mi rostro.

\- En realidad no quisiste decir esas cosas, ¿no? - Mi mente me rebeló el pensamiento, pero había un pulso traicionero y rápido en mi cuerpo que esperaba lo contrario. Él se rio otra vez, bajo y gutural. Su ceja se alzó como una promesa de pecado, Sus ojos fueron de negro a puro verde, y su boca se deslizó rápido bajo mi estómago.

\- Oh, Gatita, quise decir cada palabra. - Me desperté con un cosquilleo a lo largo de mi espalda. Se sentía como mariposas.

Al abrir mis ojos, lo primero que vi fue un brazo alrededor de mí, su color pálido casi idéntico al mío. Inuyasha a lo largo de mi espalda, sus caderas tocando las mías. Las mariposas eran sus besos presionando mi piel. Mi primer pensamiento fue, él escogió la profesión incorrecta. Debió ser un prostituto. Hubiera ganado millones. El segundo fue menos agradable, y me puse rígida. Si mi madre me viera, ¡me mataría!

\- Lamentos de la mañana siguiente - Él dejó de besarme con un ruido de decepción.

\- Temía que tú probablemente te despertaras y te azotaras por esto. - Mientras él hablaba, yo salí de la cama como si hubiera sido disparada por un cañón.

Tenía que pensar que era lo que iba a hacer, y no podía hacer eso en la misma habitación con él. Sin siquiera deteniéndome para encontrar mi ropa interior, solo me puse una camiseta y tiré de mis vaqueros. Dios, mis llaves, ¿dónde puse mis llaves?

\- No puedes simplemente salir corriendo y pretender que esto nunca sucedió.- Inuyasha se sentó.

\- No ahora - dije con desesperación, tratando de no mirarlos, Aja, ¡las llaves! Las agarré con mis dedos apretados y salí corriendo de la habitación.

\- Gatita… - No me detuve.

_Continuara…_


	13. Una Joven Encantadora

**Una Joven Encantadora **

Conduje directo a casa, mis emociones estuvieron todo el camino en una competición de fuerza. Hacer el amor con Inuyasha había estado más allá de lo increíble, él estaba en lo correcto. No hay forma de que pueda disimular que esto no ocurrió. Pero había más para considerar que simplemente mis sentimientos. Dejándome de lado, sólo estaba un poco confundida por haberme acostado con él. El principal motivo para mi pánico, sin embargo, era saber cómo reaccionaría mi madre. Nunca le podría contar. Y eso significaba que tenía que detener esto, antes de que fuera un poco más allá.

Mis abuelos estaban en el porche, bebiendo té helado cuando me detuve en el camino dos horas más tarde. Se parecían a una tarjeta postal de Temas Americanos con sus canas y sus trajes para el día, las caras aguantaban estoicamente el paso del tiempo.

\- Hola - los saludé distraídamente. Hubo un siseo de mi abuela. Inmediatamente después vino un bramido de ofensa de mi abuelo. Nada más les pestañeé.

\- ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos? - Curiosa, observé como mi abuelo pasaba por tres matices de rojo. Después de todo, no era como si varias veces antes no hubiera regresado hasta el día siguiente y nunca habían hecho comentarios. Habían adoptado una política de "no preguntar, no decir" cuando se trataba de mis últimas noches.

\- ¡Justina, ven aquí fuera muchacha! - Él ignoró mi pregunta y se puso de pie. Un momento más tarde mi madre salió afuera, con su cara tan desconcertada como la mía.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Algo anda mal? - Le contestó mientras todavía temblaba con furia.

\- Sólo mírala. ¡Mírala! ¡No me puedes decir que ella no estaba haciendo cualquier cosa incorrecta anoche! ¡No, ella se asociaba con el Diablo, eso es lo que ella estuvo haciendo! - Palidecí, destruyendo mi cerebro para sacar en claro cómo se enteró él, de que me había acostado con un yokai. ¿Me habían crecido colmillos? Extendiendo la mano, manoseé mis dientes, pero eran tan cuadrados y planos como siempre. El gesto lo enfureció aún más.

\- ¡No te toquetees tus dientes delante de mí, jovencita! ¿Qué piensas que eres? - Para su mérito, mi madre de inmediato comenzó a defenderme.

\- Oh, Pa, no entiendes. Ella es... - Su voz abruptamente se atragantó a medida que fijaba su mirada en mí con un pequeño semblante traumatizado.

\- ¡¿Qué?! - Exigí, asustada.

\- Tu cuello... - susurró con incredulidad en sus ojos. Aterrada, la empujé hacia un lado y corrí al cuarto de baño más próximo.

¿Había marcas de colmillo? Dios, ¿me mordió sin que me diera cuenta? Sin embargo cuando clavé los ojos en mi reflejo, entendí la razón de su reacción. En espacios de forma irregular y en diferentes tonos de azul, no había cuatro, sino cinco chupones. Ninguna delatora herida por punción de los dientes de un yokai, excepto simplemente chupones… Abriendo la camisa de Inuyasha, vi que mis pechos poseían marcas similares. Era bueno que esta camisa no tuviera escote, o afuera todos ellos se habrían desmayado muertos.

\- ¡Sé lo que son! - El abuelo Joe me rugió desde el porche.

\- Vergüenza te debería dar, correteando de acá para allá, sin estar casada, permaneciendo fuera toda la noche. ¡Estoy Avergonzado! – chillo y escupio mi abuelo, no en ese orden.

\- ¡Avergonzada! - Mi abuela hizo eco. A bien saber, ellos todavía estaban de acuerdo luego de cuarenta y tres años de matrimonio. Fui arriba a mi cuarto sin contestarles. Definitivamente ya era hora de que me buscaba un nuevo alojamiento. Quizá aquel departamento estaba vacante inmediatamente. Para mi completa falta de sorpresa, mi madre me siguió.

\- ¿Quién es él, Kagome? - Me preguntó tan pronto como cerró la puerta detrás de ella.

\- Es alguien que conocí mientras estaba fuera buscando a yokais. - Tenía que decirle algo.

\- Nosotros, ah, tenemos algo en común. También los mata. - No había necesidad de ahondar en más detalles. Como uno muy importante, con respecto a él siendo uno.

\- ¿Es... es muy importante para ti lo que hay entre ustedes dos? – me cai de espaldas.

\- ¡No! - Mi negativa fue tan vehemente que ella frunció el ceño. Estupendo, ¿eso no sonó bien? No, no podemos tener una relación porque él está técnicamente muerto, pero Dios él es guapísimo y hace el amor como un troyano.

\- ¿Entonces por qué...? - Ella se veía genuinamente desconcertada. Suspirando, me eché en la cama. ¿Cómo detallar lujuria irreflexiva a tu madre?

\- Pues bien, acaba de ocurrir. No fue planificado. - Una mirada de horror cruzó su cara.

\- ¿Usaste alguna protección? – me pregunto como si le dijera que acababa de jugar al hula hula con una serpiente.

\- No fue necesario - contesté verdaderamente sin pensar. Ella llevó ruidosamente una mano hacia su boca.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, con que no fue necesario? ¡Podrías quedar embarazada! ¡O tener una enfermedad! - Me costó trabajo evitar rodar mis ojos. Sólo podría imaginarme mi respuesta. Buenas noticias, Ma. Es un yokai y uno viejo, así que no hay embarazo o ninguna de las enfermedades. Es imposible. En lugar de eso, nada más le dije que no se preocupara.

\- ¿Qué NO me preocupe? ¡¿QUÉ NO ME PREOCUPE?! Te voy a decir lo que voy a hacer. ¡Voy a conducir a la siguiente combinación de pueblos donde nadie nos conoce, y voy a comprarte un paquete de condones! ¡NO UNA CAJA ENTERA! No vas a terminar joven y embarazada como yo... o peor. Ahora existe el SIDA. Y la sífilis. Y la gonorrea. ¡Y incluso cosas que no puedo pronunciar! Si vas a involucrarte en esa clase de comportamiento, entonces al menos vas a estar a salvo de él. - Agarró su cartera con un brillo de determinación y se encaminó hacia la puerta.

\- Pero Mamá... - La seguí escaleras abajo, intentando convencerla de no salir, pero me ignoró.

Mis abuelos me divisaron desde el porche, con las caras juntas trazadas como nubes de tormenta mientras mi madre entraba en su automóvil y se marchaba. Definitivamente era hora de llamar a ese arrendador. El arrendador, el Sr. Joseph, me dijo que podía mudarme el siguiente fin de semana. No podía llegar lo suficientemente pronto. Me ocupé de darme una ducha, rasurarme, cepillarme los dientes, cualquier cosa excepto preguntarme lo que estaba haciendo Inuyasha. Tal vez me preocupaba por nada. Tal vez simplemente había sido algo casual para él, incluso no tendría que decirle que no podía ocurrir otra vez.

Después de todo, el hombre era dos centenares de años mayor que yo y un antiguo gigoló. Ciertamente no lo había despojado de su virginidad. Un automóvil entró en nuestro camino de acceso alrededor de las seis y no sonaba como mi madre. Miré por la ventana con curiosidad, y vi que era un taxi. Una familiar cabeza blanqueada apareció y al siguiente momento Inuyasha salió. ¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? Otra mirada aterrorizada reveló que mi madre todavía no estaba de regreso, pero si ella apareciera ahora y le viera... Bajé las escaleras a la carrera tan rápidamente que tropecé y caí en un ovillo en el aterrizaje mientras mi abuelo abría la puerta.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Le exigió a Inuyasha. Estaba consiguiendo una historia mental de él siendo un estudiante becario de una universidad cuando Inuyasha le contestó en un tono perfectamente educado.

\- Soy una joven encantadora que está aquí para recoger a su nieta por el fin de semana. - ¡¿Cómo?! Mi abuela asomó su cabeza también, con la boca abierta al ver a Inuyasha en su entrada.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? - Ella cacareó.

\- Soy una joven encantadora que está aquí para recoger a su nieta por el fin de semana - él repitió la extraña línea, quedándose mirándola directamente a los ojos con un destello de verde. Ella pronto obtuvo la misma mirada vidriosa que su marido llevaba y entonces saludó con la cabeza una vez.

\- Oh, pues bien, ¿no es eso simpático? Eres una jovencita agradable. Sé una buena amiga y ponla por el buen camino. Ella tiene magulladuras de amor en su cuello y no volvió a casa hasta esta tarde. - Santo Jesús, ¿por qué solo no me podía tragar el suelo? Inuyasha reprimió una risa y asintió con la cabeza solemnemente.

\- No te apures, Abuelita. Vamos a una retirada bíblica para ahuyentar al diablo fuera de ella. – continuo burlándose.

\- Estupendo. Eso es lo que ella necesita. Ha sido una salvaje toda su vida " dijo mi abuelo con una voz aprobatoria y una expresión en blanco –no pude evitar inflar las mejillas.

\- Vayan a tomar un té mientras ambas empacamos… vayan - Todavía andaban con los ojos vacíos, mientras se encaminaban hacia la cocina. Pronto pude oír el agua siendo derramada en el hervidor. ¡Y ellos no bebían té!

\- ¿Qué piensas que haces aquí? ¡Si sólo el cine estuviera en lo correcto, no podrías entrar a menos que fueras invitado! - Pregunté en un susurro furioso.

\- Lo siento, mocosa. Los yokais pueden ir donde quiera que quieran - Se rió de eso.

\- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Y por qué persuadiste a mis abuelos de que eres una chica? – repeti negándome a que cambiara el tema.

\- Una joven encantadora, no puedo dejarlos creer que te quedaras con un mal tipo, ¿o podemos? - me corrigió con una sonrisa.

\- Te tienes que ir. Mi mamá tendrá un ataque al corazón si te ve - Caminé con prisa hacia él. Si mi madre regresara, se requeriría más que un destello de sus ojos para convencerla de qué ella no estaba viendo que su pesadilla, cobraba vida.

\- Estoy aquí por una razón - dijo serenamente.

\- No quiero que te involucres más allá, pero estuviste muy enfática la última noche cuando querías estar informada si descubría donde estaba ese club. Lo tengo. Está en Charlotte, y vuelo allí esta noche. Te compré un boleto, si quieres ir también. Si no lo haces, sólo entraré en tu cocina y convenceré a tus abuelos que nunca estuve aquí. De ese modo no tendrás que explicar mi presencia más tarde a tu mamá. Es tu decisión, pero tienes que decidirte ahora. - Supe lo que escogería, pero todavía estaba desconcertada en cómo pudo haber sido ésta una escena muy fea.

\- ¿Por qué no llamaste por teléfono en lugar de simplemente venir? - Su ceja se arqueó.

\- Lo hice. Pero tan pronto como pregunté por ti tu abuelo me colgó. Realmente debes conseguir un teléfono celular. O les recuerdas que tienes veintidós años de edad y que es apropiado que un caballero te telefonee. - Dejé el comentario de caballero de lado.

\- Sí, bien, son anticuados, y me creyeron un tipo de perdida, cuando vieron mi cuello lo cual, a propósito, fue muy desconsiderado dejando esas marcas para que ellos las vean… - Una gran sonrisa tiró de su boca.

\- Sinceramente, Gatita, si no me curara sobrenaturalmente, estaría cubierto de marcas similares, y mi espalda sería un río de cicatrices por tus uñas - Cambio de tema. ¡Cambio de tema!

\- Hasta esta noche. Sabes que iré. Te lo dije, quiero detener a Hakudoshi, y lo quiero. ¿Ya encontraste dónde estaba el club? Eso fue rápido. - seguí deprisa.

\- De hecho, lo supe antes - dijo, apoyándose contra el marco de puerta.

\- Lo investigué esta mañana mientras tú dormías. Estaba a punto de contarte eso cuando te despertaste, sin embargo ´pusiste los pies en polvorosa y no me diste la oportunidad. - Tuve que dejar caer mi mirada. Mirarlo de frente era más de lo que podía manejar.

\- No quiero hablar de eso. ¿No soy tan superficial como para permitir que mis...? - ¿Cómo llamarlos?

\- Mis dudas acerca de anoche interfieran con detener a un asesino, pero pienso que es mejor si nos olvidamos de eso. - Su media sonrisa se mantuvo.

\- ¿Dudas? Oh, Gatita. Rompes mi corazón. - Eso hizo subir mi cabeza. ¿Estaba burlándose de mí? No lo podría decir.

\- Enfoquemos la atención en las prioridades. Si quieres, lo haremos, ah, hablaremos de eso después. Después del club. Espera aquí mientras hago el equipaje. - Él mantuvo la puerta abierta.

\- No es necesario, traje tus ropas de juego. Después de ti. – sin más que agregar me meti tras en el taxi.

\- No te he visto aquí antes, pastel de chocolate - dijo el yokai mientras se deslizaba hacia el asiento junto a mí.

\- Mi nombre es Charlie. - ¡Bingo! Era tan feliz que casi di unas palmadas.

Habíamos aterrizado en Charlotte a las diez, habíamos averiguado sobre nuestro hotel a las once, y habíamos llegado al Club Flame poco antes de la medianoche. Había estado sentándome en este lugar repugnante por dos horas, y llevaba puesto un vestido de puta, no habían sido dos horas solitarias.

\- Dulce para comer, y tan fácil como extender la mano - contesté, mientras mentalmente medía el nivel de su poder. No era un maestro, pero era fuerte.

\- Buscando una cita, ¿amor? - Él arrastró sus dedos a lo largo de mi brazo.

\- Claro que sí, dulzura. - El acento de Charlie era sureño puro.

Tenía el pelo café, una sonrisa amigable y una constitución atlética. Su pronunciación lenta y pesada, y esa maldita conducta, estaba hecha sólo para que pareciese más amistoso. Quién podría ser malo cuando disponía de un acento como caramelo, ¿cierto? El tipo a mi izquierda, quien me había estado haciendo insinuaciones amorosas toda la noche, le dio una mirada agresiva.

\- Oiga señor, la vi primero... – Gruño el borracho junto a mi, el que había rechazado y7a incontables veces.

\- ¿Por qué no te levantas, sales de aquí y te vas a casa? - Charlie le cortó, todavía sonriendo.

\- Mejor apresúrate, ahora. No me gusta hablar repetitivamente. - Si fuera ese tipo, oiría el acero debajo de acto de buen niño provinciano y estaría alarmado. Por supuesto, no estaba borracho o ignorante, estaba simple y claramente inconsciente del peligro enfrente de mí.

\- Creo que no me oíste - el hombre articuló mal, colocando una mano pesada sobre él.

\- dije que la vi primero. - Charlie no perdió su sonrisa. Él tomó al hombre de la muñeca y lo sacó de su silla.

\- No hay necesidad de combatir y causar una riña - dijo con un guiño hacia mí.

\- Enloquecemos por ti, amorcito. Lo dejaremos a la suerte. Me siento afortunado - Y sacó al hombre a la fuerza del bar.

El hecho es que nadie hizo un comentario por lo elegante del lugar. Miré alrededor, destrozada anímicamente. Si intentaba detener a Charlie, revelaría toda mi estrategia y destrozaría la oportunidad de Inuyasha de encontrar a Hakudoshi, otra vez. Así es que no hice nada. Sorbí mi bebida y me sentí mal por dentro. Cuando Charlie regresó, tenía esa misma gran sonrisa cordial, y estaba solo.

\- Resulta que tengo suerte esta noche - comentó.

\- La pregunta es, ¿vas a hacerme muy, muy afortunado? - Estaba tratando de escuchar latidos de corazón afuera, pero el ruido adentro era demasiado fuerte. Cualquier cosa que haya ocurrido, se había terminado. No había nada que hacer más que lleva a cabo esto.

\- Cosa segura, amor. Sólo necesito primero un regalito que ayude con mi alquiler. - Mi voz fue coqueta. No un indicio de estrés. La práctica la hizo perfecta, y el comentario de la renta fue mi oda para Stephanie. Pensé que era misteriosamente apropiado.

\- ¿Cuál es tu renta, pastel de leche? – pregunto relamiéndose.

\- Cien dólares - reí nerviosamente, cambiando de posición en mi silla de forma que mi vestido subió más alto.

\- Te alegrarás con tu obsequio, lo prometo. - La mirada fija de Charlie pasó rozando mis muslos en el vestido ridículamente pequeño e ingirió un aliento profundo. Sólo los meses de entrenamiento me previnieron de sonrojarme cuando supe lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Chiquilla querida, con tu apariencia, digo que eso es una ganga - Él tendió su mano y yo lo tomé, brincando fuera de mi silla.

\- Charlie, ¿verdad? No te preocupes. Estás a punto de experimentar un auténtico obsequio. - Mientras Charlie conducía, en silencio daba gracias a Dios que no había intentado una relación sexual rápida directamente en el local. Mi actuación engañosa de la prostituta no iba tan lejos.

Inuyasha nos seguía a una distancia discreta, esperábamos que fuera llevada de regreso al hogar de Charlie, rompiendo la regla cardinal de Inuyasha de evitar la base de operaciones de un yokai. La información que podíamos encontrar valía el riesgo de que él tuviera compañeros de habitación.

\- Cuánto tiempo has sido una chica trabajadora ¿amorcito? - preguntó Charlie, como si estuviera discutiendo el clima.

\- Oh, alrededor de un año; soy nueva en este pueblo, pero ahorro para moverme otra vez - contesté.

\- ¿No te gusta Charlotte? - Dijo cuando se deslizó sobre la carretera principal.

\- ¿Dónde vamos? Pensé que solo ibas a estacionarte al lado del camino o algo por el estilo. – Dejé un indicio de nerviosismo entrar en mi voz.

\- Lo es o algo por el estilo, golosina. Cree Eso - Se rió ahogadamente. ¿Cómo reaccionaría una prostituta normal?

\- Oye, no vayas demasiado lejos. No quiero caminar toda la noche para regresar a mi carrera. - Charlie volteó su cabeza y me miró a la cara. Sus ojos resplandecieron de rubi y perdió esa conducta amigable.

\- Cállate, perra. - Bueno. ¡Supón que las buenas maneras se terminaron! Tan apropiado para mi, simplemente bien.

Odié hacer conversación trivial. Asentí con la cabeza con lo que esperé fuera una expresión abrillantada y se quedó con la mirada fija hacia delante sin otra palabra. Hacer cualquier cosa menos era sospechosa. Charlie silbó "Amazing Grace" mientras conducía. Eran todo lo que podría hacer para no batir mi cabeza alrededor y chasquear, ¿estás bromeando? ¿No podría escoger algo más apropiado, como "Shout at the Devil" o "Don 't Fear the Reaper" Algunas personas no tenían el sentido de la música correcta para un secuestro.

Se detuvo cuarenta minutos más tarde en un diminuto complejo de departamentos. Estaba ubicado atrás de otros edificios similares a lo largo de la calle. El barrio era de clase media baja, pero no era un barrio pobre. Simplemente que no verías personas paseándose de un lado a otro a la vista.

\- Hogar dulce hogar, pastelillo. - Sonrió abiertamente, cerrando el automóvil.

\- Al menos por un poco de tiempo. Entonces conseguirás dejar la ciudad como quieres. - Interesante. No había recibido instrucciones de hablar, sin embargo, así que continué con mi acto catatónico.

La cólera cocía a fuego lento dentro de mí, pensando en todas las chicas que no habían estado fingiendo. La sangre contaminada tenía ventajas. Charlie abrió mi puerta del automóvil y tiró bruscamente de mí hacia afuera. Lo dejé impulsarme arriba, al tramo individual de la escalera que daba hacia el segundo piso. Incluso no se molestó en sujetarme cuando tocó nerviosamente sus llaves. _Eso es, amigo. No te preocupes por mí. Estoy desvalida_. Me empujó hacia adentro cuando abrió la puerta. Tropecé a propósito, en parte para quedarme cerca del suelo y echar un vistazo de mis alrededores, y también para que mi mano estuviera junto a mis botas. A Charlie no le importó que yo estuviera en el piso. Dio un paso por encima mío y cayó de golpe encima de un sofá cercano.

\- Conseguí otra, Dean - gritó.

\- Ven a ver. - Hubo un gruñido, un chirrido de muebles, y luego probablemente Dean.

Verle casi agrietó mi cubierta, porque se paseó alrededor desnudo. Tuve que prepararme duramente para no apartar la mirada instintivamente. Inuyasha eran sólo la segunda persona que había visto de ese modo y con Danny había sido tan rápido, que apenas podía ser contado. En medio de todo, me avergoncé. Qué ridículo.

\- Ella es primorosa. – Dean se arrodillo a mi derecha y levanto mi cara. Sus partes se mecían tan cercanas, que combatí un sonrojo. Y una retirada.

\- Yo la encontré. Voy primero - Charlie gruñó. Esa declaración borró lejos mi vergüenza. Hijo de puta. Estos cerdos lo iban a conseguir, está bien. Permanentemente. Acababa de oír ruido de pasos afuera cuándo Dean se giró hacia Charlie.

\- ¿Estás esperando a alguien...? - Mi estaca se desatascó de mi bota en el mismo instante en que Inuyasha derribó la puerta con una patada.

Tal vez era rencorosa. Pudo deberse a la conveniencia de su cercanía, pero el primer lugar en el que la metí fue en la ingle de Dean. Dejó escapar un grito agudo e intentó agarrarme. Me alejé, jalando bruscamente fuera de mi otra estaca y arrojándola en su espalda. Eso lo llevó a ponerse de rodillas y yo ataqué, salté encima de su espalda como si éste fuera un macabro rodeo. Dean dio saltos bruscos frenéticamente, pero agarré la estaca con ambas manos y la incliné hacia abajo, empujando con toda mi fuerza. Se aplastó debajo de mí. Hizo puf. Le di a la estaca otro empujón en buena medida y me aparté con una patada que no sintió.

\- Supongo que fuiste primero después de todo, estúpido. - Inuyasha ya tenía a Charlie cuándo miré después en su dirección. Le encaramó en el sofá, sentándose en su regazo en una actitud que habría sido cómica para dos hombres adultos. Si no cuentas los cuchillos que se veían saliendo del pecho de Charlie.

\- Qué bueno que no necesité al otro tipo, cariño - comentó secamente. Me encogí de hombros.

\- Demasiado tarde ahora. Pero me deberías haber dicho. - Charlie clavó los ojos en mí con cara de asombro.

\- Tus ojos... - él dirigió. No necesité echar una mirada a un espejo para saber que estaban encendidos. Pelear era una forma segura de sacar su resplandor. De esa manera, era como una erección óptica. Inevitables una vez que las cosas se pasaban de un cierto punto.

\- Preciosos, ¿no los son? Siéntete en libertad para escandalizarte. Lo hice cuando los vi resplandecer por primera vez - Inuyasha dijo suavemente.

\- Pero son. Ella no puede... –

\- Oh, no te preocupes más por ella, compañero. Soy yo de quien te deberías preocupar. - Eso devolvió la atención de Charlie hacia él. Se contoneó, pero un golpecito de un cuchillo lo calmó.

\- Gatita, hay alguien en el otro cuarto. Son humanos, pero no te apresures a asumir que son inofensivos. - Arranqué tres pequeños cuchillos de lanzamiento de mi bota y fui a verificar allá afuera.

Ahora yo también percibí el sonido de un latido de corazón viniendo desde atrás del departamento. Estaba en la habitación de la que Dean había salido. ¿Tenía sangre caliente de apoyo? Cuando me acerqué a la habitación, me dejé caer en mis rodillas y me moví hacia adelante gateando. Un disparo a la cabeza era todo lo que necesitaba. Esperaba que quien estuviera apuntando supondría que estaría más arriba, y apuraría delante después que él lanzara otro disparo. ¿Tendría que matar a otro humano? Sólo había una forma de enterarse. Miré con atención cautelosamente alrededor del fondo del marco de la puerta... y entonces entré corriendo con un grito.

\- ¡Necesitamos una ambulancia! - La chica miraba ciegamente el cielo raso.

Una mirada reveló que no tenía armas. La única cosa que llevaba puesta era su sangre. Sus brazos y sus piernas estaban extendidos en una actitud evidente, y no se movía. Claro que no. Se habría dicho que no podría. Mis cuchillos se cayeron de mis dedos nerviosos. No podría apartar la vista de ella. Todos estos años, los yokais que yo había matado, y nunca había visto a una víctima antes. Todo lo que había leído, no se comparaba con la realidad, respirando las pruebas de la crueldad de alguien. Mi mirada fija fue a su garganta, a sus muñecas, y al pliegue de su muslo. Todas perforaciones bien definidas heridas por punción que lentamente se destilaban. Me remecieron de mi estado de sacudida horrorizada. Agarré la sábana y comencé a desgarrarla.

\- Tengo que llevarla a un hospital – La chica incluso no se movió cuando usé las tiras como vendajes y las amarré a todo excepto a su cuello. Esa herida la apreté manualmente, utilizando los restos de la sábana para cubrirla mientras la cargué fuera del cuarto.

\- Espera, Gatita. - Inuyasha me dio una mirada inescrutable mientras me apresuraba al cuarto principal de este infierno. Charlie apenas recorrió con la mirada la figura en mis brazos. Pareció más preocupado con su propio apuro.

\- ¡Pero ella ha perdido una buena cantidad de sangre! ¡Y peor! - Inuyasha supo lo que "y peor" quería decir, incluso si no lo podía decir de un olfateo. La pérdida de sangre podía ser reabastecida. Sus heridas emocionales nunca podrían curarse.

\- La llevas a toda prisa a un hospital local y bien la puedes matar. Uniformemente. – griño empujado un poco el cuchillo para dejar a Charlie quieto.

\- Hakudoshi enviará alguien a silenciarla, ella sabe demasiado. Me encargaré de ella, pero déjame tratar con él primero. - Charlie hizo girar su cabeza tanto como su proximidad cercana lo permitió.

\- No sé quién eres, niño, pero cometes un gran error. Si te levantas fuera de aquí ahora, sólo podrías vivir lo suficiente para lamentarlo. - Inuyasha dejó escapar una risa burlona.

\- ¡Muy bien dicho, compañero! Por qué, algunos de los otros se comportaron servilmente enseguida, y sabes lo aburrido que es. La razón está de tu parte, no hemos sido correctamente presentados, aunque ya sé tu nombre. Soy Inuyasha. - La transparencia de los ojos de Charlie me dejó saber que había escuchado acerca de a él. Un día, iba a tener que preguntar cómo ganó su reputación. Sin embargo, posiblemente no quería saber.

\- No existe ninguna razón para ser incivilizados sobre algunas cosas. - Charlie estaba repentinamente de regreso a su encantadora pronunciación lenta.

\- Hakudoshi dijo que has estado escabulléndote detrás de él, ¿pero por qué no te abrillantas? No le puedes ganar, así es que deberías unirte a él. Caramba, a él le gustaría tener a alguien como tú bateando en su equipo. Éste es un gran pastel dulce, mi amigo, y no hay nadie a quien no le gustaría un pedazo. - Inuyasha lo pesco de forma que lo podría mirar.

\- ¿Eso es correcto? No estoy tan seguro de que Hakudoshi me quisiera. He matado a un montón de sus socios, para que veas. Él podría estar enfadado acerca de eso. - Charlie sonrió.

\- ¡Aw, caramba, eso es como una entrevista de trabajo para él! No te preocupes por eso. Haría cálculos, si fueron lo suficientemente estúpidos para quedar secos por ti, no los querría en primer lugar. – dijo como si fuera todo una entrevista de trabajo ¡esto era el colmo!

\- No tenemos tiempo para esto ¡ella muere desangrada mientras haces amigos! - rompí, colocando a la chica en el piso.

\- Un momento, mocosa. Charlie y yo hablamos. Ahora, acerca de este pastel, compañero. Grande y dulce, ¿dices? Temo que necesitaré un poco más de incentivo para dejarte con vida que simplemente 'Grande y dulce'. Estoy seguro de que puedo encontrar a alguien que pagaría un dineral por tu cadáver. – me corto como si fuera una mosca molesta.

\- No tanto como lo que podrías obtener por jugar por Hakudoshi en lugar de en su contra. – Él asintió con la cabeza en mi dirección.

\- ¿Ves a esa chica que tu gata montés mece en sus brazos? Cada una de esas dulzuras vale sesenta de los grandes la ronda, cuándo son puestas en la cama. Primero las asicalamos y las ponemos a trabajar para los humanos. Luego las subastamos a uno de los nuestros. ¡Comida completa, sin tener que limpiar los platos después! ¡Y luego son un plato perfecto para un hambriento Oni! Digo, estas chicas no fueron nunca más útiles en sus vidas – listo, había acabado con mi ultimo nervio.

\- ¡Tú pedazo de mierda! - grite, marchando en su dirección con mi estaca.

\- ¡Permanece dónde estás, y si tengo que volver a decirte que te calles, voy a derribar tu cabeza! - Inuyasha retumbó en mí.

Me congelé. Sus ojos se consumieron de un peligroso destello de luz que no había visto desde que nos encontramos la primera vez. Al mismo tiempo, estaba intranquilo. ¿Estaba todavía molesto por la información de Charlie... o siendo reclutado en lugar de eso?

\- Eso está mejor. - Inuyasha retornó su atención a Charlie.

\- Ahora, pues, ¿decías? - Charlie se rió como si hubieran compartido un chiste.

\- ¡Uf! Tu mascota está muy nerviosa, ¿verdad? ¡Mejor observa tu parte pequeña y arrugada antes de que ella la cuelgue en su cinturón! - Inuyasha se rió también.

\- Ninguna oportunidad de eso, compañero. A ella le gusta lo que le hacen más de la cuenta para despojarme de ellos. - Me sentí enferma, y mi cabeza comenzó a latir.

¿Cómo podría desperdiciar tanto tiempo mientras esta chica estaba chorreando sangre por toda la alfombra? Dios mío, ¿qué ocurre si éste era el Inuyasha real? ¿Qué ocurre si todo lo anterior a esto hubiera sido una actuación? Digo, qué tan bien lo conocía, de todas formas. Esta pudo haber sido su intención todo el tiempo, y cuán divertido debió haber sido conducirme con engaño a ayudarlo. La voz de mi madre hizo eco en mi cabeza. Todos ellos son malos, Kagome. Son monstruos, monstruos.

\- Sesenta de los grandes cada uno, eso es bueno, ¿Pero, cómo se lo reparten arriba? No es una buena cantidad de porción si salpicas sobre un gran estanque. - Charlie se relajó tanto como podía por estar pinchado.

\- Nah, es poco si son sólo algunas docenas de vagabundos, pero haz cuadrar ese número con centenares. Hay cerca de veinte de nosotros en esto y Hakudoshi está ensanchando sus tratos. Volviéndose universales. Demonios, el internet ha abierto una completamente nueva base de clientes para nosotros, ¿sabes lo que estoy diciendo? Pero él quiere mantener su estructura interior pequeña. Justo la adecuada cantidad para mantener esa rueda en movimiento sobre esa dulce pista de tierra feliz. ¿No estás cansado de escarbar en la vida de trabajo en trabajo? Ingreso residual, esa es la clave. Hemos recorrido todo nuestro último destajo de chicas, y es tiempo del rodeo otra vez. Pocos meses de reforzar y luego sólo recuéstate y observa la cuenta corriente crecer. Es dulce, déjame que te lo diga. Dulce. – hablo entusiasmado como un promotor de seguros.

\- Ciertamente. Tú pintas un retrato tentador, compañero. Sin embargo, hay algunos amigos de Hakudoshi con los que no nos tenemos afecto, ¿así que dime quién más tiene espacio en esta porción de tren? No me pueden contratar si he tenido sexo con una de sus esposas o consumido a su hermano, ¿correcto? - La sonrisa fue borrada de la cara de Charlie. Algo frío pasó por su expresión y su voz perdió ese tono nasal Profundo de Sur.

\- Vete al diablo. - Con esas palabras, Inuyasha se enderezó fácilmente desde su mala postura.

\- Correcto. - Su tono se volvió preciso también.

\- Sabía que lo sacarías en claro eventualmente. Bien, gracias de cualquier manera, compañero. Has sido moderadamente de ayuda. Sólo veinte, ¿dices? Eso es menos que lo que pensé, y tengo un indicio decente que quiénes podrían ser. - El alivio se estrelló contra mí con tal fuerza que mis rodillas bambolearon. Oh Dios, por un segundo, había pensado que no mentía. Pensé que había jugado de la peor manera posible.

\- Gatita, no siento a nadie más, pero échale un vistazo a este edificio de cualquier manera. Tira las puertas si es necesario, pero asegúrate de que nadie más está aquí. - Gesticulé hacia la chica, quien no se había movido.

\- ¿qué hay sobre ella? – pregunte.

\- Aguantará un rato más. – me aseguro dándole un rápido vistaso.

\- Si me matas, no sólo será Hakudoshi quien caiga encima de ti. Desearás que tu madre nunca hubiera nacido - Charlie siseó.

\- Ha hecho amigos e irán más allá del polo extremo de lo que puedes manejar. - Salí, pero oí la respuesta de Inuyasha mientras echaba a andar la unidad más cercana.

\- Hasta donde Hakudoshi y sus amigos acuden, ¿pensé que no le echarían de menos a alguien lo suficientemente estúpido como para quedar secos por mí? Tus palabras, compañero. Sospecho que las lamentas. - Un barrido rápido en el complejo no dejó ver nada.

Había sólo cuatro unidades separadas y estaban todas vacías. Este edificio estaba en frente, lo supuse. Sólo una unidad había sido habitada por el difunto Dean y el pronto difunto Charlie. Aún así, para un eventual observador, habría sido otro típico pequeño lugar de alquiler. Algún día me gustaría verdaderamente ver algo típico. No me lo había encontrado aún. Cuando regresé diez minutos más tarde, la chica estaban todavía en el suelo, pero Inuyasha y Charlie se habían ido.

\- ¿Inuyasha? – llame cautelosamente.

\- Aquí atrás - gritó.

El cuarto de Dean. Me acerqué con menos sigilo que antes, pero no me podía hacer trotar hacia adentro sin cautela. Suspicaz... Sí, ésa era yo. La escena que me saludó ensanchó mis ojos. Inuyasha tenía a Charlie en la cama. No descansando sobre ella, sino en ella. El bastidor metálico estaba envuelto alrededor de él y retorcidos juntos para formar tenazas. Un cuchillo de plata estaba todavía en Charlie, acuñado con una viga doblada sujetándolo en el lugar. Tenía tres jarras cerca de sus pies. Su olor, aun con mi nariz, me dijo lo que eran.

\- Ahora, compañero, voy a hacerte una oferta. Sólo consigues prolongarlo una vez. Dime quiénes son esos otros jugadores, todo de ellos, y saldrás rápido y limpio. Rehúsate y... - él levantó una jarra, vaciando su contenido sobre Charlie.

\- vivirás el tiempo que esto tome matarte - Sus ropas absorbieron el líquido y el perfume abrasivo de gasolina llenó el aire.

\- ¿Dónde consigue esos? - Pregunté irrelevantemente.

\- Debajo de su fregadero. Pensé que tendrían algo como esto a la mano. Tú no pensaste que sólo dejarían atrás este lugar y toda su evidencia forense cuando acabaran, ¿o sí? - No había ido hasta allá en mi manera de pensar. Parecía que había llegado tarde, toda la noche..

\- Te lo diré en el infierno y eso será pronto. - Charlie dio a Inuyasha una mirada cargada con un frio odio

\- Respuesta equivocada, compañero. Yo nunca alardeo. Vamos, Gatita. Salgamos de aquí. – Inuyasha encendió un fósforo y lo dejo caer en él. Las llamas brotaron instantáneamente. Charlie gritó y comenzó a moverse agitadamente, pero el armazón de la cama lo refrenó. O el fuego lo dejó incapacitado demasiado rápido.

_Continuara…_


	14. Rendida a ti

**Hola chicos, perdón por la tardanza de dos días, pero es que estuve de arriba para abajo por culpa de un asusto familiar.**

**Rendida a ti **

Solo nos quedamos el tiempo suficiente para asegurarnos de que Charlie no saliera. La chica aún no había hablado. Sus ojos ni siquiera se habían enfocado cuando la saqué de allí. Inuyasha le dio unas gotas de sangre. Diciendo que las sacarían del apuro hasta que la llevara a algún lugar seguro. No podíamos quedarnos aquí por muchos motivos. Los bomberos estaban en camino. La policía, también. Y cualquiera de los matones de Hakudoshi que pronto notarían que una de sus residencias había sido quemada con su gente dentro. Me sorprendí cuando Inuyasha se acercó al coche de Charlie y abrió el maletero.

\- Regreso en un momento - le susurré a la chica, y la dejé en el asiento trasero. Ella no parecía ni siquiera escucharme. Me acerqué a la parte trasera del coche de Charlie, curiosa. Inuyasha se inclinaba sobre el maletero. Cuando regresó, él tenía a un hombre en sus brazos. Yo miraba boquiabierta.

\- ¿Quién diablos es ese? - La cabeza del chico entró en mi visión y contuve el aliento. ¡El tipo desagradable del bar!

\- ¿Él está...? – A pesar de que no oía latidos del corazón, tenía que preguntar.

\- Muerto como César, Charlie lo llevó al maletero y le rompió la columna vertebral. El tipo me habría sentido también, si hubiera prestado más atención. Ahí es donde yo me escondía - Inuyasha suministro.

\- ¿Tu no trataste de detenerlo? - Eso salió con todo mi culpa residual sobre la muerte del hombre desconocido. Yo no había tratado de detenerlo, tampoco. Tal vez eso es lo que agudizó mi tono. Inuyasha fijaba su mirada en mí, sin pestañear.

\- No. No lo hice. - Me sentía como si golpeara mi cabeza contra una pared. Técnicamente, había ganado esta noche, pero la victoria era hueca. Un hombre inocente muerto. Una mujer joven traumatizada más allá de la comprensión. No había nombres de quién más estaba involucrado, y el conocimiento de eso ahora sólo empeoraría.

\- ¿Qué haces con él? - Lo puso en la hierba.

\- Dejarlo justo aquí. No hay nada más que hacer. Con este fuego, le encontrarán pronto. Va a tener un entierro apropiado. Eso es todo lo que le queda. - Me pareció tan cruel sólo dejar allí al hombre, pero Inuyasha era práctico, no era frío, punto. No había nada más que hacer por él. Dejarlo en un hospital con una nota no haría que el dolor de su familia disminuyera.

\- Vamos - dijo brevemente.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa con Charlie? ¿Vas a dejarlo y a Dean para que la policía les encuentre, también? - Insistí, entrando en el asiento trasero y tomando la mano de la niña mientras nos alejábamos a toda velocidad.

\- ¿Polis? - Una sonrisa sin humor se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Tú sabes que cuando los yokais mueren, sus cuerpos se descomponen a su edad real. Es por eso que parecen momias rebosantes de salud después. Déjales que ellos traten de averiguar por qué un tipo muerto de setenta y tantos terminó metido en su cama y se prendió fuego. Estarán rascándose sus barbillas durante días. Y estoy dejando a Charlie por una razón. Quiero que Hakudoshi sepa quién lo hizo, y él lo sabrá, porque cuando regresemos al hotel, voy a hacer algunas llamadas y descubrir si hay algún dinero en toda esta mierda. Y si lo hay, voy a reclamarlo, y palabra que llegaremos a él. Va a estar nervioso, preguntándose lo que Charlie me dijo, y con suerte va a salir de su escondite. Querrá hacerme callar para siempre. - Ese era un paso muy arriesgado. Hakudoshi, no era el único con deseos de convertir a Inuyasha en alimento para gusanos.

\- ¿Adónde la llevamos? - De lo que Charlie había dicho, había alrededor de veinte personas que estarían contentas con eso también.

\- Dame un momento. - Cogió su celular y marcó, conduciendo con una sola mano. Susurré inútiles cosas reconfortantes a la niña y pensé en mi madre. Una vez, hace muchos años, ella había sido la víctima. Este no era el mismo escenario, es cierto, pero no me lo imagino muy diferente.

\- Tara, es Inuyasha. Lamento llamarte tan tarde... Tengo que pedirte un favor... Gracias. Estaré allí en una hora. - Encontró mi mirada en el espejo retrovisor.

\- Tara vive en Blowing Rock, así que no está tan lejos, y la chica estará a salvo con ella. Nadie conoce realmente a Tara, por lo que no creo que Hakudoshi la busque allí. Ella será capaz de darle la ayuda que necesita, y no sólo físicamente. Ha pasado por algo similar. – me explico tomando una desviación.

\- ¿Un yokai la atrapó? - Un horrible club para ser miembro.

\- No, cariño. Él era sólo un hombre - Inuyasha desvió la mirada, volviendo su atención a la carretera.

Tara vivía en una casa en Blue Ridge Mountains. La que era accesible sólo por un camino privado. Esta era la primera que había estado fuera de Ohio, y yo estaba impresionada por los empinados acantilados, altos acantilados, y el abrupto paisaje. Si las circunstancias fueran diferentes, yo habría exigido a Inuyasha detenerse sólo para poder mirar. Una mujer afroamericana con cabello entrecanoso esperaba en el porche. Su ritmo cardíaco anunciaba que era humana, e Inuyasha se bajó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Algo desagradablemente retorcido creció en mí mientras les miraba. ¿Una antigua novia? ¿O no tan antigua novia? Ella lo abrazó en respuesta, y oyó brevemente lo que le había sucedido a la chica, dejando de lado cualquier nombre, me di cuenta. Inuyasha terminó con una advertencia para que Tara no contara a nadie sobre su nuevo huésped, o quién la había llevado. Luego se volvió en mi dirección.

\- Gatita, ¿Vienes? - Yo no sabía si irme o quedarme, pero eso lo decidió.

\- Vamos a conocer a esta buena señora - le dije a la chica, y cuidadosamente la ayudé a salir del coche.

Realmente no la estaba llevando ella podía caminar. Estaba sosteniéndola para que no cayera y la llevaba en la dirección correcta. La cara de Tara se frunció con simpatía a medida que nos acercábamos. Entonces me di cuenta que tenía una cicatriz que iba desde su ceja a el nacimiento de su cabello, y me avergoncé de mi anterior, mezquina reacción a cualquiera que fuera su relación con Inuyasha.

\- Yo la llevo - dijo el hombre en cuestión, cogiendo a la chica como si fuera ingrávida.

\- Tara, esta es Kagome - Me sorprendió escuchar que me llamara así, pero tendí la mano y Tara la estrechó calurosamente.

\- Me alegro de conocerte, Kagome. Inuyasha, ponla en mi cuarto. - Entró sin preguntar de dónde estaba, y una vez más, me dije que no era mi asunto.

\- Ven, niña, ¡debes estar helada! - Dijo Tara con un estremecimiento de su parte. A las 4 a.m. a estas alturas, hacía frío fuera. Eso también me hizo mirar hacia abajo a mí misma con un gemido mental. ¿No me veo preciosa? Con este vestido y fuerte maquillaje, Tara estaba probablemente pensando que era diez versiones diferentes de una puta.

\- Gracias, y me alegro de conocerte, también - respondí cortésmente. Por lo menos podía demostrar que tenía modales. Seguí a Tara a su cocina, aceptando una taza de café que ella me dio. Se sirvió a sí misma una, también, e hizo un gesto para que me siente. Un grito rompió el silencio, haciendo que me enderezara, cuando estaba a punto de sentarme.

\- Está bien - dijo Tara rápidamente, tendiendo una mano.

\- Acaba de traerla de vuelta. - Durante ese terrible chillido oí hablar urgentemente a Inuyasha, diciéndole a la chica que estaba a salvo y que nadie le haría más daño. Pronto sus gritos se convirtieron en sollozos.

\- Puede tomar un poco de tiempo. Él va a dejar que recuerde todo, y luego poner un parche mental para que no se suicide. Algunas de ellas lo hacen - Tara se tomaba todo esto con total naturalidad.

\- ¿Ha hecho esto antes? - Le pregunté estúpidamente.

\- ¿Traerle chicas traumatizadas? - Tara tomó un sorbo de café.

\- Dirijo un refugio para mujeres maltratadas en la ciudad. La mayoría de las veces no traigo a nadie acá, pero de vez en cuando tenemos a alguien que necesita cuidados especiales. Cuando ellas necesitan más, mucho más cuidado, yo llamo a Inuyasha. Me alegro de que finalmente pueda hacerle un favor. Le debo mi vida, aunque me parece que te ha hablado de eso. - La mire con curiosidad.

\- No, ¿por qué le parece? - Ella me dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

\- Porque él nunca ha traído a una chica aquí antes, hija. No una que no necesitara mi ayuda, por lo menos. - ¡Oh! Eso me gustó, pero lo anulé.

\- No es así. Nosotros, ah, medio trabajamos juntos. Yo no soy su, eh, lo que quiero decir es que él es todo tuyo, ¡si usted lo quiere! - Terminé en un loco balbucear. Se oyó un gruñido indignado del piso de arriba que no provenía de la chica. Me encogí, pero ya era demasiado tarde para retirarlo. Tara me consideraba con una clara y firme mirada.

\- Mi marido me pegaba. Yo tenía miedo de dejarle porque no tenía dinero y tenía una niña, pero una noche me dio esto. - Señaló a la cicatriz cerca de su frente.

\- Y le dije que era todo. Que era suficiente. Lloró y dijo que no tenía intención de hacerlo. El hombre decía eso cada vez después de haberme golpeado, pero infierno, sí, lo decía en serio. Nadie te golpea menos que en serio. Bueno, él sabía que quería decir cuando dije que me iba, por lo que esperó detrás de mi coche esa noche, cuando me fui a trabajar. Terminé mi turno, salí al estacionamiento, se levantó y sonrió mientras me apuntaba con un arma. Oí un disparo, pensé que estaba muerta... y entonces vi a un muchacho blanco, viéndose como un maldito albino, sosteniendo a mi marido por el cuello. Me preguntó si yo quería que él viviera, y ¿sabes lo que dije? No. - Me tragué mi café de un trago.

\- No esperes a que te juzgue. En mi opinión, se lo merecía. – me encoja de hombros, desde mi última experiencia con Stefani los monstruos venían con sangre fría y caliente.

\- Le dije que no por mi hija, así ella nunca le tendría miedo de la manera en yo lo hice - dijo, tomando mi taza vacía y llenándola.

\- Inuyasha no sólo le rompió el cuello y se fue, tampoco. Él me sacó de ese hoyo de apartamento con pulgas en el que me encontraba, me dio un lugar para quedarme, y finalmente conseguí mi propio lugar y abrí el refugio. Ahora estoy ayudando a mujeres que no tienen a quién recurrir. Dios tiene un sentido del humor a veces, ¿no? - Eso me hizo sonreír.

\- Se podría decir que soy prueba de ello. - Tara se inclinó hacia adelante y bajó la voz.

\- Te digo esto porque él debió ver algo especial en ti. Como he dicho, él no trae a nadie aquí. - Esta vez, no discutí. No tenía sentido, y yo no podía decirle que mi presencia era más por necesidad que por elección. Algo de lo que la chica estaba diciendo arriba redirigió mi atención.

\- ... me hizo llamar a mis compañeros de cuarto. Les dije que me encontraría con mi antiguo novio y que nos iríamos juntos, pero era una mentira. Yo no sé por qué lo dije, escuché las palabras salir de mi boca, pero yo no quería decirles... – sollozo antes de romper a llorar nuevamente.

\- Está bien, Emily. No fue tu culpa, ellos te hicieron decir eso. Sé que es duro, pero piensa. ¿Viste a alguien más aparte de Charlie y Dean? - La voz de Inuyasha era suave.

\- Ellos me mantuvieron en el apartamento todo el tiempo, pero nadie entró. Tengo que tomar una ducha. Me siento tan sucia. – la escuche gruñir asqueada, sentí mucha compasión por ella.

\- Está bien. Estarás a salvo aquí, y voy a encontrar a todos los desgraciados que te hicieron esto - dijo de nuevo. Parecía que él estaba en la puerta cuando, de repente, ella hablo.

\- ¡Espera! Había alguien más. Charlie me llevó a él, pero no sé dónde estábamos. Fue como un parpadeo, y luego yo estaba en esa casa. Recuerdo que el dormitorio era grande, pisos de madera, y que había tapices estampados en rojo y azul. Había un hombre que llevaba una máscara. Nunca vi su cara, la mantuvo en todo el tiempo... - Su voz vaciló. Tara sacudió su cabeza con repugnancia a lo que no era necesario detallar.

\- Los voy a encontrar - repitió con resolución.

\- Lo prometo. - Bajó las escaleras unos minutos más tarde.

\- Ella está instalada. Su nombre es Emily, no tiene familia para contactar. Ella ha estado sola desde los quince años, y sus compañeros creen que rompió con un ex-novio. No hay necesidad de decirles lo contrario y ponerlos en peligro. - dijo, más para Tara que a mí.

\- Voy por más café y luego subiré con ella. ¿Te quedas? - dijo Tara, levantándose.

\- No puedo. Tenemos que tomar un avión esta tarde y tenemos reservas en un hotel. Pero gracias, Tara. Estoy en deuda contigo. - Inuyasha respondió con un movimiento de su cabeza. Ella le besó en la mejilla. Esta vez, mis tripas no se retorcieron.

\- No, no lo estas, cariño. Mantente a salvo, ahora. — Sonrió una vez más, luego Inuyasha se volvió hacia mí.

\- ¿Gatita? – me llamo.

\- Estoy lista. Gracias por el café, Tara, y por la compañía. – le sonreí devolviéndole la taza.

\- No fue nada, hija. - Ella sonrió.

\- Se dulce con nuestro chico, y recuerda sé buena sólo si ser mala ya no es divertido. - Solté una carcajada sorprendida por la traviesa indirecta, que era inesperada teniendo en cuenta las circunstancias muy poco divertidas por la que estábamos reunidos.

\- Voy a tratar de recordar eso. - Inuyasha no habló durante la hora de regreso al hotel. Había tantas cosas que quería preguntarle, pero por supuesto, yo no me atrevía. Cuando nos detuvimos en el estacionamiento, sin embargo, no podía soportar más el silencio.

\- Entonces, ¿qué sigue? ¿Averiguamos si hay recompensa por Charlie? ¿O vemos si alguien sabe quién podría ser el idiota enmascarado? Me pregunto por qué el hombre se molestó en usar una máscara. Una manía, ¿o tal vez era alguien que ella conocía y no quería que lo reconociera? - Inuyasha aparcó y me dio una mirada insondable.

\- Cualquiera de las dos es una posibilidad, pero sin tener en cuenta eso, creo que es mejor que te retires ahora. – infle las mejillas.

\- ¡Oh, no me des esa mierda de que no es seguro otra vez! ¿Crees que puedo ver lo que le hicieron a Emily, saber que les está pasando a un sin número de otras chicas, y simplemente esconderme debajo de mi cama? ¡Recuerdas que yo iba a ser una de esas chicas! ¡No me voy a retirar, de ninguna manera! - Dije, de inmediato enojada.

\- Mira, no es tu valentía lo que está en duda - respondió con nerviosismo.

\- Entonces, ¿qué? – me cruce de brazos.

\- Vi tu cara. La mirada en tus ojos cuando hablé con Charlie. Te preguntabas si yo me iba a unir a Hakudoshi. Muy en el fondo, aún no confías en mí. - Él golpeó el volante con su último comentario. Eso lo abolló, e hice una mueca a la acusación en sus palabras.

\- Estabas haciendo un gran trabajo en la actuación, y lograste confundirme. Dios, ¿realmente puedes culparme? Cada día, durante los últimos seis años me han medito casi a fuerza de golpes en la cabeza que todos los yokais son mentirosos, escorias, viciosos, y sanguinarios. Y para que conste hasta la fecha, ¡eres el único que he conocido que no lo es! - Inuyasha soltó un sorprendido bufido.

\- ¿Te das cuenta que es la cosa más linda que me has dicho? – casi juro que lo vi sonrojarse.

\- ¿Tara era tu novia? - Simplemente salió volando de mi boca. Succioné aliento horrorizado. ¡Dios mío! ¿Por qué pregunté eso?

\- No importa - le dije rápidamente.

\- No importa. Mira, lo de anoche... creo que ambos cometimos un error. Diablos, te habrás dado cuenta de eso, así que estoy segura de que también estarás de acuerdo en que eso no debe repetirse jamás. Yo no tenía intención de dejar plantado a Charlie, pero los viejos hábitos son difíciles de romper. Bueno, la metáfora va mal allí, pero coges mi punto. Vamos a trabajar juntos, traernos abajo a Hakudoshi y a quien sea que esté en su pandilla, y luego nosotros, ah, separaremos nuestros caminos. Sin daños, no hay castigo. - Me miró en silencio durante varios minutos.

\- Me temo que no estoy de acuerdo con eso - respondió finalmente.

\- Pero ¿por qué? ¡Soy un cebo enorme! ¡Todos los yokais quieren comerme! - Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su boca mientras yo mentalmente gemía por la elección de mis palabras. Inuyasha se acercó y me acarició la cara.

\- No puedo dejar que vayamos por caminos separados, gatita, porque estoy enamorado de ti. Yo te amo. - Mi boca se abrió brevemente y mi mente se despejó de cualquier pensamiento. Entonces encontré mi voz.

\- No, no lo haces. - Lanzó un bufido y dejó caer su mano.

\- Sabes, mocosa, eso es un hábito verdaderamente molesto el que tienes, me dices lo que siento y lo que no. Después de vivir durante más de doscientos cuarenta y un años, creo que sé eso por mi cuenta. – me gruño claramente molesto.

\- ¿Estás diciendo eso para tener sexo conmigo? - pregunté con desconfianza, recordando a Danny y todas sus mentiras cursis.

\- Sabía que pensarías tal cosa. Es por eso que yo no he dicho nada antes, porque no quería que te preguntaras si era más una mentira para engatusarte hasta mi cama. Sin embargo, para ser brutalmente contundente, ya te he tenido debajo de mí, y si eso no fue una declaración de mi devoción por ti. Simplemente no me importa ocultar mis sentimientos por más tiempo. - Él me dio una mirada de fastidio.

\- ¡Pero me conoces hace sólo dos meses! - Ahora trataba de argumentar el punto, porque la negación no parecía funcionar. Una leve sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios.

\- Comencé a enamorarme de ti cuando me desafiaste a esa estúpida pelea en la cueva. Allí estabas, encadenada y sangrando, cuestionando mi valentía y audacia para matarte. ¿Por qué crees que me llamó la atención negociar contigo? La verdad es, cariño, yo lo hice porque estarías obligada a pasar tiempo conmigo. Yo sabía que nunca estarías de acuerdo de otra manera. Después de todo, tenías cierta obsesión sobre los yokais. Todavía la tienes, parece. – tocada y hundida, me sentí realmente expuesta.

\- Inuyasha... - Mis ojos estaban muy abiertos a su revelación y por el conocimiento de que hablaba en serio.

\- Nunca funcionaríamos juntos. ¡Tenemos que parar esto ahora, antes de que esto vaya más allá! – explote aun confundida y nerviosa.

\- Yo sé lo que te hace decir eso. Miedo. Estás aterrorizada por la forma en que otros idiotas te han tratado, y eso es aún más miedo por lo que tu querida mamá podría decir – otro tiro directo, de hecho mi mamaíta tenia gran parte de la culpa en mi indecisión.

\- ¡Oh!, ella tendría mucho que decir, puedes apostar a eso - murmuré.

\- Me he enfrentado a la muerte más veces de las que puedo contar, gatita, y en esta ocasión con Hakudoshi no es diferente, ¿Realmente crees que la ira de tu madre va a asustarme? – respingue.

\- Te asustarías si fueras listo. - Murmuré también.

\- Entonces considérame el hombre más estúpido en el mundo. - Se inclinó y me besó. Un beso largo y profundo lleno de promesas y pasión. Me encantó la forma en que me besó. Como si estuviera bebiendo en el gusto de mí y aún estuviera sediento. Le empujé hacia atrás, mi respiración irregular.

\- Es mejor que no juegues conmigo. Me gustas, pero si me estás dando toda esta mierda para conseguir algún tipo de acción, voy a enterrar una estaca de plata en tu corazón. - Se rio y su boca se deslizó a pegarse a mi cuello.

\- Me consideraré, advertido. - Las bromas eróticas en mi pulso me hizo temblar.

\- Y no me muerdas - añadí.

\- Por mi honor. ¿Algo más? - Su risa me hizo cosquillas.

\- Sí... - Se estaba haciendo más difícil pensar.

\- Nadie más si estás conmigo. - Sacó su cabeza y sus labios temblaban.

\- Eso es un alivio. Después de que le dijeras a Tara, que podría tenerme, yo no sabía si te gustaba la monogamia. – Otra vez se rio de mí.

\- ¡Hablo en serio! - Me sonrojé.

\- Gatita - sostuvo mi cara.

\- Dije que te amaba. Eso significa que no quiero a nadie más. - Esto sólo traería desastre, yo lo sabía. Sabía que era cierto como que yo sabía que era media sangre freak, pero mirando a sus ojos, eso no tenía importancia.

\- Por último, pero absolutamente no menos importante, insisto en ir tras Hakudoshi contigo. Si yo confío en ti lo suficiente como para ser tú... tu novia, tendrás que confiar en mí lo suficiente como para dejarme hacer eso. - Algo así como un suspiro se le escapó.

\- Te ruego que te quedes fuera de esto. Hakudoshi está bien conectado y es despiadado. Esa es una combinación peligrosa. - Sonreí.

\- Yo soy mitad demonio y tú eres totalmente yokai. Somos una combinación peligrosa también. - Soltó una risa seca.

\- Supongo que tienes razón en eso. – se rasco la cabeza.

\- Inuyasha. - Hice mi mirada inquebrantable para que él viera lo enserio que iba.

\- No puedo ir por la vida sabiendo lo que está pasando. Me odio a mí misma por no hacer todo lo posible para detenerlo. De un modo u otro, estoy en esto. Tu única opción es si estoy en esto contigo, o sin ti. - Él me dio esa mirada penetrante muy suya. Esa que parecía que podía perforar agujeros hasta la parte posterior de la cabeza, pero no aparté la mirada. Finalmente él lo hizo.

\- Muy bien, cariño. Tú ganas. Vamos a hacerlo juntos. Te lo prometo. - Los primeros rayos del amanecer atravesaron el cielo.

\- El sol está saliendo. - Miré con pesar.

\- Así es. - Él me jaló hacia él de nuevo y me besó con tal fervor que me quedé sin aliento. No había malentendidos en la demanda de su boca o la sensación de su cuerpo.

\- ¡Pero es el amanecer! - dije con asombro.

\- Realmente, cariño, ¿Cuan débil crees que estoy...? – Inuyasha soltó una carcajada baja.

Más tarde pedimos el desayuno al servicio de habitaciones, un invento que tenía que venir directamente desde el cielo, en mi opinión. Bueno, para el tiempo en que ordenamos eso, en realidad era más como el almuerzo, aunque aun así preferí panqueques y huevos. Inuyasha, miraba con diversión como devoraba la comida, raspando el plato cuando estaba vacío.

\- Siempre puedes pedir más. No tienes que raspar los platos. – comento sonriendo.

\- No me importaría hacerlo. Creo que ya has perdido tu depósito - le contesté, echando una mirada significativa a la lámpara rota, mesa rota, alfombras manchadas de sangre, el sofá volcado, y varios otros artículos que se encontraban en una condición diferente a cuando lo habíamos encontrado. Parecía que una pelea había tenido lugar. Una especie de pelea pasó. Una sensual, de todos modos. Él sonrió y estiró los brazos sobre su cabeza.

\- Vale la pena cada céntimo. - La tinta en el brazo izquierdo me llamó la atención. Me había dado cuenta de eso en la noche, por supuesto, pero por alguna razón no había estado de ánimo de conversación. Ahora, la tracé con un dedo.

\- Tibias cruzadas. Qué apropiado. - El tatuaje no estaba llenó, los huesos estaban sólo delineados.

\- ¿Cuándo te lo hiciste? - Su carne pálida parecía resaltar la tinta negra.

\- Un compañero me lo hizo hace más de sesenta años. Él era un infante de marina que murió en la Segunda Guerra Mundial. - Dios, hablando de una brecha generacional. Ese tatuaje era tres veces mi edad. Con cierto malestar, cambié de tema.

\- ¿Encontraste algo más de Charlie? - Se había hecho con la computadora, mientras ordenaba mi desayuno. Yo no quería saber cómo iba el proceso de descubrir si había algún dinero por Charlie. Charlie estaba en venta en eBay, ¿tal vez? _Un cadáver, ¡crujiente extra! ¿Es que he oído mil dólares?_

\- Revisaré, debería tener un mordisco ahora - respondió saliendo con gracia de la cama. Todavía estaba desnudo, y yo no podía dejar de mirar a su trasero. Más de dos siglos o no, eso era algo.

\- Ah, e-mail, y una buena noticia. La transferencia del banco se completó, cien mil dólares. Charlie cabreo al tío equivocado, quien sea que fuera. Yo le daré la ubicación de dónde encontrar su cuerpo para que lo confirme, y Hakudoshi oirá hablar de esto en breve. Eso significa veinte de los grandes para ti, gatita, y ni siquiera tienes que darle un beso. – exclamo feliz.

\- Yo no quiero el dinero. - Mi respuesta fue inmediata. Ni siquiera tuve que pensar en ello. No importaba que la superficial, codiciosa parte de mi cerebro gritara en señal de protesta. Él me miró con curiosidad.

\- ¿Por qué no? Te lo ganaste. Te dije que siempre seria parte del plan, aunque no te dejé entrar en esto de inmediato. ¿Cuál es el problema? - Suspirando, traté de expresar el torbellino de emociones y pensamientos, que consistían en mi conciencia.

\- Porque no es justo. Fue una cosa a considerar cuando no dormíamos juntos, pero no me quiero sentir como una mujer mantenida. No voy a ser tu novia y tu empleada, al mismo tiempo. En realidad, la elección es tuya. Págame, y dejaré de dormir contigo. Mantén el dinero, y continuaremos en la cama. - Inuyasha se rio, acercándose a donde yo estaba.

\- Y te preguntas por qué te amo. Cuando al fin y al cabo, me estás pagando por echarte un polvo, porque tan pronto como me detengo, te debo un veinte por ciento de cada contrato que tome. Caray, gatita, me has convertido de nuevo en una puta. – ahora mi cabeza casi estallo de lo rápido que me sonroje.

\- Eso es... eso no es... ¡Maldita sea, tu sabes lo que quise decir! - Era evidente que yo no había pensado en esos términos. Traté de arrancar lejos, pero sus brazos eran fuertes como el acero. Aunque todavía con chispas de humor, había un destello definitivo de algo más en sus ojos. Sus esferas marrón oscuro comenzaron a cambiar a color verde.

\- No vas a ninguna parte. Tengo veinte mil dólares que ganar, y voy a empezar a trabajar en ello ahora mismo... - Abordamos el avión, después de empacar nuestras estacas y cuchillos y llevarlos a un FedEx, la seguridad del aeropuerto era muy estricta en la actualidad.

En la sección marcada "contenido," Inuyasha completó "tofu". Dios, él tenía un mal sentido del humor a veces. Sólo podíamos llevar nuestro equipaje de mano mientras embarcamos. Inuyasha de nuevo, me permitió tener el asiento de la ventana, y esperé a esa sensación de poder cuando el motor rugió a la vida. Él tenía los ojos cerrados, y noté una leve compresión de sus dedos en la posa brazo cuando aceleramos.

\- ¿No te gusta volar?, ¿verdad? - Pregunté sorprendida. Nunca parecía indeciso acerca de cualquier cosa.

\- No, no realmente. Es una de las pocas maneras que un tipo como yo puede morir accidentalmente. - Tenía los ojos todavía cerrados, y luego nos recostamos de nuevo en nuestros asientos con la fuerza del despegue.

\- ¿No sabes nada acerca de las estadísticas? Es la forma más segura de viajar. - Después de que la presión disminuyó, levanté sus párpados para ver el siniestramente resplandor a mi expresión divertida.

\- No para un yokai. Podemos salir de casi cualquier accidente de coche, choque de trenes, buques hundidos, o lo que sea. Sin embargo, cuando un avión se cae, ni siquiera nuestra especie puede hacer mucho al respecto, sino rezar. Perdí a un compañero en aquel accidente en los Everglades hace varios años. Pobre diablo, sólo encontraron la rótula de una de sus rodillas. – Contrariamente a sus sospechas, el avión aterrizó a las cuatro y media. Inuyasha también era muy útil a la hora de conseguir un taxi.

Acababa deslumbrando a los conductores con su verde mirada y los obligaba a detenerse. Lo hicieron, aunque ya tenían pasajeros. Eso sucedió dos veces, para mi vergüenza. Finalmente, cogimos uno sin ocupantes y emprendimos el regreso a mi casa. Él había estado extrañamente tranquilo desde que bajó del avión, y cuando estuvimos a cinco minutos de mi casa, de repente rompió el silencio.

\- ¿Supongo que no me quieres ver en la puerta y darme un beso de despedida frente a tu madre? – me pregunto seriamente.

\- ¡Absolutamente no! - La mirada que me dio me dijo que no apreció el énfasis de mi respuesta.

\- Sea como sea, quiero verte esta noche. - Suspiré.

\- Inuyasha, no. Apenas y estaré en casa. El próximo fin de semana me mudo a mi nuevo apartamento, así que estos próximos días con mi familia será todo lo que tendré por un tiempo. Algo me dice que mis abuelos no van a visitarme a menudo. – Inuyasha me dio una mirada con interés.

\- ¿Dónde está el apartamento? - Oh, me había olvidado de mencionarlo.

\- Cerca de seis kilómetros de distancia del campus. – explique sencillamente.

\- Te vas a sólo veinte minutos de la cueva, entonces. - Qué conveniente. Inuyasha no dijo la última parte. Él no tenía que hacerlo.

\- Yo te llamo para darte la dirección el viernes. Puedes venir después de que mi madre se vaya. No antes. Lo digo en serio, Inuyasha. A menos que obtengas una ventaja sobre Hakudoshi o sobre nuestro misterioso violador enmascarado, dame un poco de tiempo. Ya es domingo. - El largo camino de entrada a mi casa quedó a la vista mientras el taxi doblaba la esquina siguiente. Inuyasha lo vio y me tomó la mano.

\- Quiero que me prometas algo. Prométeme que no vas a empezar a correr de nuevo. -¿Correr? ¿Por qué haría eso? Yo no había podido dormir mucho y ciertamente no me sentía con ganas de correr. Luego me di cuenta de lo que quería decir. Cuando llegara a casa y mirara a los ojos de mi madre, me replantaría mi relación con él y mandaría todo al diablo, lo sabía, el debió saberlo también. Ahora, sin embargo, la única cara frente a mí era la suya.

\- No, estoy demasiado cansada para correr, y tú eres demasiado rápido. Sólo me atraparías. – comente inocentemente.

\- Es cierto, cariño. - Suavemente, pero con la resonancia inflexible.

\- Si huyes de mí, voy a perseguirte. Y te encontraré… -

_Continuara…_


	15. La parca negra

**Hola a todos, para compensar el retraso le hice un capitulo extra largo. Espero que les guste y por favor comenten.**

**La parca negra **

La promesa de verme con Inuyasha fue un recordatorio de la ocupada semana. Había empacado, hecho el papeleo para el apartamento, el depósito y el contrato de alquiler firmado con mi nuevo alquilador y despedirme de mi familia. Usando un poco del dinero de mi primer trabajo con Inuyasha, había comprado una cama, un colchón y un armario para mi ropa. Añadí algunas lámparas, y eso fue toda la compra. El resto del dinero lo dividí con mi madre, diciéndole que uno de los yokais que había cogido llevaba dinero en efectivo. Era lo menos que podía hacer. Y el resto del dinero lo atesoré, sabiendo que todavía tendría que conseguir un trabajo a tiempo parcial a fin de mes.

Cómo iba a manejar la universidad, un trabajo y ayudar a localizar a un grupo de emprendedores asesinos muertos vivientes era una incógnita. Inuyasha no había llamado o venido, como le había pedido, pero él había estado en mis pensamientos toda la semana. A menos que Inuyasha y yo rompiéramos o que me maten, por supuesto un día tendría que tratar con ella y él. Francamente, eso me asustaba más que ir tras Hakudoshi. Mis abuelos me permitieron quedarme con la camioneta, lo cual fue lindo de su parte. Habían estado menos que contentos conmigo últimamente, pero recibí un abrazo fuerte de cada uno de ellos cuando ya era hora de irme. Mi madre me siguió en su coche, porque, como yo esperaba, ella quería verme instalada.

\- Cuídate y aprende mucho, hija - dijo el abuelo bruscamente cuando comenzó a alejarse. Mis ojos pincharon con lágrimas, ya que me iba del único hogar que jamás había conocido.

\- Los amo - sollocé.

\- No te olvides de seguir yendo a estudiar la Biblia con esa joven agradable - mi abuela me ordenó severamente. Jesús, María y José, si ella supiera lo que estaba diciendo.

\- Oh, estoy segura de que voy a verla pronto. - Muy pronto.

\- Kagome, esto es... es... Siempre te puedes quedar en la casa e ir y venir cada día. - La obvia consternación de mi madre mientras miraba mi casa me hizo ocultar una sonrisa. No, no era bonita, pero era toda mía.

\- Está bien, mamá. De verdad. Se verá mucho mejor después de limpiar. - Después de tres horas de limpiar un lado al otro, no parecía estar mejor, de hecho. Pero por lo menos ahora yo no me preocuparía por los insectos.

\- Llámame si necesitas algo, prométemelo. Ten cuidado, Kagome - A las 8 p.m. mi madre me dio un beso de despedida, puso sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazaba con tanta fuerza que casi dolía.

\- Te lo prometo, mamá. Lo haré - ¡Oh!, qué enmarañada red teníamos tejida...

Lo que iba a hacer después, estaba lejos de cuidarme, pero lo hacía de todos modos. Tan pronto como se fue, cogí el teléfono y marqué. Mientras esperaba, me di una ducha y me puse ropa nueva. No ropa de noche, porque eso parecía demasiado obvio, pero si ropa normal. El tiempo separados esta semana había sido difícil, y para algo más que el temido hecho que le echaba de menos. Mi madre hizo sus habituales comentarios acerca de cómo todos los yokais merecían morir y que yo debería seguir cazándolos, en mi tiempo libre de los estudios. Me estremecía la culpa cada vez que tenía que asentir y estar de acuerdo con ella para que no sospechara.

Tenía el pelo aún mojado de lavarlo cuando lo escuché golpear dos veces. Abrí la puerta... y los últimos días desaparecieron. Inuyasha cruzó por la puerta y cerró detrás de él mientras tiraba de mí en sus brazos con un solo movimiento. Dios, pero que hermoso, con los pómulos marcados y la piel pálida, su cuerpo duro y en busca de atención. Su boca cubrió la mía antes de que pudiera respirar un poco y, después, no tenía necesidad de respirar porque estaba demasiado ocupada besándolo. Me temblaban las manos cuando llegaron a sus hombros y luego se cerraron cuando él llegó a mi cintura para sentir mi piel

\- No puedo respirar - jadeé, alejando mi cabeza. Su boca se fue a mi garganta, sus labios y su lengua se movían sobre la piel sensible mientras arqueaba mi espalda hasta que sólo sus brazos me tenían en pie.

\- Te extrañé - gruñó, inquieto quitándose la ropa. Me tomó en sus brazos y me hizo una sola pregunta.

\- ¿Dónde? - Moví la cabeza señalando mi dormitorio, demasiado ocupada en su piel para responder. Me llevó al pequeño cuarto y casi me arrojó sobre la cama.

Un golpe tentativo en mi puerta a la mañana siguiente me hizo gemir mientras me daba la vuelta. El reloj marcaba las nueve y media. Inuyasha había salido justo antes del amanecer, con la promesa susurrada de encontrarme aquí más tarde. Me dijo que mi apartamento tenía demasiada exposición para que él durmiera. Lo que sea que eso significara. Me tropecé con mi bata, mi atención puesta a la puerta de donde venía el golpe. Un latido de corazón, quienquiera que fuera, era sólo uno. Eso me hizo dejar mis cuchillos en el dormitorio. Abrir la puerta armada podría causar mala impresión, si era mi alquilador. El sonido de pasos alejándose me hizo abrir la puerta a tiempo para ver a un joven a punto de irse al apartamento de al lado.

\- ¡Hey! - Le dije, un poco más agudo de lo que yo quería. Se detuvo casi con culpabilidad, y fue entonces que me di cuenta de la pequeña cesta cerca de mis pies. Una mirada rápida me mostró que contenía sopas instantáneas, Tylenol y cupones de pizza.

\- Kit de supervivencia universitario - dijo, venía hacia mí con una sonrisa vacilante.

\- Supuse que ya que trajiste tus libros anoche que estás asistiendo a la escuela, también. Soy tu vecino, Timme. Uh, Trim. Quiero decir Tim – La cubierta evidente de su apodo me hizo sonreír. Los rescoldos de la niñez son difíciles de superar. En mi caso, yo nunca había superado el mío.

\- Soy Kagome - le contesté, usando mi nombre de la escuela de nuevo.

\- Gracias por los regalitos, y yo no tenía intención de gritarte. Es solo que estoy de mal humor cuando me despierto. - Él estaba inmediatamente disculpándose.

\- ¡Lo siento! Yo supuse que estarías despierta. Por Dios, soy un tonto. Vuelve a dormir, por favor. - Se volvió y entró en su apartamento, y algo sobre los hombros encogidos y su comportamiento extraño me recordó a... mí. Así era como me sentía en el interior la mayoría de las veces. A menos que estuviera matando a alguien.

\- Está bien - le dije rápidamente.

\- Eh, tenía que levantarme de todas formas, y la alarma del reloj se debió apagar, así que... ¿tienes café? - Ni siquiera me gusta el café, pero él había tenido un buen gesto y yo no quería hacerlo sentir mal. Al ver el alivio que se apoderó de él me hizo feliz por la pequeña mentira.

\- Café… Sí. Entra - repitió con otra sonrisa tímida.

\- Dame un segundo - Yo no llevaba nada debajo de mi bata.

Después de ponerme un pantalón y una camiseta, me enfundé en las zapatillas para ir a la casa de Time. Había dejado la puerta abierta, y el aroma de café marca Folgers llenaba el aire. Era la misma marca que mis abuelos habían preparado toda mi vida. En cierto modo, era reconfortante olerlo.

\- Aquí. - Me dio una taza y me senté en el taburete de su mostrador. Los diseños de nuestros apartamentos eran idénticos, excepto por supuesto, que el de Time tenía muebles.

\- ¿Crema y azúcar? – pregunto empujando hacia mí la taza.

\- Claro. - Lo estudié cuando iba por la cocina.

Time era sólo unos pocos centímetros más alto que yo, algo menos de seis pies3, tenía cabello de color arena y ojos gris oscuro. Llevaba gafas y tenía el típico cuerpo que parecía que estaba desarrollándose de su reciente adolescencia flacucha. Mi radar interno de sospechosos hasta ahora no había recogido ninguna amenaza. Sin embargo, al parecer cada vez que alguien era bueno conmigo, él o ella tenían segundas intenciones. ¿Danny? Ligue de una sola noche. ¿Ralphie y Martin? Intento de violación en una cita. ¿Stephanie? trata de blancas. Tenía una razón de ser paranoica. Si me sentía la más remotamente mareada después de tomar este café, Time bajaba sus puntos.

\- Así que, uh, Kagome, ¿eres de Ohio? - me preguntó, hurgando en su propio vaso.

\- Nacida y criada - le contesté.

\- ¿Tú? - Él asintió con la cabeza, derramando un poco de café sobre el mostrador y luego saltando hacia atrás con un mirada subrepticia a mí, como si tuviera miedo de que yo lo reprendiera.

\- Lo siento. Soy torpe. Oh, Um, Sí, yo soy de aquí, también, Powell. Mi madre es directora del banco allí y tengo una hermana pequeña que está empezando la escuela secundaria que aún vive con ella. Hemos sido sólo tres ya que mi padre murió. Accidente de coche. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de él. No es que tú quieras saber todo eso. Perdón. Yo balbuceo a veces - También tenía la costumbre de pedir perdón en cada frase. Escuchando acerca de su estado de huérfano de padre me hizo sentir otro vínculo de parentesco con él. Deliberadamente, tomé un trago de café... y dejé caer un hilo de café de mi boca.

\- ¡Uy! - Dije con vergüenza fingida.

\- Disculpa. A veces babeo cuando bebo. - Otra mentira, pero Time sonrió, y me entregó una servilleta mientras que su nerviosismo disminuía.

\- Eso es mejor que ser torpe. Estoy seguro de que mucha gente hace eso. – No hay nada como tener a alguien más tonto al lado para levantar tu propia autoestima.

\- Oh sí, hay un club de nosotros - bromeé.

\- Babosos Anónimos. Estoy en el Primer Paso en mi membrecía. Admití que soy impotente ante mi babeo y mi vida se ha vuelto ingobernable. - Time estaba en el proceso de tomar un sorbo cuando empezó a reír. El café salió por su nariz como resultado, luego sus ojos se abrieron, horrorizados.

\- Lo siento - se ahogaba, haciéndolo peor tratando de hablar. Más café salió, salpicándome en la cara. Sus ojos desorbitados con horror, pero me reí tanto al verlo como si fuera un termo con agujeros que empecé a tener hipo.

\- ¡Es contagioso! - Me las arreglé para decir.

\- No hay escape de la enfermedad, ¡una vez que te cae la baba, lo coges! - Se rio de nuevo, lo que agravó su problema.

Hipé, Time jadeó y farfulló, los dos parecíamos enfermos mentales a cualquier persona que se le hubiera ocurrido entrar por la todavía puerta abierta. Terminé dándole la misma servilleta que me había dado, tratando de controlar mis carcajadas mientras instintivamente sabía que había encontrado un amigo. Me dirigí a la cueva el lunes por la tarde después de mis clases. Un par de kilómetros antes de que yo hiciera mi turno en la carretera de grava que terminaba en el borde del bosque, pasé por un Corvette estacionado a un lado con las luces de emergencia encendidas. No había nadie dentro. Casi me enfurruño en mi superioridad. ¿De quién era el viejo Chevy destartalado del sesenta que pasaba a un coche deportivo de miles de dólares? ¡Chúpate esa! Yo estaba silbando la melodía Darryl Hannah que se hizo famosa en Kill Bill cuando entré en la cueva. Fue entonces cuando sentí el cambio en el aire. La perturbación. Alguien estaba al acecho a unos cincuenta metros por delante, y quienquiera que fuese, no le latía el corazón. Lo que también sabía instintivamente era… que no era Inuyasha.

Seguí silbando, sin dejar que mi ritmo cardíaco acelerara o mi cadencia vacilar. Yo no estaba armada. Mis cuchillos y estacas de madera recubiertos estaban en mi apartamento, y mi segundo set estaba en el vestidor detrás de esta persona desconocida. Sin armas, yo estaba en una clara situación de desventaja, pero no había manera de que diera vueltas alrededor. Inuyasha debía estar en problemas, o peor, ya que no le sentía aquí. Alguien había encontrado su escondite, y con las manos vacías o no, yo no iba a ninguna parte, sino hacia adelante.

Avancé con tanta naturalidad como era posible, mi mente corría. ¿Qué podría utilizar como arma? Mis opciones eran desalentadoras. Se trataba de una cueva, no había nada alrededor, pero la suciedad y el... me hice hacia abajo mientras me agachaba bajo una de las laderas más bajas en el techo de la cueva, la acción ocultándome de lo que veía. La persona venía hacia mí, moviéndose silenciosamente. Mis dedos se cerraron en torno a lo que sostenía mientras volteaba la siguiente curva, trayendo al intruso a la vista. Un hombre alto con pelo negro puntiagudo bastante largo estaba a unos veinte metros de mí. Él sonrió mientras se acercaba, confiado en su supuesta superioridad.

\- Tú, mi bella pelinegra, debes ser Kagome. - Este debe ser uno de los matones de Hakudoshi y de alguna manera había encontrado a Inuyasha. Oré para que no fuera demasiado tarde y él no lo hubiera matado. Me sonrió con frialdad.

\- ¿Te gusta lo que ves? ¿Qué hay de ahora? - Tiré las piedras que había reunido directamente a sus ojos.

Puse toda mi fuerza detrás de ella, sabiendo que no sería letal, pero con la esperanza de que le incapacitara temporalmente. Impulsó su cabeza hacia atrás y salté a él, aprovechando mi oportunidad mientras estaba ciego. Mi impulso le sorprendió y ambos nos caímos. Inmediatamente me agarré a su cabeza, destrozando su cara contra el suelo de piedra, incrustando las rocas más profundas en sus ojos. Yo estaba a horcajadas sobre su espalda cuando el sonido casi me tiró, con mi peso y apretando con mis muslos tan duro como pude. Todo el tiempo le golpeaba la cabeza, estaba maldiciendo su fuerza. Un yokai maestro sin duda. Bueno, ¿qué podía esperar? Si él fuese un hombre débil, Inuyasha me habría saludado, no él.

\- ¡Basta! ¡Alto! - Gritaba.

\- ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? ¿Dónde está? - Puse más esfuerzo en él en su lugar.

\- Cristo, ¡dijo que estaba en camino! - Tenía un acento Inglés. No me había dado cuenta antes, al estar tan envuelta en mi preocupación.

\- No eres uno de los hombres de Hakudoshi. ¿Por qué le harías saber a Inuyasha que estás esperando por él? - Dejé de golpear su cabeza, pero la mantuvo en el suelo de piedra.

\- ¡Porque yo soy el mejor amigo del sangriento Crispín, no uno de esos dingos sin vergüenzas! - Dijo indignado.

No me esperaba esta respuesta. También había llamado a Inuyasha por su verdadero nombre, y yo no sabía si eso era de conocimiento público. Tuve una fracción de segundo para el debate conmigo misma, entonces yo cogí otra piedra, con una mano para mantener su cabeza donde estaba. Con la parte puntiaguda de la piedra, se la clavé en la espalda.

\- ¿Sientes eso? Es plata. Te mueves y la atravieso en tu corazón. Tal vez seas amigo de Inuyasha y tal vez no lo eres. Como yo no soy del tipo que confía, vamos a esperar por él. Si él no está aquí pronto como dices, sabré que estás mintiendo, y luego serán cortinas para ti. - Casi contuve la respiración, esperando a ver si él se tragaba el cuento. Como no había penetrado en su piel, él no era capaz de sentir que no era de plata. Tenía la esperanza de que los yokais no tuvieran un sexto sentido acerca de su kriptonita. Mi gran plan, si él no era un amigo, era atravesar su corazón de todos modos y luego correr como un infierno por mi plata. Si llegaba a tiempo.

\- Si te abstienes de golpear mi cara en este sucio suelo de roca, haré lo que quieras ¿Dejarías mi cabeza en paz dos segundos? - fue su respuesta.

\- Claro ¿Qué tal si te dejo usar hilo dental con mi yugular también? No lo creo - dije con una risita desagradable, no iba a renunciar a una onza de presión.

\- Vamos, esto es ridículo - Hizo un ruido exasperado que me sonaba muy familiar.

\- Cállate. - Yo no quería que su charla me distrajera de oír cuando Inuyasha llegaba.

\- Quédate allí y juega al muerto, o lo estarás. - Veinte minutos más tarde de mi hacinamiento, mi corazón saltó cuando oí pisadas constantes próximas hacia la cueva. Entonces, un sentimiento de poder que reconocí saturo el espacio vacío mientras los pasos se acercaban. Inuyasha dio la vuelta a la esquina y se detuvo. Una única ceja oscura forma de arqueo incluso cuando me echaba hacia atrás, para dejar ir la cabeza del yokai, por fin.

\- Miroku… Es mejor que tengas una **espléndida** explicación para tenerla encima de ti. - Inuyasha dijo claramente. El yokai de cabello oscuro se puso de pie tan pronto como salté lejos, sacudiendo la suciedad de su ropa.

\- Créeme, amigo, **nunca** he disfrutado menos de una mujer a horcajadas sobre mí. Salí para decir hola, y esta diablesa me cegó arrojándome piedras a mis ojos. Luego intentó vigorosamente partir mi cráneo antes de amenazar con empalarme con plata ¡incluso si me movía! ¡Han pasado unos años desde que vine a América, pero supongo que el método de saludar a una persona ha cambiado drásticamente! - Inuyasha puso los ojos en blanco y le dio una palmada en el hombro.

\- Estoy contento porque aun estés de pie, Miroku, y la única razón por la que aun existes es porque ella no tenía ninguna plata. Te habría estacado primero y preguntado después. Ella tiene una tendencia a cargarse a alguien primero y presentarse después. – bromeo sonriendo por la ironía.

\- ¡Eso está fuera de lugar! - Dije, insultada por la suposición de que yo fuera homicida.

\- Bien. - Inuyasha dejó pasar eso.

\- Gatita, este es mi mejor amigo, Miroku, pero usualmente se hace llamar Spade. Miroku, esta es gatita, la mujer sobre la cual he estado hablándote. Puedes ver por ti mismo que todo lo que te he dicho es… un eufemismo. - Por su tono, eso no pareció totalmente elogioso, pero me sentí un poco culpable por lo que le había hecho al yokai larguirucho que tenía enfrente, así que no comenté nada y sólo tendí mi mano.

\- Hola… - murmure apenada de verdad.

\- ¿Hola? Bueno, hola a ti también, ¡querida! Estoy muy contento de conocerte ahora que no estás flagelándome sin piedad - Miroku repitió, y luego echó atrás su cabeza y soltó una carcajada.

Él tenía ojos de color de un zafiro, y ellos me dieron un vistazo cuidadoso mientras él sacudía mi mano. Yo hice lo mismo con él. Lo justo era lo justo. Al lado de Inuyasha, Miroku parecía unas dos pulgadas más alto, que le hacía aproximadamente de 6,4 pies. Él tenía magras características atractivas, de nariz recta, y cabello oscuro que le llegaba hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros.

\- ¿dices que te haces llamar Spade? Tú eres blanco. ¿No estás siendo…políticamente incorrecto? - Él se rio otra vez, pero esta vez con menos humor.

\- Ah, no elegí eso como insulto racial. Así era como el capataz en el sur de Gales solía dirigirse a mí. Una Spade es una pala, y yo era un excavador. Él nunca llamó a nadie por su nombre, sólo por su herramienta adjudicada. Él no sentía que los condenados eran dignos de más. - Oh, entonces él era ese Miroku. Ahora recordaba el nombre cuando Inuyasha me había dicho sobre su pasado encarcelamiento. _Había tres hombres de los que me hice amigo Timothy, Miroku, y Koga._

\- Suena bastante degradante. ¿Por qué sigues usándolo? - La sonrisa de Miroku no disminuyó, pero sus rasgos más llamativos se endurecieron.

\- Así nunca lo olvidaré. - Bien. Tocaba cambio tema. Inuyasha me jaló a él.

\- Miroku tiene información sobre un lacayo de Hakudoshi que podría ser útil. – me informo.

\- Genial. ¿Debería ir a por mi ropa de puta y empezar con el maquillaje exagerado? - dije.

\- Deberías quedarse fuera de esto - Miroku contestó en un tono serio. Esto me dio ganas de arrojarle más piedras.

\- Dios mío, ¿Es una cosa de yokais ser machista? ¿O sólo es cosa de ser del siglo dieciocho? ¿Mantengan a la chica en la cocina dónde no se hará daño, verdad? ¡Despierta y huele el siglo veintiuno, Miroku! ¡Las mujeres son buenas para más que servir y esperar que los hombres las rescaten! – chille ofendida.

\- Y si Inuyasha tuviera diferentes sentimientos hacia ti, yo te diría buena suerte y ve por ellos - Miroku respondió inmediatamente.

\- Sin embargo, me he enterado de primera mano cuán devastador es cuando alguien a quien amas es asesinado. No hay nada peor, y yo no quiero él pase por eso. - Una parte de mí estaba interiormente satisfecha de que Inuyasha le hubiera dicho a su amigo que él tenía sentimientos por mí.

\- Mira, siento si he matado yokais cercanos a ti, realmente lo siento. Pero… - Yo todavía no creía que él me amaba, pero era agradable saber que yo no era sólo otro cuerpo caliente para él.

\- Los yokais no la mataron - él me interrumpió.

\- Un grupo de desertores franceses cortó su garganta. - Abrí mi boca, hice una pausa, y la cerré. Esto me dijo un par de cosas ahí, aparte del hecho de que yo había estado equivocada sobre que raza La mató. Ella había sido humana, quienquiera que fuera ella.

\- No soy como todos los demás - fue lo que terminé diciendo, dándole una mirada inquisitiva a Inuyasha preguntándole si él le había hablado de eso también.

\- Eso he oído - Miroku dijo.

\- Y ciertamente me cogió por sorpresa antes, pero cualesquiera que sean tus habilidades… eres fácil de matar. Aquel latido en tu cuello es tu mayor debilidad, y si yo lo hubiera pensado antes, podría haberte derribado y arrancártela. - Sonreí.

\- Eres muy presumido. Yo también, cuando se trata de ciertas cosas. Nos llevaremos bien. Espera aquí. –

\- Gatita… - Inuyasha me llamó, sin duda adivinando adonde me dirigía.

\- ¡Ah, esto será divertido! – grite realmente emocionada.

\- ¿Adónde se fue? - Oí a Miroku preguntar.

\- A patearte el trasero. Y para que conste en acta, si yo pensara que hubiese alguna posibilidad de mantenerla fuera de esto, lo haría. La mujer es terca más allá de la razón. - Inuyasha hizo un ruido casi compasivo.

\- La terquedad no te mantiene vivo. Me asombra que le permitas… - Miroku dejó de hablar cuando me vio, probablemente por lo que estaba en mis manos.

\- Está bien, eres un gran yokai malo que va a arrancarme la garganta, ¿verdad? Ves que estoy armada, con acero por cierto, ya que esta es una demostración, y no quiero que termines apestando. Y claro, no te importa porque eres todo eso y yo soy sólo una arteria en un vestido. Si consigues poner tu boca en mi garganta, ganas, pero si golpeo tu corazón primero, yo gano. - Los ojos de Miroku se deslizaron a Inuyasha.

\- ¿Está bromeando? - Inuyasha hizo crujir sus nudillos y se apartó.

\- En absoluto. – y se fue a sentar a su piedra preferida con brazos y piernas cruzadas.

\- La cena se está enfriando - me burlé de él.

\- Ven por mí, chupa sangre. - Miroku se echó a reír y luego fintó a la derecha antes de saltar sobre mí difuminándose por la velocidad. Él estaba un aliento lejos cuando él miró hacia abajo con sorpresa.

\- ¡Bueno, me sonrojaste! - dijo, levantándose en medio del ataque.

\- No sé lo que esto significa, pero está bien. - Dos hojas de acero estaban en su pecho.

\- No lo creo - Él los contempló antes de arrancarlas y dar la vuelta hacia Inuyasha con asombro.

\- Eso es lo que te dije, amigo. Ella tiene un verdadero talento con los cuchillos. Es una maldita cosa buena que ella no hubiese practicado el lanzamiento de ellos antes de que nos encontráramos, o yo no estaría aquí. - Inuyasha contestó con sequedad.

\- De hecho. - Miroku todavía negaba con la cabeza cuando él me miró.

\- Muy bien, señorita Kagome. Ha demostrado un punto excelente con que es mucho más letal de lo que luce. Veo que no puedo influir para que deje este asunto con Hakudoshi y Crispín claramente confía en ti, así que me declaro vencido y me inclino ante usted. - Él realmente se inclinó, su oscuro cabello largo cepilló el suelo de la cueva con el gracioso movimiento.

\- ¿Qué eras antes de que te enviaran a la cárcel, un duque? - Era un gesto tan fino, tan refinado que me reí.

\- Barón Miroku De Mortimer. A su servicio. - Miroku se enderezó y sonrió.

El farol encima de mí se había roto. Más abajo en el callejón, un gato gruñía a la amenaza desconocida. En la esquina de enfrente, un yokai, de cabello rubio rojizo se balanceaba en la punta de sus pies, casi saltando en el lugar. Él estaba claramente excitado. Yo no. Eran las dos de la mañana y la mayoría de las personas estaban en la cama, lo que sonaba bien para mí. Gracias al emocionado yokai me mantuve caminando, aunque, eso no estaba en las cartas.

\- Oye, hombre. - Yo temblaba cuando me acerqué, fluctuando mi mirada en varias direcciones y encorvando mis hombros. Con mi nueva contusión, rasguños y ropa sucia, parecía al niño del cartel contra la drogadicción. No era difícil de lograr. Yo acababa de rechazar tomar sangre después que Inuyasha me había golpeado para lograr autenticidad.

\- ¿Tienes algún dulce hombre? - Seguí, frotando mis brazos como si fantaseara con una aguja.

\- No aquí, pollita. Pero puedo conseguir algo. Ven conmigo. - Él soltó una risa tonta aguda.

\- No eres policía, ¿verdad? - retrocedí como si fuera cautelosa. Otra risa tonta.

\- No, no eso al menos... - ¿Él tenía sentido del humor, verdad? Bueno, espera a que él oyera mi frase clave.

\- No tengo tiempo para que tu llames a alguien, estoy lastimándome aquí – volví a frotar mis muñecas.

\- Este en mi coche - me cortó.

\- Justo por este camino. - Él casi saltó abajo en el callejón. Al otro final del callejón estaba incluso más abandonado.

\- Por este camino - cantó él cuando seguí más despacio, mirando alrededor para ver si había más hombres muertos caminando cerca de él.

\- Justo aquí, pollita. - El yokai mantuvo abierta la puerta de su coche y me sonrió. Atentamente, me agaché para ver el interior.

El golpe era esperado, pero aun así dolía. Me caí hacia adelante en el asiento del pasajero como una persona normal haría, dejando mis miembros relajarse. El yokai se rió nerviosamente y metió mis piernas en el interior, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Otros tee-hee-hee mas tarde y estábamos fuera. Me caí junto a él. Él no me prestó ninguna atención, pero siguió riéndose mientras conducía. Era molesto. Yo tenía síndrome pre-menstrual y un examen esta mañana. Chico, había elegido a la muchacha equivocada. Sin previo aviso, su coche fue embestido por detrás. El impacto fue la distracción perfecta para sacar mi plata de mi bota. Él soltó un chillido fuerte cuando lo clavé en su pecho, fallándole a su corazón deliberadamente, pero lo suficientemente cerca para llamar su atención.

\- ¡Cállate, risitas! - espeté.

\- Detente, o te chocarán de nuevo. Y si eso pasa, puedes adivinar donde terminará esto. - La sorpresa en su cara era casi cómica.

\- ¡Quítame las manos de encima! - sus ojos llamearon.

\- No mal gastes ese brillo en mí, compañero, no funcionará. Tienes aproximadamente tres segundos más para frenar el coche, o será hora del besito de las buenas noches para ti. - Detrás de nosotros, Inuyasha aceleró su motor para dar énfasis. Otro golpe enviaría la plata directamente a través de su corazón, y él lo sabía. No aparté la mirada cuando llegamos a una parada e Inuyasha abrió la puerta del conductor.

\- ¿Bueno, Tony, cómo te va? - El yokai ya no se reía más.

\- ¡No sé dónde está Hakudoshi! - gritó.

\- Bien, compañero, yo te creo. Gatita, ¿tu manejas? Él y yo vamos a tener una charla. - Inuyasha maniobró a Tony al asiento trasero.

\- ¿A dónde? - Me puse al volante y ajusté el espejo para poder verlos.

\- Solo alrededor, hasta que aquí nuestro compañero Tony nos diga otra cosa. - Dejamos el otro coche golpeado a un lado del camino. Era una de los que Ted usaba para eso. El dueño de un desguace resultaba ser un amigo muy práctico.

\- No sé nada, sólo estoy tratando de hacer dinero - Tony intentó de nuevo.

\- Mentiroso. - Dijo Inuyasha agradablemente.

\- Eres uno de los de Hakudoshi, y me dices que no sabes cómo ponerte en contacto con él. Todos los yokais saben cómo llegar a su señor. Sólo por tu miserable existencia, debería matarte. Pretender venderle drogas a adictos y luego haciéndoles pensar que pagaron por ello eres patético. – mascullo como si le diera vergüenza.

\- Idiota - estuve de acuerdo.

\- Él me matará. - Se quejó.

\- No si está muerto, no lo hará y tú estás muy bien cómo estás ahora mismo. ¿Qué piensas que Hakudoshi te hará si averigua que te dejaste atrapar? ¿Piensas que él verá con buenos ojos como estás vendiendo sus mercancías para que yo te encuentre? ¿Él te perdonará porque él es un buen tipo, verdad? Él arrancará tu cabeza y lo sabes. Soy tu única esperanza, compañero. - Tony me miró como buscando ayuda. Levanté mi dedo medio. Bueno, ¿que esperaba?

\- Prométeme que no me mataras y te lo diré todo. - Él se volvió a Inuyasha.

\- No te mataré a menos que te niegues a hablar - Inuyasha contestó bruscamente.

\- Y si me mientes, tampoco te mataré, pero querrás que lo haga. Cuenta con eso. - Había una frialdad en su tono que me recordó cuando yo había estado en los zapatos de Tony. Sí, Inuyasha podría ser muy atemorizante.

\- Hakudoshi ha sido muy reservado sobre su ubicación últimamente, pero si necesito algo, se supone que voy a Lola. Tengo su dirección ella está en Lansing. Ella y Hakudoshi son muy unidos. Si ella no sabe dónde está, ella sabrá quién lo sabe. - Tony empezó a hablar. Rápido.

\- Dame su dirección - Tony recitó la información. Inuyasha no se molestó en escribirla, pero tal vez eso era porque todavía sostenía el puñal en el pecho de Tony.

\- Gatita, entra al I-69 y hacia el norte. Vamos a Lansing. - Fue un recorrido de tres horas.

Inuyasha obtuvo las direcciones exactas del MapQuest en su celular comentando cómo le gustaba la tecnología moderna. Caminamos la última media milla, estacionando el coche de Tony en un gran supermercado cercano y lo llevamos con nosotros. Inuyasha lo sujetaba con el cuchillo a su lado con una sonrisa malévola, comentando que si chillaba, terminaría con él. A medida que nos acercábamos, vi que Lola también vivía en un complejo de apartamentos, aunque mucho más vistosos que el mío o de Charlie. Eran las cinco de la mañana, ¿y dónde estaba yo? Merodeando alrededor de otro edificio. Esperaba que termináramos a tiempo para poder tomar ese examen. Ya podía imaginar mi excusa para el profesor, si es que me lo perdía. _Pero honestamente, ¡tenía que encontrar un yokai malo!_ De alguna manera. Yo no creía que fuera a volar.

\- Su coche no está aquí - susurró, Tony, tomando en serio la amenaza de Inuyasha y manteniendo su voz baja.

\- Lo puedes decir con un solo vistazo, ¿no? - Con pesado escepticismo.

\- Cuando lo veas, entenderás - Tony respondió.

Inuyasha se llevó un dedo a los labios mientras llegábamos a cien metros del lugar, haciendo señas con la mano de que Tony y yo íbamos a quedarnos mientras él revisaba el edificio. Me resistí a la necesidad de darle a entender con mi dedo lo mismo que le había transmitido a Tony antes, pero me consolé a mí misma con el conocimiento de que revisar el perímetro era importante. Y que si oía alguna pelea, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para ir.

Inuyasha se escabulló por el lado opuesto de la construcción y luego desapareció. Pasaron los minutos, se extendió a una hora. Inuyasha aún no había regresado, pero no oí ningún ruido de lucha, así que supuse que estaba encaramado en alguna parte también. El sol saldría pronto y en mi posición de cuclillas, sosteniendo a Tony a punta de cuchillo, se estaba volviendo incómodo. Una contractura muscular comenzó en la espalda, irritándome me di cuenta que nunca haría ese examen.

Estaba a punto de encontrar una parte más suave en el suelo para sentarme, cuando vi el coche yendo hacia arriba. Bueno, un punto para Tony. Él tenía razón. Cualquiera se daría cuenta de eso, aunque sea con una mirada. Era un Ferrari rojo chillón y la mujer que acababa de aparcar no era humana. Me agazapé más. Los arbustos proporcionaban una tapadera adecuada, y desde la pequeña colina en la que estábamos, tuve una visión clara de ella. Tenía el pelo corto y negro y de sus facciones, era asiática. Su coche, su ropa e incluso el bolso eran todos de diseñador, artículos de precios elevados. Todo en ella gritaba dinero. Ella había avanzado unos doce metros a la entrada de su edificio cuando Inuyasha la detuvo. Al parecer, había estado esperando a estar fuera de la vista de las puertas.

\- No tan rápido, Lola. - Ella trató de correr, pero Inuyasha se abalanzó, cortando su vuelo a la libertad.

\- ¡Cómo te atreves a tocarme! - La mujer se enderezó y levantó la barbilla.

\- ¿Cómo me atrevo? - Inuyasha soltó una carcajada.

\- Hay una palabra bonita. Se llama valor. ¿Tú eres valiente, Lola? Pronto lo averiguaremos. - No estaba siendo amable.

\- Estás cometiendo un gran error. – gruño intentando zafarse nuevamente en baño.

\- No sería el primero. Bien, entonces, dulzura. Sabes lo que quiero. - La jaló hacia él.

\- Hakudoshi y los otros van a matarte, es sólo cuestión de tiempo - le espetó. Inuyasha la agarró por la mandíbula y jaló su cara más cerca.

\- Mira, no me gusta abusar de las mujeres, pero creo que te has ganado el derecho a ser la excepción. No es muy privado aquí, así que estoy trabajando bajo un poco de presión. Vas a decirme quienes están involucrados con Hakudoshi y dónde encontrarlos ahora, o te prometo que sufrirás cada tormento y humillación que has ayudado a imponer a otros. ¡Y mira tú! He conocido a algunos depravados, tíos bestiales en mis viajes, a quienes les encantaría darte una probadita de tu propio veneno. Te diré esto. Yo incluso te venderé a ellos. Cambios para un juego justo, ¿no es cierto? Yo diría que sería justo cada uno de los cambios que hagan - Lola puso los ojos como platos. Pude ver eso, incluso desde donde estaba.

\- Yo no sé dónde está Hakudoshi, ¡no me lo ha dicho! - Inuyasha comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el estacionamiento.

\- Acabas de adelantar la Navidad para algunos felices pervertidos - dijo tajante.

\- ¡Espera! - era un ruego.

\- ¡Yo sé dónde está Switch! - Se detuvo, zarandeándola fuertemente.

\- ¿Quién es Switch? – pregunto en un tono que me dio escalofríos.

\- El esbirro de Hakudoshi. Ya sabes cómo odia ensuciarse las manos. Switch maneja las cosas sucias, como silenciar a testigos y ocultar cuerpos. Él también es quien recluta más ayuda, desde que ya no tenemos a Stephanie, Charlie, y Dean. Con la nueva protección Hakudoshi, ni siquiera tenemos que preocuparnos por ninguna molesta interferencia humana - dijo Lola curvando su boca. Algo en el techo del edificio me llamó la atención a la par que Inuyasha preguntaba

\- ¿Cuál es el verdadero nombre de Switch y que es lo de la nueva protección de Hakudoshi? - Dos figuras bajaban del techo de diez pisos. Inuyasha y Lola estaban directamente debajo de ellos. Salté de los arbustos.

\- ¡Cuidado! - Sucedieron dos cosas a la vez. Lola sacó un cuchillo de su bolso mientras Inuyasha miraba hacia arriba, y yo, en una reacción sin sentido, dejaba volar los tres cuchillos de plata de mi mano.

Tony eligió ese momento para atacar. Le solté para tirar los cuchillos y él vino a mí con los colmillos descubiertos, caí al suelo. Cogí su mandíbula y la retorcí, embistiéndolo con mis rodillas en su pecho para echarlo hacia atrás y luego clavé mi otro cuchillo en su corazón. Hizo un ruido extraño, casi como una risita dolorosa, y cayó sobre su costado. Me levanté de un salto a tiempo para ver a Inuyasha de rodillas sobre Lola. Ella estaba en el pavimento y la plata salía de su pecho en un estrecho círculo de tres. Detrás de ellos dos cuerpos con las cabezas separadas. Demasiado para los atacantes aéreos. Inuyasha se levantó de su posición de rodillas y volvió su mirada hacia mí.

\- Por las bolas de Lucifer, Gatita, ¡no otra vez! - Uh-oh. Yo me retorcía, instintivamente también tratando de bloquear el cuerpo de Tony a su vista. Como si eso lo hiciera menos muerto.

\- Ella iba a apuñalarte - dije en mi defensa.

\- ¡Mira en su mano! - Él estaba mirando al suelo cerca de mis pies en su lugar.

\- ¿Él también? - Asentí con la cabeza, avergonzada.

\- Me atacó. - Inuyasha se quedó mirando.

\- Tú no eres una mujer… ¡Tú eres la temible parca pelinegra! - dijo finalmente.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! - protesté, pero un grito agudo me cortó.

Una mujer vestida con traje de negocios soltó su bolso y corrió gritando de nuevo al edificio. Imagino que un montón de cadáveres en el estacionamiento la habían asustado. No es lo habitual que una espera encontrar mientras te vas a trabajar. Inuyasha suspiró y tiró de los cuchillos de Lola.

\- Vamos, gatita, vamos. Antes de que asesines a alguien más. – gruño tomándome de la mano y arrastrándome lejos.

\- Eso no me parece divertido – le gruñí.

\- Al menos le saqué algo de información a Lola primero. El esbirro de Hakudoshi, Switch. Empezaremos tratando de averiguar quién es. - el siguió conversando, tironeándome de regreso hacia el coche.

\- Ella iba a matarte – replique.

\- ¿Alguna vez se te ocurrió apuntar a algo más que el corazón? - Estábamos caminando a buen ritmo. Más gente salía del edificio detrás de nosotros. Me di cuenta de los gritos adicionales. Habíamos llegado al coche, y de repente me dio un rápido, beso sonoro.

\- Me encanta lo que hiciste para protegerme, pero la próxima vez, prueba con herirlos, Hmm Tú sabes, ¿tal vez lanzar los cuchillos a la cabeza de alguien en lugar del corazón? Luego de eso quedan incapacitados momentáneamente, pero no se reducen a un montón de restos en descomposición. Sólo piénsalo. - y me beso otra vez antes de arrancar el coche.

Incluso con la velocidad de Inuyasha, no tendría tiempo de tomar una ducha antes de irme a clases. Sería una suerte si lograra llegar a mi apartamento y cambiarme de ropa.

\- Tengo que dejar esto en lo de Ted - estaba diciendo cuando yo salía del auto.

\- Debería estar de regreso en unas cuantas horas. – me comunico abriendo la puerta del edificio para dejarme entrar, cosa que agradecí.

\- Ya estaré dormida. Tenemos que…- murmuré ahogando un bostezo.

\- ¡Hola, Kagome! - Time abrió la puerta mostrando una inmensa sonrisa. De seguro ya me había visto a través de la ventana. Inuyasha dio a Time una mirada que congelo la sonrisa del joven hombre.

\- Lo siento, no sabía que tenías compañía - se disculpó Time, casi tropezando mientras se apuraba de regreso hacia su departamento. Lancé a Inuyasha una mirada tan hostil como la suya, por asustar a mí ya temeroso vecino.

\- Este bien. Él no es realmente 'compañía' de cualquier forma - dije sonriendo a Time.

\- Oh. ¿Eres el hermano de Kagome? - Time dio a Inuyasha una temerosa mirada.

\- ¿Que te da la idea de que soy su jodido hermano? - soltó Inuyasha. Time retrocedió tan rápido que su nuca choco contra el marco de la puerta.

\- ¡Lo siento! - jadeó, y volvió a chocar contra la puerta antes de lograr internarse dentro. Marche hacia Inuyasha y clave mi dedo en su pecho. Él me respondió con algo que hubiera considerado mal humor si no supiera que tenía más de doscientos años.

\- Tienes dos opciones - dije, enfatizando cada palabra.

\- O das una sincera disculpa a Time ahora, o te vas y te deslizas de regreso a tú cueva como el estúpido saco de bolas en la que te convertiste hace un momento. No sé qué sucede contigo, pero él es un chico agradable, y tú probablemente lograste que se hiciera en los pantalones. Ahora es tú decisión Inuyasha. Lo uno o lo otro. - Una oscura ceja se levantó en respuesta. Golpee con mi pie.

\- Uno…dos… - El murmuró alguna grosería y luego subió por las escaleras, golpeando dos veces la puerta de Time.

\- De acuerdo, entonces, amigo, estoy realmente arrepentido por mi inesperada rudeza, y ruego por tu perdón - dijo con admirable humildad cuando Time entreabrió su puerta. Solo yo pude captar el ligero tono filoso de su voz mientras continuaba.

\- Solo puedo decir que fue causado por mi natural disgusto ante la idea de que ella pudiera ser mi hermana. Ya que estaré follando con ella esta noche, puedes imaginar cuan chocante fue el pensar que estaría tirándome a mi hermana – casi me caí de espaldas ¡el no acababa de decir ESO! ¡¿Verdad?!

\- ¡Tú imbécil! ¡La única cosa que te vas a tirar esta noche es a ti mismo! - estalle mientras la mandíbula de Time caía de la impresión.

\- Tú quisiste sinceridad. Bien, cariño, Yo fui sincero. - se opuso.

\- Regresa al auto y te veo luego, ¡si dejas de ser un completo imbécil! - La cabeza de Time iba de un lado al otro mirándonos alternadamente, su mandíbula aún seguía abierta.

\- Fue un placer conocerte, amigo, y aquí un concejo: Ni siquiera lo pienses. Intenta algo con ella y te castrare con mis propias manos. - Inuyasha le dio una sonrisa que fue más una exhibición de sus dientes.

\- ¡Vete! - estampando mi pie para el énfasis. Él paso a mi lado y luego giro para besarme con fuerza en la boca, antes de retroceder de un salto para esquivar mi gancho derecho.

\- Te veré luego gatita. - Time espero hasta que Inuyasha condujera fuera de vista antes de atreverse a hablar.

\- ¿Ese es tu novio? - Yo solté un gruñido que supuse sonaba como una afirmación.

\- Él realmente no me agrada - dijo casi en un susurro.

\- No, Time. Creo que no lo hace - Di una última mirada a la dirección por la cual Inuyasha había desaparecido, antes de sacudir mi cabeza ante su desconcertante conducta.

Llegué a clases justo cuando el profesor estaba entregando los exámenes. Mi apariencia sucia y desaliñada atrajo algunas miradas y pude percatarme de algunos codazos que pretendí no haber visto. Entonces me sentí cansada, ni siquiera sabía que estaba garabateando como respuesta. El resto de la clase fue incluso peor. Cabecee en Física y tuve que ser sostenida por la persona que estaba a mi lado. Cuando regrese a mi apartamento, descubrí que mi periodo había hecho su aparición. Era oficial. Mi día apestaba. Use mis últimas energías para ducharme antes de echarme en la cama. Cinco minutos después, alguien tocaba a mi puerta.

\- Será mejor que te vayas - murmuré con los ojos cerrados. Los golpes se volvieron más audibles.

\- ¡Kagome! - Oh mierda. Era mi madre. Que pasa, ¿Dios? ¿Acaso quieres ver cuánto puedo soportar?

\- ¡Ya voy! - respondí hacia la puerta, medio dormida en pijama. Mi madre ingresó pasando a mi lado con un ceño desaprobador.

\- No estás vestida. La película es en menos de una hora. - ¡Doble mierda! Hoy era lunes y le había prometido que iríamos juntas al cine.

\- Oh, Mamá, lo siento. Fue una larga noche y recién ahora estoy yendo a la cama - Con todo lo sucedido lo había olvidado por completo.

\- ¿Atrapaste a uno de esos monstruos? - ella me interrumpió, su ceño se había borrado mágicamente.

\- ¿Es lo único que te importa? - La pregunta afilada nos sorprendió a ambas. Instantáneamente la culpa me invadió ante la mirada herida de su rostro.

\- Lo siento - dije de nuevo. Dios, Sonaba como Time.

\- Um, de hecho atrape a dos yokais malos anoche. - Eso era en parte verdad. Iba a dejar unos pocos detalles fuera, ella no necesitaba enterarse de todo.

\- ¿Malos? - preguntó con un destello.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir con malos? ¡Todos son malos! - No podía ayudarme me dije a mi misma, ahora me encontraba peleando con una culpa de otro tipo. El único yokai con el que se había encontrado la había violado.

\- Nada. Estoy realmente cansada. ¿Podríamos dejar lo de la película para otra noche? ¿Por favor? - Ella se dirigió a mi cocina, con dos grandes zancadas y abrió mi refrigerador. Lo que encontró hizo que su rostro se contrajera completamente.

\- Está vacío. No tienes nada de comida. ¿Por qué no tienes nada? - Me encogí de hombros.

\- Aún no he ido a la tienda. Había olvidado que hoy vendrías. - Había comido los restos de tallarines del almuerzo de ayer, y lo que no podía decirle era que Inuyasha usualmente me llevaba a comer fuera. Esta era una de las pocas cosas normales que hacíamos juntos, además de escoger lugares para escondernos y evitar ser capturados.

\- Luces muy pálida. - De Nuevo, ella lo decía como si fuera una acusación.

\- Nada nuevo en eso. - Yo bostece esperando que ella notara la indirecta.

\- Kagome, estás pálida, no hay comida… ¿has empezado a beber sangre? - Mi boca aún estaba abierta por el bostezo, y ante ese comentario se quedó de esa forma...

\- ¿Hablas en serio? - pregunté.

\- ¿Lo has hecho? - Ella retrocedió un paso. Realmente retrocedió.

\- ¡No! - Avance hacia ella, herida y enojada al verla encogerse.

\- Aquí. - Tome su mano y la presione contra mi garganta.

\- ¿Lo sientes? Es mi pulso. Yo no bebo sangre, no me estoy convirtiendo en un yokai, y ¡mi refrigerador esta vacío porque no he ido a la tienda! ¡Por amor de Dios, Mamá! - Time había escogido justo ese momento para asomar su cabeza en mi departamento.

\- Tú puerta estaba abierta… - Él se detuvo, sobresaltado ante la impactante expresión de mi rostro. Mi madre aparto su mano de mi cuello y enderezó sus hombros.

\- ¿Quién es él, Kagome? - Time se encogió ante su tono. Pobre chico no sabía que ese era su tono normal.

\- ¡Se agradable! - siseé. Primero Inuyasha lo asustaba, ahora mi madre probablemente podría causarle un ataque al corazón.

\- ¿Es este tú novio? - ella preguntó en un susurró con un volumen que estoy segura que él pudo escuchar claramente.

Un rechazó inmediato acudió a mis labios. Y luego algo me paso. Algo astuto, calculador y oportuno. Mire a Time y vi exactamente lo que mi madre había visto en él. Un hombre joven que vivía y respiraba. Uno que estaba ciento por ciento yokai. En mi defensa, quizás estaba un poco loca a causa de la falta de sueño, mi periodo y haber sido acusada de tener una dieta de sangre.

\- ¡Sí! - salió de mi con un tono temerario.

\- Mamá, te presento a mi novio, Time - Corrí hacia él, escondiendo su expresión enmudecida de la línea de vista de mi madre, y le di beso entusiasta sobre su mejilla.

\- Por favor sígueme la corriente - rogué en su oído, abrasándolo mientras lo decía.

\- ¡Ouch! - él chilló. Oops. Lo había apretado demasiado fuerte. Lo deje separarse y con una amplia sonrisa dije.

\- ¿No es adorable? - Ella avanzó hacia nosotros, mirándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

\- H-hola, Señora… - Time la miro boquiabierto antes de extender una mano temblorosa.

\- Señorita. - ella lo corrigió inmediatamente. Él palideció ante su error fonético, sin tener idea de las varias razones por las cuales ese era un tema intocable. A favor de él, debo decir sin embargo que no salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

\- Señorita. Un gusto conocerla, Señorita… - intentó de nuevo.

\- ¿Duermes con él y ni siquiera sabe tú apellido? - demandó mi madre, frunciendo el ceño. Lancé una mirada al cielo antes de pellizcar a Time cuando empezaba a irse.

\- No te preocupes, cariño, a veces ella olvida sus modales. Mamá, te gustaría que Time ¿te llame Sonomi? ¿O Señorita Higurashi? - Ella aún me daba esa mirada que podría congelarte, pero está disminuyo un poco.

\- Sonomi está bien. Es un placer finalmente conocerte, Time. Kagome me ha contado sobre como la has ayudado a matar a esos demonios. Estoy agradecida de saber que alguien más allá afuera está librando al mundo de ellos. - Time lucia como si estuviera a punto de desmallarse.

\- Hagamos algo de café - dije, prácticamente empujándolo antes de que empezara a balbucear un montón de negativas.

\- Quédate aquí mamá. Su departamento está al lado, ¡nosotros ya regresamos! - Tan pronto como entramos en el departamento de Time, lo acerque y baje la voz.

\- ¡Mi pobre madre! Ella tiene sus buenos días y otros malos. El doctor ha sugerido ajustar su medicación, pero uno nunca sabe cuándo uno de esos episodios tendrá lugar. No le pongas atención cuando hable sobre muertes y demonios. Ella es una verdadera Pentecostal. Cree en la muerte del espíritu y esas cosas. Solo asiente a lo que diga y trata de no decir demasiado. – le susurre suplicando no traumarlo de por vida.

\- Pero, pero… - Los ojos de Time no podían estar más grandes.

\- ¿Por qué le dijiste que yo era tu novio? ¿Porque ella no sabe sobre tu verdadero novio? - Esa era una Buena pregunta. Yo busqué la mejor respuesta. O cualquier respuesta.

\- ¡Él es Inglés! - dije desesperadamente.

\- ¡Y mi mamá…mamá odia a los extranjeros! - Ella se quedó por una hora. A la hora que se marchó, yo era un manojo de nervios, y también Time.

Él había bebido demasiado café, y prácticamente estaba agitándose a pesar de estar sentado. Yo había intentado dirigir la conversación hacia temas como el colegio, el huerto, mis abuelos, o cualquier cosa que no incluyera la palabra yokai. Y en cada oportunidad que tenía, le daba expresiones compasivas a espaldas de mi madre, o giraba mi dedo en la parte lateral de mi cabeza usando el gesto universal de la locura. Time había intentado ser amable durante los "episodios" de mi madre.

\- Eso es correcto, ¡Sonomi! - había dicho más de una vez.

\- Vamos a capturar a esos demonios y acabarlos con el poder de Jesús. Aleluya, ¿puedo conseguir un amen? - De hecho, él había mostrado una actitud tan centrada y conservadora que cuando llevé a mi madre hacia la puerta, ella me llevó a un lado y me susurró sobre que él era muy dulce pero posiblemente solo era un fanático. Cuando finalmente se había ido, me apoye contra la puerta y cerré mis ojos en alivio.

\- Gracias Dios - refunfuñe.

\- Por supuesto ¡Amén! - agregó Time.

\- Puedes dejar eso. - dije, dándole una sonrisa cansada.

\- Te debo una, Time. Gracias. - Yo apenas había colocado mis brazos alrededor de él como un abrazo de gratitud cuando la puerta se abrió a mis espaldas.

\- ¿Estoy interrumpiendo algo? - una fría voz con acento pregunto. Está vez, mi mirada hacia el cielo era un reto silencioso. ¿Así es como tiene que ser? Bien, entonces, ¡venga! ¡A ver qué obtienes! Time saltó como si hubiera sido apuñalado.

\- ¡Ugh! - No sabía lo que eso significaba, pero la vista de él alejándose con una mano alrededor de su ingle me había llenado de irritación.

\- Maldición, ¡dile que no vas a castrarlo! - Inuyasha estiró sus brazos y atrapó a Time sin piedad.

\- ¿Por qué? - Le di una mirada cargada de odio.

\- Porque si no lo haces, voy a volverme tan célibe como una ameba. - Mi mirada le dijo que estaba hablando en serio.

\- No te preocupes compañero. Puedes irte con tus bolas intactas pero recuerda, pretender ser su novio fue solo eso. No dejes que la fantasía se te suba a la cabeza. - Él hizo un movimiento de asentimiento que no obstante envió a Time disparado en la dirección opuesta.

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? - Ahora yo ondeaba frenéticamente una bandera de paz al cielo en mi mente. ¡Está bien, tú ganas! Su boca se torció.

\- Muerte a todos los Demonios, ¿puedo obtener un amen? – Genial, lo habíamos rayado.

\- Mira, Lo siento, pero me puse un poco paranoica cuando ella me acuso de…de beber – le explique a Inuyasha, la verdad no estaba orgullosa de lo que había hecho.

\- Tú si bebes - él se opuso sin comprenderlo.

\- ¡No! - apunté a mi cuello.

\- Quiero decir beber. - Time lucia completamente desconcertado, pero el entendimiento surgió en el rostro de Inuyasha.

\- Sangrante infierno - dijo finalmente. Yo asentí.

\- En pocas palabras - Inuyasha se giró hacia Time.

\- Momento privado, muchacho. Di adiós. - No era la mejor manera en la que podría formularlo, pero por la manera en que se estaban moviendo sus hombros, podría ser peor.

\- Time, muchas gracias de nuevo, te veo en la mañana - dije con otra sonrisa. Él se veía agradecido de poder marcharse y salió disparado hacia la salida. Apenas llego a la puerta, sin embargo, volvió a meter la cabeza.

\- No me molestan los extranjeros. ¡Dios salve a la reina! - él grito y corrió. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja. Yo suspiré.

\- ¿No escuchaste esa parte? No importa. No preguntes. -

_Continuara…_


	16. Rival

**Rival **

Habían pasado dos semanas y no habíamos encontrado nada más acerca de Switch. Y lo que era peor, incluso los pocos reportes policiacos donde estaban los archivos de las chicas desaparecidas habían desaparecido misteriosamente del registro. Hakudoshi estaba cubriendo sus pasos tan rápido que no podíamos seguirlo.

\- Esto no tiene sentido - dijo furioso Inuyasha.

\- Hakudoshi ha estado secuestrando chicas la mayor parte de las últimas seis décadas, y él nunca antes había sido así de cuidadoso. Cuando las cosas se complican, él se va. Eligiendo otra área para tejer su red. No puedo entender por qué se está tomando tiempo para hipnotizar a sus familias, porqué está haciendo un esfuerzo adicional desapareciendo los reportes policiales, ¡o lo que sea que esté haciendo! - Estábamos de vuelta en la cueva, así que podíamos hablar sin tener que preocuparnos porque alguno de mis vecinos estuviera escuchando. Las paredes eran delgadas en mi apartamento. Yo no quería detenerme en todas las 'no' conversaciones que Timmie debió escuchar cuando Inuyasha pasó la noche.

\- Quizá este cansado de estar huyendo - propuse.

\- Él es confiado, se quiere quedar por un rato, y sabe que si los periódicos empiezan a hablar sobre un asesino en serie, la policía tendría que tomarlo en serio. Entonces tendría que actuar por lo bajo e irse. ¿Y si esa es su motivación? - Inuyasha me lanzo una mirada al mismo tiempo que se inclinaba sobre su laptop.

\- Estuve considerando eso, pero debe haber algo más. Lola dijo que el tenia nueva protección, ¿recuerdas? Ese es el comodín. Quien quiera que sean, está haciendo una maldita visión más discreta para ellos y la pregunta es porqué. Ellos son yokais o humanos importantes, es lo que creo. Personas con una reputación que proteger. - No sé mucho sobre el mundo de los yokais, así que yo no iba a ser de ninguna ayuda allí. Sin embargo, yo sabía una o dos cosas a cerca de la comunidad que respiraba, así que sentí que mi pulso me guiaba a especular.

\- ¿Policías corruptos? ¿Quizá un jefe de policía? Algunos de esos reportes pudieron haber desaparecido accidentalmente, pero no todos ellos. Digamos que eres un jefe de policía, o algún Sheriff o lo que sea, y quieres obtener algo de dinero fácil mientras sigues haciendo creer al público que eres competente. Un grupo de desapariciones te harían ver mal. Así que tratas de conseguir un compañero de negocios que limpie tus desastres, y tal vez le aconsejes donde puede conseguir algunas chicas vulnerables. Dios, si fue un sheriff, él podría invitar a Hakudoshi ¡a escoger a sus favoritas de una alineación de jugadores en la estacada local! Entonces así él podría hacer desaparecer los registros también. ¿Qué tal si la persona solo le pidió a cambio que controlara una protesta pública? No es un precio muy alto a pagar, ¿o sí? - Se tocó la barbilla pensativa, considerándolo. Luego su celular sonó.

\- Hola…. Si, Miroku, puedo escucharte… ¿Dónde?… ¿Cuándo?… ¿Quién?… Está bien, te veré pronto. - Él colgó, mirándome.

\- ¿Qué? - pregunte, impaciente.

\- Parece que ha habido un progreso. Él está con uno de los tipos de Hakudoshi y quieren hablar conmigo sobre cambiarme de bando. – comento poniéndose de pie.

\- Voy contigo - dije al instante.

\- Sabía que ibas a decir eso. - Inuyasha hizo un sonido de lamento. Miroku abrió la puerta de la habitación del hotel, dándome un vistazo de su mirada.

\- Estoy sorprendido de que la hayas traído contigo, Crispín. - No dije 'Púdrete,' pero estuve cerca.

\- Es mejor traerla y que sepa lo que sucede a que se quede atrás y pregunte sobre ello," respondió Inuyasha.

\- Déjanos entrar, Miroku, y así podemos comenzar. - Este asunto de los dos nombres era molesto, estaba pensando mientras Miroku se hacía a un lado.

Los yokais ¿no podrían simplemente escoger uno? Una mujer estaba en el centro de la habitación. Debí haber notado lo lujoso que era el interior, y que eran tan grande como el piso de arriba de la casa de mis abuelos, o cualquier otro detalle, excepto por una cosa Ella era sin duda la mujer más hermosa que había visto. En persona o en televisión. Parecía Latina, con cabello negro y rizado hasta sus caderas, las características perfectas de un cuerpo que no parecía real, y los labios color carmesí. Yo simplemente la mire por un minuto. Solo en las caricaturas las mujeres tienen la cintura tan minúscula, grandes pechos, redondeado trasero y largas piernas. No fue difícil darse cuenta de su figura tampoco. Su vestido difícilmente podía llamarse así y era demasiado estrecho, era una buena cosa que ella no necesitara respirar.

\- Francesca - dijo Inuyasha, acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

\- Estoy agradecido de que hayas venido. - Y eso fue todo lo que necesite para decidir en ese preciso momento que la odiaba hasta las entrañas.

\- Inuyasha… - Ella delineo su nombre como si se tratara de un caramelo y cuando beso su mejilla, dejando una huella de brillante lápiz labial rojo, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos retándome. La mano de Miroku en mi hombro me saco de mi estado de contemplación asesina. Yo solo estuve fantaseando con batir dos de los cuchillos que estaban en mi chaqueta y arrojarlos a sus doble-D.

\- Francesca, esta es Kagome - dijo Inuyasha luego, señalándome a mí.

\- Ella está conmigo, así que no dudes en hablar abiertamente frente a ella. - Avance con mi rostro algo estirado o quizá no hubiese logrado una sonrisa.

\- Hola. Estamos durmiendo juntos. - Escuche las palabras desprenderse de mi boca, solo notando a Miroku murmurar algo sobre mí no siendo inteligente y que ambas cejas de Inuyasha estiraron su línea de cabello. Francesca no compartió ninguna de sus reacciones. Sus sensuales labios se curvaron.

\- Pero por supuesto, 'niña'. ¿Quién podría resistírsele? - Dijo mientras arrastraba sus dedos por la camisa de Inuyasha, y casi perdí el control ahí mismo.

\- Gatita. - Inuyasha capturó mi mano tirándola y la metió casualmente en su brazo, como si no hubiese estado a punto de golpear su gran y bien formado trasero.

\- Vamos a sentarnos, ¿sí? - No sabía que me estaba mal conmigo.

Una pequeña parte racional me gritaba que esta era una persona que podría ayudarnos a derribar a Hakudoshi y que debía controlarme. El resto de mí estaba completamente en modo de ciega hostilidad y que no comprendía el significado de comportamiento racional. Inuyasha me llevo hacia un sofá, sin soltar mi mano. Por el rabillo de mi ojo vi a Francesca seguirlo con la mirada mientras él se alejaba, lamiendo aquellos gruesos labios rojos. Mi mano libre se abrió en un arco hasta aterrizar en el trasero que ella estaba admirando. Con una mirada, le di un gran apretón, usando lo último que quedaba de mí control para no gritar, _¿Te gusta eso? ¡Mira quién lo tiene_! Inuyasha se detuvo y miro hacia abajo de manera significativa. Lleve mi mano hacia atrás casi confundida, me di una sacudida mental para tratar de sacudirme la locura.

\- Lo siento - murmuré.

\- Esta muy bien - me dijo con una sonrisa que de algún modo me hizo sentir menos idiota de lo que actué.

\- Solo hace un poco más difícil el caminar. - Me reí ante la imagen de él intentando avanzar con una de mis manos apretada a su pecho y la otra en su trasero. Sí, eso sería arriesgado.

\- Puedes soltarme ahora si quieres - susurre, sintiéndome con más control y más determinada a ser un adulto sobre esto.

Okay, así estaban las cosas, en cierta época él y nuestra pequeña renegada habían tenido una aventura. Pudo haber sido hace un siglo. Incluso antes de que mis abuelos nacieran. Yo podría manejarlo. Si yo fuera un hombre, también querría tener sexo con ella. ¿Ven? Muy adulta. Inuyasha se sentó a mi lado en el sofá, Miroku tomo el asiento vacío a su lado (levantando mi opinión sobre él), y dejo a Francesca escabullirse en la silla frente a nosotros. Sin embargo, mi sentimiento de superioridad fue corto, hasta cuando ella se sentó y cruzo sus piernas.

No necesitaba un espejo para saber que mi rostro se había puesto rojo. Con un movimiento de sus muslos, ese movimiento no dejo nada a la imaginación. Inuyasha curvo sus dedos alrededor de los míos y les dio un apretón. Su mano aún estaba caliente por nuestro contacto momentos antes. Esa es la velocidad con la que él tenía que agarrarme de nuevo para mantenerme sentada cuando yo estaba, en cambio, tironeando mi chaqueta para hacerle un par de bragas.

\- Bueno, todos sabemos porque estamos aquí - dijo él con voz serena, como si Francesca no lo hubiese asombrado con su castor afeitado.

\- No es un secreto que estoy tras Hakudoshi y que tú eres una de él, Francesca. Yo sé que tú y él no son cercanos, pero sigue siendo una gran ofensa traicionar a tu señor. Y no te equivoques, voy a matarlo y cualquier información que me des será utilizada para ese propósito. - ¡Lo tienes, chico! Lo aplaudí en silencio. ¡Ir directo al punto y mostrarle a ella que una pequeña mirada no te distraerá! Tendrás TANTA suerte esta noche.

\- ¿Porque más estaría yo aquí, si no quisiera que lo mataras? Si fueras a hacer menos, no me arriesgaría. Sabes que lo he odiado por los últimos noventa y tres años. Desde que me saco de mi convento y me convirtió. – La boca de Francesca se curvo.

\- ¿Fuiste una monja? Estas bromeando. - pregunté con incredulidad, echándole de nuevo un vistazo a su vestido para asegurarme de que no había entendido mal.

\- Inuyasha, ¿cuál es el propósito de ella aquí? ¿Por qué tiene que quedarse? - demandó Francesca, ignorándome. Sus ojos brillaron esmeralda.

\- Ella está aquí porque yo quiero que este, y eso no está en discusión. - Esa declaración acababa de ascenderlo de sexo a sexo con unas mamadas primero. Para ser honesta, no es que me importara la actividad extra. Descubrí que lo disfrutaba. Supongo que eso hacía a dos vagabundas en esta habitación.

\- Quiero a Hakudoshi muerto - Francesca resumió luego de perder un concurso de miradas con Inuyasha.

\- Ha sido mi Maestro por mucho tiempo. - Eso me desconcertó.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir, su Maestro? - Le pregunté a Inuyasha. ¿Era Francesca una esclava? Justo cuando pensé que Hakudoshi no podía caer más bajo en mi opinión.

\- Los Yokais operan bajo una forma de esquema en pirámide - explicó Inuyasha.

\- Cada línea está clasificada por la fuerza de su cabeza, o Maestro, y toda persona bajo el Maestro está bajo sus reglas. El feudalismo podría ser otro ejemplo de ello. Ahí tienes al señor del distrito, y ellos son responsables del bienestar de todos los que se encuentren en sus tierras, pero como recompensa, su gente le debe su lealtad y parte de sus ingresos. Así es con los yokais, solo que con algunas variaciones. - Esto era nuevo para mí, y sonaba barbárico.

\- Así que en otras palabras, la sociedad de yokais es como Amway y un culto todo en uno. - Francesca murmuró algo en otro idioma que no sonó cortés.

\- Habla en español y sin el sarcasmo - Dijo Inuyasha secamente.

\- Si no te conociera por el hombre que eres, me iría ahora mismo. - Grandes ojos oscuros parpadearon con ira

\- Pero me conoces. - respondió Inuyasha suavemente.

\- Y si escojo detallarle nuestro mundo a la mujer con la que estoy, no sugiere que tome tu juicio con menos seriedad. Tu realmente deberías mostrarle a Kagome un poco más de respeto. Fue gracias a ella que tu deseo por poco se cumple y Hakudoshi casi fue hecho polvo. - A eso, Francesca rio.

\- ¡Tú eres la vomitadora! - Yo no sabía si esa era técnicamente una palabra, pero entendí lo que quería decir. Qué manera de ser referida.

\- Esa soy yo. - Ella seguía sonriendo. Eso la hacía aún más radiante.

\- Bueno, niña, eso te proporciona algo de libertad. Hakudoshi no dijo mucho sobre ti. Él estaba demasiado indignado y humillado. Fue un verdadero placer ser testigo de eso. – Con ese oscuro y débil tono en su piel, ella lucia como si estuviese hecha de diamantes de colores.

\- ¿Él sabe cuánto lo odias? - le pregunté con escepticismo.

\- ¿Porque si es así, como vas a estar lo suficientemente cerca como para ayudarnos? - Ella se inclinó hacia adelante. Abriendo su escote un poco más. Intente no mirar, pero ¡Dios Mío! eran tan exuberantes.

\- Hakudoshi sabe muy bien que lo odio, pero me las he arreglado para esconderle cosas antes. - Hizo una pausa para darle una sonrisa de complicidad a Inuyasha, y casi pierdo el control de nuevo.

\- Él disfruta conservándome, sabiendo cuanto lo desprecio. Los Yokais solo pueden salir de la dominación de sus señores si ganan en un duelo contra ellos, siendo comprados por otro Maestro o cuando son liberados por voluntad propia. Hakudoshi es demasiado fuerte como para que le gane, y él nunca permitiría que un yokai me rescatara. Sin embargo, en ningún momento piensa que yo podría traicionarlo. Él piensa que estoy demasiado asustada de lo que él podría hacerme si soy capturada. - El ronroneo de su voz lo hizo aún más escalofriante. Ella sabía de primera mano de lo que era capaz, y aun así, lo odiaba lo suficiente como para correr el riesgo de todas formas. Tal vez yo no debería desacreditarla tan rápido. Debes admirar esa clase de determinación. Tenga ropa interior o no.

\- Entonces tu y yo tenemos algo en común - dije, antes de mirar a Inuyasha y soltar una risa irónica.

\- Bueno, algo más. Yo también quiero a Hakudoshi muerto. Eso es todo lo que necesitamos saber la una de la otra, ¿no es así? - Ella me examino con sus ojos coñac y luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Sí. Supongo que sí. - Inuyasha y Miroku intercambiaron miradas. Me pareció ver al yokai de cabello puntiagudo sonreír.

\- Además de lo obvio, Francesca, ¿qué quieres a cambio por proporcionarnos información? - preguntó Inuyasha, volviendo al tema.

\- Que me tomes - replicó al instante.

\- ¡Eso no va a pasar! - escupí, mirándola furiosamente.

Tres pares de amplios ojos se fijaron en mí. Entonces fue cuando me di cuenta de que lo que tenía firmemente agarrado no era su mano. Miroku comenzó a reírse incluso mientras yo me ponía roja de nuevo, jalando mi mano hacia atrás y luchando con el deseo de sentarme en eso por mi propio bien. ¡Querido Dios! ¿Qué me había pasado? Los labios de Inuyasha estaban temblando, pero no se unió a las carcajadas de Miroku que crecían hasta tenerlo secándose los ojos.

\- Eso no es a lo que se refería, cariño - dijo él en un cuidadoso tono neutral.

\- Francesca se refiere a que con la cabeza de su línea muerta, ella quiere estar bajo la protección de otro yokai. Yo puedo reclamarla a ella como uno de los míos, así "tomarla". Aunque todavía estoy bajo el yugo de Koga, él no ha ejercido su autoridad sobre mí en un largo tiempo, por lo que no me he molestado en retarlo para estar por mi cuenta. Tengo más libertad de este modo, porque para tu entendimiento, no necesito su consentimiento para tomar a Francesca. Aunque en circunstancias normales la manera adecuada sería tener su consentimiento. - Afortunadamente, esto era lo suficientemente complicado para distraerme de tantearlo más.

\- ¿Por qué no quieres estar por tu cuenta? - Le pregunte en voz alta a ella.

\- Los señores yokais son un juego abierto, 'niña'. No hay ninguna responsabilidad por ningún acto de crueldad que hagan ellos. Como en tu nación. Si eres un hombre o mujer sin país, ¿a quién recurrirías cuando necesites ayuda? ¿Quién te defendería? – se quejó, ahora me enfade también.

\- Es un maldito sistema brutal el que tu gente opera - dije, agradecida de que mi corazón latiera.

\- No seas tan ingenua - dijo con aspereza.

\- Es una estructura mucho más amable que la que usan ustedes. Cuantos seres humanos mueren de hambre cada día, ¿porque sus naciones se niegan a atender a los suyos? Incluso, cuantos americanos mueren por enfermedades cuando el tratamiento es fácilmente disponible ¿pero no pueden pagarlo? Los yokais jamás permitirían que su gente pase hambre o pobreza. Incluso Hakudoshi, que es una bestia, consideraría un insulto personal si alguno de sus seguidores se encuentra en tal condición. Piensa en eso. El peor de nuestra gente trata a su gente mejor que tus países tratan a sus ciudadanos. – infle las mejillas indignada.

\- Francesca… - Miroku había parado de reír. Ella le hizo un ademan con la mano.

\- He terminado. – Bien. Yo no.

\- Si tus sanguijuelas son tas modelos de virtudes, entonces ¿cómo es que ninguno de ustedes se ha parado a detener a Hakudoshi de cercenar a los de mi clase? Quiero decir, Inuyasha me ha dicho que cinco por ciento de los que caminan en el mundo no están vivos, ¡entonces eso dice mucho sobre ti! ¿O es que todos estos secuestros, violaciones, asesinatos y consumo de humanos no están en la categoría de lo importante? - Inuyasha acaricio con su mano mi brazo.

\- Gatita, tal vez… - Francesca salió de golpe de su silla.

\- ¡Despierta! ¡Lo que Hakudoshi hace no es nada comparado con lo que los humanos hacen! Cada año, cincuenta mil adolescentes colombianos son vendidos como esclavos en Asia y en Europa, y ¡no por yokais! En el Congo, cien mil mujeres han sido tratadas brutalmente por los rebeldes y soldados de ¡su propio ejército! En Pakistán aún hay áreas donde por 'honor' las violaciones y los asesinatos de mujeres son ordenados por los tribunales y aun así tu país y el resto del mundo ¡no hace nada sobre ello! Los yokais quizá tiendan a inclinarse por sus negocios en primer lugar, pero si vamos a empezar a vigilar este planeta, pues deberíamos deshacernos de los humanos que son los verdaderos malhechores –

\- ¡Es suficiente! - Inuyasha estuvo en frente de ella en un parpadeo. No la estaba tocando, pero su voz fue como un azote.

\- debo recordarte a una chica muy joven que tenía un punto de vista similar hace unos noventa años. Ahora, respondiendo a tu condición, si, te tomare como uno de los míos luego de matar a Hakudoshi. Además, si toda la información que pasa a resultar fundamental para mí, te voy a pagar en consecuencia cuando haya terminado. Tienes mi palabra en ambas casos. ¿Es suficiente para ti? - Los ojos de Francesca brillaban verdes, pero poco a poco se oscurecían hasta volverse marrones, el color que tenían la primera vez que la vi. Ella se sentó, mordió su labio inferior por un momento y luego asintió.

\- Tenemos un acuerdo. - Las cosas pasaron muy rápido luego de eso.

Francesca no sabía la identidad de Switch o quienes eran las nuevas conexiones de Hakudoshi, así que Inuyasha le dio a ella formas de comunicarse con él dejando su locación actual. Miroku menciono que iba a salir de la ciudad a buscar diferentes caminos a Hakudoshi y que llamaría a Inuyasha después. Eso fue todo. Francesca y yo no intercambiamos despedidas. Ella se quedó en la habitación del hotel. Inuyasha y yo nos fuimos, pero no tomamos el elevador esta vez, incluso cuando estábamos en el vigésimo piso. Él indico las escaleras y yo comencé a descender. Al menos eso me daba algo que hacer aparte de hervir por dentro.

\- Tú nunca antes me habías hablado sobre la asociación de yokais - remarqué calmadamente. Un piso terminado, solo faltaban diecinueve más. Inuyasha me dio una mirada inescrutable. Él ya no sostenía mi mano. Mis manos estaban metidas en mi chaqueta.

\- Nunca preguntaste. - Mi primer instinto fue ponerme furiosa y decir que eso era una evasión. Abrí mi boca para decir algo mordaz, pensé las cosas por primera vez, y me calle.

\- Supongo que no lo hice. - Si él fuera superficial como yo, habría dicho que todo en lo que había estado interesada había sido en como matar yokais.

Nada que tuviese que ver con cultura, creencias, valores o tradiciones me había importado, a menos de que lo pudiera usar para cazar más eficazmente. Fue un momento muy escalofriante el darme cuenta de que pensaba con la mente de un asesino. Solo tenía veintidós años. ¿Cuándo me había vuelto tan fría?

\- ¿Cómo sucedió? - Pregunte muy suavemente.

\- ¿Cómo comenzaron los yokais? - Una pregunta tan básica. Nunca me moleste en considerarlo antes. Inuyasha casi sonrió.

\- ¿Quieres la versión de la evolución o del creacionismo? - Lo pensé por un segundo.

\- Creacionista. Soy una creyente. - Nuestros pies hacían ruidos entrecortados a medida que bajábamos las escaleras, y él mantuvo su voz baja. La escalera llena de ecos, y aunque era de noche, no era necesario alarmar a alguien que estuviese escuchando accidentalmente.

\- Nosotros comenzamos con dos hermanos que tenían vidas y funciones diferentes, y uno estaba celoso del otro, Tan celoso, que condujo el primer asesinato en el mundo. Caín mato a Abel, y Dios lo desterró, no sin antes poner una marca sobre él para que lo diferenciara de los demás. – comenzó a narrar.

\- Génesis, Capitulo Cuatro. Mi mamá era una gran lectora de la Biblia - Suspiré.

\- La parte que sigue no está en ninguna de las Biblias que has leído - prosiguió, lanzándome miradas de reojo.

\- La "marca" fue su transición para convertirse en un demonio. Como su castigo por derramar sangre, él fue forzado a beberla por el resto de sus días. Luego Caín se arrepintió de haber matado a su hermano y creó su propio pueblo, su propia sociedad que existía al margen de la que él había sido expulsado. Los niños que él "reprodujo" eran yokais, y ellos hicieron otros de su tipo, y así continuaron. Por supuesto, si le preguntas a un Oni, él te dará una versión diferente. Ellos dicen que Caín fue transformado en un Oni, no en un yokai. Ha sido la causa de muchas disputas sobre quien fue primero, pero Caín no está cerca para resolverlo. – concluyo.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con él? - pregunte.

\- Él es la versión no-muerta del Hombre en los Cielos. Viendo a sus hijos en las sombras. ¿Quién sabe si él es real? O si Dios consideró que él ya había pagado su deuda ¿y lo llevo de vuelta? - lo considere cuidadosamente. Inuyasha apuro su paso.

\- Te hace pensar que tu madre tiene razón, ¿no es así? - preguntó cansinamente.

\- ¿Eso de que somos asesinos? Nosotros somos los primeros descendientes de un asesino del mundo, a menos que pienses que los yokais y los Onis son mutaciones al azar de la evolución. - Me quede junto a él. Duodécimo piso… undécimo… decimo…

\- La primera de mi clase también recibió un montón de mierda por lo que ella hizo - dije finalmente con una mueca.

\- Todo el asunto de la manzana me lo hace difícil de criticar. - Él rio y entonces me giró tan rápido en sus brazos, que mis piernas aún estaban flexionadas para dar otro paso.

Su boca se aplasto en la mía, deteniendo mi respiración, y la misma compulsión sin sentido que me había hecho actuar de forma tan extraña arriba, se estaba manifestando de una forma diferente. Mis brazos fueron alrededor de su cuello, mis piernas se enrollaron en su cadera, y lo bese como si solo con solo voluntad pudiera borrar el recuerdo de todas las mujeres antes de mí.

Oí algo rasgarse. Sentí la pared en mi espalda, y un momento después, él estaba dentro de mí. Me aferré a él, mis uñas clavándose en su espalda con la necesidad de que me cubriera, mi boca cerrada sobre su garganta para ahogar mis gritos. Él gemía en mi piel, su mano libre se enredó en mi cabello mientras iba más rápido, más profundo. No había dulzura en él, pero yo no la quería, exultante entre la pasión desenfrenada entre nosotros. Todo dentro de mí se sintió repentinamente ajustado, y luego me abandonó en un arrebato de éxtasis que me recorrió bajando hasta los dedos de mis pies. Inuyasha también grito, y unos indescriptibles minutos después se relajó contra mí. Hubo un crujido, un suspiro y luego Inuyasha diciendo

\- Aléjate, ¡no has visto nada! - antes de que una puerta se cerrara de golpe. Fue entonces cuando la niebla se disipo y una ola de vergüenza me invadió.

\- Dios Mío, ¿cuál es el problema conmigo? - Lo empuje, y él me puso en mis pies con un beso.

\- Ninguna sangrante cosa, si me lo preguntas. - Mis jeans habían sido arrancados de la cremallera a mis muslos. Quien sea que haya intentado entrar por las escaleras se había ido pero yo todavía me abatía con la vergüenza en la vislumbre que aquella persona nos había atrapado. _Quién era la zorra ahora, ¿huh? ¡Hipócrita!_

\- Primero te manoseo en público, casi mato a nuestro potencial Judas y luego, para el gran final, ¡abuso de ti en una escalera! ¡Y pensé que te comportaste groseramente con Timmie! ¡Deberías pedir una disculpa! - Inuyasha rio entre dientes, tomando su chaqueta y envolviéndola a mi alrededor. Al menos, cubría el rasgón en mis pantalones. Su ropa no había sido dañada. Después de todo, el tipo nunca usa ropa interior, así que solo necesito desabrocharse la cremallera.

\- Tú no abusaste, y nunca te pediría una disculpa por esta noche. En cualquier caso, estoy aliviado, para ser franco. – sonrió aún más cruzándose de brazos.

\- ¿Aliviado? Supongo que esa es una manera de decirlo… - Miré de frente a él.

\- No eso. A pesar de que también se puede aplicar ahí. - Con otro bufido divertido.

\- ¿Sabes cómo actuaste hoy? Como un yokai. Somos territoriales, cada uno de nosotros, es por eso que tuve esa reacción tan dura al ver a Timmie con esos ojos de borrego degollado. Y esa forma envidiosa, y decididamente hostil que mostraste con Francesca… acaba de demostrar que me consideras tuyo. Me he estado preguntando qué es lo que sientes por mí, gatita. Esperaba que te importara más allá de la simpatía mutua o de la atracción física, así que mientras te aseguro que no tenías nada porque temerle a ella, yo estaba egoístamente complacido al ver que tan profundo podían correr tus emociones. - Me le quede mirando en silencio. Había tantas cosas que quería decir. Como, _¿cómo podrías pensar que lo que siento por ti es solo físico? ¿O, no sabes que eres mi mejor amigo?_ Y finalmente, _Inuyasha, Te amo_

\- Creo que debemos salir de aquí - fue lo que dije, cobardemente.

\- Antes de que tengas que utilizar tus ojos verdes con alguien para evitar que nos reporte con la policía. - Él sonrió, y eso podría ser por mi culpa, pero pensé que había sido algo triste sin importancia.

\- Está bien, gatita. No estoy pidiendo nada. No tienes de que preocuparte. - Tomé su mano, sin importarme la diferencia en la temperatura y asustándome como el infierno porque ya no me importara.

\- ¿De verdad eres mío? - No pude evitar preguntar. Esos fríos dedos me apretaron dulcemente.

\- Por supuesto que lo soy. - Lo miré de vuelta, pero con más fuerza.

\- Me alegro. -

_Continuara…_


	17. Tiempo fuera

**Tiempo fuera **

El reloj dio las once y Kagome, la cazadora de yokais andaba suelta, excepto que mi armadura de batalla era un sostén push up, pelo rizado y un vestido corto. Sí, era un trabajo sucio, pero iba a hacerlo. ¡Vengan, vengan todos, chupasangres! ¡El bar está abierto! Hakudoshi todavía estaba intentando reponer sus suministros. Después de diez días de espionaje, Francesca lo había confirmado. Era lo mismo que habíamos oído de Lola y Charlie, pero lo más impresionante no era eso, si no lo que relevó en la llamada telefónica.

Ella había escuchado a uno de los hombres Hakudoshi referirse a un misterioso humano como 'Su Señoría.' Podría ser un título sarcástico, pero teniendo en cuenta la manipulación de los registros y el nuevo método de Hakudoshi de prevenir los reportajes de desaparecidos, Inuyasha pensaba de manera diferente. Pensaba que era un juez, tal vez de Columbus, donde se habían producido la mayoría de las manipulaciones de pruebas. Estábamos trabajando en ese punto de vista, pero también había otro. Cuando quieres atrapar a alguien que no quiere ser capturado, necesitas un cebo. Cebo colocado de forma tentadora para que el desconocido Inversor o Hakudoshi intentasen cogerlo. Ahí es donde entraba yo. Durante el día iba a la universidad, pero por la noche hacía mis rondas en todos los bares y clubs de mala calidad que podíamos encontrar. ¿Mencioné que esto era un trabajo sucio?

\- ¿Higurashi? ¡Dios mío!, Higurashi, ¿eres tú? - ¿Eh? Nadie me llamaba así, salvo los perdedores de los hermanos Brown, los vecinos más cercanos de mis abuelos, y ellos no estaban aquí. Aun así había algo familiar en esa voz.

Me giré en la silla, y el vaso que había estado protegiendo de cualquier sustancia química se estrelló contra el piso. Seis años más tarde y todavía lo reconocía de un vistazo. Houjo Milton estaba frente a mí, con la boca abierta ante mi ajustado vestido plateado y botas altas. Los guantes de cuero negro hicieron juego con mi corazón cuando vi como su mirada iba desde mi cara a mi escote y de nuevo a mi cara.

\- Wow, te ves... ¡Wow! - Estaba realmente asombrado con mi apariencia o las clases de lenguaje no habían tenido mucho éxito.

Entorné mi mirada mientras consideraba las opciones:

Uno: Poner una estaca en su corazón. Atractivo, pero moralmente incorrecto.

Dos: No hacer caso de él y esperar que se marchar. Posible, pero muy amable.

Tres: Pedir otro trago y tirárselo en la cara mientras le agradezco los recuerdos. Merecido, pero demasiado llamativo. No quería llamar la atención no deseada o conseguir que me echasen del lugar.

Sólo me servía la segunda opción. Maldita sea, era la menos satisfactoria de todas ellas. Lo fulminé con la mirada y después le di la espalda. Esperé que captase el mensaje.

\- Hey, tienes que acordarte de mí. Nos encontramos en la carretera y me ayudaste a cambiar los neumáticos. Y no te puedes olvidar que yo fui la primera persona con la que… - No lo hizo. Claramente.

\- ¡Cállate, idiota! - Después de tanto tiempo, ¿podía tener el inimaginable descaro para empezar a balbucear en voz lo suficientemente alta como para que todos lo escuchasen que había sido el primer chico con el que me había acostado? Tal vez la primera opción era el mejor plan después de todo.

\- Ves, te acuerdas de mí - continuó, al parecer, no captando la parte de 'idiota'.

\- Caramba, han pasado... que, ¿seis años? ¿Más? Casi no te reconocí. No te ves como antes. No es que no fueras linda y demás, pero entonces parecías un bebé. Ahora estás bastante crecidita. – Eso último lo dijo mirando mis senos, menudo asqueroso. Ciertamente, él no estaba muy cambiado. Su pelo tenía aproximadamente la misma longitud, el mismo marrón arenoso, y sus ojos eran los azules de mis recuerdos. Pero para mí, ahora era como los demás. Solamente otro tipo intentando aprovecharse. Lástima que no pudiese matarlo solo por esa razón.

\- Houjo, por tu propio bien, date la vuelta y marcharte. - Inuyasha estaba aquí, en alguna parte aunque yo no lo viese, pero si él me estaba observando y descubría quién era, sabía que no tendría ningún problema de conciencia para deshacerse de Houjo.

\- Pero ¿por qué? Tenemos que ponernos al día. Después de todo, ha pasado mucho tiempo. - Sin que lo invitara, se dejó caer en el asiento que acaba de desocuparse a mi lado.

\- No tenemos nada de lo que hablar. Viniste, viste, jodiste y te fuiste. Fin de la historia. - Le di la espalda de nuevo, sorprendida por la punzada de dolor que todavía me provocaba. Algunas heridas nunca curaban lo suficiente, incluso con tiempo y conocimiento.

\- ¡Oh!, vamos, Higurashi, tampoco fue tan malo, no es para… - comenzó a decir el cerdo extendiendo la mano para ponerla sobre mi hombro.

\- Bueno, hola, compañero. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? - Inuyasha se materializó detrás de Houjo, con una sonrisa verdaderamente despiadada en el rostro. _Oh, mierda_.

\- Este tipo ya se iba - le dije secamente, rezando por qué Houjo tuviese media neurona funcionando en su cerebro antes de que Inuyasha se diese cuenta de quién era. Si no lo había hecho ya.

\- Todavía no, Gatita, aún no hemos sido presentados. - Uh-oh, no era una buena idea, no era una buena idea.

\- Mi nombre es Inuyasha, y ¿tú eres...? - La expresión de Inuyasha era de un puro depredador.

\- Houjo Milton. Soy un viejo amigo de Kagome. – Confiado o reverendamente estúpido. Houjo se acercó a estrechar la mano que le ofrecía.

\- Hey, hombre, no quiero problemas, sólo estaba saludando a Kagome y... uunnngghhhh - Inuyasha le tenía bien agarrado no parecía dispuesto a soltarle, incluso cuando Houjo intentó alejarse.

\- No digas ni una palabra. - Inuyasha habla en voz tan baja que apenas era audible. Debajo de sus pestañas, sus ojos brillaban con un fuego rojo y el poder se filtraba de él. Apretó todavía más el agarré, y literalmente, oí como los huesos de la mano de Houjo se rompían.

\- Basta ya - dije, poniéndome de pie y agarrándolo. Él estaba inmóvil bajo mis dedos, sólo su mano seguía contrayéndose.

\- No vale la pena. No puedes cambiar nada de lo que sucedió. - Las lágrimas rodaban por la cara de Houjo, aunque se quedó en silencio, impotente bajo aquella mirada.

\- Te hizo daño, Gatita. Lo mataré por ello. - Respondió Inuyasha, mirando despiadadamente como las lágrimas salían de los ojos de Houjo.

\- No lo hagas. - Sabía que no estaba usando una figura retórica.

\- Se acabó. Si no me hubiese usado, nunca habría ido tras mi primer yokai. Eso significa que nunca te habría conocido. Las cosas pasan por alguna razón, ¿no crees? - Aunque no relajó su agarre, me miró. Acaricié su cara con cariño.

\- Por favor. Déjalo ir. - Inuyasha lo liberó. Houjo cayó de rodillas y vomitó. Le brotaba sangre de la mano, en donde los huesos rotos se abrieron paso a través de su piel. Mirándolo, casi sentí un poco de compasión. Habían pasado muchas cosas desde que lo había conocido.

\- Camarero, parece que podría necesitar un taxi - Dijo Inuyasha lacónicamente al hombre detrás de la barra, que no había notado nada.

\- El pobre diablo no aguanta la bebida. - Se agachó, como para ayudar a Houjo a ponerse de pie, y le oí hablar en un tono aterrador.

\- Dices una maldita palabra y te aplastaré todos los huesos. Esta noche has tenido un infierno de suerte, compañero. Es mejor que des gracias a que ella me detuvo, o tu y yo tendríamos una fiesta que no vivirías lo suficiente para olvidar. - Mientras Houjo tragaba saliva, lloraba y mantenía la mano contra el pecho.

\- Mejor nos marchamos, mocosa. Tendremos que intentarlo otra noche. Eso ha atraído un poco, demasiado la atención. – Inuyasha me llevó hacia la puerta después de lanzar un billete de cincuenta hacia el camarero, muy por encima del precio de mi bebida.

\- Te dije que lo dejaras. Maldita sea, Inuyasha, podrías haberlo evitado - Lo seguí hasta la camioneta, y nos marchamos a toda prisa en cuanto subimos.

\- Te vi la cara cuando hablaste con él. Estabas blanca como un fantasma. Supe quién era, y sé el daño que te hizo. - Su tono de voz suave fue de alguna manera más mordaz que un grito.

\- Pero, ¿qué conseguías rompiendo su mano? No sabremos si Hakudoshi o Switch venían esta noche. ¿Qué pasa si uno de ellos sale y atrapan a alguien? Houjo no vale la vida de una mujer porque se acostó conmigo y ¡luego me dejó! –

\- Te amo. No tienes idea de lo que vales para mí. - Una vez más, su voz era baja, pero esta vez vibró de emoción. Demasiado distraída para conducir y hablar al mismo tiempo, salí de la carretera y lo afronté.

\- Inuyasha, yo…yo no puedo decir lo mismo, pero significas más para mí que nadie. Alguna vez. ¿No es suficiente? - Se inclinó y cogió mi cara entre las manos. Los mismos dedos que acababa de aplastar y mutilar, trazaban ahora con delicadeza mi mandíbula como si fuera de fino cristal.

\- Es suficiente, pero sigo esperando oírlo. ¿Te das cuenta de que esta noche es la primera vez que he oído a alguien llamarte por tu verdadero nombre? –

\- Ya no es mi verdadero nombre. - Sinceramente me sentía así.

\- ¿Cuál es tu nombre completo? Ya lo sé, por supuesto, pero quiero que me lo digas.

\- Kagome. La celosa homicida cazadora de yokais malos - dije con una sonrisa.

\- Creo que me quedaré con Gatita. - Me devolvió la sonrisa, aliviando la tensión.

\- Es lo que me recordaste cuando nos conocimos. Una enojada, desafiante y valiente gatita. Y, de vez en cuando, eres tan adorable como una. – sonreí agradecida de sus palabras, pero aun había un tema que debíamos tratar.

\- Inuyasha, sé que no querías alejarte antes en la barra, y si te conozco, estás contando los días de Houjo. Pero no quiero su muerte sobre mi conciencia. Prométeme que nunca lo harás. - Me miró asombrado.

\- No seguirás sintiendo algo por ese estúpido, ¿verdad? - Al parecer, todavía teníamos que hablar de algunas cuestiones sobre matar.

\- Oh, tengo sentimientos por él, pero no de los que estás pensando. Me gustaría patearle las bolas hasta dejarlo sin descendencia y un poco más hasta que solo pudiera convertirse en mujer para sanar el daño o incluso acabar con él yo misma, créeme. Aun así, sería un error. Prométemelo. – me miro dos segundos serio y luego sonrió inocentones.

\- Bien. Te prometo que no lo mataré. - Dijo con demasiada facilidad. Estreché mis ojos.

\- Prométeme, aquí y ahora que nunca lisiarás, mutilarás, desmembrarás, cegarás, torturarás, desangrarás, o causarás cualquier daño a Houjo Milton. Y que no permanecerás impasible mirando mientras alguien más lo hace. – ante eso frunció fuertemente el ceño.

\- Caray, ¡eso no es justo! - Protestó. Supongo que era justo, pero no acababa de fiarme de su primera promesa.

\- ¡Prométemelo! - Hizo un ruido exasperado.

\- Bien. Maldita sea. Te enseñé a cubrir las bases demasiado bien. – gruño cruzándose de brazos.

\- Sí, lo hiciste. Ahora no podemos volver al bar. ¿Qué quieres hacer? - Pasó un dedo por mis labios.

\- Tú decides. - Una punzada de travesura me atravesó.

Con toda nuestra investigación meticulosa, examinando informes de personas desaparecidas, las autopsias, y la ardua tarea de intentar encontrar un montón de asesinos en masa, no habíamos tenido mucho tiempo libre. Poniendo de nuevo la camioneta en marcha, cogí la autopista y me dirigí hacia el sur. Después de una hora, nos adentramos en un camino de grava.

\- De paseo por el viejo camino, ¿no? - Inuyasha sonrió.

\- Así que te acuerdas de este lugar. – exclame con fingida sorpresa.

\- Es difícil de olvidar. Aquí es donde intentaste matarme. Estabas tan nerviosa, te ruborizabas peor que un semáforo descompuesto. Nunca antes había intentado estacarme alguien que se ruborizaba tanto. - resopló.

\- Me sacudiste de lo lindo esa noche. ¿Quieres probar otra vez? - Dejé el coche a la vista del agua y desabroché el cinturón de seguridad.

\- ¿Quieres que te golpee? Caray, realmente te gusta esto de la intemperie. - Se le escapó un soplo de risa.

\- No. Probemos lo otro. Tal vez tengas mejores resultados. ¿Quieres follar? - Me las arreglé para mantener una cara seria, pero mis labios temblaban. Una luz apareció en sus ojos, aquel principio de llama roja.

\- ¿Llevas tus estacas? ¿Vas a hacerme descansar en pedazos? - Inuyasha se quitó la chaqueta mientras hablaba, evidentemente, no estaba alarmado en lo más mínimo.

\- Bésame y averígualo. - Se movió de esa manera ultra rápida suya, la que había visto cientos de veces antes, pero que todavía lograba sorprenderme con su rapidez. Inuyasha me atrajo hacia él, inclinó mi cabeza hacia atrás y que cubrió mi boca con la suya antes de parpadear.

\- No hay mucho espacio aquí. ¿Quieres ir afuera para que puedas estirarte? - murmuró después de un largo minuto.

\- Oh, no. Justo aquí. Amo hacerlo en una camioneta. - Sus primeras palabras salieron de mi lengua y se rió.

\- Vamos a verlo. – Sus ojos brillaban en un color esmeralda y cuando sonrió, los colmillos sobresalían de sus labios.

Después de dos semanas de infructuosas búsquedas, todavía no habíamos encontrado ningún rastro de Hakudoshi o del Inversor. Estuve en todos los clubes sórdidos dentro de radio de cincuenta millas de Columbus, pero no tuvimos suerte. Inuyasha me recordó que él había perseguido a Hakudoshi durante once años. La edad le había enseñado a tener paciencia. La juventud me había enseñado a sentirme frustrada por la falta de progreso. Estábamos en mi apartamento, esperando la pizza que había pedido. Era un domingo por la noche, por lo que no íbamos a salir.

Tenía toda la intención de no hacer nada. Incluso ir a la tienda había sido demasiado para mí, de ahí el pedido. No había heredado de mi madre su inclinación por cocinar. Un golpe en la puerta me hizo mirar con desconcierto el reloj. Sólo quince minutos desde que la había pedido. ¡Caramba! Sí que eran rápidos. Cortésmente Inuyasha comenzó a levantarse, pero le agarré y lo detuve.

\- Quédate ahí. De todos modos no la vas a comer. - Una sonrisa cubrió su boca. Podía comer alimentos sólidos, lo había visto hacerlo, pero no disfrutaba mucho de ello. Una vez me comentó que lo hacía más para mezclarse con la gente. Abrí la puerta, y la cerré con un grito.

\- ¡Dios mío! - Inuyasha se levantó en un instante, todavía desnudo, pero ahora con un cuchillo en la mano. Al verlo se me escapó otro grito mientras golpeaban de nuevo la puerta.

\- Kagome, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? ¡ABRE LA PUERTA! - Estaba en estado de shock.

\- ¡Es mi madre! - Susurré con ferocidad, como si Inuyasha no lo hubiese averiguado.

\- Mierda, ¡tienes que esconderte! - Literalmente, lo empujé hacia el dormitorio, mientras gritaba.

\- ¡Un…un momento, no estoy vestida! - Se movió, pero sin compartir mi histeria.

\- Gatita, ¿todavía no se lo has dicho? Caray, ¿qué estás esperando? – se quejó sin dejar de andar.

\- La Segunda Venida de Cristo. ¡Y ni un momento antes! Aquí, ¡en el armario! - le espeté.

\- ¿Qué te está llevando tanto tiempo? - Sus golpes eran cada vez más fuertes.

\- Ya voy - le grité.

\- Hablaremos de esto más tarde. Quédate aquí y no hagas ningún ruido, me desharé de ella tan rápido como pueda. – le dije a Inuyasha, que me estaba dando una mirada enfadada. Sin esperar su respuesta, cerré la puerta del armario con un golpe y me di la vuelta, dándole patadas a la ropa y a los zapatos y metiéndolos debajo de la cama.

\- ¡Kagome! - Dios, ¿había dejado sus llaves en el mostrador? ¿Qué otra cosa podría encontrar ella?

\- ¡Ya voy! - Volé hacia la puerta y la abrí con una amplia y falsa sonrisa.

\- Mamá, ¡qué sorpresa! - Pasó junto a mí, más que un poco molesta.

\- Paso a saludarte, y ¿me cierras la puerta en la cara? ¿Qué te pasa? - Sacudí mi cerebro para pensar en una excusa.

\- Migraña - dije triunfalmente antes de bajar mi voz y poner una expresión de dolor.

\- ¡Oh!, mamá, me alegro de verte, pero es un mal momento. - Ella estaba mirando mi apartamento con una mirada de asombro. Uh-oh. ¿Cómo se lo explicaría?

\- Mira este lugar. - Sus brazos abarcaron el pequeño y drásticamente cambiado cuarto.

\- Kagome, ¿de dónde has sacado el dinero para pagar todo esto? - La primera vez que había visto mi apartamento, Inuyasha me había dicho burlonamente que iba a matar a mi arrendador por haberse atrevido a cobrarme dinero por él.

No lo había hecho, a pesar de que no creía que lo hubiese dicho del todo en broma, pero lo que había hecho era amueblarlo de arriba a abajo. "Todo esto" se refería al sillón que había comprado con un comentario que quería algo para sentarse, además de en el suelo; la televisión para que supuestamente pudiese ver las noticias para buscar cualquier titular revelador, el ordenador con fines similares, y la mesa, sillas y electrodomésticos bueno. Me había rendido para entonces.

\- Con la tarjeta de crédito. Se las dan a cualquiera - le dije al instante. Frunció el ceño con desaprobación.

\- Esas cosas van a meterte en problemas. - Casi me reí. ¡Si supiera cómo había conseguido estas cosas, se olvidaría de los peligros de las altas tasas de interés!

\- Mamá, es maravilloso verte, de verdad, pero... - La forma en que miraba en estado de shock al dormitorio hizo que un escalofrío me recorriese la espalda. Tuve miedo de girarme. ¿Había Inuyasha hecho caso omiso de mis indicaciones y había salido?

\- Kagome... ¿también tienes una cama nueva? - Casi me caí del alivio.

\- Estaba en rebaja. - Ella se acercó y puso una mano sobre mi frente.

\- No tienes fiebre. – murmuró frunciendo el ceño.

\- Créeme. Puedo vomitar en cualquier momento - le dije con la mayor sinceridad.

\- Bueno. Te llamaré la próxima vez. Pensé que podríamos ir a cenar fuera, pero... ¡oh!, ¿quieres que te traiga algo? - Miró a su alrededor una vez más frunciendo el ceño y luego se encogió de hombros.

\- ¡No! - Dije demasiado alto. Suavicé el tono.

\- Quiero decir, gracias, pero no tengo apetito. Te llamaré mañana. - Con mucha menos fuerza de la que había usado con Inuyasha, la empujé hacia la puerta. Ella solamente me miró y suspiró.

\- Este dolor de cabeza te hace actuar de forma muy extraña, Kagome. - Después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella, apreté la oreja a la puerta para asegurarme de que se había ido realmente. Una parte de mí pensaba que ella había fingido marcharse y que estaba esperando para pillarme con mi amante no-muerto. Un ruido me hizo dar la vuelta. Inuyasha estaba junto a la puerta del dormitorio, pero vestido. Intenté sonreír.

\- ¡Vaya!, ha estado cerca. - Me miró. No había enfado en su expresión, y tal vez eso es lo que me puso nerviosa. Podía manejar el enfado.

\- No puedo soportar ver cómo te haces esto. - Lo miré con recelo.

\- ¿El qué? – pregunte nerviosa.

\- Continuar castigándote por los pecados de tu padre. ¿Cuánto tiempo se supone que tienes que pagar por ellos? ¿Cuántos yokais tienes que matar hasta que tú y tu madre estén satisfechas? Tú eres una de las personas más valientes que he conocido, pero tienes miedo a la muerte de tu propia madre. ¿No te das cuenta? No me estás escondiendo a mí en un armario te escondes tu – respondió serio.

\- ¡Eso es fácil para ti decirlo, pues tu madre ha muerto! - Me senté en el sofá, enfadada.

\- No tienes que preocuparte de si te odiará por con quien estás durmiendo, o por si te verás con ella de nuevo ¡si le dices la verdad! ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Arriesgar mi relación con la única de toda mi vida que ha estado ahí para mí? Te mirará, y todo lo que verá serán los colmillos. Ella nunca me perdonaría, ¿por qué no puedes entender eso? - Mi voz se quebró en la última frase y hundí mi cabeza entre mis manos. Fantástico. Ahora no estaba fingiendo. Me estaba dando una migraña.

\- Tienes razón, mi madre ha muerto. Nunca sabré lo que habría pensado del hombre en que me he convertido. Si ella estaría orgullosa... o me despreciaría por las decisiones que he tomado. Te diré esto, sin embargo. Si estuviera viva, me gustaría mostrarle lo que soy. Todo. Ella no se merecería menos, y, francamente, yo tampoco, pero esto no es sobre mí. Mira, no te estoy obligando a que me presentes a tu madre. Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tarde o temprano, tendrás que aceptarte cómo eres. No puedes deshacerte de tu parte vampira, y no deberías culparte por ello. Debes averiguar quién eres y lo que necesitas, y después no disculparte por ello. No a mí, ni a tu mamá, ni a nadie. - Estaba en la puerta antes de que me diese cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

\- ¿Te vas? ¿Estás… estás terminando conmigo? - Inuyasha se giró.

\- No, Gatita. Sólo te estoy dando una oportunidad para pensar en las cosas sin que yo te distraiga. – se encamino a la puerta, salte tras él.

\- Pero ¿qué pasa con Hakudoshi? - Ahora lo estaba usando como una excusa.

\- Francesca no tiene aún nada concreto, y nosotros hemos estado buscándolo por nuestra cuenta. No le hará daño a nadie darte un pequeño descanso. Si algo pasa, te llamaré. Prometido. - Me dio una última y larga mirada antes de abrir la puerta.

\- Adiós. - Oí como la puerta se cerraba, pero no salí de mi estupor. Me quedé allí durante más de veinte minutos mirando la puerta, y de repente, por arte de magia, hubo un golpe.

\- Inuyasha. - Di un salto de alegría. Era un hombre joven de uniforme.

\- Pizza. Son diecisiete con cincuenta. - dijo con alegría autómata. Aturdida, le di un billete de veinte, le dije que se podía quedar con el cambio, cerré la puerta y empecé a llorar.

_Continuara…_


	18. Reencuentro

**Hola a todos mil y un perdones por el retrasó, es que operaron a mi mamá de una lesión y me he dedicado a cuidarla en la convalecencia, pero ahora si volveré a publicar, aunque quizá no a diario.**

**Reencuentro **

Timmie me miró con el morbo que le darías a un virus imprevisible debajo de un microscopio.

\- ¿Vas a necesitar otro bote? - Hice una pausa con mi cuchara sobre el helado de chocolate, alzando un semblante desafiante.

\- ¿Por qué? - Él recorrió con la mirada los seis envases vacíos cerca de mis pies. O pudo haber clavado los ojos en la botella de ginebra que se balanceaba junto a mí en el sofá. Cualquier cosa.

\- ¡Por nada! - Habían pasado cuatro días desde que había visto o le había hablado a Inuyasha.

No suena tanto tiempo, ¿verdad? Bien, se sentía como semanas. Timmie sabía que algo pasaba. Fuera por cortesía o miedo, no había preguntado por qué no había estado estacionada últimamente cierta motocicleta en nuestro camino de acceso comunal. Experimenté las emociones. Yendo a clases. Estudiado febrilmente. Comiendo dulces y comida chatarra hasta que mis niveles de insulina subían peligrosamente. Pero no podía dormir. Incluso no podía quedarme en cama, porque me mantenía tratando de alcanzar a alguien que no estaba allí. Había recogido el teléfono cien veces al día sólo para dejarlo caer antes de marcar el número, porque no sabía qué decir.

Timmie me retuvo de escalar las paredes. Él había caído de visita, viendo películas a todas horas, hablando o no, dependiendo de mi estado de ánimo, y sólo está allí. No podía haber estado más agradecida, pero todavía me sentía sola. No hacía falta que tuviera que fingir, vigilar mi discurso, y por otra parte enmascarar a la mitad de mí misma como siempre. No, esa no era su falta. Era mía por alejar a la única persona que me había aceptado incondicionalmente, aun con todos los desperfectos y rarezas de mis ambas mitades combinadas.

\- Es verdad, sabes existen - dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza en la TV.

\- ¿Quién? - Realmente no había estado observando, igualmente absorta en mi revuelo interior.

\- Los hombres de negro. Los agentes secretos del gobierno cuyo trabajo es controlar y vigilar fenómenos extraterrestres o paranormales. Existen. – sonrió emocionado.

\- Um - dije desinteresadamente. _Así también los yokais, camarada. De hecho, estas sentada junto a uno._ En cierto modo.

\- Sabes, ¿oí que esa película se basó en acontecimientos reales? - Di una mirada superficial a la TV y vi a Will Smith luchando contra un monstruo extraterrestre. Oh, los Hombres de Negro.

\- Podría ser. - ¿Las cucarachas extranjeras gigantes que hicieron presa de humanos? ¿Quién debía gritar imposible?

\- ¿Alguna vez vas a decirme por qué terminaron la relación ustedes dos? - Había conseguido mi atención. "no rompimos" me negué inmediatamente, más a mí misma que a él.

\- Estamos, ah, haciendo una pausa para evaluar las cosas, y, Um, reexaminar nuestra relación, así... ¡lo metí en un armario! - Revente con vergüenza. Los ojos de Timmie me miraron con ojos saltones.

\- ¿Está todavía ahí? - Su expresión fue clásica, pero mi sentido del humor no se puso a la altura de las circunstancias.

\- Mi madre vino de visita inesperadamente el domingo, y me descontrolé y le aparté de un empujón en el armario hasta que ella saliera. Después de eso vino la completa cosa de la 'evaluación'. Pienso que se hartó de mis asuntos, y lo que es peor, no le culpo. - Timmie se había recobrado de su anterior mal-suposición.

\- ¿Por qué odia tu mamá tanto a los extranjeros? - ¿Cómo explicar?

\- Bien... ¿Sabes cuándo dije que teníamos algo en común era porque ninguno de nosotros conoció a nuestros padres? Lo mío es algo más complicado que lo tuyo. Mi padre era...inglés. Él violó a mi madre, así es que... ella odia a todos los... ingleses desde entonces. Sabes que mi novio es inglés, y soy, uh, soy medio inglesa, con lo cual ella nunca ha estado realmente muy contenta. Si ella se entera de que estoy saliendo con alguien inglés, ella, ah, pensará que le estoy dando la espalda y me estoy volviendo... una extranjera. - Timmie aminoró el sonido en la TV. Su cara se torció con indecisión, y entonces cuadró sus hombros.

\- Kagome… esa es la razón más estúpida que alguna vez he escuchado. - Suspiré.

\- No entiendes. – gruñí.

\- Mira, tu novio me asusta - Timmie siguió seriamente.

\- Pero si él te trata bien y todo, tu mamá se vuelve en contra de él porque es inglés, entonces me apego a mi primera respuesta que eso es estúpido. ¡Tu mamá no puede odiar un país entero por una persona! Todo el mundo tiene algo contra ellos teniendo un problema con alguien, pero a tu mamá le debería importar más si él te hace feliz que de donde viene. - ¡Lo que dijo sonaba tan simple! Tan elemental, que pudo haber terminado su frase con, _Duh_. Mi mal ejemplo de su prejuicio había desintegrado la situación hasta la mayoría de los elementos básicos, y repentinamente me percaté que era tan simple. Podía pasar el resto de mi vida castigándome a mí misma por mi ascendencia-enmendándome, como Inuyasha había notado o no hacerlo. Simple. Tan increíblemente simplista, que no había podido envolver mi mente alrededor de eso.

\- Timmie - dije con convicción absoluta

\- Eres un genio. - Su semblante frustrado regresó.

\- ¿Huh? - Me levanté, lo besé en la mejilla, y después me lancé al teléfono.

\- Lo estoy llamando - anuncié.

\- ¿Tienes algún consejo para una disculpa? La razón es que no soy buena en lo que a eso se refiere, tampoco - Timmie todavía estaba sentado, aturdido.

\- ¿Qué? Oh. Di que lo sientes. - Sonreí abiertamente hacia él.

\- Genio - repetí, marcando el número de Inuyasha. Él contestó en el primer timbrazo.

\- ¿Francesca? - Me congelé, repentinamente muda. ¡Bueno, no lo había anticipado!

\- Gatita, eres tú. Voy ya para allá. Algo está mal. – Su voz vino otra vez un segundo más tarde

\- ¿Qué es? - Pregunté, olvidando mi preocupación sobre cómo había contestado el teléfono.

\- Vístete si lo necesitas. Cuelgo el teléfono. Tengo que conservar esta línea despejada. Estaré allí en cinco minutos. - Colgó el teléfono antes de que le pudiera preguntar nada más. Timmie me observó impacientemente.

\- Bien - Comencé a ponerme rápidamente un suéter sobre mi camiseta. Hacía frío fuera. Los pantalones elásticos deberían estar bien.

\- Él se acerca, pero nos tenemos que ir de inmediato. Algo... algo surgió. - Timmie tenía que salir de forma que pudiera conseguir mis cuchillos.

\- Oh. - Timmie se levantó, anduvo con sus pies a rastras por un segundo, y entonces barbulló,

\- Si no resulta con él, ¿considerarías salir con conmigo? - Me congelé en medio de ponerme las zapatillas. Wow. No lo vi venir.

\- Sé que no soy sexy o tengo esa cosa del chico malo, no pienso como él, pero nos llevamos realmente bien y tu mamá ya piensa que soy tu novio, así es que... he sido un poco pre-aprobado - terminó animosamente.

\- ¿qué dices? - Que si Inuyasha te pudiera escuchar, éstas serían tus últimas palabras.

\- Timmie, cualquier chica sería afortunada por salir contigo. Cualquier chica, incluyéndome, pero espero resolver las cosas con mi novio, así es que entiendes que no puedo responder a algo hipotético como eso ahora mismo. - No quise lastimarle, y me quedé francamente fuera de mi liga.

Rechazar a alguien suavemente no era mi talento. Usualmente mi forma de rechazar a alguien era apartarlo de un empujón con una estaca a través de su corazón mientras sonrío burlonamente, ¡Te Atrapé! El sonido de una motocicleta chirriando, agradecidamente recortó un poco más allá la conversación. Los ojos de Timmie se ampliaron por la alarma. Se escapó de mi departamento con un apresurado "¡Buenas Noches!" Mientras entraba en mi dormitorio y saqué la caja de armas de debajo de mi cama. Esa acción allí mismo acentuó por qué nunca podría salir en una cita con él. No era su falta de sex-appeal, o el hecho de que sólo quería estar con el hombre que actualmente caminaba a grandes pasos hacia mis escaleras. Era que algunas cosas nunca podrían ser explicadas. Y mucho menos pre-aprobadas. No tuve posibilidad de contarle a Inuyasha sobre mi Epifanía. Sus primeras palabras al entrar en mi departamento tomaron prioridad.

\- Creo que Francesca ha sido atrapada. - Oh, mierda. Instantáneamente estaba con remordimientos sobre cada pensamiento mezquino que alguna vez había tenido acerca de ella.

\- ¿qué sucedió? - Él se paseó con frustración.

\- Ella me dio un telefonazo hace dos días, dijo que se acercaba a averiguar quién estaba jalando las cuerdas legales para Hakudoshi. No era un juez o un jefe policíaco, sino alguien más arriba que eso. No me podía decir más, todavía estaba escarbando. Entonces alrededor de una hora atrás me llamó, y estaba muy agitada. Dijo que quería que la sacara, porque en lo que Hakudoshi estaba involucrado era demasiado profundo. Le dije que me reuniría con ella esta noche, y arreglábamos un lugar cuando dijo, 'Alguien viene', y el maldito teléfono se cortó completamente. No he escuchado de ella desde entonces. – esto era malo, muy muy malo.

\- ¿Sabes dónde está? - Sus ojos disparaban chispas rojas.

\- ¡Claro que no! ¡Si lo hiciera, estaría en camino hacia allá! - Di marcha atrás con el enojo en su voz. Él hizo un ruido constreñido y me atrapó en una zancada, jalándome junto a él.

\- Lo siento, Gatita. Esto me ha retorcido en suciedad. No puedo imaginar qué la pudo asustar tanto para que ella tratara de escapar, pero si Hakudoshi descubre su espionaje, no es nada comparado con lo que le hará como castigo. - Inuyasha no exageraba. Podría no gustarme Francesca, pero la idea de lo que pudiera estar dirigiéndose ahora mismo me hacía enfermar.

\- Está bien. No te disculpes. Mira, asumamos por un minuto que no es tan malo como podría ser y comenzar desde allí. Si ella tuviera que salir de algún sitio aprisa y no te pudiera contactar aún, ¿a dónde podría ir? ¿Hay algún lugar en que ella se sentiría segura? La conoces. Intenta pensar como lo haría ella. - Sus dedos estaban doblados en mis hombros. No dolorosamente, pero tampoco un masaje. De su expresión, dudé que fuera incluso consciente de eso.

\- Podría ir a Bite - meditó.

\- Es el único lugar en esta área donde no hay violencia permitida en el local. Vale la pena intentarlo. ¿Vendrás conmigo? - Le di una mirada.

\- ¿piensas que me puedes detener? - Casi sonrió, pero había mucha preocupación en su cara que eso se formara.

\- Ahora mismo, cariño, me alegro de que no pueda. - El club donde tuvimos nuestra primera cita y yo fui subsiguientemente drogada no tenía señal de Francesca.

La misma mujer forzuda de seguridad estaba en la puerta, e Inuyasha la jaló aparte y le dio su número celular en caso que viera a Francesca más tarde. Después probamos el hotel donde habíamos conocido a Francesca hace algunas semanas. Nada. Inuyasha llamó a Spade, quien todavía estaba en Nueva York, pero tampoco había escuchado nada de ella. A medida que las horas avanzaron lentamente sin palabras, Inuyasha comenzó a verse cada vez más sombrío. Era claro éste no iba a tener un final de cuento de hadas. Me sentí desvalida.

Al amanecer, habíamos vuelto a revisar el hotel y Bite, por si acaso, pero sin más suerte. El celular de Inuyasha no había timbrado ni una vez. Él comenzó a regresar con rumbo a mi departamento cuando repentinamente desaceleró su moto, arrimándose a la orilla de la carretera. Un par de millas delante de la carretera principal habían relampagueantes luces rojas y azules de múltiples carros de la policía. Por lo que el pequeño tráfico que estaba en el camino desde temprano, estaba siendo encaminado en la sola vía distante. Los otros tres estaban bloqueados con bengalas que llegaban hasta el final en los árboles cercanos.

\- Debe ser un accidente, deberíamos tomar otro camino - comencé antes de mirar alrededor con un sentimiento de déja vu.

\- este lugar se ve familiar... - Su mandíbula se hizo granito mientras daba la vuelta.

\- Debería. Aquí es donde Hakudoshi te llevó arrastrando para desangrarte. Bien, no aquí mismo. Arriba de donde los policías están. - Clavé los ojos en él y esas luces intermitentes más allá, las cuales ahora parecían más amenazadoras.

\- Inuyasha… - murmure sintiéndolo tensarse.

\- Los puedo oír - dijo en un tono lacónico, sin emoción.

\- han encontrado un cuerpo - Sus manos anudaron con sus puños los manubrios, y muy suavemente, le di un codazo.

\- No podría ser ella. Continúa. - Él aceleró al máximo la moto y echó marcha atrás en la carretera principal, diciendo secamente que sólo no me quitase el casco cueste lo que cueste.

Supe que quería conservar mis rasgos escondidos. Por si acaso había alguien observando. Con la velocidad reducida y combinando, nos tomó sobre treinta minutos alcanzar el indicador de dos millas de dónde la actividad policíaca estaba más densa. También los oí, hablando entre ellos, mandando a llamar al médico forense sobre el chillido de los radios policíacos, tomando notas detalladas de cómo fue encontrado el cuerpo.

Cada cabeza que pasaba por esa área se giraba para mirar estúpidamente, así que el oficial que dirigía el tráfico probablemente no razonó mucho sobre la fija mirada de Inuyasha al mismo nivel de la forma en el suelo que era el centro de atención. Sólo percibí una vislumbre… y luego mis brazos se tensaron alrededor de él. El largo pelo negro caído en espiral detrás del policía que se inclinó sobre el cuerpo. Su masa encubría la mayor parte mientras fotografiaba meticulosamente, pero ese pelo era peculiar. Y el brazo a medias visible era esquelético.

Estaba tan adormecida al ver los restos de Francesca, que se pudrían por su verdadera edad como lo habían sido, que apenas me fijé en el trazado, el camino errático que Inuyasha conducía. Él recorrió calles, caminos de grava y ninguna vía antes de alcanzar el bosque bordeando la caverna. Si alguien había intentado seguirnos, se habrían perdido diez veces más. Entonces sin esfuerzo alguno llevó la moto con una mano las últimas dos millas para reducir el ruido mientras caminaba a su lado. No fue hasta que estábamos bien dentro de la caverna que hablé.

\- Lo siento. No es adecuado, lo sé, pero lamento mucho que Hakudoshi la matara. - Inuyasha me miró y una sonrisa amarga y pequeña torció su boca.

\- No lo hizo. El tipo le habría hecho muchas, muchas cosas, pero matarla no es su curso directo. Su cuerpo fue dejado en un plazo de una hora o dos a lo sumo después de que hablé con ella. Hakudoshi la habría mantenido viva al menos por días enteros. Hasta que hubiese averiguado cada detalle qué ella me hubiera transmitido. Tampoco, fue uno de los bastardos de Hakudoshi que habrían ido por su espalda y lo habrían hecho ellos mismos. - Él no hablaba racionalmente.

\- ¿Qué es lo que estás diciendo? Entonces ¿quién la mató? - Su boca se torció aún más.

\- Francesca lo hizo. Es la única explicación lógica. Debió de haber sido atrapada, debió haber visto que no había escapatoria, así es que se mató. Sólo le habría tomado un minuto pasar una cuchilla de plata a través de su corazón, y entonces no habría mucho que hacer sobre eso más tarde. Hakudoshi la dejó donde casi lo mato, fue simplemente su forma de decir que él sabía que ella lo traicionó. Y por quien - No podría imaginarme la fría valentía que le debía de haber tomado para que ella hiciera eso. Me recordó del indígena que le había dado a Inuyasha la caverna. Decidir su manera de muerte fue todo lo que le había quedado también. Una última postura antes de aquella caída final.

\- Tu parte en esto está hecho, gatita. Terminada. - Su tono tajante me azotó fuera de mi contemplación.

\- Inuyasha. Sé que estás alterado… - dije suavemente.

\- ¡CON UN DEMONIO! - Me sujetó por los hombros y su voz fue baja y resonante.

\- No me importa que tan molesta estés o con qué me amenaces. ¡Fin de la asociación! no me hables otra vez, no importa lo que supongas, ¡pero no continuarás colgándote afuera como un cebo para los tipos que hicieron que Francesca se matara antes de pedir misericordia! No podría soportar que fueras tú. Esperando una llamada que nunca vendría o si fuera tu cuerpo el que estuviera extendido en el suelo cubriendo el césped... - Se giró lejos abruptamente, pero no sin antes notar una lágrima rosada brillando en sus ojos. Eso quitó mi enfado hacia él, por decirme lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Oye. - Tiré suavemente de la parte trasera de su camisa. Cuando aún no se giraba, me apoyé contra él.

\- No vas a perderme. Francesca actuó sin la ayuda de nadie, no te tenía siguiéndola en secreto. No es tu culpa, pero le debes encargarnos de Hakudoshi. Dio todo lo que tenía, por sus propios motivos, tal vez, pero eso no cambia lo que hizo. Si no te das por vencido, tampoco lo haré yo. Tengamos fe. Hakudoshi va a estar asustado, preguntándose qué es lo que ella te habrá dicho. Lo suficientemente asustado como para comenzar a cometer errores. Lo has cazado por once años; ¡nunca has estado tan cerca antes! no hay vueltas atrás, y no huiré porque tenga miedo. Lo vamos a atrapar. Lo vamos a pisotear en el suelo y también a cada bastardo codicioso de su grupo y entonces sabrán que fueron derribados por ti... y tu pequeña parca tenebrosa quién no ha conocido a un yokai, sin intentar matarlo primero. - Hizo un ruido ahogado por mi referencia a lo que él me había llamado esa mañana con Lola. Luego se giró y me atrajo hacia sus brazos.

\- Eres mi parca negra, y te he extrañado terriblemente. - A pesar de lo que había pasado, en ese instante, escuchándolo decir que me había extrañado, fui feliz.

\- Inuyasha, cuando te llamé antes… antes de que me enterara de lo de Francesca... te iba a decir que había descifrado quién era y que te necesitaba. Me dijiste una vez que no debería disculparme con alguien por eso. Así que no lo voy a hacer - Él se echó para atrás, y su mirada fue enturbiada con cautela.

\- ¿qué estás diciendo? – pregunto en un hilo de voz.

\- Digo que soy una perra caprichosa, insegura, cerrada de mente, celosa al límite de ser asesina, y quiero que me prometas que estás bien con eso, porque es quién soy y tú eres lo que necesito. Te extrañé cada minuto esta semana y no quiero pasarme otro día sin ti. Si mi madre me reniega por estar con un yokai, entonces esa es su decisión, pero he hecho la mía, y no me disculparé o daré pie atrás de eso. - Él no dijo nada por un momento tan largo que me preocupé. ¿Habré sido demasiado honesta en mi autoevaluación? Concedido, no sonó como a un aviso publicitario que hubieras echado a andar en las redes sociales, pero había estado intentando hacer una observación.

\- ¿Podrías repetirlo? - Dijo al fin, otra emoción reemplazando la tensión en su cara.

\- Temo que podría haber perdido el juicio por completo y sólo podría haber alucinado lo que he deseado escuchar. - Le besé en lugar de eso, tan contenta de estar de regreso en sus brazos que no podía dejar de tocarlo.

No me había percatado hasta que este momento cuánto verdaderamente le había extrañado, porque aun con las horribles circunstancias de muerte de Francesca, esto fue lo más feliz que había sido desde que él dejó mi departamento cinco días atrás. Inuyasha deslizo sus manos sobre mí, besándome tan profundamente, que pronto me quedé sin aliento. Alejé mi boca, para tomar aire. Él deslizó su boca hasta mi cuello, lamiéndolo en el lugar donde se encontraba mi pulso y succionando ligeramente sobre él. Ese latido en mi cuello parecía a un zumbido hacia el sur con sus movimientos, y yo tiré con fuerza del cuello de mi camisa para darle un mejor acceso.

Él quitó mi camisa por sobre mi cabeza, su boca perdió contacto con mi cuello por solo el segundo que requirió para hacer eso. Sus colmillos, ahora completamente extendidos por el deseo, pasaron rosando mi cuello mientras me acariciaba. Inuyasha nunca rompió mi piel, sin importar cuán apasionadas llegaron a ser las cosas. Fue tan cuidadoso de mantenerse dentro de los límites que le había fijado, mientras que yo en cambio no podía decir la misma cosa. Lo había hecho sangrar durante los dolores de la pasión más veces de las que podía contar, pero él nunca mencionó el doble estándar. Me pregunté si estaba pensando sobre eso ahora, mientras él bromeaba con mi garganta de la forma que sabía que me gustaba. ¿Se estaba refrenando? El dolor que sentía por dentro, esa hambre quemando por tenerlo dentro de mí... ¿lo sentía también, pero de otra manera? ahogándolo porque me rehusaba a aceptar una parte de él, ¿mientras que él aceptaba todo de mí? Inuyasha deslizó su boca más abajo hacia mis senos, pero lo tiré de vuelta a mi cuello.

\- No te detengas - susurré, y lo quise decir en todos los aspectos.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, Gatita? - Él debió de oír en mi voz que no estaba hablando sobre juegos sexuales, porque se tensó.

\- Venciendo mis prejuicios anteriores. Eres un yokai, bebes sangre, he bebido de ti y ahora quiero que tengas la mía. - Quedó con la mirada fija por un largo momento, y entonces sacudió su cabeza.

\- No. Realmente no quieres eso. – me quise reír hace semanas él se quejaba de que yo le decía lo que debía o no sentir, peor en cambo sonreí.

\- Tus colmillos no me asustan. Ni tampoco tú. Inuyasha, quiero mi sangre dentro de ti. Quiero saber que corre por tus venas... - respiré.

\- No puedes tentarme con algo así masculló, volteándose con sus puños apretados con fuerza. Oh si, él quería esto y yo quería dárselo, junto con todo lo demás que yo había detenido.

\- No te estoy tentando, estoy insistiendo en que bebas de mí. Vamos. Derriba la última pared entre nosotros. - Me moví en frente de él.

\- No tienes nada que demostrarme - Discutió, todavía rehusándose, pero debilitándose. Podía sentir su hambre levantándose. El aire a nuestro alrededor estaba cambiado, y sus ojos brillaban con un color verde que resplandecía más de lo que había visto antes.

\- No estoy asustada - Puse mis brazos a su alrededor, mis labios pasaron rozando en contra de su garganta.

\- Pero yo lo estoy. Tengo mucho miedo de que después te arrepientas. - Mientras lo decía, sus brazos me rodearon. Me restregué contra de él, oyendo su siseo en la fricción de nuestra piel. Mis dientes atraparon el lóbulo de su oreja, mordiendo firmemente, y él se estremeció.

\- Quiero esto. Muéstrame que no debería haber esperado por tanto tiempo. - Su mano pasó rozando a través de mi cabello, arrastrándolo hacia un lado, y su boca se hundió en mi cuello. Jadeé y lo sentí lamiendo en círculos por mi pulso de la forma más agresiva que haya visto jamás. Prensó su boca sobre él, succionando. Llegando a la arteria superficial más cercana y presionándola con sus colmillos afilados. Mi corazón ahora latía fuertemente. Su palpitar hacía vibrar sus labios.

\- Gatita ¿Estás segura? - gimió sobre mi piel.

\- Si - susurré. Los colmillos se hundieron en mi garganta.

Me preparé para el dolor, pero no vino. En lugar de eso, una larga succión profunda me congeló con sorpresa. ¡Oh! Esto no era como antes cuando Hakudoshi me mordió. Esto no dolió. Al contrario, comencé a sentir un delicioso calor esparciéndose a través de mí. Fue como si nuestros papeles se hubieran invertido y que la sangre rebalsándose en su boca también me estuviera alimentando. Ese calor aumentado, derribándome con él, y enrollé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello para jalarle más cerca.

\- Inuyasha... - Él bebió más profundo, tomándome cuando mis rodillas se doblaron

Me volví floja en su contra, conmocionada con cada tirón de su boca que se sentía mejor, hasta que parecía que me había derretido en sus brazos. Perdida en el éxtasis inesperado. Mi universo entero se estrechó, conteniendo sólo el sonido de mi corazón, jadeando permanentemente, y el constante flujo de sangre conectaba cada parte de mí. Lo sentí como nunca antes, entendí cuán compleja era cada terminación nerviosa, cada célula, y conteniendo la propia esencia de la vida… Lo deseaba dentro de él, quería llenarlo hasta que se ahogara en mí. Pareció que era muy liviana, flotando y entonces el calor me bañó cambiando a un aluvión de calor líquido. _Sí. ¡Sí!_ No supe si dije eso en voz alta, porque realmente estaba ida. Todo lo que podía sentir era ese calor recorriendo a través de mí, creciendo más fuertemente, hasta que mi sangre pareció hervir con él.

Entonces repentinamente mis sentidos bramaron de vuelta a la lucidez. La piel que me cubría pareció explotar, mi sangre hervía eróticamente y lo último que sentí fue a Inuyasha tensando su agarre mientras bebía. Cuando mis ojos se abrieron, estaba envuelta dentro de mantas. Brazos pálidos estaban envueltos a mi alrededor, y en cierta forma supe que era mucho más tarde a pesar de que allí no había un reloj para comprobarlo.

\- ¿Esta obscuro afuera? - Pregunté, instintivamente sintiendo mi cuello. Ningún arañazo, sólo piel suave. Era increíble que no hubiera huellas visibles a pesar de que mi cuerpo entero tenía un hormigueo residual.

\- Sí, está oscuro ahora. - Empecé a mirar hacia él.

\- ¡Estás helado! - jadee cuando sus pies fríos me tocaron.

\- Volviste a tomar todas las cobijas. - Me recorrí con la mirada hacia abajo. Estaba aislada en la colcha entera. Inuyasha sólo tenía algunas sobras de la manta mientras él estaba abrazado a mí alrededor. Supuse que no exageraba.

\- ¿Me desnudaste mientras estaba dormida? No te aprovechaste, ¿verdad? – Me desenvolví a mí misma y eché la mitad de manta sobre él, temblando cuando su carne fría tocó mi piel desnuda.

\- No, tomé precauciones - contestó, buscando mis ojos. Fue entonces que noté que estaba tan tenso, un solo soplido lo podría haber destrozado anímicamente.

\- Te desnudé y escondí tus ropas así, si te despertabas enojada por lo que sucedió, no podrías salir corriendo sin hablar conmigo primero. - Aquí había un hombre que aprendía de la experiencia. Casi le sonreí a la imagen mental de él escondiendo mis ropas debajo de distintas grandes rocas.

\- No estoy enojada. Lo quise, y fue increíble. No sabía que era de esa manera - Entonces me desembriagué.

\- Me alegro tanto de oírte decir eso - susurró.

\- Te amo, Gatita. No puedo describir cuánto. - Mi corazón estalló en mi pecho con una acometida de sentimientos. Lágrimas brotaron desde mis ojos por el dolor de la silenciosa emoción gritando por ser expresada.

\- ¿Qué está mal? - Él vio las lágrimas.

\- No te detendrás hasta que tengas a todo de mí, ¿verdad? Mi cuerpo, mi sangre, mi confianza... y todavía quieres más. - Supo de qué hablaba y su respuesta fue inmediata.

\- Quiero tu corazón. Sobre todo. Estas precisamente en lo correcto, no me detendré hasta que lo tenga. - Las lágrimas comenzaron a bajar por mis mejillas, porque ya no podía refrenar la verdad. No supe cómo había logrado detenerla por tanto tiempo.

\- Ya lo tienes. Así es que ahora puedes detenerte. - Su cuerpo entero calmado.

\- ¿Quieres decir qué? - Incertidumbre pero también una creciente emoción llenó sus ojos mientras taladraban los míos. Asentí con la cabeza, con la boca demasiado sedienta como para hablar.

\- Dilo. Necesito oír las palabras. Dime. - Me lamí los labios y me aclaré la voz. Tomó tres veces, pero finalmente mi voz regresó.

\- Te amo, Inuyasha. - Un peso me aligeró que no había sabido que estaba allí. Gracioso cuánto había temido algo que no me debería haber asustado del todo.

\- Otra vez. - Comenzó a sonreír y una bella y pura alegría llenó la insustancialidad que había acarreado mi vida entera.

\- Te amo. - Él besó mi frente, mis mejillas, mis párpados y mi barbilla, suave como la pluma pasó rozándolos como si tuviera el impacto de una locomotora.

\- Otra vez. - La petición fue amortiguada por su boca en la mía y respiré las palabras en él.

\- Te amo. - Inuyasha me besó hasta que mi cabeza se tambaleó y todo se ladeó, aunque ya estaba tumbada.

\- Valió la pena la espera - Sólo se detuvo lo suficiente como para susurrar encima de mis labios.

_Continuara…_


	19. Caos

**Hoy les daré un dos por uno, para compensar.**

**Caos**

\- Kagome has estado incomunicada cuatro semanas. Sé que la universidad te mantiene ocupada, pero tienes que prometerme que volverás a casa por Navidad. - La culpa me llenó mientras cambiaba el teléfono de un oído a otro, esperando a que mis Pop-Tarts saliesen volando fuera de la tostadora. El resorte dentro de la máquina por lo general las hacia estrellarse contra mostrador.

\- Ya te dije, mamá, iré por Navidad. Pero antes de eso, voy a estar muy ocupada. Estoy estudiando como una loca. Los exámenes se acercan. - Eso no era lo que me había ocupado la mayor parte del tiempo.

¡Oh!, había estado estudiando, pero no para la universidad. No; Inuyasha y yo habíamos estado estudiando minuciosamente todos y cada uno de los papeles que encontramos para intentar descubrir que había querido decir Francesca cuando dijo alguien 'más arriba' que un juez o un jefe de la policía. Teniendo en cuenta que tendría que ser una persona con autoridad sobre el departamento de policía, de todos los desaparecidos o los informes falsos que habíamos descubierto, dejaba al alcalde de Columbus como nuestro sospechoso más probable. Habíamos estado observándolo. Buscando en su basura, escuchándolo, comprobando sus antecedentes, cualquier cosa. Hasta ahora, nada, pero eso podía significar que estaba siendo cuidadoso. Después de todo, sólo habíamos estado vigilándolo durante nueve días.

\- ¿Sigues viendo a Timmie? Por favor, dime que estáis usando condones. - Suspiré.

\- En realidad, quería hablar contigo acerca de eso. ¿Por qué no vienes este fin de semana? Nosotros... para quedar todos juntos. – Me había enfrentado a monstruos sedientos de sangre y había estado menos nerviosa, pero esta era una discusión que había sido postergada demasiado tiempo.

\- No estás embarazada, ¿verdad? - Fue su pregunta inmediata.

\- No. - _Pero cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte, lamentarás que no lo esté._

\- Está bien, Kagome. ¿Cuándo? - Sonaba menos preocupada, pero todavía cautelosa.

\- ¿El viernes, a las siete? - Tragué saliva.

\- Bien. Llevaré una tarta. - Y yo prepararé algunos Valium, porque lo necesitarás.

\- Está bien. Hasta entonces. Te quiero, mamá. - _A pesar de que tú no me quieras_.

\- Llaman a la puerta, Kagome. Tengo que irme. – anuncio.

\- Está bien. Adiós. - Colgué. Bueno, estaba hecho. Se lo contaría a Inuyasha mas tarde, cuando lo viese. Conociéndolo, se alegraría. El pobre hombre no se daba cuenta de lo que se avecinaba.

Unos treinta minutos más tarde, alguien llamó a la puerta, sorprendiéndome. Timmie estaba fuera de la ciudad visitando a su madre. Inuyasha había salido antes del amanecer en su rutina habitual, de modo que sólo quedaba el dueño de casa, el Sr. Joseph a considerar, sobre todo porque acababa de colgar a mi madre. Cuando miré por la mirilla para ver quién estaba fuera, sin embargo, no reconocí su rostro.

\- ¿Quién es? - Las vibraciones procedentes del otro lado de la puerta decían que era humano, así que no agarre mi estaca.

\- Policía. Detectives Mansfield y Black. ¿Kagome Higurashi? - ¿Policía? Yo no había hecho nada, bueno, nada por lo que la policía humana debería arrestarme.

\- ¿Sí? - Sin embargo, no les abrí la puerta. Hubo una pausa incómoda.

\- ¿Quiere abrir la puerta, por favor, señorita? Nos gustaría hacerle unas cuantas preguntas. - El tono de voz no sonaba como si estuviese hablando a través de una pared. Frenéticamente di patadas a mis estacas, siempre cerca por si acaso, poniéndolas bajo el sofá.

\- ¡Sólo un segundo! No estoy vestida. - Puse el resto de mis armas en una maleta y la metí bajo la cama.

Me puse una bata por encima para completar la farsa de que me había vestido a toda prisa, y abrí la puerta. El que se veía alrededor de los cincuenta se presentó como el detective Mansfield, y el más joven, tal vez en sus treinta y tantos años, era el detective Black. El Detective Mansfield me entregó una tarjeta con su nombre y el número impreso en ella. La tomé, les estreché las manos, y miré brevemente las insignias que me enseñaron.

\- Podrían ser de Kmart (grandes almacenes) y no notar la diferencia, así que me disculpan si charlamos en la puerta. - Mi voz era fría, pero cortés mientras lo evaluaba mentalmente. No parecían amenazadores, pero las apariencias eran engañosas, y sabíamos que Hakudoshi tenía a matones de uniforme de su lado. El Detective Mansfield me miró también, sus ojos me examinaban. Esperaba verme como una inocente chica universitaria.

\- Señorita Higurashi, si lo prefiere, puede llamar al departamento y verificar nuestros números de placas. Estaríamos dispuestos a esperar. Luego podríamos entrar y así no tener que estar de pie. - Buen intento, muchachos.

\- Oh, está bien. ¿De qué se trata? ¿Es sobre mi camioneta o algo? – volví a aparentar inocencia pero sin dejar mi postura firme.

\- No, señorita, no estamos aquí para hablar de tu camioneta, pero apuesto a que tienes una buena idea por la que querríamos hablar contigo, ¿no? - ¿se creía que podía leerles sus apretadas mentes?

\- No, y no me gustan los misterios, detective. - Ahora endurecí mi tono un poco para hacerles saber que no era una temblorosa masa de gelatina. Todo lo contrario que mis tripas.

\- Bueno, Kagome Higurashi, a nosotros tampoco nos gustan los misterios. Especialmente los que implican madres asesinadas y cadáveres desenterrados. ¿Conoce a Felicity Summers? - El nombre me sonaba, pero maldita sea si iba a contarlo.

\- No, ¿quién es ella? Y ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿Es esto una broma? - Mis ojos se abrieron un poco, como haría alguien que nunca había enterrado más de una docena de cuerpos en el suelo. Cuando dijo 'cadáveres desenterrados' pensé que mis rodillas fallarían. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, me mantuve erguida.

\- Ella era una madre de veinticinco años de edad que desapareció hace seis años, mientras visitaba a un amigo. Su cuerpo en descomposición fue encontrado hace ocho semanas en Indiana por unos cazadores. Sin embargo, su coche, una Passat 1998, fue encontrado en el fondo del Lago Silver en nuestra área hace dos semanas. ¿Esto te suena familiar? - Ahora sabía quién era, al ver los acontecimientos de nuevo en mi mente la noche que maté a mi primer yokai. El mismo que me había llevado al Lago Silver, en un Passat azul precioso. Hijos de puta, habían encontrado el coche que había arrojado al lago. Pero parpadeé con ingenua confusión y negué con la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué habría de resultarme familiar? Nunca he estado en Indiana. ¿Cómo iba a conocer a la pobre mujer? - Esa pobre mujer. Sabía mejor que estos dos tontos del culo cómo debió haber sufrido.

\- ¿Por qué no nos dejas entrar, señorita Higurashi? ¿Está ocultando algo? - Otra vez. No debían de tener una orden, o no insistirían tanto en que los invitase a entrar.

\- Te diré por qué no los dejo entrar. Porque vinieron a mi casa a preguntarme acerca de una mujer muerta como si yo supiese algo al respecto y eso no me gusta. - Crucé los brazos a través de mi pecho para fingir indignación. Mansfield se acercó.

\- Está bien, jugaremos a tu manera. ¿Conoces alguna razón para que un cuerpo sin cabeza fuera enterrado a cien metros de la orilla, donde se encontró el coche de la señora Summers? ¿O por qué el cadáver que llevaba muerto casi veinte años? Quiero decir, ¿por qué alguien desenterraría un cadáver, le cortaría la cabeza, le pondría ropa de ahora, y después lo enterraría al lado del lugar en donde han tirado el coche de una víctima? ¿Tiene alguna idea de por qué alguien haría eso? - Bueno, un punto para Inuyasha. Tenía razón cuando dijo que los yokais que había matado eran jóvenes.

\- No sé por qué alguien haría eso. No sé por qué la gente hace muchas de las cosas extrañas que ocurren en este mundo. - Eso sin duda era verdad.

\- Pero lo que realmente no sé es por qué me estás diciendo todo esto. - Mansfield dejó que una pequeña sonrisa cruzase su cara.

\- Oh, eres buena. Sólo una agradable chica de campo de un pueblo pequeño, ¿eh? Ya ves, pero te conozco mejor. Sé, por ejemplo, que la noche del 12 de noviembre de 2001, un hombre que coincidía con la descripción del secuestrador de Felicity Summers fue visto salir del Club Galaxia con una joven y alta pelirroja. Conduciendo el Passat del 1998 de Felicity. Tuvimos un APB13 sobre el Passat. Fue detenido en Columbus, esa noche. Por alguna razón, el oficial se confundió y dejó que el sospechoso se marchase, pero no antes de comprobar su matrícula. Cuando el detective Black investigó más a fondo, también descubrió que esa misma noche, tu abuelo, llamó a la policía porque habías salido y no habías vuelto a casa. - Era como algo el Tribunal de TV, sólo que asquerosamente real.

\- No, por quinta vez, nada de todo esto me resulta familiar. Así que, como me escapé esa misma noche y una pelirroja se fue con alguien que podría haber matado a esta mujer ¿Quiere decir que como soy pelirroja tengo que ser yo? - Mansfield se cruzó de brazos de una manera que me dijo que tenía más que decir.

\- Si el color de pelo fuese todo lo que tenemos que seguir adelante, estarías en lo cierto. No podemos señalarte sólo porque tu pelo es de color rojo, ¿verdad? Pero mi nuevo compañero aquí - con un movimiento de cabeza señaló el detective Black

\- ha estado trabajando horas extras, y ¿sabes lo que fue capaz de sacar de un informe de asalto? A ti, Kagome. Te identificaron como la pelirroja que subió esa noche al coche del secuestrador de Felicity Summers. - Hijo de puta. ¿Cómo me relacionaron con eso? ¿Cómo?

\- No sé quién es vuestra fuente, pero que alguien intente relacionarme con esa mujer después de seis años es ridículo. Todavía estaba en la escuela secundaria en aquel entonces. ¿No te parece un poco extraño que de repente, ahora alguien venga a decir que me marché con esa persona? - Mansfield se permitió una mueca desagradable.

\- ¿Sabes lo que me parece extraño? Cómo una buena chica como tú se ha metido en esto. ¿Qué eran, adoradores de Satanás? ¿Es por eso que desenterraron un cadáver y luego lo vistieron con ropas contemporáneas? ¿Una especie de efigie? Estos extraños cuerpos también aparecieron en más de un lugar. Otro fue encontrado no muy lejos de aquí hace unos diez días. ¡Era una mujer, y ella había muerto casi hace cien años! Vamos, Kagome. Sabes quién está haciendo esto. Cuéntanoslo, y podemos protegerte. Pero si no lo haces, caerás con ellos por cómplice de asesinato, conspiración, robos graves, y secuestro. ¿Quieres pasar el resto de tu vida en la cárcel? No vale la pena. - Wow, tienen algunas teorías. Supongo que tiene sentido si se mira desde el punto de vista humano. ¿Por qué alguien desenterraría y enterraría de nuevo un muerto? Debido a que la persona no estaba realmente muerta, por supuesto.

\- Te diré lo que sé. - La ira y la ansiedad afilaban mi voz.

\- Sé que estoy harta de escuchar tus alocadas ideas sobre mujeres muertas y cuerpos viejos. Te estás agarrando a un clavo ardiendo y no voy a formar parte de ello. - Con eso, me giré sobre mis talones y cerré la puerta. No hicieron ningún movimiento para detenerme, pero Mansfield habló desde el otro lado de la puerta.

\- ¿Supongo que entonces, tampoco conoces a Houjo Milton? ¿Cómo crees que conseguimos tu nombre? Él es el que te vio salir con el secuestrador de Felicity en el Club Galaxia hace seis años. Lo recuerda porque dijo que ustedes dos tuvieron una pelea esa noche, y no le dijo nada a la policía acerca de ello en aquel entonces porque estaba preocupado por divulgar su relación con una menor de edad. Se lo contó al Detective Black por teléfono esta mañana, después de que el detective Black encontrase un informe de policía donde Houjo declaraba que tu nuevo novio había aplastado su mano al estrechársela. Ahora, no sé cómo Houjo tiene la mano mutilada. Sabemos que no puede haber sido un simple apretón de manos. ¿Lo llevaste a algún lugar y le rompiste la mano? ¿Tal vez para evitar que hablase? Lo averiguaremos todo, créeme. Y entonces regresaremos. - Esperé hasta que sus pasos se perdieron antes de deslizarme contra la puerta hasta el suelo.

Había visto suficiente televisión, como para saber que no podía coger el teléfono y llamar a Inuyasha. La línea podía estar pinchada. Sabían bastante, pero todavía no era suficiente. Con la pequeña táctica que habían puesto en escena esta mañana, habían intentado que confesase. Bueno, eso no iba suceder. Para empezar, sería una fantástica manera de conseguir unas largas vacaciones en una habitación acolchada. En cambio, me puse unos pantalones elásticos negros y una camiseta de manga larga a juego, completado el look con zapatillas de deporte y una cola de caballo. Para hacerles creer que iba a correr por el bosque.

La boca de la cueva era difícil de encontrar a menos que supieses dónde buscar, lo que ellos no sabían. Además, no podrían seguir mi ritmo en una carrera a través del desigual terreno si lo intentaban. Mansfield, probablemente tendría un ataque al corazón. Olía como un fumador empedernido. En primer lugar, tenía que fingir que no me lanzaba corriendo a la escena de un crimen. Fui al centro comercial y compré durante una hora. Después me marché y me dirigí hacia la cueva.

Cuando aparqué la camioneta, lo hice lo más lejos posible de donde lo dejaba habitualmente. Así, tenía más de cuatro kilómetros de territorio boscoso hasta la cueva. Por si tenía público, hice un programa de estiramientos y calentamientos, como una corredora normal. Entonces me alejé corriendo, yendo en grandes círculos para confundir a quienes intentasen seguirme. Después de diez kilómetros de sprint, entre corriendo en la cueva. Inuyasha venía caminando hacia mí, con una desconcertada pero feliz expresión en su rostro.

\- Gatita, no te esperaba tan temprano. - Se detuvo al ver mi cara. Lo abracé y rompí a llorar.

\- ¿Qué pasó? - Me levantó, me llevo rápidamente por la entrada inferior y me dejó en el sofá. Me calmé lo suficiente como para explicárselo todo.

\- Houjo. ¡Houjo Milton! ¡Maldita sea, se las arregló para joderme otra vez, y esta vez mantuvo su ropa! Acabo de recibir una visita de dos detectives. Gracias a ese idiota quien le dio mi nombre y les dijo que había dejado el club con un asesino, ¿adivinas quién es la principal sospechosa en un crimen sin resolver que implica a una mujer joven y a un extraño cadáver? Creo que tendrás que beberlos y cambiar sus mentes, o nunca conseguiré graduarme en la universidad. Dios, piensan que estoy protegiendo a un asesino oculto, no te creerías algunas de sus teorías - El temor cubrió su rostro y se levantó del sofá.

\- Gatita. - Hubo intensidad mortal en su voz.

\- Coge el teléfono y llama a tu madre. Ahora mismo. Dile que reúna a tus abuelos y que se marchen. Tráelos aquí. De inmediato – me ordeno con el ceño fruncido.

\- ¿Estás loco? Mi madre saldría gritando fuera de esta cueva, para empezar, tiene miedo de la oscuridad. La policía no va… - Me levanté también, con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin comprender.

\- Que se pudra la policía. - Sus palabras cortaban el aire.

\- Hakudoshi busca cualquier cosa con la que pueda encontrarme o en su defecto, alguien cercano a mí. Sabes que tiene conexiones con la policía, así que si tiene tu nombre como sospechosa de un asesinato, donde hay un extraño cadáver, entonces él también. Ya no vives en el anonimato. Estás vinculada con un yokai muerto, y todo lo que necesita hacer es echarle un vistazo a una foto tuya para saber que eres la misma que casi lo mató, así que coge el teléfono y haz que tu familia salga de casa. ¡AHORA! - ¡Dios Bendito, no había pensado en eso! Con manos temblorosas cogí el teléfono que me ofrecía y llamé. El timbre sonó, una vez... dos... tres... cuatro... cinco... seis...

\- No contestan. Hablé con ella esta mañana, antes de que llegaran los detectives. Dijo que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta. – Lágrimas brotaron de mis ojos. Nunca dejaban que sonara tanto tiempo. Oh, no, no, por favor... diez... once... doce...

Salimos disparados a través de los árboles en su motocicleta. Por una vez, me alegré de que tuviese esta maldita cosa peligrosa. Era el único tipo de vehículo que podría circular a través de este territorio a tal velocidad. Si alguien intentaba detenernos, parecería culpable de cualquier cosa que me acusasen. Por encima de mis pantalones ajustados negros, ahora llevaba las botas con las estacas en su interior, cuchillos para lanzar de plata atados a mis brazos y muslos, y dos armas metidas en mi cinturón con balas de plata.

Seguí intentando contactar con mi familia, maldiciendo y rezando, cuando no tenía respuesta. Si cualquier cosa que les sucedía, sería mi culpa. Si no hubiese bebido aquella ginebra y hubiera sido capaz de matar a Hakudoshi... si no me hubiese encontrado con Houjo... Miles de cosas pasaron por mi mente. Normalmente llevaba una hora y media llegar a casa desde la cueva. Inuyasha lo hizo en menos de treinta minutos.

Nos detuvimos en la entrada y me bajé corriendo, subí los escalones del porche y pasé por la puerta abierta. Una vez allí, mi cerebro se negó a asumir lo que mis ojos vieron. El líquido rojo que manchaba el suelo me hizo deslizar hacia adelante y después caer al suelo con el impulso de mis pasos. Inuyasha entró con más cautela, pero con la misma rapidez, y me levantó.

\- Hakudoshi y sus hombres todavía podrían estar cerca. ¡No les serás útil si te desmoronas! - Su voz era áspera, pero penetró por la parte paralizada de mi mente, que se había quedado en blanco al ver toda la sangre.

Las tempranas sombras del crepúsculo oscurecían el cielo. Los pálidos rayos ámbar de luz iluminaron los ojos ciegos de mi abuelo que estaba en el suelo de la cocina. Su garganta había sido arrancada. Me había resbalado con su sangre. Apartándome de Inuyasha, saqué mis cuchillos y los agarré, dispuesta a lanzarme contra cualquier no-muerto que se moviera. Había un rastro de sangre que conducía a las escaleras, y espantosas huellas carmesí de manos.

\- Escúchame. Apenas los huelo, por lo que creo que Hakudoshi y quien estaba con él, no están cerca. Pero mantén los cuchillos preparados, y arremete contra cualquier cosa que se mueva. Quédate aquí. - Inuyasha tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y me empujó hacia atrás contra el descansillo.

\- No. Voy a subir - Dije entre dientes.

\- Gatita, no. Déjame ir en tu lugar. Tú vigila. - La compasión le llenaba la cara, pero lo ignoré. Me obligué a ocultar el dolor en mi interior para sacarlo más tarde. Mucho más tarde, cuando todos los yokais o personas quienes habían hecho esto estuviesen muertos.

\- Sal de mi camino. - Mi tono nunca había sido tan peligroso y dio un paso atrás, pero me siguió de cerca.

La puerta de mi habitación colgaba de una bisagra. Mi abuela estaba boca abajo en el suelo, con las manos congeladas con garras, como si ella todavía intentase escapar de lo que la había perseguido. Había dos heridas profundas en el cuello. Parecía como si se hubiera arrastrado mientras moría, por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Inuyasha se arrodilló a su lado e hizo algo extraño. Aspiró cerca de las marcas en torno a su cuello, y luego cogió una almohada con sangre de mi cama y la acercó a la cara.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Dios, no tendría hambre, ¿verdad? La idea me hizo estremecerme.

\- Puedo olerlos. Había cuatro de ellos, incluyendo a Hakudoshi. Huelo a tu madre en esta almohada. Se la llevaron. Pero no hay suficiente cantidad de su sangre aquí para que este muerta. - El alivio y el miedo casi me hacen caer. Aún estaba con vida, al menos posiblemente.

Inuyasha olfateó alrededor de la habitación, siguiendo las huellas por las escaleras. Lo oí en la cocina y supe que estaba oliendo al abuelo. Era demasiado horrible. Suavemente giré a mi abuela y sus ojos abiertos parecían mirarme de forma acusadora. ¡Es todo culpa tuya! Me criticaban silenciosamente. Ahogando un sollozo, los cerré, y recé para que estuviera en paz, porque yo nunca lo estaría.

\- Ven aquí, gatita. Alguien viene. - De repente me lancé escaleras abajo, evitando las manchas de sangre que se alineaban en ellas. Inuyasha tenía algo arrugado en la mano y me empujó por la puerta principal mientras lo guardaba dentro de su cinturón. Un coche chirrió por el camino a una milla de distancia y cogí dos cuchillos extra hasta que tuve en las manos un total de cuatro.

\- ¿Son ellos? - Esperaba que lo fueran. No había nada más que quisiera que desgarrar a los animales que habían hecho esto.

\- No, son humanos. Puedo oír sus latidos. Vamos. - Inuyasha entrecerró los ojos.

\- ¡Espera! - Miré a mí alrededor con desesperación, mi ropa y mis manos estaban manchadas con la sangre de mi familia.

\- ¿Cómo averiguaremos a dónde se han llevado a mi madre? No nos marcharemos hasta saberlo, ¡no me importa quién venga! - Saltó a la moto y la hizo girar.

\- Dejaron una nota. Estaba en la camisa de tu abuelo, la tengo. Vamos, Gatita, ya están aquí. - De hecho lo estaban. El coche se detuvo a unos cien metros de distancia y salieron los Detectives Mansfield y Black con sus pistolas.

\- ¡Alto! ¡No hagan ni un jodido movimiento! - Inuyasha saltó de la motocicleta y se paró delante de mí antes de que pudiera parpadear. Me protegía de las balas que sólo podrían herirlo por un corto tiempo, pero que a mí me podrían hacer mucho daño.

\- Sube a la moto, Gatita. Subiré detrás de ti. Tenemos que irnos. Han pedido refuerzos. - murmuró demasiado bajo para que ellos lo oyesen.

\- ¡Manos arriba! ¡Tiren las armas! - Mansfield se acercó lentamente. Amablemente Inuyasha extendió sus manos. Intentaba ganar tiempo.

Algo frío me recorrió, anulando la pena y el dolor. Inuyasha quizás dejaría que ellos intentasen esposarlo y después les daría una paliza. Bueno, yo tenía otras ideas. Ambos detectives avanzaron hacia él, viendo a Inuyasha como la principal amenaza. Tontamente ignoraron el viejo dicho popular que dice que nunca subestimes el poder de una mujer. Salí de detrás de Inuyasha con las manos hacia arriba, las palmas hacia mí. Cuándo Mansfield, dio otro paso hacia adelante tiré el primer cuchillo. Pasó fijamente a través de su muñeca y su arma cayó al suelo.

Antes de que Black pudiese reaccionar lancé el otro cuchillo y él también se derrumbó gritando en el suelo, apretando su antebrazo sangrante. Ello hizo que los próximos dos cuchillos fuesen más fáciles de usar y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos sus dos manos estaban ensartadas con hojas de plata que sobresalían de cada muñeca. Inuyasha arqueó una ceja, pero no dijo nada, y subió detrás de mí en la moto mientras aceleraba. Sus gritos se desvanecían mientras nos alejábamos.

_Continuara…_


	20. Retirada, no derrota

**Hola, chicos, espero les guste este neuvo capitulo, una dsiculpa por el capitulo pasado, se me fue el dato del cabello de Kagome, en el libro original la protagonista Catherin es peliroja.**

**Retirada, no derrota**

Condujimos Sobre Caminos Desempedrados y a través de los árboles para evitar ser vistos. A lo lejos, ocasionalmente oía sirenas. Aunque iba adelante, Inuyasha controlaba la moto. La maniobraba alrededor de los árboles a velocidades que normalmente me habrían hecho vomitar de miedo. Ahora quería que él fuera más deprisa. Cuando nos acercamos a la carretera principal, se detuvo. Ahora estaba oscuro, las sombras se tragaban la luz de un golpe. Inuyasha dejó la moto a un lado y la cubrió con algunas ramas que trajo de un árbol cercano. La carretera de vía libre estaba cerca de cien yardas más adelante.

\- Quédate aquí. Solo será un momento - prometió misteriosamente.

Cuando alcanzó el borde de la carretera se detuvo. El tráfico era moderado, eran más de las siete y la mayoría de la gente ya había llegado a sus casas. Tenía una clara visión de donde estaba parado, sus ojos comenzaron a resplandecer con un penetrante color rojo. Un automóvil se acercó e Inuyasha fijó su resplandor en él. Viró por un momento y entonces comenzó a frenar. Caminó hacia la mitad de la calle hacia el coche que se dirigía en línea recta en su dirección y la luz de sus ojos resplandeció aún más. El automóvil solo se detuvo a un pie de él, sacudió con fuerza su cabeza hacia la calzada, donde obedientemente comenzó a avanzar. Inuyasha esperó a que se detuviera por completo y luego abrió la puerta del conductor. Un hombre en sus años cuarenta estaba sentado con una expresión aturdida en su cara. Inuyasha lo hizo salir y lo guio hacia donde estaba parada. En un instante su boca se fue hacia el cuello del hombre y el desventurado desconocido dejó salir un pequeño quejido. Inuyasha lo soltó luego de algunos momentos, limpiando sus labios con su manga.

\- Estás cansado - le dio instrucciones con esa voz resonante.

\- Te vas a acostar aquí e irás a dormir. Cuando te despiertes no te inquietarás por tu auto. Lo dejaste en casa y diste un paseo. Quieres caminar a casa, pero sólo después de que hayas descansado. Y estás muy, muy cansado. - Como un niño el hombre se enroló en un semicírculo sobre el terreno y apoyó su cabeza en sus brazos. Estaba dormido instantáneamente.

\- Necesitamos un auto que no anden buscando - dijo Inuyasha a manera de explicación. Lo seguí al nuevo transporte. Cuando estábamos de regreso en la carretera principal, me giré hacia él.

\- Muéstrame la nota. - Como antes habíamos estado montando en una moto, no había preguntado, temiendo que perderíamos las cien-o más-millas por hora cambiando nuestra velocidad. Inuyasha le dio a su cabeza una pequeña sacudida y sacó la nota de su cinturón.

\- No lo entenderás. Sabían que yo lo haría. - Cuidadosamente desarrugué el papel sujetando la única pista para localizar a mi madre:

_Recompensa. Dos veces pasada la muerte del día._

\- ¿Quiere decir que ella está todavía viva? – pregunte frustrada.

\- Oh, eso es lo que supongo que quieren decir. Si confías en ellos. – dijo con sarcasmo.

\- ¿Confías en ellos sobre esto? ¿Hay una especie de...código yokai, no mentir sobre los rehenes? - Él me dio una mirada. La compasión en su cara no me dio alivio.

\- No, Gatita. Pero Hakudoshi podría imaginarse un uso para ella. Tu madre es todavía una mujer preciosa y sabes lo que hace con mujeres guapas - La furia al rojo vivo me recorrió por el retrato que pintó, pero él era sincero. Las mentiras no me ayudaban, pero la verdad la podría salvar, si pudiera controlar mi cólera y ser lista, por una vez siquiera.

\- ¿Cuándo se supone que los conoceremos? ¿Asumo que han designado un tiempo? ¿Qué esperan? - Las preguntas burbujeaban en mi mente más rápido que lo que las podía preguntar y él sostuvo una mano en alto.

\- Déjame encontrar un lugar para detenerme primero y entonces hablaremos. No querrás a la policía persiguiéndonos y empeorando la mala situación. - Silenciosamente asentí con la cabeza y doblé mis brazos a través de mi pecho. Inuyasha condujo otros veinte minutos un poco más o menos y entonces se detuvo en una salida y fue hacia adentro hacia un Motel 6.

\- Espera aquí un momento - contestó a la mirada desconcertada que le di.

Después de esperar por diez minutos en el auto, él vino y nos movimos a la parte de atrás del motel. No estábamos en un barrio alto precisamente, miré alrededor, a las miradas agresivas que nos dieron algunas personas que vagaban por el área.

\- Vamos, estamos en camino. - Ignorando a todos los demás de alrededor, él tomó mi mano cuando salí del coche y me encaminé dentro del Cuarto 326. La parte de adentro se veía tan poco acogedora como el exterior, pero era apenas lo que más me importaba.

\- ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - Obviamente el romance no era la razón.

\- Nos hallamos un poco lejos del camino, atrae menos la atención y podemos hablar sin interrupciones. Nadie notará aquí cualquier cosa más allá de un disparo. También, puedes lavarte para que te quites la sangre. - Con apenas una mirada a mis manos empapadas de rojo, miré de nuevo hacia él.

\- ¿Tenemos tiempo para esto? - Inuyasha dio una leve inclinación de cabeza.

\- Tenemos horas. Quieren encontrarnos a las dos de la madrugada. Eso de 'Dos veces pasada la muerte del día' es parte de los términos. La medianoche es la muerte de cada día y escogieron pasar dos horas después de ella. Creo, que te daban el suficiente tiempo para oír sobre tus abuelos y contactarme. –

\- Que considerados. Ahora dime que se proponen después que todo. ¿Yo a cambio de ella? ¿Quiere el cebo que casi lo mató? - Mi voz estaba densa de odio. Inuyasha me condujo al borde de la cama y me sentó delante de él. Todo mi cuerpo estaba tenso por la furia y la pena, se puso en cuclillas enfrente de mí y tomó mis manos manchadas de sangre.

\- Tú sabes que Hakudoshi no te quiere Gatita, él me quiere a mí. No te ha considerado más allá de cómo podría utilizarte. Ten en cuenta cariño, que harán a tu madre derramar algunos detalles de ti. Con suerte, no harán las preguntas correctas. No te creí cuando me dijiste lo que eras, sólo cuando vi tus ojos me convencí. Incluso si tu mamá se ve obligada a decirles, es probable que piensen que alucina y le prestaran poca atención. Ellos sin duda a estas horas ya habrán irrumpido en tu departamento buscándote. Esos detectives probablemente salvaron tu vida viniendo esta mañana, asustándote para salir. Encontrarán tus armas, pero fácilmente podrían asumir que eran mías y que las conservé allí por conveniencia. Me quieren he iré a ellos. Pero no te esperarán. Esa es nuestra única ventaja. - No habíamos encendido la lámpara, pero no la necesitaba verlo. Su pelo era casi blanco a la luz de la luna y los contornos de su cara se veían como mármol traído a la vida.

\- Inuyasha, no tienes que hacer esto. Me puedes decir donde está ella he iré. Como tú dijiste, no me esperarán - Ella era mi madre, así que no importa que, debiera ir, pero él no tenía que resultar muerto intentando salvarla, cuando podría no estar viva. Dejó caer su cabeza encima de mi regazo un momento antes de contestar.

\- ¿Cómo puedes sugerir eso? Ante todo, ésta es mi culpa por meterte en esto, porque debería haberme apegado a mis instintos y nunca tuve que haberlo permitido. Luego, sólo debería haber matado a Houjo esa noche como quería. Al menos, debí de haberle robado el recuerdo de cómo su mano fue lastimada, así no le hubiera dado tu nombre a la policía. Pero estaba enojado y quería que el supiera quién lo hizo y porqué. Por supuesto que voy. Hasta Hakudoshi, quien no tiene la menor idea de que te amo, sabe que lo haré. No tiene importancia si ella está ya muerta y no hay nada que ser cobrado excepto la venganza, todavía iré y te juro, arrancaré a rasgones cada mano que la haya tocado o a tus abuelos. Eso es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. La única cosa que me asusta es el pensamiento de que me veas como un monstruo otra vez, porque fueron yokai los que hicieron esto. - Inuyasha clavó sus ojos en mí y se fueron tiñendo de rosado. Lágrimas de yokai. Diferente a los limpios depósitos salados que bajaban por mis mejillas. Me deslicé hasta que estuve sentada sobre el piso y lo abracé. Él era lo único constante y sólido en mi vida. Todo lo demás a mí alrededor se desmoronaba.

\- Nunca dejaré de amarte. Nadie puede cambiar eso. Pase lo que pase después, todavía te amaré. - Mis ilusiones de esta noche se volvieron tan distantes.

Caminábamos directamente hacia una trampa y con toda probabilidad, no saldríamos andando. Ahora mismo mi madre estaba aterrorizada, si es que aun todavía estaba viva y no había nada que pudiera hacer, sólo podía esperar hasta más tarde. Éste podría ser el último momento con Inuyasha y nos sujetamos el uno al otro. La vida era demasiado corta como para desperdiciar sus momentos.

\- Inuyasha. Hazme el amor. Necesito sentirte dentro de mí. - Se echó hacia atrás hasta que pudo mirar en mis ojos, como se quitaba la camisa pasándola por sobre su cabeza.

La mía siguió su ejemplo y fue tirada al suelo. Él desabrochó el cinturón alrededor de mi cintura, desató los cuchillos y las armas, y tiró fuertemente sacando mis botas con sus estacas complementarias. Los pantalones elásticos alrededor de mis piernas estaban rígidos por la sangre seca, deseché la imagen de las arrugadas formas de mis abuelos fuera de mi mente. No se irían muy lejos. Los vería en mis pesadillas el resto de mi vida. Si alguna vez viviera para soñar otra vez.

\- Sé lo que piensas y estás equivocada. Esta no es la despedida, Gatita. No sobreviví durante doscientos años para encontrarte y perderte sólo en un plazo de cinco meses. Te quiero, pero no te diré adiós, porque pasaremos a través de esto. - Inuyasha trazó sus manos por sobre mí con tal delicadeza, que podría haber estado hecha de cristal enhebrado y no quebrarme.

Su boca siguió por todas las partes por donde sus manos habían pasado, intenté absorber la sensación de él debajo de mis dedos. No, por un minuto creí que ésta no era la despedida. Ya había amado y sido amada a cambio, y no había nada mejor que eso. Pesaba mucho más que el conjunto de todos los años anteriores. Inuyasha pensaba que cinco meses eran muy poco tiempo, yo en cambio estaba asombrada de que me hubiera dado alegría por tanto tiempo.

\- Te amo - él gimió, o tal vez lo dije yo. Ya no podía señalar la diferencia. Las líneas se habían disuelto entre nosotros.

Me rehusé a lavarme para no quitarme la sangre, quería que eso manchara mi piel. Más tarde si viviera lo lavaría completamente, después de que estuviera cubierta por la sangre de esos que habían hecho esto. Finalmente comprendí por qué el viejo amigo indio muerto de Inuyasha, tuvo que pintar su piel antes de salir a batallar. Era un símbolo para que todos vieran la profundidad de su determinación y la sangre de mi familia era la mía. Antes de que esta noche estuviera terminada, muchas cosas en mí estarían pintadas. Mi boca era una de ellas.

Inuyasha planteo el 'problema' y por esta vez acepté sin titubear. Su sangre me volvería más fuerte-temporalmente, eso era cierto- pero entonces eso era todo lo que necesitaba. Otra parte positiva, era que también me ayudaría a sanar algunas lesiones, que sin duda iba a obtener. Mientras más rápido me curara, más rápido podría matar. Primero se detuvo porque el automóvil necesitaba gasolina. Se adentró en las cercanías, le llevó sólo unos minutos encontrar a alguien que le solucionara el problema. Las desafortunadas víctimas eran cuatro hombres que pensaban ganar una cartera. En lugar de eso ganaron una deficiencia de hierro.

No molestándose en desperdiciar el poder en sus ojos, él simplemente los puso fuera de combate con un puñetazo remolinante que se conectó con sus mandíbulas en un gracioso borrón de un semicírculo. Si la situación no fuera tan horrenda, me habría reído de cómo se cayeron en una fila sin un parpadeo entre ellos. Tal vez los enviaría a casa pensando que el crimen no merecía la pena. Inuyasha tomó de cada uno de ellos, y su cara estaba muy ruborizada cuando se deslizó de regreso a mí sin discutir el motivo. Con una sacudida de mi cabeza, emprendí el viaje de regreso hacia el hotel.

\- Vas a lavarte esa boca. Si me besas, no quiero mi cara llena de hepatitis. - Mi escudo de sarcasmo combinaba con mi armadura completa de apoyo. Cualquier emoción más intensa en el área, tendría que esperar a salir arrastrándose de la jaula en la que las había encerrado.

\- No te apures, cariño. Con tu linaje, no lo podrías atrapar aunque quisieras. Ningún germen o virus puede sobrevivir en la sangre de un yokai. Nunca has estado ni un día enferma, ¿verdad? – Obedientemente él enjuagó su boca cuando estábamos de regreso en nuestro cuarto. No hay ni que decirlo, ninguno de nosotros había empacado pasta de dientes.

\- En realidad, no. Excepto por los gérmenes de al lado, eran asquerosos - Me maravillé del punto que él había mencionado. Nadie aprecia su salud hasta que está enfermo, así es que nunca me había detenido a admirar mi perfecto registro. Veremos si vivo lo suficiente para pescar un resfriado.

\- Ven aquí. - Inuyasha estaba sentado sobre la cama y palmeó su regazo. Como una niña visitando a Santa en el centro comercial, me senté sobre él. A diferencia de una niña, ricé mis brazos a su alrededor y me dispuse a beber de su sangre valientemente.

\- ¿Me dirás cuándo detenerme? - La ansiedad enturbió mi voz. Esto no me convertiría, pero me hacía tomar un corto viaje por un camino que nunca había querido viajar.

\- Lo prometo. - La sola palabra me calmó. Nunca me había mentido.

\- ¿Me dices otra vez por qué no usamos tu muñeca? - Parecía de cierta forma menos... repulsivo. Inuyasha apretó sus brazos a mí alrededor.

\- Porque entonces no te podría abrazar. Deja de andar con rodeos. Sabes qué hacer. - Presioné mi boca en su cuello donde debería estar su yugular. Desde que su corazón no palpitaba, no había una corriente de saliera de su arteria. No, esto necesitaba succión. Ya sabes lo que dicen, pensé misteriosamente mientras mordía lo suficientemente fuerte como para que mis dientes cuadrados perforaran su piel.

La primera salpicadura caliente hizo a mi estómago respingar, pero me obligué a tragar. Una persona normal sólo puede beber una pinta de sangre antes de que el cuerpo la regurgite naturalmente. Mi normalidad nunca había sido una preocupación antes y no lo era ahora. Le mordí otra vez cuando la herida comenzó a cerrar, Inuyasha sujetó mi cabeza por detrás y me presionó más cerca.

\- Más duro. - La palabra estaba recortada, dejó escapar una pequeña jadeo. Dolor o placer, no estaba segura y no quise preguntar.

\- Más. - En el instante en que traté de apartarme. El áspero sabor a cobre de su sangre rizaba en mi boca.

Con esta cantidad, estaba muy lejos de las gotas que había tomado en los meses recién pasados. Bebí más profundo, ignorando el deseo de escupirlo. Algo comenzó a ocurrir dentro de mí. La fuerza aumentó, desenrollando sus tentáculos y ramificándose fuera para reptar a través de mí. De inmediato todo pareció más agudo. Su piel debajo de mí, tenía un perfume mucho más fuerte de lo que alguna vez me había dado cuenta. El cuarto estaba impregnado con el anterior aroma del sudor de mi cuerpo y los cuerpos de los que habían estado antes de nosotros.

El ruido de fondo de la gente en las habitaciones a nuestro alrededor se hizo más fuerte, al igual que los sonidos de afuera. Mi vista se cristalizó en una claridad que nunca había experimentado. La oscuridad se aligeró sombra por sombra. La percepción de su piel dividida debajo de mis dientes se volvió casi sensual. Le mordí más duro, disfrutando repentinamente del derramamiento de su sangre en mi boca. Jalé bruscamente su cabeza hacia atrás, mordiéndolo otra vez y se sintió tan bien. Como algo que estaba esperando hacer mi vida entera. Comencé a sentirme caliente. Mis piernas enrolladas alrededor de su cintura mientras me presionaba contra él, jalando bruscamente su cabeza más atrás todavía, y todo eso por una vez, su sangre supo... deliciosa.

\- Suficiente. - Inuyasha tiró con fuerza mi boca hacia fuera y me opuse a él, porque no quería detenerme. No podía detenerme. Con un gruñido, intenté morder con mis dientes de vuelta su garganta, pero él retorció mis brazos detrás de mí y se arrojó encima de mí. El peso de su cuerpo y su fuerza me inmovilizaron.

\- Sólo relájate. Respira. Sobrellévalo, Gatita, pasará. - Al principio luché, luego gradualmente el frenesí que me cautivó se fue aligerando hasta que ya no miraba a Inuyasha y quería beber de él hasta secarlo. La palabra deseo de matar tuvo ahora un significado completamente nuevo para mí.

\- ¿Cómo lo aguantas? - Mi aliento vino en suaves jadeos y él soltó su agarradera de hierro de mis brazos. Sin embargo no se hizo a un lado.

\- No lo haces, no por los primero pocos días al menos. Matas lo que sea que este cerca para colmar la necesidad cuando golpea. Después de eso, aprendes a controlarlo. Lo que tú tuviste fue sólo una pizca. Para la semana entrante, los efectos estarán fuera de tu sistema. Volverás a hacer tú misma. - Su completa confianza de que vería la semana entrante fue ecuánime. ¿Quién iba a discutir?

\- Te puedo oler. - La admiración delineó mi voz.

\- Me huelo a mí misma en tu piel. Huelo todo. Dios mío, hay tantos olores en este cuarto... - El resto de los sentidos, fueron meramente intensificados, este era casi completamente nuevo.

Inuyasha a menudo había hecho comentarios de que mi nariz era sólo para la decoración, ya que era una de las pocas partes de mí que eran casi humanas. Nunca antes tuve la menor idea de qué tan increíblemente activo era el sentido del olfato. Podría estar ciega y sorda y podría saber exactamente lo que me rondaba solo por el olor.

\- No me había dado cuenta de lo distintas que eran las cosas para ti. ¿Cómo has podido alguna vez pasar caminando por fuera de un baño público y no desmayarte? - Es gracioso lo que la mente piensa en los momentos más absurdos.

\- Fuerza de voluntad, mocosa - Inuyasha sonrió y me besó ligeramente.

\- ¿Esto es lo que se siente ser un yokai real? - Esa era la pregunta. Se siente... bien. Superior. Eso me asustaba como el infierno.

\- Nada más has tenido dos litros aproximadamente de un viejo Hanyou. Fermentado por doscientos cuarenta años. Estás como una autoestopista por mi poder, de cierta forma, así es. ¿Me dices que te gusta eso? - _¡OH INFIERNOS SI!_ Ese fue un pensamiento que aún no podría permitirme anidar, porque me gustó dios, malditamente mucho, temí acostumbrarme a eso. Leyó las emociones en mis ojos y supo que no recibiría una respuesta. En lugar de eso, me besó otra vez con más sustancia, y gemí por la sorpresa. Incluso el sabor de él fue más penetrante. Cuando terminó el beso, me dio una mirada atenta.

\- Cuando sea la hora, no importa lo que encontremos, quiero que desencadenes todo lo que tienes en ti. No conserves nada para el regreso. Tienes fuerza y quiero que la uses toda. Abandónate a la furia y déjale alimentarte. Da muerte a cualquier cosa, yokai o humano, eso se te mantendrá de pie a tu manera para recuperar a tu mamá. Recuerda, si están allí y no están encadenados, entonces son de Hakudoshi y son tus enemigos. - Mentalmente tiré mi conciencia hacia un pozo oscuro y profundo, la que sacaría más tarde. Asumiendo que hubiera un después.

\- Estoy lista. - Inuyasha brincó fuera de la cama con la gracia y la velocidad que sólo los no muertos podrían manifestar. Con excepción mía ahora. Con su sangre recorriendo mis venas, casi le correspondí en la fluidez. Él hizo crujir sus nudillos e hizo rodar su cabeza alrededor de sus hombros y la luz roja que destacaba en sus ojos dorados hizo eco en los míos.

\- Entonces vayamos a matarlos -

_Continuara…_


	21. Sangre

**Sangre**

Mis estacas y mis cuchillos estaban en mis botas, alineados a lo largo de mis muslos. El interior de mi cinturón estaba atestado por otros aperitivos letales. Condujimos para encontrar a los hombres de Hakudoshi en el mismo lugar donde habíamos intentado matarle y donde él había dejado a Francesca. Eso es lo que la otra parte, de la pequeña nota secreta quería decir. Desde donde estarían seguros que no éramos seguidos por ningún respaldo y nos dirigiríamos hacia donde mantenían a mi madre. Inuyasha no había estado preocupado sobre el obvio embalaje de armas que llevaba.

Como Hakudoshi y sus hombres no tenían idea que podían hacer uso ellos, probablemente sólo se divertirían de mi artillería de plata. Inuyasha no llevaba nada encima de él, sabiendo que sólo le sería quitado. Su plan era aterrador por su simplicidad, dejaría que lo llevaran dentro de la edificación donde fuera que estuviera siendo retenida mi madre y cuando nos traicionaran, no soltándola yo debía entrar y resplandecer.

\- ¿Pero qué si te estacan a simple vista? - Mi estómago se retorció con el pensamiento.

\- Dios Inuyasha, no puedes arriesgarte. - Él me echó una mirada cínica.

\- No Hakudoshi. Él querrá prolongarlo innecesariamente por semanas. Te lo dije, él no hace matanzas rápidas, misericordiosas. Especialmente a un viejo amigo que le causó un mundo de dificultades. No, él querrá oírme implorar. Habrá tiempo. - La casual forma en la que describió su potencial tortura y muerte me aturdió, dado que tenía fuertes sentimientos de esos mismos temas. Aun así, estaba siendo bastante práctico. Ya sea que nuestro plan surtiera efecto o no, si no lo hiciera no había Plan B.

\- Inuyasha. - Agarré su mano y mis ojos gritaron todas las cosas que no tuve tiempo de decir. Él me apretó de regreso y me dio una alegre sonrisa.

\- Mantén ese pensamiento, Gatita. Tengo la intención de cobrarlo. - Cuando estábamos casi ahí. Se apoyó para murmurarme al oído antes de que estuviéramos demasiado cerca.

\- Déjalos oler tu miedo, los calmará. No seas fuerte hasta que lo tengas que ser. - Bien, esa era ciertamente una cosa con la que podría cumplir.

Incluso lo podía oler viniendo de mí con mi nueva nariz. Olía empalagoso, como una fruta podrida. ¿Ceder ante el miedo para crear un efecto? Una bandeja de hedor, justamente viniendo. Cuatro grandes SUV esperaban en la oscuridad a lo largo de la orilla de la carretera con sus luces apagadas. Nuestro automóvil se detuvo e instantáneamente estábamos rodeados de seis yokais. Parecieron materializarse de la nada, pero con un gran alivio, me di cuenta de que para mí, sus movimientos se veían perceptiblemente más lentos. Viva la sangre de Inuyasha, pensé burlonamente. 'Amén'.

\- Entonces, viniste después de todo. - Uno de ellos estaba parado en la ventana, Inuyasha bajó el vidrio y lo recorrió con la mirada.

\- Hola, Vincent. Que sorpresa verte aquí. - Hubo un tono tan aburrido en su voz que me hizo parpadear. Nunca podría fingir esa clase de calma. Vincent sonrió.

\- Llámame Switch. - ¡Hijo de puta! ¿Éste era el ejecutor de Hakudoshi? ¿El que hacía todo el trabajo sucio que a Hakudoshi no le gustaba hacer? Switch aparentaba tener aún menos edad que yo, con características de un muchacho y pelo castaño. ¡Dios mío, incluso tenía pecas! Vístelo con un uniforme de Boy Scout y no se vería fuera de lugar.

\- Me sorprendes al traerla contigo - continuó Switch.

\- Ella insistió en venir. Quería ver a su mamá, no la podía convencer de lo contrario. - Otra vez la insipidez en su voz me crispó los nervios. Switch me examinó, gustosamente dejé a la ansiedad filtrarse por mis poros. Su sonrisa ensanchada, reveló colmillos que sobresalían desde atrás de sus labios.

\- Tienes una agradable familia, Kagome. Lo siento por tus abuelos. Sé que es descortés comer y correr, pero tenía poco tiempo. - Con extraordinaria dificultad refrené mi furia.

No los podía dejar ver el resplandor de mis ojos y revelar la sorpresa. Gracias a Dios había llegado a ser una experta en controlar mi mirada fija. ¿Ese hijo de puta pensaba que iba a salirse con la suya con recriminaciones burlonas sobre matar a mis abuelos? En el momento, me hice a la idea de que si yo moría, él vendría conmigo.

\- ¿Dónde está mi madre? - La broma no me fue indiferente, odio puro. Todo lo que él había esperado.

\- La tenemos. Bien, estamos en camino. ¿Confío en que no te retrasarás? - Otro se acercó a Switch y le informó que no habían visto a nadie detrás de nosotros, Switch se volvió hacia Inuyasha.

\- No te preocupes por mí - Inuyasha contestó uniformemente. Switch gruñó y se fue hacia su vehículo.

\- Estoy asustada - dije mientras partíamos, diciendo las palabras que habíamos ensayado más temprano. Aun a cinco automóviles de distancia nos podían oír.

\- Sólo permanece en el automóvil y no salgas. Cuándo tu mamá entre, te vas enseguida, ¿recuerdas? – me indico tal como habíamos acordado, caray, deberían darnos un Oscar.

\- Sí. Lo haré. - Cuando nieve en el infierno. Mis manos ardían por hacerlos trizas.

En ese preciso instante comencé a llorar, haciendo algunos sonidos de gimoteo mientras mentalmente contaba los instantes. Pronto, muy pronto, averiguarían lo que uno de su clase había engendrado. La venganza era una perra y esa también pasaba a ser mi especialidad. El recorrido duró cuarenta minutos hasta que llegamos a una casa destartalada a diez millas fuera de la interestatal. Era agradable y aislada, con un largo camino de acceso. El lugar perfecto para una masacre. Inuyasha se detuvo y metió el coche en un estacionamiento, con el motor todavía marchando. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos por sólo un instante antes de que su puerta fuera abierta bruscamente.

\- Fin del camino para ti. Hakudoshi dice que la enviaremos fuera cuando entres. - Switch estaba en la puerta otra vez, con esa misma sonrisa maliciosa decorando su cara. Inuyasha alzó una oscura ceja hacia él.

\- No lo creo, compañero. Tráela a la puerta, así la podré ver y sólo entonces entraré. Si no, tú y yo bailamos ahora mismo. - La apacibilidad dejó su tono y sus ojos sangraron con verde. Aunque el coche era bloqueado desde atrás por los otros vehículos y estábamos rodeados, Switch se veía inquieto.

\- Puedes oír el latido de su corazón allá dentro. Está viva - argumentó defensivamente. Inuyasha le dio una breve sonrisa sin humor.

\- Oigo siete latidos del corazón allí dentro, ¿Y quién puede decir que cualquiera de ellos son de ella? ¿Qué hay que esconder? ¿Son negocios o no? - Switch lo miró furiosamente, luego con un tirón de su cabeza, uno de los otros yokais corrió a toda prisa adentro.

\- Mira Ahora. - Me quedé sin aliento. En la ventana alumbrada por una suave luz, la cara de mi madre fue empujada a la vista. Una mano estaba envuelta alrededor de su garganta, sujetándola en contra del pecho de su captor. Sangre cayendo gradualmente por su cabeza y su blusa estaba roja en donde más se había manchado.

\- Allí. Tú prueba. ¿Satisfecho? - Inuyasha asintió con la cabeza una vez y salió del coche. Inmediatamente fue rodeado por los seis yokais. Me deslicé a través del asiento del conductor y le eché seguro a la puerta. Switch me sonrió burlonamente a través del vidrio.

\- Espera allí. La sacaremos y entonces podrás salir. - Por su completa falta de preocupación acerca de mí, ya sea porque mi madre no había revelado lo que era yo, o como se pronosticó, no le creyeron.

Gracias Dios por los tontos de nacimiento. La puerta principal se cerró detrás de Inuyasha y me quedé sola en el automóvil, bloqueada en tres lados por los SUV's. Para mi alivio, mi madre fue tirada con fuerza de la ventana y lejos de la vista. Una voz salió disparada de la casa, sonando siniestra y alegre. Lo reconocí de inmediato como la de Hakudoshi.

\- ¡Bien, mira quién se viene a unir a la fiesta! Se cuidadoso con lo que deseas Inuyasha. Has querido averiguar quién estaba involucrado conmigo por años, así es que fíjate bien alrededor. Excepto por uno, aquí estamos todos. - Allí estaban todos ellos.

La gente que desbarató centenares de vidas, no simplemente la mía. Pensé en todas las familias que estos canallas habían despedazado y me dio fuerza. Con mis manos temblorosas estabilizadas, recogí el teléfono celular y marqué el número que estaba en la tarjeta que el Detective Mansfield me había dado, aparentemente en otra época de mi vida.

\- Departamento del Jefe de Policía Franklin County, ¿Es una emergencia? - La voz de una mujer contestó.

\- Sí, señora - respiré.

\- Ésta es Kagome Higurashi. Estoy fuera de la Interestatal 71 y 323, simplemente a algunas millas de Bethel Road en una casa al final de una calle sin salida. Unas horas antes herí a los detectives Mansfield y Black con cuchillos de plata travesando sus muñecas. Que vengan y me atrapen si se atreven - Colgué el teléfono cuando ella comenzó a crepitar y puse el automóvil de nuevo en marcha.

La puerta principal se abrió repentinamente y Switch asechó fuera, moviéndose con velocidad inhumana. Me habían oído al teléfono y como supe que lo harían, venían a silenciarme. En cierta forma con toda su conspiración ninguna vez pensaron que Inuyasha me haría llamar a la policía. Siempre soberbios antes de una caída. Con una sonrisa abiertamente salvaje a Switch, golpee el gas. Los SUV's me habían bloqueado la salida de cada lado excepto el frente. ¡Listos o no, chicos, aquí voy! El automóvil salió adelante, y Switch evitó ser atropellado solo por brincar encima del capó.

Inmediatamente, perforó el parabrisas e intentó agarrarme, pero mi mano estaba lista con un cuchillo. Lo clavé en su cuello y lo retorcí. Se rasgó su garganta quedando abierta mientras me encubría por debajo del timón mientras el coche chocaba violentamente contra la casa. Hubo una explosión espectacular de madera y ladrillo a medida que el vehículo se abría paso a través de la ventana delantera. El chirrido de metal y vidrio destrozado era ensordecedor. Sin titubear salté a través del parabrisas destrozado y caí rodando por el capó, arrojando cuchillos de plata a cualquier cosa que se moviera en mí dirección.

Inuyasha supo agacharse rápidamente, gritos de dolor acompañaban al siseo del motor humeando, el cual tosió y resopló en su agonía. Hakudoshi estaba en los restos de la sala de estar junto con aproximadamente veinticinco otros yokais. Madre de Dios, habían más de ellos de lo que habíamos anticipado. Mi madre fue apartada de un empujón a una esquina, sus manos y pies estaban atados juntos. Sus extensos ojos incrédulos me miraron. La neblina roja de furia que cuidadosamente había controlado en primer lugar viendo las formas sin vida de mis abuelos hizo erupción dentro de mí y la dejé consumirme. Un gruñido de venganza se desgarró desde mi garganta y mis ojos se consumieron de fuego enrojecido.

Inuyasha aprovechó la distracción. Alguien había estado en el proceso de encadenarlo cuando hice un garaje de la casa. Las cadenas que colgaban de sus muñecas fueron azotadas y se enrollaron alrededor del cuello del yokai más cercano. Con un tirón despiadado de los eslabones, la cabeza del yokai se quebró e Inuyasha pasó rápidamente en un borrón de velocidad hacia el próximo.

Tres yokais saltaron sobre mí. Sus dientes estaban criminalmente extendidos, pero así también estaban mis cuchillos. Me agache velozmente lejos de sus colmillos y mientras aterrizaba lo castigaba con golpes de mis piernas, arroje a uno de ellos. Una vez que estuve sobre él, desgarré su corazón y lo desmenucé con una cuchillada antes de rodar y repetir el proceso con los siguientes dos.

Un yokai de cabello negro tuvo el aplomo de ir por mi madre. Lanzándome en vuelo, prácticamente volé a través del cuarto para aterrizar en su espalda. El cuchillo de plata crujió y se enterró en su corazón justo antes que sus manos la tocaran. Una vuelta brutal del cuchillo lo terminó, y entonces fui derribada por un golpe y caí de bruces. En lugar de combatirlo, dejé a mi cuerpo enrollarse, el agresor pasó sobre mi cabeza, más bien tropezó conmigo.

Ninguno de ellos estaba preparado para mi velocidad. Fue ensartado en la pared detrás de él antes de que tuviera tiempo para saltar al ataque otra vez, quedándose mirando estúpidamente la agarradera de plata que se destacaba de su pecho. Con uno de mis cuchillos de lanzamiento corté la soga que ataba a mi madre.

\- ¡Sal ahora, vete! - La saqué a empujones del camino de otra serie de asaltos y me levanté directamente de un salto en el aire para bajar detrás de dos yokais yendo a carga.

Desatando mi fuerza aumentada, cerré de un golpe sus cabezas a la vez, lo suficiente fuerte como para astillar sus cráneos y luego apuñalé a los dos por sus espaldas con un cuchillo en cada puño. La fuerza de mis golpes envió mis manos de un extremo a otro a través de ellos. Con un gruñido cruel, di vuelta y usé sus cuerpos consumidos como escudos. Los colmillos que iban hacia mi cuello, arrancaron carne muerta en su lugar. Embestí mi cuchillo ensangrentado contra el siguiente demonio hasta que mi cuchillo pasara el tórax del yokai todavía colgando de él.

Antes de que el siguiente manojo de Nosferatu descendiera, lancé el cuerpo a mi otro brazo, desacelerándolos lo suficiente como para torcer libremente el cadáver y arrojar más cuchillos de plata con infernal exactitud. Uno se adhirió directamente en el ojo de un yokai que avanzaba, y terribles alaridos surgieron de su boca antes de que otro aterrizara entre sus colmillos.

Parecía que sacaba cuchillos de plata de los cuerpos simplemente para volver a lanzar más, en un mórbido acto de malabarismo. En su defecto, si bien era más peligroso, el combate cuerpo a cuerpo funcionaba bien. Experimenté el furioso éxtasis de retorcer la cabeza de alguien alrededor casi rompiéndola completamente. Entonces la lancé como una bola de bolos a través del cuarto estrellándose en la espalda de un yokai que se acercaba a Inuyasha. Todavía tenía una cadena sujetada alrededor de su muñeca y se mecía tan rápidamente que sólo era un borrón gris.

Un hombre intentó escalar pasando por sobre los despojos del automóvil para rodearme y sin detenerme a pensar, le lancé un cuchillo dentro de su cráneo. Algo sobre su repentino grito y luego el silencio me dejó saber que acababa de matar un humano. Los yokais no se caían tan fácilmente. Curiosamente, no sentí la más leve punzada de dolor de culpabilidad. Si iban tras de mí entonces eran malos, con o sin latido de corazón. Las sirenas sonaron con un gran estruendo a lo lejos, acercándose. Obviamente Mansfield había obtenido el mensaje.

A través de la pared desmoronada del exterior de la casa, vi el destello de luces rojas y azules, muchas de ellas. Un pequeño ejército descendía. Los yokais se pusieron de pie cuando los vieron también y comenzaron a dispersarse. Esto era lo que habíamos esperado. Era más conveniente matarlos cuando estaban lejos de nosotros. Más cuchillos de plata encontraron carne cuando brincaron a través de los restos de la casa.

Un perverso júbilo me llenó, y un aullido por la victoriosa matanza hizo erupción en mi garganta. Sacudí los restos de vidrio en las ventanas, mientras rondaba velozmente por los alrededores y través de los cuerpos para encontrar otro que destruir. Por la esquina de mis ojos vi a Inuyasha, sonriendo malvadamente y haciendo trizas a un yokai lo suficientemente desafortunado como para estar enfrente de él. Un brazo surcó a través de la carnicería hasta aterrizar en el montón de partes de cuerpos, seguido por una cabeza.

\- ¡Policía! ¡Deja caer tú...! - La voz en el megáfono abruptamente se cortó cuando su proyector iluminó la escena.

Sólo quedaban seis yokais y tres de ellos estaban perforados con múltiples cuchillos. Los disparos comenzaron a oírse desde las armas de los oficiales cuando disparaban salvajemente a todo lo que se movía, no sabiendo a qué en el mundo disparaban. Esto dio lugar a que los yokais sobrevivientes se volvieran contra la policía. Me quedé abajo, las balas seguían siendo mucho más dañinas para mí.

Desde ese sitio ventajoso vi a Hakudoshi y a Switch, esas bolsas de baba, avanzando lentamente alrededor de las ruinas del automóvil. Estaban casi en el agujero de la pared, y desde allí podrían salir corriendo hacia la arboleda cercana. Un odio hiriente se desbordó dentro de mí y tuve sólo un pensamiento bien definido y cristalino. Sobre mi cadáver. No iban a cualquier lugar a menos que estuviera fría en el suelo.

\- ¡Hakudoshi! Gruñí. ¡Voy por ti! - Hakudoshi volteó su cabeza con una mirada de incredulidad. Switch no lo hizo.

Él comenzó a gatear más rápido. Su garganta se había curado de nuestro anterior enfrentamiento y de la forma en que se abría paso, no quería una revancha. Sólo me quedaba un cuchillo, pero era uno grande. Mi mano se cerró a su alrededor con un maldito apretón. Me agaché, canalizando toda mi energía, y me abalancé sobre ellos sin prestar atención a la lluvia de balas.

Switch era más pequeño y usó eso en su beneficio, metiéndose rápidamente debajo del marco torcido del coche. Hakudoshi era un hombre de gran tamaño. Un blanco perfecto, aterricé en él con toda la furia impulsándome. Ambos nos golpeamos ruidosamente en un lado de la casa. Más yeso se derrumbó. Hakudoshi fue por mi cuello, pero le aparté de un empujón hacia atrás al mismo tiempo. Sus dientes aterrizaron en mi clavícula en su lugar. El dolor me cortó cuando sus colmillos rasgaron mi carne. Ya que estábamos acuñados entre el automóvil y la pared desmoronada, no podía quitármelo de encima.

Hakudoshi meneó su cabeza como un tiburón, abriendo más la herida, mientras un brazo estaba inútilmente atrapado debajo de mí. Le pateé brutalmente, pero él no me dejó ir. Ésta era la peor posición para mí al estar con un yokai, razón por la cual me había entrenado tan duro con mis cuchillos para la matanza a distancia. Por raro que parezca, las palabras de Spade sonaron en mi cabeza. 'Ese pulso en tu cuello es tu máxima debilidad'…

Hakudoshi y yo, ambos sabíamos que todo lo que él tenía que hacer era esperar y estaría acabada. Cada sacudida de su boca lo acercaba a mi garganta. En un dos por tres, hice mi decisión. Puedo caer, pero te llevaré conmigo. El brazo libre con el que lo había estado deteniendo, lo usé para enrollarlo a su alrededor. Hakudoshi alzó su cabeza lo suficiente como para sonreír abiertamente con la sangre goteando desde sus mandíbulas, entonces llevó su boca hacia mi desprotegido cuello.

Del mismo modo que sus colmillos pujaron en contra de mi piel, golpeé duramente el cuchillo de plata a través de su espalda. Todo su cuerpo se endureció, pero no me detuve a ver si era suficiente. Me mantuve retorciendo y cavando la hoja más profunda dentro de él, sintiéndolo sacudirse con fuerza haciendo espasmos con cada zambullida, hasta que dejó de moverse totalmente. La boca en mi garganta perdió su amenaza, se aflojó y cuando lo aparté con la mano, él estaba literal y figurativamente muerto. No había tiempo para celebrar. El disparo que se concentró lejos de la casa, me dio pie para mover mi cabeza hacia arriba, a tiempo de ver a Switch desaparecer entre los árboles. Había pasado a través del cordón policíaco y corría en busca de su libertad. Me levanté de un salto para perseguirle, excepto que una bala que pasó zumbando demasiado cerca para mi comodidad, me hizo ocultarme de regreso hacia abajo otra vez.

\- ¡Inuyasha! - Grité.

\- ¡Switch se escapa! ¡Está yendo por los árboles! - Inuyasha perforó el cuello del yokai más cercano a él, su mano procedió a apartarlo hacia otro lado.

Cuatro balas aterrizaron en él, en rápida sucesión, pero apenas recorrió con la mirada las heridas. Su cara se retorció con indecisión. Si él iba por Switch tendría que dejarme atrás, porque la meta había sido salir antes de que toda la caballería llegara. No habíamos anticipado las cifras adentro. En su defecto, Inuyasha tendría que usar su cuerpo como un escudo mientras huíamos. Sin embargo ninguna de estas opciones surtiría efecto ahora. No si tuviese la intención de atrapar a Switch. Todo lo que podía pensar era en mi abuela quedándose con la mirada fija en una silenciosa acusación y mi abuelo tirado bruscamente sobre el piso de la cocina.

\- Atrápalo ahora, después regresa por mí. ¡Atrápalo! - Esto último fue un rugido de vehemencia descontrolada.

Quería a esa criatura muerta. Verdadera y dolorosamente muerta. Todo lo demás podría esperar. Con la decisión hecha, Inuyasha se lanzó a través de la habitación a velocidades que un automóvil no podría manejar. Las balas tardaban demasiado en aterrizar en él. En un parpadeo se fue. Uno de los yokais restantes tomó la iniciativa y me arrojó uno de mis cuchillos. El cuchillo de plata fue enterrado en la parte alta de mi muslo, fallando en la arteria por pulgadas. Ignorando el dolor, lo tiré bruscamente desde mi pierna y se lo envié a mi enemigo dentro de su corazón, fui recompensada con un truncado grito de agonía. De repente, una carga explosiva resonó en mis oídos y fui tirada de costado. Cuando me incorporé para apuntar con mi cuchillo, alguien más estaba apuntado contra mí. Un Ardiente y abrazador metal rasgó mi hombro cuando la bala dio en el blanco. Jadeante, me sentía abrazada por la herida y oí cercanas voces sin aliento, casi encima de mí.

\- ¡No te muevas! ¡No te muevas! ¡Las manos arriba! - Un policía tembloroso estaba parado sobre mí, flanqueado por otros tres. Con sus asustados ojos, barrieron el baño de sangre que era la sala de estar. Lentamente alcé mis manos, respingando por los fragmentos de dolor que se apoderaban de mi hombro.

\- Estás bajo arresto - un oficial aterrorizado respiró con dificultad, lo blanco de sus ojos se enrollaba en su cabeza. El hedor de su miedo me abrumó.

\- Gracias a Dios - contesté. Tomando todo en consideración, era un mejor final de lo que había esperado.

_Continuara…_


	22. Acabar con esto

**Acabar con esto**

Me leyeron mis derechos, algo a lo que no le preste mucha atención, porque no necesitaba saber la 'advertencia de Miranda' ya que estar encerrada hasta el infierno era mi mayor interés. Después de media hora negándome a responder cualquier pregunta, mientras estaba esposada a una camilla en la parte de atrás de una ambulancia, un policía alto y delgado se abrió paso entre la multitud.

\- Me la llevo conmigo, Kirkland - El oficial que me leyó mis derechos, presumiblemente Kirkland, balbuceo.

\- ¿Teniente Isaac? Pero… - intento negarse.

\- Pronto este lugar estará lleno de helicópteros de los medios de comunicación y necesitamos algunas respuestas. ¡Y no me llames teniente! - El hombre dijo con brusquedad.

\- Hey, estoy justo aquí chicos. Sangrando y todo eso - Señale.

\- Cállate - Isaac dijo secamente y me separo de la camilla. Los asistentes médicos miraban con incredulidad.

Isaac tiro de mí por mis manos esposadas, para que lo siguiera, enviando un nuevo dolor por mi hombro. Kirkland miraba sin decir nada. Parecía que no podía esperar a salir de allí. El teniente Kirkland me empujo suavemente a la parte trasera de un coche de policía sin identificar. La única cosa oficial sobre esto era la luz roja en el salpicadero. Mire alrededor sorprendida. ¿Era este el procedimiento usual?

\- Estoy herida y ustedes payasos me han retenido por treinta minutos. ¿No se supone que debo ser llevaba a un hospital? - Le pregunte a Isaac mientras aceleraba.

\- Cállate - Dijo, mientras íbamos por el laberinto de coches de policía alrededor de la propiedad demolida.

\- Cualquier buen abogado podría llamar a esto violación de derechos - Dije ignorándolo. El me miro por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Cierra, la puta, boca - replico, enfatizando cada palabra.

Esto no se sentía normal. Vale, este era mi primer arresto, pero aun así. Olí el aire interrogante. Isaac tenía un olor sobre él, pero no podía situar que era. Yo no diagnosticaba las cosas por el olor. Después de unos minutos. Isaac estaba fuera de toda actividad y en carretera abierta. El gruño como si fuese de satisfacción y después se encontró con mis ojos en el espejo.

\- Que vergüenza Kagome. Una chica como tú, con toda su vida por delante, que tira todo por la borda al involucrarse en una banda de trata de blancas. Incluso matando a tus abuelos para cubrir lo que hiciste. Es trágico – arqueo una de mis cejas.

\- Oficial idiota. Vete a la mierda - dije claramente.

\- Oh, ese lenguaje… Pero no me sorprende, viniendo de ti. Incluso vendiste a tu madre a la trata de blancas ¿no? - Isaac chasqueo.

\- Tienes que ser tan estúpido - Empecé furiosa, después pare, respirando profundamente. Isaac sabía demasiado y ahora sabía que era ese olor.

Justo cuando Isaac zarandeaba su mano alrededor, yo salí despedida a la parte delantera del coche. Su arma disparo, pero la bala rasgo el asiento trasero en vez de a mí. El coche se desvió peligrosamente mientras Isaac trataba de apuntarme otra vez. Golpee su cabeza contra el volante. Nos sacudimos al otro lado de la carretera, afortunadamente vacío por la temprana hora y cogí el volante para evitar estrellarnos. Cuando Isaac miro hacia arriba unos segundos después, aturdido y sangrando. Yo tenía su arma apuntándole.

\- Detente amablemente y despacio o esparciré tu cerebro sobre los dos - El trato de arrebatarme el arma, pero azote su mandíbula incluso antes de que sus dedos la rozaran.

\- Haz eso otra vez, Renfield, y mira lo que consigues - Sus ojos se ampliaron. Y me dio una desagradable sonrisa.

\- Si, se lo que eres. Escoge un nombre… Renfield, familiar yokai, cabrón, cualquiera. Apestas como un yokai y no exactamente como los muertos. Cuando ellos están marchitos, tienen un olor diferente. ¿Quién lo habría pensado? Entonces, ¿De quién eres el pequeño recadero? ¿Qué culo pálido y frio besas con la esperanza de que algún día te convierta? - Tire de la palanca de cambios hacia parking y tire de sus bolas antes de que él pudiera gritar.

\- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién te ha enviado a acabar conmigo? - Lo hizo, sin embargo, en cuanto les di un apretón.

\- Que te jodan - Apreté sus bolas como si fueran globos anti estrés.

\- Ahora, voy a preguntarte otra vez y no me hagas enojar. ¿Quién te envió? - Isaac dejo escapar un agudo grito que me dio instantáneamente un dolor de cabeza.

\- Oliver. Fue Oliver - Fue la dolorosa respuesta.

\- Es mejor que me lo crea. ¿Qué Oliver? - Ese no era el nombre del alcalde. De hecho, no era nadie de nuestra lista de humanos o yokais sospechosos.

\- ¡Ethan Oliver! ¿No lo sabías? Hakudoshi estaba seguro de que Francesca se lo había dicho a Inuyasha. - Me quedé inmóvil, aturdida. Isaac soltó una carcajada sin aliento.

\- Ethan Oliver ¿El gobernador Ethan Oliver? ¿Es un yokai? - dije en voz baja.

\- No, es humano. Él está en negocios con ellos - Esto encajo.

\- ¡Él es el compañero fantasma de Hakudoshi! Dios mío, vote por él. ¿Por qué lo hizo? – ya de por si estaba muy decepcionada del género humano pero esto era el colmo.

\- ¡Suelta mis bolas! - dijo Isaac carraspeo. En su lugar las agarre con aun más fuerza.

\- Las dejare cuando esto tenga sentido, y el reloj está haciendo tic-tac. Con cada minuto que pase, apretare más fuerte. No tendrás nada en el lado izquierdo dentro de cinco – para dar énfasis de li un peor apretón.

\- Él quiere postularse para presidente y está usando Ohio como su podio - Isaac soltó en una solo aliento.

\- Oliver se tropezó con Hakudoshi hace unos años. Creo que fue cuando él estaba comprando chicas lindas en otro estado. Hakudoshi apareció con la idea de recoger personas para alimentaciones, como él tenía en México. Oliver lo adoro. El problema, era que las chicas jóvenes y bonitas se venden más fácilmente, pero las cosas se complican cuando un montón de ellas desaparecen. Entonces ellos hicieron un trato. Hakudoshi limpia las calles de vagabundos, traficantes de drogas, prostitutas y degenerados como su parte del trato y Oliver se aseguraba de que el papeleo desapareciera, lo que necesitaba Hakudoshi para mantener a sus clientes felices. Pero eso era mucho trabajo, entonces Hakudoshi empezó a conseguir las direcciones de las chicas y detuvo los reportes antes de que se iniciaran. Hacia mi trabajo más fácil, no teniendo que escuchar a todas esas familias lloronas. Era perfecto. El ranking criminal disminuye, la economía crece, los votantes están contentos, Oliver parece el salvador de Ohio y Hakudoshi hace un fajo de billetes. - Yo estaba moviendo la cabeza con incredulidad por la absoluta insensibilidad de todo. Francamente, no sé qué era peor, Hakudoshi por hacerlo o Oliver por hacerse el héroe con los huesos de cientos de víctimas.

\- Oliver te envió para matarme, ¿pero qué pasa con mi madre y las otras chicas que estaban en la casa? ¿Qué vas a hacer con ellas, y no te atrevas a mentirme? - Mi nuevo agarre obtuvo un chillido de él, pero también conseguí mi punto. Lo siguiente que me dijo no fue la fabricación de dulces recubiertos.

\- Oliver enloqueció cuando escucho sobre la policía alrededor de esa casa y como algunas chicas fueron rescatadas vivas. Él quiere borrar cualquier rastro, se supone que yo te disparaba y después ponía una bomba en el hospital en el que están las chicas. Oliver iba a apuntarlo a Musulmanes extremistas. Él vio como los números de Bush aumentaron tras el 11 de Septiembre, de modo que pensaba que lo empujaría a la parte superior en la próxima campaña presidencial – explico aun sintiéndose orgulloso, volví a apretarle los huevos.

\- Tu, cabrón. ¿Dónde está la bomba? - Gruñí.

\- En el maletero - Pensé rápido. Oliver espera una bomba en el próximo par de horas, y cuando no sucediese, enviara a alguien más a terminar el trabajo.

\- Isaac… tú vas a venir conmigo. Voy a revocar mi voto - Dije amablemente.

La residencia del gobernador en Bexley estaba decorada festivamente por las navidades. Un gran árbol estaba en el frente, con luces, guirnaldas y adornos. Más luces esparcidas por el exterior, los jardines llenas de flores de Pascua, además de las habituales flores de temporada. Isaac aparco junto al enrejado de hierro forjado a una cuadra de la entrada.

\- ¿Qué crees que vas a hacer? ¿Tocar el timbre? - pregunto casualmente. Me senté detrás de él en el asiento trasero, con su propia arma apuntándole en un lado. Energía de otro mundo impregnaba la propiedad. Oh, aquí debe de haber monstruos, verdad.

\- ¿Cuantos hay allí? Y tú sabes a lo que me refiero - El no jugo a lo tonto.

\- Tres, quizás cuatro yokais y los chicos habituales. - Juzgando por los latidos de corazón, debe haber unos 6 guardias humanos. Quizás solo son idiotas inocentes haciendo su trabajo. Quizás no. No sufrí ningún remordimiento por los yokais y no por mis habituales razones. Si ellos estuvieron vigilando a Oliver, ellos sabían muy bien lo que estaba pasando.

\- ¿Ellos te conocen? ¿Los guardias? ¿Has venido antes, verdad? – le pregunte pegando la punta del cañón a su nuca.

\- Todo el tiempo. La has jodido con él a equivocado, perra, Estoy en su agradable y cerrado bolsillo. - se burló.

\- Uh-Huh - Quite mi camiseta y sostén con una sola mano sin quitar el arma de Isaac en ningún segundo. Entonces empuje mi pelo sobre la herida de bala del hombro, ocultándola. En cuanto al resto de la sangre sobre mí... bueno, no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Los ojos de Isaac se abrieron por el espejo retrovisor.

\- Conduce derecho y diles que has traído un juguete de navidad - Dije mientras me sentaba atrás.

\- Estoy segura que no es la primera vez. Y recuerda. Tengo esto apuntando a tu cabeza, si dices algo, te mandare al infierno - Yo sabía que él tiraría algo, pero yo esperaba que él fuera bastante arrogante para esperar hasta que nosotros fuéramos dentro para hacerlo.

\- Bonitas tetas - Isaac sonrió con satisfacción. Puerco.

\- Vamos - El arranco hacia la carretera sin más indicación. Cuando se acercó a la estación de guardia, moví el arma a mi cadera fuera de la vista. Isaac bajo la ventana cuando se detuvo en la puerta. Uno de los guardias asomo su cabeza de su puesto.

\- Hola, Frankie. Estoy de vuelta - Dijo Isaac.

\- ¿Dos veces en un día, Jay? ¿A quién llevas ahí detrás? - El hombre pregunto.

\- No importa. Supongo que es mejor si no lo sé. Buena oportunidad. La señora se acaba de ir hace una hora - Isaac bajo mi ventanilla. El cristal estaba tintado. Cuando el guardia me vio, miro lascivamente mis pechos y después se rió.

\- Ese es buen momento, te veo luego, Frankie - Isaac arrastro las palabras, sonando mucho más seguro. Pasamos a través de las puertas y paramos encima de una acera de la casa. Estaba a punto de ponerme mi camiseta cuando alguien sin latido de corazón camino hacia la entrada para anunciarse.

\- ¡Ayuda! - Grito Isaac y se agacho.

El yokai se lanzó hacia el coche justo cuando pulse el gatillo. Si yo hubiera sido simplemente humana, Isaac lo hubiera conseguido, pero yo era mitad yokai coronada con dos litros de sangre de Inuyasha, y el no tuvo ninguna oportunidad. La cabeza de Isaac exploto. La sangre salpico por todas partes, cubriendo las ventanas y a mí en una espesa capa.

Mi puerta fue arrancada del marco en el segundo siguiente, pero ése fue lo suficientemente largo para apuntar otra vez. Como una sucesión de relámpagos dispare a la boca abierta del yokai, golpeándolo hacia atrás, apretando el gatillo una y otra vez hasta que no hubo nada más que clicks, y después salte sobre él. Su cara era un desastre. Él se curaba, pero con pedazos de su cráneo que imitaban el estado actual de Isaac, esto le tomó demasiado tiempo. Le arrebaté un cuchillo de su cinturón con alivio, embistiéndolo en su corazón justo a tiempo para girar y afrontar a otros dos yokais que corrían.

Uno venia por el aire. Me agache para dejarlo pasar sobre mí. Aterrizo sobre el coche, dándome ese necesario momento para correr hacia adelante y lanzarme sobre su compañero. Golpee, golpee y entonces se desplomo con una expresión de incredulidad en su cara. Ser subestimada era una de las mejores cosas siempre. El otro yokai recupero sus sentidos y me rodeo, sus colmillos brillando. Hubo gritos desde dentro de la casa y la estación de seguridad. Escuche a Frankie pidiendo refuerzos y entonces el sonido de él corriendo. Mierda. Pronto este lugar estaría lleno de policías. O peor.

Me moví hacia atrás fingiendo tropezar. Cara colmillo salto hacia delante. Su impulso hizo que le clavara el cuchillo mucho más profundo en su pecho. Él estaba todavía gruñendo cuando aterrizo sobre mí, yo rodé hacia atrás en una voltereta y le di una patada lanzándolo a través de la ventana del frente. Salte inmediatamente para seguirlo. Mejor él consiguiendo cortes y creando la puerta en vez de yo. Disparos brotaron desde dentro y fuera de la casa, así los guardias de seguridad humanos trataban de defender sus trabajos. Agarre al moribundo yokai y lo lance a los más cercanos tiradores, dejándolos fuera. Corrí por el comedor, pasando por la chimenea de piedra con su adorable reja resplandeciente, y subí las escaleras. Detrás de mí solo había caos, mientras trataban de perseguirme.

No me enfoque en ellos. Escuche a Oliver al teléfono, pidiendo ayuda, y eso era en lo que tenía toda mi concentración. Seguí hacia abajo por el pasillo, su acelerado corazón era mi señal, y atravesé la puerta que se interponía entre mi presa y yo. La bala dirigida a mi pecho desgarro mi hombro, di sacudidas, viendo el arma desasido tarde. Oliver disparo otra vez, hiriéndome en la pierna. Esto me golpeo y me derrumbe momentáneamente, conmocionada por el impacto y maldiciéndome a mí misma, por precipitarme de esa manera tan estúpida. Frankie y otros dos guardias venían resoplando por las escaleras. No me voltee, mantuve mi mirada en Oliver mientras me apuntaba con su arma, con mano firme.

\- Isaac está muerto. No habrá ninguna explosión en el hospital - dije lentamente, el dolor de las balas casi me paralizaba.

\- ¡Gobernador Oliver! - uno de los hombres dijo sin aliento.

\- ¿Esta herido? - Oliver tenía ojos azul cielo. Muy claros y brillantes, el pelo castaño perfectamente peinado como si él hubiera estado en una campaña de fotos.

\- Frankie, Stephen, John…largo de aquí - él dijo impecablemente.

\- ¡Pero señor! - dijeron a coro.

\- ¡Ella está de rodillas y la tengo a punta de pistola, lárguense de aquí! ¡Ahora! - El rugió.

En la distancia el leve sonido de las sirenas. Muy lejos para que ellos escucharan. Los tres hombres se fueron, un gesto en la cabeza de Oliver les indico que cerraran la puerta detrás de ellos. Era solamente el gobernador y yo en la habitación.

\- ¿Tu eres la chica Higurashi? - Pregunto, sin mover la pistola un centímetro.

\- Puedes llamarme Kagome - No me moví, evaluando mentalmente mis heridas y observando con un brote de cólera que el tapiz de la habitación era un estampado rojo y azul y estos pisos eran de madera dura. Oliver tenía que ser el raptor enmascarado de Emily. Ella describió esta habitación perfectamente.

\- Kagome. - repitió.

\- No pareces tan dura, sangrando sobre mi suelo. Dime, ¿Dónde está tu amigo? ¿El caza recompensas? - Las sirenas se estaban acercando. No había mucho tiempo.

\- Matando al compañero de Hakudoshi, Switch, mi conclusión es. Estas acabado, Oliver. Están todos muertos. De forma permanente. - Su mano no se movió.

\- ¿Eso es todo? - entonces sonrió. Fríamente.

\- Bueno, hay en abundancia de donde Hakudoshi venia. No va a ser muy difícil encontrar a alguien que haga el tipo de negocio que él hacía y con comidas incluidas, ¡para despedir! Cuando sea presidente, este país tendrá un mayor control. Ahorrare millones a los contribuyentes y limpiaremos las calles de escoria. Demonios, estoy empezando a iniciarme en asistencia pública y después será en las residencias de ancianos. América será más fuerte y próspera que nunca. Ellos probablemente derogaran los límites de dos periodos, después de que este en la oficina. - Coches chillaron en la esquina. Por solo unos segundos.

\- Eso no va a pasar - Él sonrió.

\- Tú no lo vas a ver por supuesto. Estoy a punto de matarte en defensa propia. Puedo ver los titulares: Valiente Gobernador evita tentativa de asesinato. Mis números subirán doce puntos esta noche… - menudo cerdo arrogante, iba a disfrutar los próximos minutos enserio.

\- Ethan - dije en voz baja, al oír el estruendo de los pies que se acercaban a la casa.

\- Mírame. - Deje que el brillo saliera de mis ojos. Su mirada fija se ensancho, asombrado y en esa fracción de segundo de distracción, cargué contra él, golpee su arma apartándola a un sitio inofensivo de la pared.

\- Estas sangrando… Tienes que ser humana, pero tu ojos… ¿Que eres? - El susurro… Aquella luz carmesí iluminó su cara, y mis manos se apretaron alrededor de su garganta.

\- Soy la parca tenebrosa. O como diría Inuyasha, la parca negra - Gruñí. Esos pasos estaban casi aquí… Rompí su cuello justo antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de golpe.

\- Me rindo - Cuando media docena de policías entro, el brillo de mi mirada ya se había ido, yo tenía mis manos en alto.

_Continuara…_


	23. Acorralada

**Acorralada **

Había tres guardias fuera de mi habitación en el hospital, y yo estaba en el piso once. Incluso habían despejado esta parte del ala- lo sabía por el silencio en los cuartos vecinos. Aparentemente ellos tomaban el asesinato del gobernador seriamente. Docenas o quizá centenas de doctores habían estado viniendo toda la mañana quedándose boca abiertos conmigo, pero no era por quien yo había matado. Era por cómo había sanado. En cuestión de horas, mis tres agujeros de bala habían desaparecido. La herida del cuchillo ya no estaba. Las marcas de los colmillos de Hakudoshi no existían. Todos mis rasguños y moretones, se desvanecieron.

Ni siquiera tenía una vía intravenosa; la aguja continuaba saliéndose espontáneamente. Francamente, me pregunté por qué no había sido movida todavía a una celda normal, pero después de Isaac, ya no me quejaba del pésimo transporte policiaco. Al mediodía, más pisadas se aproximaban a mi cuarto. Alguien dijo, "FBI." Hubo una pausa, y luego mi puerta se abrió.

Un hombre entró. Era como de cincuenta años, estatura promedio, con escaso cabello carbón y exceso de cabello gris. Sus ojos eran medio grises al igual que su cabello, pero no estaban tranquilos de la misma forma. Crepitaban de inteligencia. Su compañero, quien cerró la puerta detrás de él era considerablemente más joven, tal vez en sus veinte y muchos. Él tenía cabello marrón cortado muy bajo, y algo en la forma en que andaba gritaba militar. Sus ojos eran azul marino y se fijaban en mí con una intensidad tenaz.

\- ¿FBI, huh? Bueno, ¿porque no me siento honrada? - Ellos no necesitaban una percepción extrasensorial para captar mi sarcasmo. El más joven me lanzó una mirada desagradable. El de cabello gris sonrió instantáneamente, y se acercó con la mano extendida.

\- Tu quizás no, pero ciertamente yo lo estoy. Mi nombre es Donald Williams y este es Tate Bradley. Soy el líder de una unidad del FBI llamada División de Conducta Paranormal. - A regaña colmillos sacudí su mano, años de costumbre hicieron imposible negarme. Con un movimiento de cabeza señalé a Tate Bradley.

\- ¿Qué hay de él? No es un boyscout o un oficinista. - Wiliams se rió, mostrando los dientes un poco descoloridos por mucho café y cigarrillos.

\- Eso es correcto. Tate es un sargento en las Fuerzas Especiales, una unidad muy selecta de ellos. Él es mi guardaespaldas hoy. – arque una de mis cejas sin peinar o depilar, nadie me había dado implementos de belleza en 48 horas.

\- ¿Por qué necesitaría un guardaespaldas, Agente Williams? Como puede ver, estoy esposada a mi cama. - Para lograr un efecto, sacudí mis puños hacia él. Él sonrió benevolente.

\- Llámame Don, y soy un hombre prudente. Por eso Tate está cargando una Colt 45. - Él más joven me mostró el mango de su pistola sujeta al arnés de su hombro, Le sonreí levemente y él me devolvió una hostil enseñando los dientes.

\- Okey, Estoy temblando. Completamente intimidada. Ahora, ¿qué quieres? - No es que no pudiera adivinar.

Ellos probablemente querían una confesión de que había matado al gobernador, un motivo, etc., pero yo planeaba callarme y luego salirme con una maniobra. Inuyasha vendría pronto, no tenía duda y junto con mi madre, teníamos que escondernos. Había todavía dos yokais que habían escapado, y sería muy peligroso para mi madre permanecer en público en caso de que hubieran represalias después del baño de sangre que Inuyasha y yo habíamos desatado. Tanto yokai como político.

\- Eres una estudiante universitaria obteniendo excelentes notas, por lo que vimos. ¿Te gustan las citas literarias? - Okey, un quid de inteligencia. No era lo que había esperado, pero jugaría igual.

\- Depende. - Don jaló una silla sin invitación y se sentó a mi lado. Bradley se mantuvo de pie, su mano tocando la culata de su arma con toda la intención.

\- Que hay de esta de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle's Sherlock Holmes: "Cuando has eliminado el imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad." - Un escalofrío de alerta me recorrió.

\- ¿Que hay con eso? - Estos dos no emitían vibraciones peligrosas, por lo que no creía que fueran más de los matones de Oliver o Hakudoshi, pero obviamente no era para tomarse a la ligera tampoco.

\- Kagome, soy el líder de una división que investiga homicidios ocurridos bajo circunstancias no naturales. Ahora, la mayoría de la gente piensa que cada homicidio es en innatural en lo natural, pero tú y yo sabemos que puede ser más profundo que humanidad peleando contra la humanidad, ¿no? – mi alerta comenzó a gritar ahora.

\- No tengo idea de lo que está hablando. - Don ignoró eso.

\- Nuestra división no es públicamente conocida. De hecho, somos una combinación de la CIA, el FBI, y las fuerzas armadas. Una de las pocas ocasiones que esos grupos trabajan en armonía. Por eso es que seleccioné al Sr. Bradley como mi respaldo y no a un novato recién salido de la base. Él ha sido entrenado para dirigir una nueva unidad de soldados para pelear una muy especial clase de batalla. Una que se ha librado bajo nuestras narices en nuestras propias tierras por siglos. Sabes de lo que hablo, Kagome y lo sabes mejor que cualquier otro. Dejemos de ser tímidos. Estoy hablando de yokais. - Santa Madre de Dios, él acababa de decir la palabra con Y. Ahora yo estaba más que cautelosa, estaba en shock.

\- Ustedes no están un poco grandes para creer en yokais, ¿Don? - Tal vez yo podría ser un poco descarada. Quizás él solo estaba pescando con un cebo muy grande. Don no sonrío esta vez. Su expresión era de granito.

\- He examinado muchos cuerpos extraños en el curso de mi carrera. Cuerpos que tenían la antigüedad de estar en cualquier lugar de cien años a mil, y aun así estaban vestidos con ropa moderna. Claro, eso podría ser explicado, pero su patología no. Su ADN contenía una mutación nunca antes encontrada en un humano o animal. Cada cierto tiempo, nos encontramos con estos inusuales cadáveres, y el misterio detrás de ellos se intensifica. Esa casa anoche estaba repleta de esos cuerpos anormales, al igual que la del gobernador. Fue el mayor descubrimiento de esos cuerpos con el que nos hemos encontrado, pero ¿sabes cuál fue nuestro mayor descubrimiento? Tú. - Don bajó el tono.

\- He pasado las últimas seis horas leyendo cada material que pude encontrar acerca de ti. Tu madre reportó una violación hace un poco más de veintidós años y habló de un atacante inverosímil que bebió su sangre. Pensaron que ella estaba alterada e ignoraron los detalles. Luego tú naciste seis meses después. Y ellos nunca capturaron al autor del crimen. – carajo ¿Qué leía ese hombre?

\- ¿Que hay con eso? Mi madre estaba histérica por el trauma de ser violada. – pregunte para ver si no estaban faroleando –

\- No estoy de acuerdo. Tu madre dijo la verdad exacta, excepto que nadie le creyó. Algunos detalles que describió eran demasiado específicos. El súbito resplandor de rojo en sus ojos, colmillos salientes, velocidad y fuerza increíble, cosas que ella no pudo haber oído en ningún lugar. Donde su historia difiere de las demás es que ella te dio a luz. Tú, que de acuerdo a la patología tienes la misma extraña mutación en tu sangre que esos extraños cuerpos. Menos potencia pero sin diferencia en la estructura genética. Verás, Kagome, estoy honrado de conocerte porque he estado buscando a alguien como tu toda mi carrera. Tú eres una de ellos y aun así no una de ellos, la descendiente de un humano y un yokai. Eso te hace el descubrimiento más valioso en siglos. - Hijo de puta. Debí haber corrido por ello en la casa del gobernador, condenadas balas.

\- Esa es una gran historia, pero mucha gente tiene tipos extraños de sangre y madres sicóticas. Le aseguro, que no soy diferente a ninguna otra chica de mi edad. Además, no existe tal cosa como los yokais. - Incluso mi voz sonó firme. Inuyasha estaría orgulloso.

\- ¿Es así? - Don se levantó y asintió hacia Tate Bradley.

\- Sargento, estoy a punto de darle una orden directa. Llévela a cabo en seguida. Dispárele a la señorita Higurashi en la cabeza justo en medio de los ojos. - ¡MIERDA! Salté de la cama y arranqué la barandilla de donde estaba soldada, balanceándola hacia la mano que sostenía un arma hacia mí. Se escuchó un hueso romperse. En el mismo movimiento le di en las rodillas a Don mientras arrancaba la pistola de la mano de Bradley y la sostenía firmemente hacia su cabeza.

\- Estoy harta de que me disparen, y alguien debería decirles que ¡tengan un poco más de respeto por los hospitales! - Don con el rostro hacia el suelo por primera vez, la levanto lentamente para mirarme. La expresión en su cara esa satisfacción pura.

\- Tú eres solo una chica normal y no hay tal cosa como lo yokais, ¿no? ¡Esa es la cosa más asombrosa que jamás he visto! ¡Fuiste un borrón! ¡TATE NI SIQUIERA TUVO TIEMPO DE APUNTAR! - El corazón de Tate Bradley bombeó a un ritmo acelerado y el miedo comenzó a salir de sus poros. De alguna manera supe que tener miedo no era una condición normal en él.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Don? - Así que este era su pequeño examen y yo había pasado con creces.

\- ¿Liberarías a Tate por favor? Puedes quedarte con el arma, no que la necesites. Claramente tú eres más fuerte sin ella de lo que él era con ella. Considéralo una señal de buena voluntad. – ahora quise vaciar las cargas en las pelotas de ambos.

\- ¿Qué me detiene de hacer mi propia señal de buena voluntad a través de su cerebro? ¿O él tuyo? - dije maliciosamente.

\- Porque tengo una oferta que querrás oír. Si estoy maldito es difícil para mí hablar. - Bueno, un punto para él por mantener la calma en una crisis. De pronto solté a Bradley y lo empujé a través de la habitación. Se resbaló y cayó al suelo junto a Don. Alguien tocó la puerta.

\- Señor, ¿está todo bien allá adentro? - El guardia sonaba preocupado, pero no entró.

\- Muy bien. Mantenga su puesto, nada de visitantes. No abra esa puerta hasta que se lo diga. - La voz de Don era fuerte y confiada, ocultando el dolor que tenía en los ojos por sus rodillas.

\- ¿Que, si hubieras estado equivocado? Si GI Joe ¿aquí hubiera conectado un agujero en mi cabeza? Eso sería difícil de explicar. - Don me dio una mirada evaluativa.

\- Valió la pena el riesgo. ¿Alguna vez creíste lo suficiente en algo como para matar por ello? - Hubiera sido hipócrita de mi parte decir que no.

\- ¿Cuál es tu oferta? - Don se sentó, haciendo una mueca mientras doblaba sus rodillas.

\- Te queremos a ti, por supuesto. Acabas de arrancar una barra de metal soldado y desarmaste un soldado altamente entrenado mientras estabas esposada a la cama, todo en alrededor de un segundo. No hay nadie vivo que tenga esa clase de velocidad, pero hay muchas cosas no humanas que sí. Después de ver tu trabajo, me parece que no eres adversa a matar esas cosas. Muchos de ellos, de hecho, pero buscaremos más para ti. Tu anonimidad está arruinada. Yo puedo arreglar eso. Oh, yo sabía que Oliver era sucio, mucha gente lo sabía pero no podíamos probarlo porque cada agente que enviábamos para chequearlo nunca volvía. Tú eres diferente. Queremos enviar a esas criaturas a alguien de su propio tamaño, y todas esas acusaciones no importaran porque Kagome Higurashi estará muerta, y tú renacerás en una nueva vida. Teniendo apoyo y tropas. Te convertirás en una de las más preciadas armas del gobierno de los Estados Unidos, teniendo que proteger a los ciudadanos de peligros que ni siquiera pueden imaginar. ¿No es eso lo que estás destinada a hacer? ¿No lo has sabido siempre? - Wow, él era bueno, y si Timmie estuviera aquí, él se sentiría totalmente reivindicado.

Ellos eran en verdad los hombres de negro, y me acababan de ofrecer la oportunidad de unirme en sus filas. Pensé en la oportunidad y las ventajas, la alegría de empezar una nueva vida sin temer a la policía o quemar cuerpos o esconder mi naturaleza de esos que están a mi alrededor. Hace solo seis meses, hubiera salido disparada a aceptarlo.

\- No - La sola palabra quedó colgada en la habitación. Don pestañeó.

\- ¿Te gustaría ver a tu madre? - Él había tomado mi negativa muy a la ligera. Algo estaba pasando. Lentamente, asentí.

\- ¿Está ella aquí? – pregunte sorprendía.

\- Si, pero la traeremos a ti. Ellos nunca te dejarán caminar por el pasillo balanceando ese larguero. Tate indícale al guardia que traiga a la Sra. Higurashi. Y que pida otra silla de ruedas también. Mi artritis parece estar actuando. - Con una mirada de diversión, observó sus rodillas.

\- Lo merecía. - Una ligera punzada de culpa se lanzó a través de mí.

\- Valió la pena Kagome, probar que tenía razón. Algunas cosas valen el costo de sus consecuencias. - Pensando en Inuyasha, no pude estar más de acuerdo.

La mirada en el rostro del guardia no tenía precio cuando abrió la puerta y vio a Tate Bradley sosteniendo su brazo roto en un ángulo extraño y a Don tirado en el suelo. La barandilla de mi cama estaba sostenida en su lugar por mi mano y yo estaba tendida inocentemente en la cama.

\- Me tropecé y mi compañero trató de ayudarme y se cayó sobre mí - explicó Don ya que era evidente que algo había ocurrido. El guardia tragó saliva y asintió con elegancia. Don fue ayudado a salir y pronto mi madre estaba entrando en silla de ruedas. Por un segundo, pensé en salir por la ventana y huir con ella, pero entonces una mirada a su rostro me dijo que no funcionaría.

\- ¿Cómo pudiste? - Preguntó ella tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, observándome fijamente con una mirada de desgarradora traición.

\- ¿Estás bien, Mamá? Siento de del abuelo y la abuela. Los amaba a ambos. - Las lágrimas atrapadas dentro de mí estallaron por fin, me senté y me estiré para tomar su mano. Ella se echó para atrás como si yo estuviera sucia.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir que lo sientes? ¿Cómo puedes decir nada de eso cuando te vi con un yokai? - Su voz se elevó una nota y miré nerviosamente hacia la puerta. El guardia probablemente había desfallecido. De repente había súplica en sus ojos.

\- Dime que estoy equivocada. Dime que ellos me mintieron, esos animales que mataron a mis padres y me llevaron con ellos. Dime que ¡no estás follando con un yokai! - Ella nunca había usado la palabra conmigo antes, y se sintió con fealdad de sus labios.

\- Mamá, yo te iba a contar de él. Él no es como los otros. Él es el que me ha estado ayudando a matarlos, no Timmie. Él ha estado tras Hakudoshi y su grupo por años. – Todos mis peores miedos se habían vuelto realidad cuando vi su expresión. Tal y como había temido, ella me despreciaba por lo que yo había hecho.

\- ¿Por dinero? - Sus palabras fueron látigos.

\- Oh, Oí bastante de eso mientras ellos me tenían. Ellos seguían hablando del yokai que mataba por dinero. Y se reían cuando hablaban de ti, decían que siempre había una mujer cuando se trataba de él. Es eso en lo que te has convertido, Kagome, ¿en la prostituta de un animal demoniaco? - Un sollozo se me escapó.

\- Estás equivocada acerca de él. ¡Él arriesgo su vida yendo a esa casa a salvarte! - Cuan profana había hecho ella sonar mi relación.

\- ¿Cómo podría él arriesgar su vida si está maldito? Maldito, y trajo muerte con él. Es por él que esos asesinos vinieron a nuestra casa y es tu culpa por envolverte con él. Si no te hubieras estado acostando con un yokai, mis padres todavía estarían vivos - De todo lo que ella había dicho, eso lastimaba más. Puede que no sea capaz de defender mi parte en sus muertes, pero ella no se iba a salir con la suya culpando a Inuyasha.

\- No te atrevas, mamá. ¡No te atrevas! Sabías lo que he estado haciendo desde que tenía dieciséis, saliendo todo el tiempo cazar yokais. Y tú sabías cuan peligroso era. Tú de todas las personas sabías, por lo que sucedió con mi padre, y… ¡y aun así me animaste a hacerlo, así que es tu culpa! Y lo hice y lo seguí haciendo, reusándome a detener a pesar de que Inuyasha me advirtió y me advirtió que lo hiciera, ¡así que eso es mi culpa! Y aunque nunca hubiese conocido a Inuyasha y si nunca me hubiera acostado con un yokai en mi vida, la abuela y el abuelo podrían aun así haber sido asesinados por lo cual nosotras dos participamos sin él, incluso antes que él. Si alguien tiene la sangre del abuelo y la abuela en sus manos somos tú y yo. No él. Ambas sabíamos que un día 'eso' podría seguirme a casa y en ese sentido, nosotras somos más responsables por las muertes de la abuela y el abuelo de lo que él jamás podría ser. - Su cara se puso pálida y su voz, cuando volvió, era baja pero resonante.

\- Quizás tienes razón. Quizás soy responsable por el asesinato de mis padres, y viviré con eso el resto de mi vida. Pero no tengo que vivir con un yokai en ella. Kagome, te amo, pero si continúas teniendo una relación con esa criatura, no quiero verte nunca más. - Esas palabras me golpearon más fuerte que las balas. Pensé que me había preparado para oírlas, pero dolían más de lo que yo pensé que podían.

\- No me hagas esto mamá. ¡Tú eres la única familia que me queda! - Se echó para atrás y se acomodó en su silla tanto como sus costillas adoloridas se lo permitían.

\- Sé lo que pasa contigo. Has sido corrompida. Esa criatura deformó tu conciencia y sacó la oscuridad en ti. Siempre temí que eso pasaría. Solo desearía que esos otros animales me hubieran matado antes de que me diera cuenta que fallé como madre. - Cada palabra era un cuchillo clavándose en mí. Siendo secuestrada y viendo sus padres morir había arruinado cualquier oportunidad de razonar con ella acerca de los yokais no siendo automáticamente malvados. Ella se estaba ahogando en su rabia y yo no tenía forma de salvarla.

\- Espero que esos hombres atrapen a ese monstruo y lo maten de una vez por todas Así ya no serás atormentada por su control. - continuó ella.

\- ¿Quiénes? ¿De qué estás hablando? - Mi cabeza se sacudió.

\- Les dije la verdad, a los hombres que acaban de salir de aquí. Le dije que estabas perdida por culpa de una de esas criaturas y que él había huido de la casa anoche, el más viejo sabía de los yokais. Ellos lo están buscando. Espero que acaben con él. Entonces serás libre. - Ella me miró fijamente desafiándome.

\- ¡Don! ¡Entra aquí! - Ahora salté de la cama y abrí la puerta.

\- Está bien Jones. Lo tenemos bajo control. - El guardia hizo ademán de sacar su arma al verme sin restricciones, pero Don lo bloqueó rápidamente en su silla de ruedas, con Tate siguiéndolo de cerca.

\- Pero ella….ella… - Jones miró asombrado la barandilla colgando de mi brazo derecho con las esposas, abriendo su boca y cerrándola.

\- Solo vigila la puerta - dijo Bradley y lo empujó con su brazo bueno.

\- Damas ¿están teniendo una buena charla? - Preguntó Don.

\- Tu presumido gusano hijo de puta. ¿Qué juego crees que estás jugando? - Don parecía tan sereno como si estuviera tomando el té en un almuerzo.

\- Sra. Higurashi, nos disculparía y ¿nos dejaría un momento a solas con su hija? El guardia verá que regrese a su cuarto. - Ella no dijo adiós y yo tampoco. Ambas estábamos furiosas y nos sentíamos engañadas.

\- ¿Así que tu madre te dijo que nos informó acerca de tu… relación con un yokai? Ella piensa que él puso alguna clase de hechizo en ti. ¿Es verdad? ¿Estás bajo su dominio? - A diferencia de ella, sin embargo, yo sabía que nunca podría dejar de amarla. Ella era mi madre, sin importar lo que sucediera. Le podía perdonar incluso esto.

\- Solo si cuentas el sexo - respondí sin pestañar. Que piensen que fue meramente físico. Bradley me lanzó una mirada de repugnancia. Había tenido suficiente de eso.

\- ¡Oh, metete esa mirada por tu trasero! si es que puedes hacer algo con ese culo militar tan estrecho, cerebro de mierda - Tenía que lidiar con la sentencia de mi madre, pero no tenía que aguantar la suya. Su cara se puso colorada de la indignación.

\- Sea como sea, me parece notable esa asociación cercana tuya con un yokai. ¿Tal vez te inclinas más al lado que dictan las apariencias? – Don escondió su sonrisa detrás de una tos.

\- Mire, Don, a quien yo escoja para follar no es asunto de nadie más, sino mío. Él y yo tenemos propósitos similares. Les dijo mi madre ¿que el también mataba yokais? Ella probablemente dejó eso fuera para verlo maldito. Teníamos un objetivo común y eso atrajo algo de atención extra. No es como si fuera algo serio, él estaba solo de paso. – me encogí de hombros.

\- ¿Solo de paso? Este sería el yokai que aplastó la mano de Houjo Milton en un bar ¿en Noviembre? La policía puede pensar que es imposible paralizar a alguien con un apretón de manos, pero ellos nunca han sido consientes del trabajo de un yokai antes - dijo escépticamente.

\- Bueno, Bueno, ¿no es usted el señor pantalones inteligentes? En caso de que no haya escuchado de la boca de un caballo, que ese repugnante Houjo me había usado y abusado de mi cuando tenía dieciséis. Le pedí a mi amigo que le enseñara una lección. Ahora su mano no levantará las faldas de menores de edad por un tiempo. En caso de que no te dieras cuenta, la idea de un yokai de solo estar de paso es quedarse por unos meses. Ellos calculan el tiempo un poco diferente de lo que nosotros lo hacemos. - Nuevamente las mentiras se deslizaban suavemente fuera de mi lengua.

\- Entonces tú nos llenaras con los detalles de donde él está. - Esto vino de Bradley, todavía resentido por mi comentario anterior.

\- Claro... Buena idea. Delatar a un yokai que no tiene resentimientos contra mí, haciéndolo enojar cuando no tengo la menor idea si ustedes pueden protegerme después. Soy mitad humana, pero no estúpida. – Riéndome, sacudí mi cabeza.

\- Sabes lo que pienso, Kagome? Creo que no eres para nada estúpida - Don habló calmadamente, con la misma media sonrisa agradable.

\- No, yo creo que tú eres muy inteligente. Tienes que serlo, sino no hubieras escondido tu identidad todos estos años y salido a hurtadillas de noche a matar malditos vivientes. Dios mío, solo tienes veintidós y has visto más combate que la mayoría de los soldados en uniforme. Creo que tratarás de escapar. Tomar a tu madre e irte. Con o sin tu amante yokai. Pero hay un pequeño problema con eso, como acabas de darte cuenta. Ella no irá. Verás, ella no te ha aceptado por lo que eres. ¿Tendrás que dejarla atrás para desaparecer y cuando lo hagas, cuantas cosas vendrán arrastrándose fuera de la tierra para usarla para llegar hasta ti? ¿A cuántos yokais has matado? Apuesto que tenían amigos. Oliver, también tenía. Y todos tus halagos no cambiarán lo que ella ve en ti. Ella te ve ahora como un yokai y ella nunca se irá con uno de ellos. Podrías también matarla tu misma antes de irte, sería más amable. – se atrevió a sonreír con satisfacción.

\- ¡Tu bastardo! - Me lancé fuera de la cama, golpeando en la cabeza Bradley cuando se movió a bloquearme. Cayó como una piedra en el suelo. Luego, agarré a Don por el cuello de su camisa y lo arrastré fuera de su silla de ruedas, levantándolo hasta que sus pies colgaban en el aire.

\- Puedes matarnos a ambos, Kagome - dijo jadeando.

\- No podemos detenerte. Tal vez salgas por la ventana sin recibir un disparo. Quizás te metas en su habitación y la saques volando, cargando con ella sobre tu hombro, pateando y gritando por ayuda. Quizás obtengas un pasaporte falso, te encuentres con tu amante y trates de escapar del país. Quizás te salgas con la tuya con todo eso. Pero ¿cuánto tiempo pasará antes de que ella te deje? ¿Cuánto antes de que ella huya por temor a su propia hija? Y luego cuanto tiempo antes de que alguien la encuentre y la haga pagar por lo ¿qué has hecho? - Don sostuvo mi mirada tan fuerte como yo agarraba su camisa. En sus ojos pude ver la verdad.

Vi a mi madre peleando en todo momento durante el escape, probablemente tratando de matarse de miseria a ella misma y luego siendo raptada de nuevo por culpa mía y de Inuyasha. ¿Trataríamos de rescatarla, por supuesto, pero que y si moría y Inuyasha también? Una cosa era arriesgar mi relación con ella si no me aceptaba por el hombre que amaba. Pero yo no podía exigir su vida a cambio de mi felicidad, y no podía arriesgar la de él por la misma razón. Podíamos huir alrededor el mundo, pero no seríamos capaces de escapar de lo que está dentro de nosotros y eventualmente nos destruiría a todos. Solté mi agarre de Don. Se desplomó en el suelo, con las rodillas destrozadas, incapaz de sostenerse. Había una forma de asegurar la seguridad de ambos, Inuyasha y mi madre, y solo requería un sacrificio. El mío.

Supe que tenía que aceptar la oferta de Don. Rompió mi corazón, pero hacer otra cosa condenaría a cualquiera, Inuyasha o mi madre. Su odio por los yokais era tan grande, que ella conseguiría que la mataran a ella o a él si tratábamos de escapar, y teníamos que hacerlo. Con tanta gente diferente persiguiéndonos. ¡No podríamos huir de los amigos que quedaban de Oliver y Hakudoshi, la policía, y la misma agencia súper secreta del gobierno de los Estados Unidos! Alguno de ellos nos atraparía. Si fuera con Don eliminaría dos de tres amenazas contra nosotros así que las probabilidades para Inuyasha y mi madre eran más que buenas. ¿Cómo podría reusarme si proclamaba amor por ellos? Amor no es hacer solo lo que es mejor para mí, después de todo. Es hacer lo que es mejor para él.

\- Tenemos un trato. - Le dije a Don, haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

\- Si cumples con mis condiciones. – quizá iba a sacrificarme, pero saltaría a ese abismo bajo mis términos.

\- Nómbralas. Te diré directamente si son imposibles. - Luchó para volver a colocarse en la silla de ruedas, pero lo observé sin piedad.

\- Uno, que yo comando cualquier equipo que cace yokais. No hay forma que escuche a cualquier estúpido con metal a rayas y botones cuando se trata de batalla. Soy superior a cualquiera de tus hombres y no me importa si soy más joven. Haremos las cosas a mi manera, yo entrenaré y escogeré mi propio equipo. Si ellos no cumplen con mis estándares, entonces se quedarán en casa. - Mi voz era granito y no pestañeé. Él asintió con energía, todo negocios.

\- Segundo, nos iremos ya y no volveremos aquí. Te olvidarás de mi amigo yokai. No traicionaré a alguien que ayudó a rescatar a mi madre y no me ha hecho ningún daño. Si no puedes manejar eso, entonces dejamos de hablar, porque si alguna vez oigo algo distinto, desearás más de lo que mi madre lo hace ahora que yo nunca hubiera nacido. Créeme, Tendrán un montón de otros yokais muertos con quien jugar cuando yo haya terminado. - Don dudó por un momento luego se encogió de hombros.

\- Quiero ganar la guerra, no solo la batalla. Estaré de acuerdo con eso. Siempre por supuesto que no tengas más contacto con él o cualquier otro amigo no-humano que tengas. No expondré innecesariamente a mi gente al peligro o abriré mi división a infiltrados porque te gusta algo que está en el saco. - Su énfasis en eso fue deliberado. Así que él también tenía prejuicios.

\- Tercero. Habrá un contrato de duración de servicio. Incluso los soldados renuncian luego de un tiempo. No quiero estar esclavizada a ti el resto de mi vida, por muy corta que pueda llegar a ser. Diez años, y ni un minuto más. - Él frunció el ceño y levantó una ceja.

\- ¿Que hay si después de ese tiempo algo sucede? Los monstruos no nos envían advertencias para prevenirnos de los problemas que planean. Qué hay de diez años de completo deber y después de eso, tres misiones al año de tu elección por otros tres años. Eso suena justo, ¿no? – carajo.

\- Tres misiones al año, que no excedan un mes de duración total confinados. Hecho. - Trece años. Eso era demasiado tiempo para querer que Inuyasha esperara por mí, incluso si no envejecía.

\- Cuarto, nos enviarás a mí y a mi madre a residencias separadas pero en el mismo lugar. No voy a estar viajando como una gitana de cuartel a cuartel o como sea que lo llames. Quiero una casa, nada elegante pero mía y un salario. Dale a mi madre una casa también, solo no demasiado cerca de la mía. Mismo estado, ciudades diferentes debería estar bien. Este acuerdo con ella continuará incluso si muero en el trabajo. Ella obtiene mi salario si soy asesinada, ¿se entendió? Y también te vas a encargar de esas chicas que rescatamos anoche. Dales el mejor consuelo que el dinero pueda comprar, y asegúrate que se establezcan en un buen trabajo y un lugar para quedarse también. Ellas fueron escogidas porque no tienen eso. Tú vas a dárselo. - Don me dio una leve sonrisa.

\- Nosotros hubiéramos hecho eso de todas formas. Lo tendrás si cooperas, podemos tener mutuos beneficios para todos los involucrados. – si como no y yo era un malvavisco gigante relleno de bilis.

\- Lo dudo - dije con voz cansada.

\- Pero es un acuerdo, no obstante. Por último pero no menos importante, me reúso a ir tras yokais que no están matando gente. Esto te puede sonar como una contradicción, pero en mi experiencia, he conocido yokais que beben solo lo suficiente para vivir y no matan innecesariamente. Ellos pueden alimentarse de alguien sin que lo sepa después. Mataré a los asesinos, no los que beben. Encuentra a alguien más que cace a esos para ti, y buena suerte. - Tate Bradley se movió gimiendo suavemente y se sentó mientras presionaba una mano en su cabeza sangrante. Supuse que le había roto el cráneo un poco. Se puso de pie pero se tambaleó y me dio una mirada no agradable.

\- Si me golpeas otra vez yo… - comenzó a señalarme con el dedo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Sangrarás más? Gracias, pero yo solo bebo Gin-tonic. Ese es uno de los atributos de los yokais que no tengo. No colmillos, ¿ves? - Con una amplia sonrisa mostré mis dientes y le devolví su mirada desagradable. Si me odiaba ahora, espera a que empiece a entrenarlo. Entonces, conocerá el odio. Don tosió.

\- Estoy seguro que seremos capaces de encontrar suficientes del tipo indeseables para mantenerte lo suficientemente ocupada, así no tendremos que cazar a esos que tú crees inofensivos. - La forma de sus palabras me dijo que él pensaba que nada yokai era inofensivo. Pero el potencial de dañar no se limitaba a los yokais. Sabía eso ahora por experiencia.

\- Entonces terminamos. Haré los arreglos para que tú y tu madre salgan de aquí inmediatamente. Tate las acompañará al aeropuerto, y ustedes dos deberían conocerse el uno al otro. Tate, conoce a la nueva líder de tu equipo, la señorita Higurashi – me señalo con la mano.

\- Mi nombre es Kagome - Se escapó de mi boca. Todo en mi vida estaba a punto de cambiar, pero algunas cosas se mantendrían. Bradley sostuvo la puerta abierta y Don una vez más salió en ruedas.

\- No puedo decir que fue un placer conocerte, pero te veré pronto. Trata de permitirme quedarme consiente la próxima vez. - Bradley se detuvo un momento y sacudió la cabeza hacia mí. Mi ceja se levantó hacia él, sombras del yokai que amaba.

\- Ya veremos. -

_Continuara…_


	24. Rescate

**Rescate **

Tenía que reconocerlo, Don era bueno cumpliendo su palabra. En una hora, estaba vestida y esperaba en la habitación de mi madre, sin esposas. Me había duchado para quitarme toda la sangre, y mientras lo hacía, me permití llorar, ya que se mezclaba con el agua y así se camuflaba. Sin embargo, mientras miraba a mi madre, mis ojos estaban secos como la arena.

\- ¿Y bien? - Acababa de contarle la oferta y mi posterior aceptación de la misma. Un poco de la repugnancia había dejado su cara mientras yo hablaba y al final me cogió la mano.

\- Estás haciendo lo correcto. La única cosa para salvarte de un futuro de maldad. - La amargura emanaba de mí y una pequeña parte egoísta de mí la odiaba.

\- No creo que esto me salve de un futuro de maldad, pero lo haré de todos modos. – Si no fuera por ella, podría simplemente desaparecer con Inuyasha y vivir el resto de mi vida con el hombre que amaba.

\- No seas estúpida, Kagome. Por supuesto que lo hace. ¿Cuánto tiempo podrías haber seguido la relación con esa criatura antes de que te convirtiese en un yokai? Si se preocupaba por ti como afirmas que hacía, entonces él no querría sentarse y verte envejecer con el tiempo, ¿verdad? Acercándote a la muerte cada año, como todos los seres humanos. ¿Por qué?, cuando podrías cambiar y extender tu juventud indefinidamente. Eso es lo que te haría si te quedases con él, y si no estuvieses ciega, ya lo sabrías. - Odiaba admitirlo, pero había dado con un punto muy obvio que yo había pasado por alto. ¿Qué sería de nuestra relación en diez años? ¿Veinte? ¿Más? Dios, ella tenía razón.

Inuyasha no se sentaría de brazos cruzados y me vería morir de vejez. Él querría que cambiase, y yo nunca lo haría. Tal vez habíamos estado condenados desde el principio, y los prejuicios de mi madre y la oferta de Don eran sólo una prueba de ello. 'Lucha las batallas que puedas ganar', decía Inuyasha repetidamente. Bueno, yo no podía ganar esta batalla, pero podía mantenerlo a salvo. Pondría a mi madre a salvo, y después utilizaría lo que había en mí para mantener a salvo a todo el mundo. Pensándolo bien, un corazón roto no era un precio tan terrible a pagar. Tendría un futuro sin él, pero todavía era un futuro. Teniendo en cuenta todas las chicas que Hakudoshi había tomado quienes ya no tenían uno, sería un insulto desperdiciar mi vida, cuando les habían robado el suyo. La puerta se abrió y Tate Bradley asomó la cabeza. Su brazo estaba en un cabestrillo y había una venda cerca de su sien.

\- Es hora de irse. - Asentí con la cabeza, agarré la silla de ruedas de mi madre y lo seguí por el pasillo del hospital.

El pasillo había sido limpiado y todas las puertas estaban cerradas. Detrás de mí estaban ocho hombres fuertemente armados. Parecía que Don tenía miedo de que cambiase de idea. Quedaban aproximadamente dos horas para el amanecer. Nos conducirían a corta distancia a un helipuerto y tomaríamos un helicóptero que nos llevaría hasta un avión militar que nos estaba esperando. Me senté en el asiento trasero con mi madre. Tate ocupa el asiento delantero del pasajero, siendo incapaz de conducir con el brazo roto.

Un hombre que se presentó como Pete tomó el volante. Mis otros guardias tomaron posiciones en tres vehículos, uno detrás de nosotros, dos a cada lado. Irónicamente, era la misma formación que los yokais habían usado la noche anterior. Arrancamos y cerré los ojos, pensando que tendría que encontrar una manera de decirle adiós a Inuyasha. Tal vez le dejaría un mensaje con Tara. Ella sabría cómo ponerse en contacto con él. No podía marcharme sin decirle nada. Tate rompió el silencio después de varios minutos.

\- Pete será uno de los miembros de la unidad, Higurashi…, perdón, Kagome. - se corrigió.

\- No a menos que yo lo diga, ¿o estabas dormido en esa parte? Puedo escoger el equipo. Pete será parte sólo si pasa mi prueba, y eso también va por ti. – No abrí los ojos.

\- ¿Cuál es la prueba? - Preguntó Pete condescendiente. Entre abrí los ojos.

\- Ver cuántas veces te levantas después de que te deje inconsciente. - Pete rió. Tate no lo hizo. Tal vez no era tan estúpido como había pensado. La mirada que me lanzó me dijo que creía cada palabra.

\- Mira… - Pete me miraba por el espejo retrovisor, el escepticismo grabado en la cara,

\- Sé que tienes algo especial pero… ¡que cojones…! - La réplica de Pete terminó en un grito de asombro cuando vio a un hombre en el medio de la carretera en nuestro carril. Yo también contuve la respiración, y mi madre gritó.

\- ¡Es él! Eso es… - Tate tenía menos dudas. En los últimos segundos antes de que el automóvil golpeara a Inuyasha, sacó su arma y le disparó a través del parabrisas.

Fue como golpear un muro de ladrillo. La colisión aplastó la parte delantera del coche. Las ventanas explotaron y los airbags delanteros y traseros se desplegaron al instante. Moviéndonos hacia adelante violentamente, oí chillar los frenos detrás de nosotros mientras nuestra escolta se desviaba para evitar chocar contra nuestra parte trasera. Los dos coches que estaban a nuestro lado pasaron delante y después clavaron los frenos para intentar girar. El tráfico continuaba por detrás de nosotros. Los coches que bruscamente se habían desplazado a la derecha e izquierda para no chocar con nosotros se estrellaban con los coches de los agentes que deban la vuelta. El sonido del choque del metal contra el acero mientras los vehículos se apilaban en un efecto dominó era ensordecedor.

Tate y Pete colgaban de sus cinturones de seguridad, la sangre del cristal y del tablero se derramaba por sus rostros. Hubo un sonido desgarrador mientras la puerta de Tate era arrancada de su marco. A través del humo de los motores destruidos, vi la sonrisa de Inuyasha mientras lanzaba la pieza del coche como un Frisbee gigante hacia el coche que teníamos detrás. Allí, los otros guardias intentaban en vano dispararle. Se dispersaron mientras la puerta chocaba contra su parabrisas. En un instante la otra puerta siguió su ejemplo, y mi madre lloraba con un miedo mortal cuando arrancó la puerta de mi lado.

\- Hola, Gatita. - Me desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y agarró a mi madre cuando intentó apartarse de su lado.

\- No tan rápido, mamá. Tenemos un poco de prisa. - Un gemido desde el asiento delantero llamó su atención y a juzgar por su ceño fruncido iba a aplastarle la cabeza a Tate.

\- ¡No lo mates, Inuyasha! No iban a hacerme daño. – reaccione por costumbre, aunque la verdad me arrepentí enseguida.

\- ¿Oh? bueno, entonces. Los enviaré de regreso a su camino amablemente. - En un borrón cogió a Tate de su asiento. Durante un momento, apretó la boca contra su cuello, y después lo arrojó cincuenta pies en el aire. Tate aterrizó en la hierba, a la orilla de la carretera. Pete intentó arrastrarse lejos, pero Inuyasha lo agarró y le dio el mismo vuelo con el similar servicio de bebidas.

\- Sal del coche, cariño - me dijo Inuyasha, y yo salté fuera de los restos arruinados del vehículo. Todavía sujetaba a mi madre por el brazo. Ella estaba llorando y maldiciéndolo al mismo tiempo.

\- ¡Ellos te matarán! Saben lo que eres. Kagome… - Las palabras de mi madre se cortaron cuando la golpeé justo en la mandíbula.

Se desplomó sin decir palabra. En sus amenazas, habría revelado demasiado, y si Inuyasha sabía de la oferta que había hecho, el intentaría disuadirme. Yo creería cualquier promesa imposible que me hiciese, porque mi corazón no tenía sentido común. Una bala pasó zumbando. Me tiré al suelo, no queriendo recibir un disparo de nuevo. Inuyasha dio un vistazo de irritación en su dirección y entonces agarró los bajos del coche. Mis ojos se ensancharon al comprender lo que iba a hacer. Dios, él no podía hacer eso, ¿verdad?

Los agentes de los coches de delante se habían puesto a cubierto detrás de uno de sus vehículos volcados, y nos disparaban. Al parecer, les habían ordenado asegurar mi llegada o, en su defecto, garantizar que no me escapase. El plan A había fracasado, así que seguirían el Plan B. Inuyasha sonreía maquiavélicamente mientras levantaba el coche del suelo. Le dio vueltas para que alcanzase velocidad, y después el trozo retorcido del vehículo se fue volando por el aire, cayendo en picado sobre la barricada improvisada de los vehículos de los agentes. Hubo un estruendoso estallido cuando el coche explotó. Un espeso humo acre se elevaba en el aire. En medio de esta vorágine, con las piernas separadas y ojos rojos centelleantes, Inuyasha se veía absoluta y terriblemente magnífico.

El caos se apoderó de la carretera. El tráfico en el lado opuesto se amontonaba mientras los espectadores incrédulos dejaban de conducir y observaban asombrados la carnicería a su izquierda. Cada segundo traía un nuevo chirrido de frenos y nuevos accidentes. Inuyasha no se detuvo a admirar su trabajo. Tomó mi mano y puso a mi madre por encima del hombro mientras corríamos entre los árboles. Tenía un coche esperando a unas cinco millas por delante en donde los carriles estaban libres de los restos detrás de nosotros. Inuyasha depositó a mi madre en la parte trasera, deteniéndose sólo para poner un pedazo de cinta sobre su boca antes de que nos marchásemos.

\- Me alegra que fueras tú la que la noqueó, cariño. Me ahorró un problema. Tu mala leche no proviene de tu padre, la heredaste de ella. ¡Me mordió! - Para alguien que acababa de ser atropellado por un coche a sesenta millas por hora, parecía muy contento.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste eso? ¿Cómo paraste el coche? Si un yokai puede hacer eso, ¿por qué Switch no me lo impidió anoche? - Inuyasha resopló con sorna.

\- ¿Ese cachorro? No podría parar a un niño en un triciclo. Sólo llevaba alrededor de setenta años como yokai, cariño. Tienes que ser un viejo yokai Maestro como yo para hacer tal truco sin lamentarlo después. Créeme, duele como el infierno. Es por eso que tomé un trago de esos dos tíos antes de lanzarlos. ¿Quiénes eran ellos, de todos modos? No eran de la policía. - Tenía que manejar esto con mucho cuidado.

\- Um… eran de alguna rama del gobierno, no dijeron cual. No eran muy habladores, ¿sabes? Creo que me iban a llevar a una cárcel especial o algo debido a Oliver. - Me miró.

\- Deberías haber esperado por mí. Podrían haberte matado. – yo opinaba lo mismo, pero el destino no colaboro.

\- ¡No podía esperar! Uno de los policías corruptos de Oliver trató de matarme, ¡y él estaba colocando una bomba en el hospital a donde se llevaron a mi madre! Era Oliver, Inuyasha. Lo admitió, prácticamente se jactó de cómo Hakudoshi 'limpiaba' su estado para él. Como todas esas personas no eran más que basura. Dios, si pudiese matarlo diez veces, todavía no sería suficiente. – él me sonrió, peor luego volvió a su postura seria.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que esos tipos que te llevaban no eran sus hombres? – me reto.

\- No lo eran. Además, no los trataste como si fueras a darles el beneficio de la duda. Les tiraste un coche a cuatro de ellos. – le rete de vuelta.

\- ¡Oh!, no te preocupes. Saltaron lejos antes de la explosión. Y si eran demasiado cortos para no hacerlo, entonces, merecieron morir por su estupidez. - Dijo con indiferencia.

\- ¿De quién es este coche? - Íbamos en un Volvo negro, olía a coche nuevo. Inuyasha me miró de reojo.

\- Tuyo. ¿Te gusta? - Sacudí la cabeza.

\- No de quién es ahora, ¿no reportarán su robo? – volví a insistir, al parecer toda esta experiencia no me había quitado lo mal pensada.

\- No - contestó.

\- Este era tu regalo de Navidad. Está registrado con el nombre de tu licencia falsa, así que no hay manera de que puedan rastrearlo. Espero que no te importe perder la sorpresa, pero dadas las circunstancias, era nuestra mejor opción. - Mi boca se abrió, porque él estaba claramente serio.

\- No puedo aceptar esto. ¡Es demasiado caro! - En medio de todo el jaleo, ahí estaba yo discutiendo sobre la fastuosidad de un Regalo de Navidad. Suspiró exasperadamente.

\- Gatita, por una vez, ¿podrías decir gracias? Realmente, cariño, ¿no hemos pasado ya esto? - Una punzada de tristeza me atravesó cuando recordé de qué forma lo habíamos pasado, pero no como él pensaba.

\- Gracias. Es hermoso. Yo te compré una chaqueta nueva. - Quedaban dos semanas para Navidad, pero bien podrían haber sido mil años.

\- ¿Qué tipo de chaqueta? - Que Dios me ayude, ¿cómo podría tener la fuerza para alejarme de él? No había dinero que pudiese comprar sus hermosos ojos marrones. Tragué saliva y se la describí, porque hablar mantendría mis lágrimas a raya.

\- Bueno, era larga, como un impermeable. De cuero negro, así te verías espeluznante y misterioso. La policía probablemente ha saqueado lo que quedaba de mi apartamento, lo que no destruyeron los yokais al menos. Estaba envuelto y escondido debajo de la tabla suelta en el gabinete de la cocina. - Inuyasha tomó mi mano y la apretó suavemente. Ahora no había nada que detuviese la humedad de mis ojos.

\- ¿Switch? - Mejor preguntar tarde que nunca. El hecho de que Inuyasha estuviese aquí hacía la pregunta casi retórica.

\- Pudriéndose en Indiana. Ese cabrón corrió a toda velocidad durante horas. Lamentablemente no pude tomarte mi tiempo con él, Gatita, quería regresar de inmediato a tu lado. Cuando lo cogí, lo estaqué y lo dejé en el bosque cerca del lago Cedar para que se pudriese. Con todos los cuerpos que quedaban atrás, uno más no iba a cambiar las cosas. De hecho, a Indiana es a donde nos dirigimos ahora. – aquello me sorprendió.

\- ¿Por qué Indiana? - Me alegré de que Switch estuviese muerto. Tal vez ahora mis abuelos pudiesen descansar en paz.

\- Tengo un amigo allí, Rodney, que pondrá conseguirte a ti y a tu madre una nueva identificación. Pasaremos allí la noche y nos marcharemos mañana por la tarde. A partir de ahí, nos iremos a Ontario durante unos meses. Encontraremos a los dos últimos cabrones, recuerda mis palabras, pero lo haremos discretamente una vez que este asunto sobre Oliver se enfríe. Cuando sus muchachos no puedan encontrar ningún rastro de ti, buscarán otras cosas que hacer. - ¡Oh!, si fuera así de simple.

\- ¿Cómo supiste cuando nos trasladarían? – pregunte curiosa. Dio un gruñido divertido.

\- Al observar. Cuando despejaron el camino desde una planta hasta la salida trasera y pusieron guardias armados que esperaban junto a un montón de coches, fue obvio. Simplemente permanecí delante de ellos hasta que llegó el momento perfecto. - Un ruido atrajo mi atención hacia el asiente trasero. Inuyasha sonrió.

\- Parece que tu madre se ha despertado. –

_Continuara…_


	25. Adiós

**Chicos, aquí el ultimo capítulo de este libro, pero hay muchos más de esta autora, mañana les traeré un tráiler del mismo para que lo vean y me digan si quieren que lo adapte. Espero que hayan disfrutado esta historia y por favor comenten.**

**Adiós**

Rodney era un oni. Para mi sorpresa. De alguna manera yo esperaba solo un yokai. Inuyasha levantó a mi madre del asiento trasero, la cinta todavía en su boca, y me la entregó mientras hacía las presentaciones. Rodney no se inmutó. Él debía estar acostumbrado a que personas se presentaran en su casa, atadas y amordazadas. Puse a mi madre sobre sus pies y sacudí la mano de Rodney tanto como pude mientras la mantenía a ella retirada.

\- No me gusta molestar de inmediato, Rodney, pero ¿dónde está el baño? – pregunte apenada.

\- No es una molestia, está a la izquierda," dijo él con una sonrisa.

\- Vuelvo en un minuto, Inuyasha. Quiero que se limpie y tener unas palabras con ella. - Tiré de ella hacia mí.

\- Tómate tu tiempo, cariño. - Cerré la puerta detrás de nosotras e inmediatamente abrí la llave de la bañera.

En el camino, se me había ocurrido un plan, pero ahora tenía que conseguir que mi madre siguiera el juego. Ella hizo gruñidos furiosos detrás de su mordaza y yo suspiré. Incluso con el agua corriendo, Inuyasha podría oírnos. Le di al espejo del baño una mirada cautelosa y luego volteé el grifo para que corriera lo más caliente posible. Pronto el cuarto se llevaría de vapor. Bingo. Usé mi dedo para escribir en el espejo, ahora empañado:

'_Nos vamos mañana no hables él te oirá'_ Sus ojos se abrieron.

\- Él mató al hombre que asesinó al abuelo y a la abuela, mamá - dije en una voz clara.

\- Él no me lastimará y no te lastimará. - Ella escribió tres palabras al lado de las mías:

'_¿Nos vamos sin él?_' Le dije que sí con la cabeza, sin embargo quería vomitar.

\- Sé que odias a los yokais y sé que esto será difícil, pero vas a tener que escucharme por un tiempo. – continúe escupiendo mentiras, realmente me sentía horrible.

'_Él no sabe, él nos detendría. Sigue el juego sin importar que_'

\- Solo dame un poco de tiempo. Tienes que confiar en mí. Nuestras vidas dependen de ello. Nos quedaremos aquí esta noche, y luego mañana nos iremos del país. Es la única forma. - Seguí repitiéndome eso a mí misma. Esta era la única forma. Solo dolería más de lo que yo podía soportar.

\- ¿Bien? ¿Vas a ser razonable? ¿Puedo retirar la mordaza? - Ella me dio una mirada dura y escribió otra vez en el espejo:

'_Nos iremos sin él, prométemelo_'

\- Puedes confiar en mí - repetí.

\- Lo prometo. - Mi madre asintió una vez, y yo le quité la mordaza. Ella miró a la puerta, pero no dijo una palabra. Cogí una de las hermosas toallas que colgaban y borré nuestras palabras del espejo.

\- Trata de ser amable con él. - Inuyasha y Rodney estaban sentados en la mesa. Mi madre los miró a ambos, pero no dijo nada. Para ella, eso era ser amable.

\- Pueden escoger entre las habitaciones de huéspedes, tengo dos disponibles, la de arriba y la del sótano - ofreció Rodney.

\- Muéstrame la del sótano - dije instantáneamente.

\- Claro, sígueme. - Tomé el brazo de mi madre y bajamos las escaleras hacia el sótano. Rodney abrió una puerta al cuarto de huéspedes completo con mantas mullidas y, lo más importantes, sin ventanas.

\- Esto será perfecto para ti, mamá. - Le di a mi madre un ligero empujón hacia adentro.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? - Ella se me quedó viendo como estúpida mientras empezaba a irme.

\- Arriba. **Con Inuyasha**. Buenas noches. - Cerré la puerta y vi con satisfacción sombría mientras Rodney cerraba la puerta con llave desde afuera. El solo hecho de que él tuviera un cuarto abajo con cerradura por fuera era motivo de comentario, pero no era mi problema.

\- ¡Kagome! No puedes referirte a… - Hubo un golpe casi a la vez.

\- Hablaremos sobre eso mañana, mamá, cuando estemos solas. Mañana. No hagas un escándalo, estás haciendo enojar a Rodney. - Aunque no tenía manera de saber la veracidad de esa declaración, él me guiñó un ojo e hizo un ruido sordo desde su garganta. Inmediatamente el interior se quedó en silencio.

\- Gracias por eso. Ella hubiera golpeado toda la noche. - suspiré agradecida.

\- En caso que ella esté realmente enérgica. - Él sonrió mientras subíamos las escaleras. También bloqueó la puerta del sótano y me dio una mirada seria

Inuyasha me esperó en el cuarto de huéspedes y yo fui directo a sus brazos, respirando su aroma. Durante varios minutos solo nos sostuvimos el uno al otro. Egoístamente traté de beber del sentimiento de él a mi lado. Quizás sabía que esta era la única forma, pero oh Dios, como dolía.

\- Te dije que sobreviviríamos esa noche, cariño. No me creíste. – me recosté contra su pecho, admirando como u cabello plateado se contrastaba contra mis mechones negros.

\- No… No lo hice. Pero tenías razón, y ambos estamos vivos. Eso es todo lo que importa. Significa más para mí que cualquier cosa. - respondí suavemente.

\- Tú significas para mi más que cualquier cosa. - Bajó la cabeza y rozó sus labios con los míos. En respuesta envolví mis manos alrededor de él y lo presioné contra mi tan fuerte, que supe que tendría moretones en la mañana.

\- ¿Por qué estás llorando? - susurró él. Me limpié las lágrimas no me había dado cuenta que estaban allí.

\- Porque… No podría soportarlo si algo te sucediera. - Él me besó.

\- Nada me sucederá, lo prometo. - _Yo también lo prometo_. De hecho, voy a apostar mi vida en ello.

\- Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo, estoy muy feliz de conocerte - me atraganté.

\- Fue el día más afortunado de mi vida. Si no lo hubiera hecho, nunca hubiera sabido cómo era que alguien me amara, a toda mí, incluso las partes que odio. Hubiera ido por la vida vacía y llena de culpa, pero tú me mostraste un completo nuevo mundo, Inuyasha. Nunca seré capaz de agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí, pero te amaré cada día hasta que muera. - Quizás el recordaría eso después que me fuera. Quizás él no me odiaría por lo que tenía que hacer.

\- Gatita - se quejó mientras me arrastraba hacia abajo sobre la cama.

\- Yo solo pensaba que era la vida antes de conocerte. ¿Me amarás hasta que mueras? Eso ni se acerca a lo suficiente… - Maldije cada rayo de sol que se burlaba de mí con su aparición.

Inuyasha ya me había dicho que él y Rodney se irían por unas cuatro horas para hacer los arreglos finales de nuestra partida. Ellos se llevarían el auto de Rodney, dejándome el Volvo solo en caso que ellos tuvieran que llamarnos para reunirnos con ellos. Todo lo que faltaba ahora era que él se fuera, sin saber que nosotros jamás nos veríamos otra vez. Rodney, el oni doméstico, hizo el desayuno. Panqueques y omeletts para mi madre y para mí. Bajo mi mirada amenazante ella comió el suyo, mirando como si se ahogara con cada trago. Por cortesía comí mucho más de lo que quería, sin tener apetito pero sin querer parecer descortés. Una de las pocas cosas por las que estaba agradecida era que Rodney estaba esperando hasta después para comer… sea lo que sea lo que consistía su normal desayuno. Cuando Inuyasha se dirigió a la puerta, lo sorprendí agarrándolo y tirando mis brazos alrededor de él. Enterré mi cabeza en su cuello. No puedo dejarte ir todavía. No puedo. ¡Es demasiado pronto!

\- ¿Qué es eso? ¿Me extrañas antes de que siquiera me haya ido? - Mi corazón se contrajo.

\- Siempre te extrañaré cuando no estés. - Estaba pisando la cuerda floja de manera peligrosa, pero no podía dejarlo sin decirlo.

Él me beso sensible y dolorosamente. Lo sostuve y traté desesperadamente de no llorar. ¡Esto dolía tanto! ¿Cómo puedo dejarte ir? ¿Cómo puedo dejarte ir lejos? ¿Cómo puedes no hacerlo? Contrarrestó mi lógica. ¿Lo amas? Entonces pruébalo. Mantenlo a salvo. Sin piedad me tragué mis lágrimas. Es mejor hacer esto ahora que después. Sabes que esta es la mejor decisión. Él va a vivir mucho más allá de tu vida, y te olvidará eventualmente. Lo aparté, tocando su rostro suavemente.

\- Dame tu chaqueta. - Incluso en medio del deleite de su último abrazo, yo le añadía los últimos clavos al ataúd. Inuyasha se sacudió, levantando su oscura ceja en pregunta.

\- En caso de que tengamos que ir a encontrarlos. Hace frío afuera. - dije como explicación.

Inuyasha me tendió el abrigo de mezclilla desteñido que él había usado ayer mientras causaba un choque de cuarenta autos y lo dobló bajo mi brazo. Presionó por última vez sus labios contra mi frente mientras yo me preparaba para cerrar la puerta detrás de él. Puedo hacer esto. Déjalo ir. Es la única forma.

\- Se cuidadoso, Inuyasha. Solo por favor… se cuidadoso. - Él sonrió.

\- No te preocupes cariño. Volveré antes de que lo sepas. - Observé a través de la mirilla hasta mucho después que se marcharon y luego caí de rodillas, dejándome a mí misma sentir el dolor de un corazón roto.

Lloré hasta que mis ojos quemaron y apenas podía respirar. Esto dolía mucho más de lo que habían dolido esas balas. Veinte minutos después me levanté y era una persona diferente. No había más tiempo para llorar. Tenía un trabajo que hacer. Juega la mano que reparten, siempre decía Inuyasha. Bueno, yo había nacido mestiza por una razón, y ahora era mi oportunidad de probarlo. Venga uno, vengan todos, ¡demonios y yokais! La Parca Negra está lista para ustedes. Avancé hacia mi madre y hablé en voz baja y recortada. Primero lo primero.

\- Vístete, nos vamos. Ahora, voy a decirte exactamente lo que dirás y que Dios te ayude si no sigues cada maldita palabra de… - El helicóptero sobre volaba la zona, un escarabajo mecánico grande en el cielo.

Don Williams estaba en silla de ruedas sobre el suelo desigual de su insistencia y diez otros agentes se desplegaron alrededor del perímetro. En medio de esta escena me acurruqué alrededor del cuerpo de Switch. No había sido difícil para mí encontrarlo. Inuyasha me había dicho que lo había dejado en el bosque cerca del lago Cedar. Con mi nueva nariz, yo sentí su esencia tan pronto como llegamos. Switch llevaba una chaqueta vaquera sobre sus descompuestos restos, y un cuchillo de plata sobresalía grotescamente de su espalda. Incluso sentado, Don comandaba las actividades.

\- ¿Es ese él? - Preguntó mientras se acercaba.

\- Es él. - Don contempló el cadáver irreconocible y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡No queda nada aparte de huesos! – exclamo sorprendido.

\- Gracioso que diga eso - respondí en tono indiferente.

\- Ese era su nombre, Inuyasha. - El frío viento me hizo temblar y miré alrededor el paisaje sombrío de árboles desnudos y tierra helada.

\- Él está muerto, entonces ¿por qué el apuro? Cuando me llamaste, dijiste que si no llegábamos en una hora, te irías porque era muy peligroso esperar. Bueno, han pasado cuarenta y cinco minutos y él no luce como si fuera a ir a algún lado. - Me levanté y me incliné sobre él en su silla de ruedas.

\- Porque ayer él me dijo que habrían yokais que vendrían para vengar lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Oliver tenía amigos dientudos. El equipo no está en su lugar y no puedo pelear con ellos yo sola. Ya que valoro mi propio cuello, no quiero que se convierta en comida. Sácame a mí y a mi madre de aquí. Ahora. – in pequeño flas rojo cruzo su cara desde mis ojos.

\- Lo llevaremos a él también - insistió él.

\- Querremos estudiar el cuerpo. - Me encogí de hombros.

\- Estúdienlo a distancia, pero te sugiero que se apresuren. Los yokais pueden oler carne a kilómetros de distancia. Cualquiera de sus chicos que se quede aquí recogiendo piñas se convertirá en una gran merienda en un infierno apresurado. – Don me miró.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte? - Como si estuviera molesta, pasé mi mano por mi cabello.

\- Porque no eres tan tonto como pareces. Cualquiera de tus hombres que resultaron heridos ayer, necesitan irse inmediatamente también. Los yokais tratarán de sacar información de ellos y estoy segura que esos agentes saben cosas que usted preferiría no compartir con los. - Él me miró a los ojos por más largo rato y yo le devolví la mirada sin pestañear. Finalmente, llamó a sus hombres, con la decisión tomada.

\- Vamos a sacarlo gente, envuélvanlo, ¡nos vamos en cinco! Alguien que tenga al hospital al teléfono y transporte todo el personal herido en el helicóptero de evacuación. Sin destino de llegada, Stanley, empaqueta el cuerpo y ¡y que sea para ayer! - Hubo una intensa actividad mientras los agente se apresuraban a llevar a cabo sus instrucciones. Mientras hacían los preparativos finales, me senté junto a mi madre. Ella puso su mano sobre la mía sin decir una palabra.

\- Sra. Higurashi. - Don se acercó con el sonido del crujido de la silla de ruedas.

\- ¿Hay algo que desee añadir a la descripción de su hija de lo que sucedió? ¿Nada en absoluto? - Ella lo miró con dureza y sacudió la cabeza.

\- ¿Cómo podría? Yo estaba inconsciente. ¡Ese animal volvió a golpearme! Cuando desperté. Kagome lo había matado. Ahí está, véalo por usted mismo. - Don nos miró a las dos. Ninguna vaciló. Él suspiró.

\- Entonces, señoras, vengan conmigo. El helicóptero nos llevará al aeropuerto. Intentemos esto de nuevo. - Ocho horas después, caminé el largo corredor del hospital militar en Houston, Texas, con Don deslizándose a mi lado.

\- ¿Está hecho? - Gruñó afirmativamente.

\- Kagome Higurashi ha sido oficialmente asesinada por el FBI luego de tratar de escapar durante su transferencia. Así es como explicamos el desastre de ayer en la autopista. El cuerpo de Jane Doe ha sido sustituido como tuyo. - Asentí, solo sentía que Timmie creyera eso. O quizás no lo haría. Él había sido un aficionado a la conspiración.

\- ¿Y mi razón para matar a Ethan Oliver? - Don sonrió fríamente.

\- Un acto común de violencia sin sentido. Considerando a Oliver como publicidad, pensé que era apropiado. - Yo no sonreí de vuelta, pero pensé que era apropiado, también.

\- ¿me dijeron que Tate pidió verme? – comente.

\- Tan pronto como se despertó. Los doctores lo mantienen con analgésicos, de lo contrario él estaría bastante desequilibrado. – me reí en silencio, bastardo apretado, se lo merecía.

\- ¿Que tanto está herido? - Cínicamente, yo estaba más curiosa que preocupada.

\- Dos piernas rotas, dos brazos rotos, seis costillas rotas, una fractura de clavícula, nariz rota, algo de hemorragia interna, abrasiones y baja cuenta de hierro. Estará fuera por semanas de recuperación. – se lamentó.

\- Veremos - murmuré.

\- Hola. - Tate Bradley estaba cubierto de tiras y gazas. Sus ojos se agitaron cuando llegamos a la puerta. Acerqué una silla y me senté. Una mirada llena de dolor encontró la mía.

\- ¿Entre al equipo, Kagome? - Su voz era un ronco susurro, pero las palabras me hicieron casi sonreír. Casi.

\- ¿Quieres llevar este tipo de dolor de una manera regular? – pregunte sin humor.

\- Infiernos, si - Entrecortado pero firme. Sacudí mi cabeza con sarcasmo.

\- Entonces felicitaciones, Tate. Eres el primer miembro del equipo. - Me levanté y me volteé hacia Don.

\- Consigue una enfermera y que tomen algo de sangre de mí. Al menos un sorbo. Y que le hagan la transfusión a Tate. - Don me echó un vistazo de pregunta.

\- Ni siquiera sabes si eres su tipo. Tienen que ser compatibles. - Eso me hizo reír.

\- Yo soy del tipo de todos. Medio yokai y rematado con Hanyou extra-envejecido. La fuerza adicional estará fuera de mi sistema en las próximas dos semanas, así que sugiero que la uses mientras aún sea efectiva. Aquí está la Lección uno de la clase yo sé más de lo que tú sabes: la sangre de yokai sana. Él estará sobre sus pies para el final del día de mañana. Necesitamos empezar a entrenar de inmediato. ¿Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer? - Enrollé mi manga mientras Don llamaba por el asistente médico.

\- ¿Que más vas a decirme que no se? - preguntó él. Mis ojos se iluminaron con su brillo carmín hacia él y soltó una exclamación cuando su brillo se estableció en su rostro.

\- Ni si quiera se puede imaginar… - Más tarde, cuando mi madre y yo nos establecimos en una instalación militar, me permití a mí misma pensar en Inuyasha.

Él habría vuelto a la casa de Rodney hace horas y visto la nota que yo le dejé. En términos breves, traté de explicar como no podía dejar más sangre de los que amaba en mis manos. Sin importar cuán hábilmente él manejara las cosas, tarde o temprano el gobierno nos encontraría. O uno de los yokais que habían escapado nos encontraría. O mi madre arruinaría las cosas entre nosotros con su odio y sus intentos inevitables de huir. O el tiempo sería nuestro enemigo mientras yo envejecía y él no. Teníamos que jugar las cartas echadas, todos nosotros. Peleando las batallas que podíamos ganar.

Y cuando finalmente caí, en un estado apenas consiente, donde la lógica estaba ausente y los sueños invadían, casi pude oír la voz de Inuyasha. Él estaba susurrando esa misma promesa que me había hecho meses atrás cuando nuestra relación empezó y me pregunté si era una señal y si él lo había dicho en serio.

_Si huyes de mí, te perseguiré. Y te encontraré.._.

_FIN_


	26. Tráiler

**Tráiler **

**Un pie en la tumba**

Puedes correr de la tumba, pero no esconderte...

La mitad yokai Kagome Higurashi es ahora la Agente Especial Kagome Higurashi, trabajando para el gobierno de liberar al mundo de deshonestos muertos vivientes. Todavía utiliza todo lo que Inuyasha, su sexy y peligroso ex, le enseño, pero cuando Kagome es el blanco de asesinato, el único hombre que puede ayudarla es el yokai que dejo atrás.

Estar cerca de él despierta todas sus emociones, desde la adrenalina de patear o cazar yokais hasta la imprudente pasión que los consumió, pero hay un precio sobre su cabeza… La quieren: Muerta o medio muerta. Lo que significa que su supervivencia depende de asociarse con Inuyasha. Y no importa que tan fuertemente trate de mantener las cosas a un nivel profesional entre ellos, se encontrara que el deseo es para siempre... y que Inuyasha no le permitirá desaparecer otra vez.


	27. Capítulo extra

**Hola muchachos, sé que no he iniciado la cuarta entrega de esta saga, pero he estado ocupada y agripada, ahora, la autora original de la historia público hace nada este regalo que yo les retransmito a ustedes, espero que les guste.**

**Capítulo extra**

Si todo salía bien, la caza de Inuyasha terminaría esta noche. Oh, no toda su caza, si tenía razón sobre la camarilla con la que había tropezado. Eso llevaría a muchas más personas que necesitaban matar. Pero según las fuentes de Inuyasha, que había estado muy motivado para hablar, después de lo que les había hecho, un yokai llamado Devon tenía las respuestas que Inuyasha buscaba. Y se suponía que Devon estaba en esta pobre imitación de un club nocturno de alta gama, donde cabinas deshilachadas y de terciopelo falso formaban un área VIP que ni siquiera tenía cuerdas para acordonarlo.

La música también era atroz, y tan fuerte que los humanos tuvieron que gritar para escucharse. Con los sentidos intensificados de un yokai, el latido incesante se sentía como si estuviera siendo bombeado directamente al cráneo de Inuyasha. Era, como decía el cliché, demasiado viejo para esto. Al menos cuando se trataba de frecuentar clubes nocturnos humanos. Cuando se trataba de cazar, sus más de dos siglos aumentaron su ventaja. Lo mismo era cierto para sus otras actividades. Un ejemplo de esas actividades le dirigió una sonrisa cuando ella se acercó. Era lo suficientemente atractiva, si él ignoraba el fuerte perfume químico con el que ella debía haberse empapado. Pero entonces también tendría que ignorar la forma en que sus ojos estaban dilatados por algo más que el interés femenino.

\- Hola - ronroneó, inclinándose sobre su mesa para mostrar mejor su escote.

\- ¿Qué dices al comprarme una bebida, sexy? - Puede ser que el pasatiempo sea su pasatiempo favorito, pero Inuyasha nunca tocaba a una mujer bajo la influencia de las drogas. Ahora también estaba bloqueando su vista de la entrada del club. Si Devon entrara, Inuyasha no lo sabría. No podía tener eso. Normalmente, la había decepcionado suavemente, pero la vida estaba en juego.

\- Yo diría que abandones cualquier droga que haga que tus pupilas sean más grandes que las aceitunas - respondió con una grosería destinada a despedirla.

\- Bastardo - Ella resopló y se enderezó, despejando su línea de visión hacia la puerta. Espetó antes de alejarse.

\- Estás en lo correcto. - Inuyasha levantó su vaso en saludo.

Dos mujeres más y un hombre hicieron avances similares durante la siguiente hora. Inuyasha también los envió a todos. Acababa de rechazar a su cuarto admirador cuando un brillo revelador de piel pálida, casi luminiscente, llamó su atención. Yokai, fue el primer pensamiento de Inuyasha mientras estudiaba a la mujer que ingresaba al club. Su cabello era una salpicadura negra que ocultaba su rostro mientras esperaba mientras el portero revisaba su identificación. Después de un momento, el portero lo devolvió y la hizo pasar.

Inuyasha solo la vislumbró mientras se abría paso entre la multitud. Parecía estar buscando a alguien, pero no estaba vestida como si tuviera la intención de ir a bailar. Llevaba guantes largos y pantalones de mezclilla extra-grandes con bolsillos de estilo constructivo. Su parte superior era igualmente lisa, pero su cuello recogido mostraba su piel cremosa e impecable, al menos. Es decir, cuando sus largas trenzas negras no seguían cayendo sobre sus hombros para cubrirlo.

_Empuja tu cabello hacia atrás_, Inuyasha se encontró pensando. _Muéstrame tu cara…_

Espera, ¿a quién le importaba cómo se veía el yokai, si era siquiera un yokai? Tenía sus dudas ahora. Ella se movió como un humano, y los breves destellos que había captado mostraban un poco de rubor en sus mejillas para el pulso estacionario de un yokai. No podía perder el tiempo mirando a una mujer probablemente humana. Necesitaba encontrar a Devon. Inuyasha terminó su whisky, luego dejó dinero en efectivo para su factura. Tal vez un recorrido por el club estaba en orden. Devon podría haber entrado cuando estaba distraído por el pelirrojo. Eso no lo haría.

Una hora después, Inuyasha estaba de vuelta en las cabinas con su vista elevada de la entrada. Devon aún no había aparecido y se acercaba la medianoche. Si se tratara de un club de yokais, la noche solo comenzaría, pero este era un establecimiento humano, por lo que solo estaría abierto otras dos horas. Si Devon no aparecía pronto, no vendría. Quizás su inteligencia sobre Devon había estado equivocada. No sería un shock. Se sabía que la gente mentía para detener el dolor cuando un cuchillo de plata se clavaba en el esternón.

El cabello rubio ceniza llamó la atención de Inuyasha cuando un hombre entró al club. Se movía con la gracia decidida que solo un yokai tenía, y su piel tenía la misma luminiscencia distintiva y cremosa que la de Inuyasha. Devon finalmente había llegado. Luego la pelinegra cortó a Devon de la línea de visión de Inuyasha, caminando hacia él con un balance, que indicaba que había bebido demasiado esta noche. Antes de que él pudiera enviarla lejos, ella se dejó caer en el asiento frente a él.

\- Hola guapo - dijo, su insulto convirtió una mala impresión de una voz seductora en una terrible.

\- Ahora no - respondió secamente.

Parpadeó como si nunca antes hubiera escuchado esas palabras. Con su belleza, probablemente no. Las cejas rojas oscuras se arquearon sobre los ojos grises de la nube de tormenta mientras que muy poco maquillaje adornaba sus pómulos altos, su elegante nariz y sus deliciosos y llenos labios. Ningún perfume enmascaraba su aroma tampoco, lo que le permitía atrapar una sutil mezcla de crema dulce, vainilla y... cerezas.

\- ¿Disculpa? - Dijo ella, como si no hubiera entendido.

\- Estoy ocupado - dijo Inuyasha con molestia. Ya no podía ver a Devon ahora. Encantadora o no, no dejaría que ella le costara más de dos años buscando respuestas. Ella tocó su mano. Su calidez borró cualquier duda sobre su humanidad, al igual que el latido del corazón que podía escuchar de su cercanía.

\- Me preguntaba... Um ... - tartamudeó antes de estallar.

\- ¿Quieres follar? - Inuyasha se volvió para ver una mirada horrorizada cruzar sus rasgos ante su franqueza.

Su mano también se detuvo a mitad de camino hacia su boca como si hubiera estado a punto de intentar físicamente devolver las palabras. Sus labios se curvaron. No tenía miedo de decir lo que quería aunque la avergonzara, ¿verdad? En otras circunstancias, podría hacerla olvidar esa vergüenza en el rincón más oscuro y cercano. Pero ahora no era el momento.

\- Mal momento, amor - dijo con un gesto despectivo.

\- Tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde. Sé una buena niña y lárgate, te encontraré - Se levantó y se alejó, sacudiendo la cabeza con evidente confusión.

Inuyasha no le dio otra mirada. Su mirada era toda para el yokai rubio que se movía entre la multitud con la arrogancia de un depredador de ápice rodeado de presas. Deja que Devon crea que él era el único yokai aquí. Solo facilitaría derribarlo. Voló hacia el techo. Vestía todo de negro y el área alrededor de las cabinas estaba tan oscura que nadie se dio cuenta. Una vez allí, se fue detrás de la red de luces. Cualquiera que mirara hacia arriba solo vería el destello constante de luces estroboscópicas o los haces de focos errantes. No la figura oscura detrás de ellos.

Su percha le dio una visión clara de Devon. El otro yokai hizo una pausa por varias mujeres durante su lento barrido del club, inclinándose para captar su olor, cepillar su piel o pasar sus dedos por su cabello. Devon lo hacía parecer sutil, casi accidental, pero no era ninguno. Los compradores en una tienda de comestibles probaron sus productos de la misma manera. Devon estaba eligiendo su próxima comida.

La mandíbula de Inuyasha se tensó cuando vio a Devon echar un vistazo a la pelinegra que había echado. Había esperado que ella dejara el club después de su negativa, pero no lo hizo. Había hecho un círculo por el lugar como si lo estuviera buscando, luego se dejó caer en el bar y pidió una bebida. Cuando Devon la vio, dejó de hablar con la pequeña rubia con la que había estado conversando y la miró. _Distritalmente encantadora, ¿no es así?_ Inuyasha pensó, sintiendo una extraña punzada de ira por la forma en que Devon la miraba. Sí, los yokais eran celosos con sus posesiones y su gente, pero ella no era ninguna de las dos para él. Aun así, esa punzada creció cuando Devon dejó a la rubia y fue directamente a la pelinegra.

Estaba demasiado lejos para que Inuyasha oyera lo que Devon decía sobre la música pulsante, pero el otro yokai sonrió cuando se inclinó detrás de ella y habló. Se dio la vuelta, molestia clara en sus rasgos. _Bueno. ¡Envíalo de vuelta a su camino!_ Luego, una sonrisa brillante envolvió su rostro, girando el dial sobre su belleza ya irresistible. Lo que ella dijo hizo que Devon se sentara a su lado y le indicara al camarero que tomara una copa. Inuyasha se dijo que la punzada más fuerte que sentía era simpatía, no celos.

_Mala elección, mocosa. Tiene una forma completamente diferente de intentar comerte que yo_. Devon la conversó durante media hora antes de que ella lo siguiera por la puerta. Inuyasha se deslizó por el techo hasta que llegó a una esquina oscura, luego saltó y salió del club. Una vez afuera, voló alto para evitar ser visto y mantuvo su aura apagada para que Devon no pudiera detectarlo.

La pelinegra se tambaleó mientras seguía a Devon a su auto. Claramente, ella había bebido demasiado. Inuyasha la habría llevado a su casa para que ella pudiera dormir, y luego la habría dejado sin sentido una vez que estuviera sobria. A Devon no parecía importarle su borrachera. Él sonrió mientras la ayudaba a subir al asiento del pasajero, luego se subió al lado del conductor y se alejó.

Inuyasha se mantuvo alto mientras seguía al Volkswagen. No es de extrañar que Devon condujera al pobre niño a una zona desierta y boscosa. Se impulsó cayendo más abajo, tensándose cuando el auto se detuvo. Casi de inmediato, la puerta del pasajero se abrió y la chica salió a trompicones. Inuyasha ahora estaba lo suficientemente bajo como para escuchar a Devon reír cuando ella se alejó tambaleándose, gritando. Incluso sobria, no tendría ninguna posibilidad de escapar de un yokai. Borracha como estaba, solo llegó unos metros antes de tropezar y caer.

Cayo aún más abajo, hasta que solo las copas de un árbol cercano lo ocultaron. Abajo, Devon se acercó a la niña, sonriendo mientras dejaba que el inhumano brillo rojo saliera de su mirada. Al verlo, ella gimió y se arrastró hacia atrás con terror. _No te preocupes, amor. Ya voy_. Atraparía a Devon por sorpresa cuando se estaba alimentando. Eso aseguraría que el maldito no se diera cuenta de que se precipita detrás de él.

\- ¡No me hagas daño! - Se lamentó cuando Devon se arrodilló a su lado.

\- Solo dolerá por un momento - El otro yokai sonrió cuando la agarró por la nuca.

Inuyasha se apoyó contra el tronco del árbol más cercano. Estaba a punto de saltar para maximizar su velocidad y derribar a Devon. La mano de la chica se agitó para apuñalar algo en el pecho de Devon. Antes de que Inuyasha pudiera reaccionar, le dio al arma un giro brutal. Devon se derrumbó encima de ella, todo su cuerpo se debilitó. Siguió retorciéndose hasta que Devon comenzó a decaer en la verdadera muerte de un yokai. _¡¿Qué demonios?!_

\- Tenías razón - dijo en un tono que ya no tenía el menor indicio de borrachera.

\- Solo dolió por un momento - Inuyasha la miró con incredulidad. Dos años de recopilación de información sin parar, y ahora, todas las respuestas que había buscado se estaban marchitando junto con el resto del cuerpo de Devon.

La pelinegra empujó a Devon y se puso de pie. Sin histeria, sin remordimientos, y tampoco había dudado cuando apuñaló a Devon. Si lo hubiera hecho, Inuyasha podría haberla detenido a tiempo. Pero no, ella había sido rápida y despiadada. Exactamente como sería, cuando estaba sacando una marca. Esta no fue su primera muerte, especialmente por lo enérgica y profesional que actuó cuando abrió el baúl y metió el cuerpo de Devon en él.

Esa gatita era una profesional. O al menos, ella creía que sí. En comparación con Inuyasha, ella era una novata. Se aseguraría de usar eso para su ventaja más adelante. Ella querría volver a verlo. Él había sido su primera víctima, después de todo. _Prometí encontrarte, gatita_. _Cumpliré esa promesa_. Ella silbó mientras cerraba la cajuela y regresaba al auto. Inuyasha voló alto y la siguió. No tenía idea de quién era o para quién trabajaba, pero Dios lo iba a averiguar.


	28. Capitulo extra 2

**Capitulo extra 2**

En el papel ponía, Kagome Kathleen Higurashi era una niña de un pueblo pequeño cuyo logro más notable fue una beca reciente para la Universidad Estatal de Ohio. Ella vivía con su madre y sus abuelos en el huerto de cerezos de este último, que, según las recientes declaraciones de impuestos, apenas cubrían las facturas de la casa. Kagome no tenía presencia en las redes sociales; un poco inusuales para una chica de veintidós años. Las únicas imágenes en línea de ella eran de fotos del anuario y una vieja foto familiar en el sitio web de Higurashi Cherry Orchard, que por supuesto no mencionó que al menos un yokai estaba enterrado en la parte posterior.

Inuyasha descubrió eso cuando siguió a Kagome anoche. Ella había cambiado de vehículo en el club, transfiriendo el cuerpo de Devon del maletero de su Volkswagen a la parte trasera de una camioneta Ford que parecía tener el doble de su edad. Luego condujo a su casa, estacionó en el extremo más alejado del huerto y plantó a Devon en el suelo como si no fuera más que un árbol nuevo. Se había ido a dormir después de eso. A fondo, por los ronquidos que escuchó desde su percha en un árbol cercano. No había dormido en absoluto. Había pasado el resto de las primeras horas de la mañana buscando todo lo que podía encontrar sobre Kagome.

Por las apariencias, ella era una chica universitaria normal que no debería tener ninguna razón para quererlo muerto. Pero ella se había concentrado en él anoche, y no podía ser una coincidencia que hubiera tratado de atrapar al único otro yokai en el club. No, alguien debe haber enviado a Kagome tras él. ¿Cuál de sus muchos enemigos lo había hecho? ¿Y cómo encajó Devon? ¿Una identificación errónea simple? Kagome podría haber confundido a Devon por él, si solo le hubieran dicho que buscara un yokai rubio.

Por otra parte, el jefe sombrío de la camarilla que Inuyasha estaba investigando podría haber descubierto que Inuyasha estaba detrás de Devon. Quizás había decidido deshacerse de ambos como medida de precaución. Si es así, una mujer humana era una mala elección de asesinos, aunque Devon podría estar en desacuerdo. Kagome fue al mismo club la noche siguiente. Tan pronto como entró, hizo lo que Inuyasha estaba empezando a darse cuenta de que era su barrido habitual de las instalaciones. Cuando no encontró lo que estaba buscando, se sentó en el bar. Inuyasha estaba detrás de ella antes de que pudiera pedir una bebida.

\- Estoy listo para follar ahora - Una línea lo suficientemente ofensiva como para enviar a todos excepto a una persona con motivos ocultos corriendo. Última oportunidad de demostrar que eres un cordero en lugar de un lobo, Kagome.

\- ¿Qué? - Jadeó, dando vueltas. La indignación en su expresión murió cuando lo reconoció. Curiosamente, se sonrojó como avergonzada al recordar lo que había dicho.

\- Ah, sí, bueno... emm, ¿quieres beber algo primero? ¿Cerveza o...? – Luego levantó la barbilla y la determinación llenó su mirada.

\- No te molestes. Vámonos. - dijo, señalando al cantinero que ella había comenzado a llamar.

\- ¿Ahora? - Ella parecía sorprendida.

\- Sí, ahora - Cuando ella dudó, él dijo: "¿Cambiaste de opinión, amor?" Y se volvió como para irse.

\- Lidera el camino - Ella agarró su bolso y prácticamente se lanzó hacia él. No es un cordero, entonces. Inuyasha sonrió. Como si le diera la espalda incluso una vez esta noche.

\- No, no - Su brazo se extendió.

\- las damas primero. - Ella lo miró por encima del hombro tanto que él se sorprendió de que no se tropezara camino al estacionamiento.

\- ¿Bien? Súbete y vámonos - Cuando estuvieron afuera, ella abrió la boca como para hablar, pero él la golpeó.

\- ¿Mi viaje? No tengo un aventón. ¿Dónde está tu auto? - Ella casi tartamudeó.

\- Conduje una motocicleta aquí ¿Te apetece un paseo? - mintió.

\- ¿Una motocicleta? - Dijo ella con tan obvia consternación, que ahogó una carcajada. ¿Estaba imaginando lo difícil que sería transportar su cuerpo en uno de esos?

\- Um, tomaremos mi vehículo en su lugar. Es por allá. - ofreció.

\- ¿Pensé que no tenías un vehículo? - Comenzó a caminar hacia el viejo Ford, tambaleándose después de unos pasos como si recordara que se suponía que debía actuar borracha.

Inuyasha la dejó actuar fingiendo por un momento. Ella se detuvo y se volvió culpable. Dulce maldito infierno, ella era terrible en la improvisación una vez fuera de su juego. Tal vez la había etiquetado mal. Ella podría ser más una afortunada asesina que una mujer asesina humana que alguien había enviado después de él.

\- Olvidé que estaba aquí, es todo - dijo en un tono demasiado brillante.

\- Creo que bebí demasiado. ¿Quieres conducir? - Luego comenzó a maldecir sus palabras.

\- No, gracias - dijo de inmediato.

\- Realmente, creo que deberías conducir. Me siento mareado. Odiaría envolvernos alrededor de un árbol - La ira cruzó por sus rasgos antes de que ella lo cubriera con una sonrisa descuidada. ¿Y distraerse mientras ella lanzaba un nuevo intento de asesinarlo? De ninguna manera.

\- Si solo quieres pedir limosna hasta otra noche... - dijo, alejándose de nuevo.

\- ¡No! - Respondió ella con una desesperación tan obvia, que casi se echó a reír. Debe haberse dado cuenta de que había revelado demasiado porque de inmediato trató de retroceder.

\- Quiero decir, eres tan guapo y… - con el ceño fruncido mientras pensaba más halagos

\- Tengo muchas ganas de hacerlo - terminó.

Esta vez, no pudo reprimir toda su risa. Ella palideció y él casi se compadeció de ella, excepto que había visto cuán fríamente había despachado a Devon. Ese pudo haber sido él. Nada sobre ella insinuó a "asesino", por lo que nunca habría sospechado del peligro. Un pequeño chitón podría haber conectado plata en su corazón mientras él era un buen samaritano y la llevaba a su casa. Su lengua trazó el interior de su labio mientras la miraba hasta que ella se encogió.

\- Correcto, entonces, vámonos - dijo finalmente.

\- tu conduces - El alivio llenó su rostro hasta que agregó.

Con eso, Inuyasha se subió al asiento del pasajero de su camioneta. Tu movimiento, amor. Ella se puso de pie por unos momentos. Luego, una vez tomada la decisión, se subió al camión. Inuyasha no le quitó los ojos de encima mientras ella conducía. Ella debe haber sentido su mirada, pero no lo miró. En cambio, su respiración se aceleró, su ritmo cardíaco se aceleró y su aroma vaciló entre el miedo y la resolución. ¿No sabía que los yokais podían oler las emociones? Ella debería haber usado perfume. El fuerte olor químico podría haberla ayudado a enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

\- ¿Cómo te llamas? - Diez minutos después del enfrentamiento silencioso, ella dijo en un tono agudo y tenso. ¿Intentas verificar tu objetivo?

\- ¿Importa? - Ella finalmente miró en su dirección. La incertidumbre llenó sus rasgos antes de que una forma casi desesperada de determinación apretara su mandíbula.

\- Sólo quería saber. Yo soy Kagome - dijo al salir de la autopista por un camino de grava.

\- Kagome, ¿Hmm? Desde mi punto, se mira más como una gatita - Se burló.

\- Es Kagome. Kagome Raven - Ella le lanzó una mirada irritada.

\- Lo que tú digas, gatita de peluche – sonrió Inuyasha arrastrando las palabras. Logro perturbarla tanto, se frenó de golpe.

\- ¿tienes un problema, señor? - _Yo no, pero tú sí_. Inuyasha levantó las cejas como si estuviera confundido.

\- No hay problema, mocosa. ¿Nos hemos detenido aquí para siempre? ¿Es aquí donde quieres follar? - Ella se sonrojó de nuevo, luego miró hacia otro lado. Su aspirante a asesina era una mojigata. ¡Eso no tenía precio!

\- Um, no. Un poco más arriba. Es más bonito allí - dijo ella. Y bien fuera de la carretera principal, por lo que nadie podría tropezar a través de ellos. Mojigata o no, ella todavía estaba haciendo su mejor nivel para matarlo. Lástima que tendría que decepcionarla.

\- Me apuesto lo que sea, cariño - dijo Inuyasha con una sonrisa.

Después de unos minutos, se detuvo en el borde de un lago. Los huesos no se movieron. Sólo se observó con más diversión mientras se agitaba y no dejaba de mirar en el bolsillo en el muslo derecho. A pesar de que sus pantalones eran de gran tamaño, los huesos todavía se podían ver el contorno de su arma en su interior. Ella no podía sacarlo sin ser obvio, y sin el elemento sorpresa, él podría arrebatárselo antes de que ella pudiera levantarlo para apuñalarlo. Ella tenía que saber eso. ¿Cómo iba a tratar de distraerlo? Ella no podía jugar al indefenso, asustado víctima si ella no estaba siendo atacada. La frustración casi hierve de ella mientras pasaban los minutos. Los huesos se escondieron su sonrisa. No tenía idea de qué hacer ahora, ¿verdad?

\- ¿No quieres salir a la calle y... follar? - Dijo al fin.

\- Oh no. Aquí mismo. Encantaría hacerlo en un camión - Inuyasha no intento ocultar su sonrisa.

\- Bueno... - Podía escuchar sus dientes rechinar mientras sin duda buscaba una excusa para dejar su vista el tiempo suficiente para sacar su arma.

\- No hay mucho espacio aquí - se decidió por, y empezó a abrir la puerta.

\- Un montón de espacio, gatita. Me quedaré aquí - respondió Inuyasha.

\- No me llames gatita - dijo, la ira afilar tanto su tono y su olor. Por pelotas de rebote de Lucifer, ¡que tenía que ser la peor imitación de seductora que nunca se había encontrado! Devon debe estar girando en su tumba solo por dejarla matarlo. Con sólo un poco más insistencia, su pretensión caería por completo.

\- Quítate la ropa. Veamos lo que tienes - dijo Inuyasha mientras la rastrillaba con una mirada.

\- ¿Perdóneme? - Ahora el rojo en sus mejillas era de rabia.

\- No ibas a follarme con la ropa puesta, ¿verdad, gatita? - Se burló de ella.

\- Supongo que todo lo que necesitarás es quitarte las bragas, entonces. Venga. No te tomes toda la noche sangrienta - Ella le lanzó una mirada de puro odio antes de que su expresión se volviera astuta.

\- Tú primero. - ¿Ella pensó que la modestia sería su caída? Inuyasha sonrió abiertamente.

\- Un tímido pajarito, ¿verdad? No te identifiqué por el tipo, con caminar hacia mí y prácticamente rogar por eso y todo. ¿Qué tal esto? Lo haremos al mismo tiempo - Su expresión manchó con más furia, pero o renunció a su intento de matarlo, o continuó con la farsa de la seductora.

Ella eligió la farsa y comenzó a desabotonarse los pantalones. Cuando Inuyasha desabrochó la suya y le subió la camisa, sus dedos realmente temblaron. Una vez más, casi la compadeció. Entonces vio su mano deslizarse hacia el arma en su bolsillo. Tan pronto como lo tocó, su temblor disminuyó. Ella lo quería muerto tanto que la perspectiva de eso la calmó. Ella había hecho su movimiento. _Mi turno, gatita_.

\- Mira aquí, amor, mira lo que tengo para ti - dijo Inuyasha, sacando su polla.

Sus mejillas ardieron y ella miró hacia otro lado. Era toda la distracción que necesitaba. Su puño salió disparado y se conectó con su cabeza. Ella se desplomó en sus brazos, su mano derecha todavía enroscada alrededor del arma con la que había intentado tanto asesinarlo. Inuyasha lo sacó. _¿Una estaca de madera? Eso no mataría a ningún yokai... espera._ Era más pesado de lo que debería ser. Inuyasha rompió un trozo de madera... y sonrió.

\- Bueno, bueno ¿No estás llena de sorpresas, gatita? - le dijo a su inconsciente compañero.

Horas después, recuperó la conciencia e inmediatamente vomitó. La lámpara sin sombra entre ellos significaba que ella no veía su mueca. Las conmociones cerebrales fueron realmente desagradables. Lo bueno es que la había encadenado en una posición de pie en lugar de estar boca arriba. De lo contrario, su vómito podría haber vuelto a su garganta. Inuyasha esperó hasta que ella dejó de agitarse antes de que él entrara en el círculo de luz.

\- me parece que vi un lindo gatito - Una impresión sarcástica de piolín era lo menos que merecía después de intentar matarlo.

\- ¡Si, si, vi un lindo gatito! – La ira cruzó por sus rasgos. Bueno. La conmoción cerebral no estaba confundiendo su ingenio, entonces. Es hora de obtener respuestas.

\- Ahora bien, amor, vayamos al grano. ¿Para quién trabajas? - Ella tuvo el descaro de parecer sorprendida.

\- No trabajo para nadie - Luego, decepcionantemente, ella mintió.

\- cojones - dijo, y se acercó.

Su ritmo cardíaco aumentó y se miró consternada. La había despojado de sus armas y prendas exteriores mientras ella estaba inconsciente, dejándola solo en sujetador y bragas. Lamentablemente, su ropa no había revelado nada excepto un arma plateada extra con forma de cruz, de todas las cosas, y su teléfono móvil solo tenía mensajes de texto y llamadas telefónicas desde y hacia su madre. Pero alguien le había enseñado a matar yokais. Alguien la había enviado tras él y Devon. Si Inuyasha pensara que era, estaba protegiendo al mismo asesino en masa que había perseguido en dos países diferentes, y su silencio costaría la vida a más personas inocentes.

\- ¿Para quién trabajas - No podía permitir eso, pero le preguntaría amablemente una vez más?

\- Nadie - mintió de nuevo. El camino difícil, entonces. Él la abofeteó, ocultando su disgusto detrás de un profundo ceño fruncido.

\- ¡Vete al infierno! - Ella lo fulminó con la mirada y espetó:

¿Por qué no le diría quién era su jefe? ¿Estaba ella enamorada del césped? ¿O era tan codiciosa que no le importaba cuántas personas sufrían, siempre y cuando recibiera la recompensa que le habían prometido? Si ella fuera un hombre, Inuyasha le volvería a preguntar con su cuchillo, pero él no podía torturar a una mujer, incluso a una que había intentado matarlo. Aun así, ella era una asesina en el mejor de los casos y una conspiradora en un cartel que había asesinado a cientos en el peor.

\- Una vez más, ¿para quién trabajas? - Él le dio una bofetada más firme.

\- ¡Nadie, muerde culos! - Ella escupió la sangre que él había dibujado sobre sus pies.

La risa sorprendida estalló en él. No había sido llamado un nombre tan vilmente creativo en décadas. Mereció darle otra oportunidad de hablar sin más molestias. Aun así, no podía pensar que se hubiera vuelto blando. Por eso la dejó ver sus colmillos antes de inclinarse muy cerca.

\- Sé que estás mintiendo - dijo, rozando esos colmillos cerca de su cuello. Todo su cuerpo se puso rígido y su pulso se triplicó en velocidad.

\- Sé que estás mintiendo porque anoche fui a buscar a un tipo - susurró Inuyasha contra su piel.

\- Cuando lo vi, vi a la misma encantadora pelirroja que me había estado frotando y que se iba con él. Lo seguí, pensando que me acercaría sigilosamente mientras estaba ocupado. En cambio, ¡te vi enchufar una estaca en su corazón, y qué estaca! - Levantó su impresionante arma entre ellos. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando lo vio.

\- Madera por fuera, plata por dentro - dijo Inuyasha, tocando la estaca.

\- ¡Ahora, eso está hecho en Estados Unidos! Poot, fuera abajo Devon, pero no se detuvo allí. Lo dejaste caer en el maletero y condujiste a tu camioneta, le cortaste la cabeza y lo enterraste en pedazos. Luego, cuando estás en casa silbando una melodía alegre. ¿Cómo demonios podrías hacer eso, Hmm? - Con cada palabra, su expresión se volvía más afectada. Su tono se endureció.

\- ¿No trabajas para nadie? Entonces, ¿por qué, cuando inhalo profundamente aquí? - inhaló cerca de su cuello, su aroma le embriago, en otras circunstancias disfrutaría tanto morderla, y no era que tuviera hambre.

\- ¿huelo algo más que humano? Débil, pero inconfundible. Yokai. - Ella se encogió ante la palabra. Inuyasha se abalanzo. Necesitaba saber que ya no tenía sentido mentirle.

\- Tienes un jefe, sí. Te da un poco de su sangre, ¿verdad? Te hace más fuerte y más rápida, pero sigues siendo solo un humano. Los pobres yokais nunca lo vemos venir. Todo lo que vemos es - presionó el pulso vibrante en su cuello.

\- comida… Ahora, por última vez antes de que me olvide de mis modales, dime quién es tu jefe. - La ira y el odio agriaron su aroma, pero su mirada ardió en la de él con una especie de desesperación desafiante.

\- No tengo un jefe - _Idiota_, agregó su tono.

\- ¿Quieres saber por qué huelo a humano y yokai? Porque eso es lo que soy. Hace años, mi madre tuvo una cita con lo que ella pensó que era un buen tipo. Resultó ser un yokai y la violó. Cinco meses después estaba yo, prematuro pero completamente desarrollado, con una gran cantidad de habilidades locas. – _Ah… Ella está desquiciada_. La ficción moderna podría tener muchos híbridos de razas sobrenaturales, pero en realidad, la única que conocía Inuyasha había muerto hace más de seiscientos años.

\- Cuando finalmente me habló de mi padre - continuó la gatita.

\- Le prometí que mataría a todos los yokais que encontrara para compensarlo. Para asegurarse de que nadie más sufriera lo que ella tenía que sufrir. ¡Desde entonces ha tenido miedo de salir de su casa! Soy su vengadora ¡y lo único que lamento por morir ahora es que no te llevé más chupasangres! - su voz se convirtió en un grito.

Con eso, cerró los ojos y se preparó. Las cejas de Inuyasha se alzaron. ¿Pensó que estaba a punto de arrancarle la garganta? Como si hubiera asesinado a alguien que estaba enojado... ¿o era más que eso? Su voz había sostenido el claro anillo de la verdad. ¿Podría un yokai haberla obligado a creer una historia tan imposible? Una simple orden de "matar a estos tipos" hubiera sido mucho más fácil, pero algunos yokais tenían una absurda tendencia a lo dramático. Después de unos momentos, sus párpados se abrieron.

\- ¿Y bien? ¡Mátame ya, patético patán! - Exigió ella.

\- Muerde el culo. Chuparse el cuello. ¿Besas a tu madre con esa boca? - Inuyasha contuvo la risa.

\- ¡No hables de mi madre, asesino! ¡Tú tipo no es apto para hablar de ella! - Ella se hinchó indignada.

\- le dijo el comal a la olla. Te he visto asesinar, cariño - le recordó Inuyasha.

\- Y si lo que me estás diciendo es cierto, eres del mismo tipo que yo - luego no pudo resistirse a agregar. Ella sacudió la cabeza con tanta fuerza que su cabello negro voló preciosamente. Ah sí se hubiesen conocido en otras circunstancias…

\- ¡No soy como tu especie! Todos ustedes son monstruos, se aprovechan de personas inocentes y no les importan las vidas de sus restos. Los yokais que maté me atacaron, fue su mala suerte que estuviera listo para ellos. Podría tener algo de esta sangre maldita en mis venas, pero al menos la estaba usando para... – gruño, que forma de aguar las ganas, ¡y que voz de pito por favor!

\- ¡Oh, tapate la boca con un calcetín! - _Pajarito intolerante, ¿no?_ a él le gustaban las chillonas, pero no de esa clase.

-¿Siempre divagas así? No es de extrañar que tus citas fueran corriendo a tu garganta. No puedo decir que los culpo - Su mandíbula cayó y él casi se rió de la expresión de su rostro. La reina no podría estar más ofendida si alguien se tirara un pedo en sus bollos. Aun así, el breve silencio fue bienvenido mientras él continuaba sopesando si ella estaba loca o bajo una compulsión vampírica. Ahora, daba a cualquiera de las posibilidades cincuenta y cincuenta.

\- Odio interrumpir tus sesiones de simpatía por los otros yokais muertos ¿Pero me vas a matar pronto o qué? - dijo en tono mordaz.

_Loca y suicida sin duda_, pensó hasta que acercó la boca al pulso palpitante en su garganta. Entonces, su aroma cambió de opinión. Pocos humanos sabían que el coraje y la cobardía olían igual: como el miedo. La única diferencia entre los valientes y los cobardes era si vencían o no ese miedo. Incluso con la criatura que despreciaba y temía en su garganta, Kagome no se arrastraba ni intentaba ofrecer la vida de otra persona a cambio de la suya. Ella solo se puso rígida en resignación cuando sus colmillos rozaron su piel. La valentía como esa merecía otra oportunidad antes de que él bebiera las respuestas de ella. Se echó hacia atrás. Ella se desplomó de alivio, pero él fingió no darse cuenta.

\- ¿Tienes prisa por morir, verdad? - Dijo de manera casual. Si ella no creyera que su vida esté en peligro, no tendría ningún incentivo para decirle la verdad.

\- No antes de contestar algunas preguntas más - Su boca se volvió hacia abajo.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que lo haré? - Tuvo que luchar para no sonreír. No podía revelar cuánto admiraba su coraje. ¡Feh! solo lo usaría contra él.

\- Créeme, te gustará mucho más si lo haces - dijo en un tono amenazador.

\- ¿Qué quieres saber? Quizás te lo cuente - Ella tragó saliva pero ni siquiera tembló.

Esta vez, no pudo detener su sonrisa. También era cada vez más difícil ignorar cómo sus simples bragas de algodón abrazaban sus caderas bien formadas, o cómo su sujetador se había resbalado en su lucha. Antes, no le había dado a su casi desnudez en un pensamiento más allá de asegurarse de que no tuviera más armas contra ella. Ahora que sabía que probablemente ella no era una participante voluntaria en el cartel que estaba cazando, sus encantos se estaban volviendo distractores. Le gustaban muchas cosas sobre las mujeres, pero el coraje las superaba a todas. Y ella tenía valor de sobra.

\- Valiente gatita, te voy a dar eso - dijo, pasando la lengua por el interior de su labio.

\- En este mismo momento. Supongamos que creo que eres la descendencia de un humano y un yokai. Casi desconocido, pero volveremos a eso. Entonces, digamos que creo que los clubes de troll nos cazan muertos malvados para vengar a tu madre. La pregunta sigue siendo, ¿cómo sabías qué usar para matarnos? - Alguien tuvo que decirle. Si ella revelara quién, él conocería al yokai que la había obligado a creer tales tonterías.

\- No es un secreto a voces - continuó Inuyasha.

\- La mayoría de los humanos piensan que la buena madera lo hará. Pero no tú. ¿Me estás diciendo que nunca antes habías tratado con yokais, excepto para matarlos? - Imposible, su tono subrayado.

\- ¿Tienes algo de beber por aquí? - Fue su sorprendente respuesta.

\- Nada con coágulos, quiero decir, o que pueda clasificarse como O-negativo o B-positivo. ¿Hmm? - Una vez más, tuvo que contener su risa. Le habían pedido, o rogado, muchas cosas durante un interrogatorio, pero nunca antes alguien se había atrevido a pedir un receso de alcohol. Coraje de sobra, de hecho.

\- ¿Sedienta, amor? Qué casualidad. Yo también. - La amenaza implícita la hizo palidecer.

Inuyasha sacó un matraz y se lo acercó a la boca. Tan pronto como le rozó los labios, ella se mordió el borde, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y vació todo su buen whisky por la garganta. Incluso suspiró con pesar cuando soltó su mordisco y el matraz volvió a caer en su mano. Inuyasha sostuvo la botella boca abajo. No, no quedaba ni una gota. Era una borracha descarada, valiente, malhumorada, asesina, y que Dios lo ayudara, no había encontrado a nadie tan atractivo en siglos.

\- Si hubiera sabido que eras tan exuberante, te habría dado las cosas baratas. Vas a salir con una borrachera, ¿verdad? - Entonces, para que no sintiera el efecto que tuvo sobre él. En lugar de codorniz, logró encogerse de hombros.

\- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Arruiné mi sabor para ti? Estoy seguro de que me revolveré en la tumba preocupada de que no te haya gustado cómo sabía. Espero que te ahogues con mi sangre, idiota. - La risa salió de él. Si estuviera en su posición, no le daría a su interrogador nada más que sarcasmo mordaz.

\- ¡Buena forma, gatita! Pero suficiente estancamiento. ¿Cómo sabías qué usar si ningún yokai te lo decía? - Ella miró hacia otro lado.

\- No lo hice. Oh, había leído un centenar de libros o más sobre mí... tu especie después de escuchar sobre mi padre. Algunos decían cruces, luz solar, madera o plata. - Fue pura suerte, de verdad. Su tono se oscureció.

\- Una noche, un yokai se me acercó en un club y luego me llevó a dar un paseo. Por supuesto, no podría haber sido más amable, hasta que intentó comerme vivo. Decidí que lo iba a matar o morir en el intento, y que la gran daga de la cruz de plata era todo lo que tenía. Funcionó, aunque tomó un poco de trabajo. Así que listo, sé lo de la plata. - Inuyasha escuchó, inexpresivo, pero por dentro, se inclinó el sombrero. _Bien hecho, gatita_.

\- Más tarde, descubrí que la madera no funcionaba en absoluto. Tengo una bonita cicatriz en el muslo para demostrarlo. El yokai también se rió cuando vio mi estaca. Claramente, no le tenía miedo a la madera. Luego una tarde, cuando estaba haciendo manzanas acarameladas, se me ocurrió esconder la plata en algo que un yokai pensaría que era inofensivo. - Ella le dirigió una mirada sombría.

\- La mayoría de ustedes están tan ocupados mirando mi cuello que no me ven sacar a mi amigo puntiagudo. Ahí tienes. - Había comenzado a sacudir la cabeza por la parte de las manzanas acarameladas. Para cuando ella terminó, él estaba casi ansioso.

\- ¿Me estás diciendo que las manzanas de caramelo y los libros te enseñaron cómo matar yokais? - Ante su asentimiento, él comenzó a pasearse. ¿Podría ella... podría estar diciendo la verdad? ¡Ningún yokai en su sano juicio inventaría una historia tan ridícula simplemente para obligar a un humano a matar a sus enemigos!

\- Entonces es muy bueno pensar que la mayoría de las generaciones recientes son casi analfabetas o todos estaríamos en serios problemas - finalizó con una risa aguda.

\- ¿Pero cómo sabías que era un yokai cuando lo viste? - ¿Cuáles fueron los hechos en medio de la ficción que otro yokai debe haber implementado en su mente?

\- ¿No lo descubriste hasta que trató de tener una fiesta de arterias? - Ella se estremeció ante lo cerca que había estado. Inuyasha retrocedió, pero solo un pasó. Era demasiado valiente para que se le permitiera sentirse realmente cómoda. Eso podría hacerla pensar que mentir era una opción.

\- No sé cómo lo supe. Lo acabo de hacer. Para empezar, tu tipo se ve diferente. Tu piel se ve... etérea, casi. Te mueves de manera diferente, más decidida. Y cuando estoy cerca de ti, lo siento en el aire, como la electricidad estática - Le había sorprendido su percepción sobre la piel y los movimientos de un yokai. La mayoría de los humanos no notaron tales cosas. Pero cuando ella dijo que podía sentir a otro yokai, él se sorprendió. ¿Cómo podía sentir a otro yokai? Solo los yokais podían hacer eso.

\- ¿Feliz ahora? ¿Escuchaste lo que querías? - Preguntó de repente, su voz se quebró un poco.

\- Casi. ¿Cuántos yokais has matado? No me mientas, o lo sabré - Ella frunció los labios y se detuvo como si contara en silencio.

\- Dieciséis, incluido tu amigo de anoche – contesto como si le dijera cuantos huevos había en la nevera.

\- ¿Dieciséis? - ¡¿Cómo?! Había fallado por completo en ser una seductora con él, y su único otro acto era ser una borracha marginalmente creíble.

\- ¿Dieciséis yokais que sacaste solo con una estaca y tu escote? Me da vergüenza mi tipo, de verdad. - Su barbilla se alzó indignada.

\- Hubiera matado más si no hubiera sido demasiado joven para entrar en los bares, ya que son terrenos de caza de yokais, sin mencionar todas las veces que tuve que irme cuando mi abuelo se enfermó - Un "ping" mecánico vino desde el otro lado de la cueva, indicando un nuevo texto.

Inuyasha se fue a leerlo. Había subido la tarjeta SIM de Kagome desde su móvil y se la envió a su amigo hacker, Ted. Si había información eliminada del jefe de yokais de Kagome, Ted la encontraría. Nada, decía el texto de Ted, apagando las esperanzas de Inuyasha_. El teléfono más aburrido que he descifrado. Me debes_. La mandíbula de Inuyasha se tensó. Sí, lo hizo, pero no lo dejó más cerca de las respuestas. Solo Kagome tenía esos. Las cadenas resonaron y él la escuchó gruñir. Inuyasha regresó a su sección de la cueva para verla inclinada hacia adelante, esforzándose mientras trataba de quitar sus cadenas de la pared. Apagó la luz para desorientarla y se echó a reír mientras ella lo maldecía.

\- Oh, perdón por eso. Esas cadenas no se moverán. No van a ir a ninguna parte, y tú tampoco. Es bueno que lo intentes, sin embargo. Odio pensar que tu espíritu ya está roto - se burló.

\- Te odio - dijo, sin aliento por sus esfuerzos. Más verdad, pero no suficiente. Aun así, tenía otro camino hacia la verdad. Un yokai más fuerte podría romper una compulsión vampírica anterior, e Inuyasha era fuerte. Todo lo que tomaría sería beber su sangre.

\- Se acabó el tiempo, amor - dijo en voz baja.

Su corazón martilleaba de miedo cuando él le apartó el pelo del cuello. Sus labios se afinaron. Odiaba aterrorizarla, pero beber su sangre era la única forma de romper el control que el otro yokai tenía sobre ella. ¿Quién sabía qué más se había visto obligado a hacer Kagome? Ella pensó que Inuyasha estaba a punto de matarla, pero en realidad, él la estaba liberando. Si él pensara que ella le creería, él le diría eso.

\- Última oportunidad, gatita. ¿Para quién trabajas? Dime la verdad y te dejaré vivir - Pero en caso de que estuviera equivocado acerca de que ella estaba bajo compulsión vampírica y este había sido su mejor trabajo de actuación hasta ahora...

\- Te dije la verdad - jadeó, su pulso vibraba contra sus labios.

\- No te creo… - Descansó sus colmillos sobre él. Murmuró, levantando la vista para darle una vez más la oportunidad de confesar... ¡Santa Madre de Cristo! ¡SUS OJOS!


End file.
